Questions
by flowerpower71
Summary: This is a collaboration between me and CartoonCaster21. Summary inside. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: If you have not yet read, "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy" by Flowerpower71, or CartoonCaster21's story "I Can't Be Perfect", I strongly suggest that you do so, other wise this story will not make any sense.**

Livy: Hey ya'll!

Jo: What's up?

Livy: I'm Livy

Jo: Call me Jo

Livy: We are the awesome oc's created by the brilliant minds of Flowerpower71

Jo: And CartoonCaster21

Livy: So they was reading goddessofhunt's fanfic "Ask the Smurfs"

Jo: Where the reviewer's send in questions to ask the characters of the smurfs and they answer them.

Livy: Well that inspired them and after a little, okay A LOT of private messaging back and forth, and asking permission from goddessofhunt

Jo: They have decided to do their own version!

Livy: And Jo and I will be the hosts.

Jo: So leave your questions in the reviews and we will answer them

Livy: You can ask anybody questions, including Jo and I.

Jo: Ask us anything

Livy: And we will be more than happy to answer.

Jo: So yeah that's pretty much it. Like we said before leave your questions in the review-

Livy: Did you hear that?

(Jo and Livy turn dramatically towards the window and see a hand rise up)

Jo&Livy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Johan:(climbs in through the window) It's just me!

Jo&Livy: JOHAN!

Livy: You scared us!

Jo: Yeah! We thought you was a burglar!

Johan: My apologies M'laddies.

Jo: Why didn't you use the door Great great great great great Grandaddy?

Johan: I told you, you can call me Johan.

Jo: I know (smirks)

Livy:(glares at Jo)

Jo: :)

Livy:(rolls her eyes) So getting back on subject, why didn't you use the door?

Johan: It doesn't work

Jo: Can a door break?

Livy: If you take a sledge hammer to it.

Johan: No the door is not broken, I meant it doesn't work for me

Jo&Livy: o_0

Johan: So what are you two doing with that box thing?

Livy: Jo and I was gonna give our readers the chance to ask us questions and we'll answer them

Johan: Great idea!

Jo: Wait, where's your little pip-squeak jester boy?

Johan: Oh my! I lost him at the window.

Jo: Yeah, nothing wrong with that sentence (sarcasim)

Peewit: Hey Guys! (he suddenly comes in through the door eating a chicken leg and is being followed by an ostrich)

Jo: Whats that?

Peewit: A chicken leg

Livy: I think Jo was refering to the giant bird behind you.

Peewit: Oh! I was hoping you guys could make this giant chicken into some soup.

Ostrich: Squawk! (the ostrich runs and jumps out the widow and flies away)

Jo: I thought those birds couldn't fly?

Livy: That's the first thing you ask?

Jo: ;)

Johan: Peewit where on earth did you get that ostrich?

Peewit: Someplace called a zoom

Livy: You mean a zoo?

Peewit: Yeah that's it.

Jo,Livy&Johan: x(

Peewit: So what's going on here?

Jo: Were answering readers questions about us or anything in our stories

Livy: This will give our readers the chance to chat with us.

Peewit: Okay, but why are those people in the box?

Livy: It's called a computer and the people are not actually in the box

Peewit: Uh huh...I'm not following

Jo: Do you ever?

Peewit: ?/!

Livy: Lets just get back to the story; Okay so like we said before leave your questions in the reviews.

Jo: Fair warning though things tend to, and will become crazy and random at times.

Livy: The ostrich was just the beginning...Well that's all for today.

Jo: I am so excited to do this!

Livy: So am I. Alright now so until next time this is Livy, Jo, Johan and Peewit saying to please leave us lots of questions and TTFN, Ta ta for now.

All: Goodbye!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit, they all belong to Peyo. Joannie (Jo) Mcrae belongs to the lovely author of "I Can't Be Perfect" CartoonCaster21. And Olivia (Livy) Ashton belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All of the smurfs, Johan, and Peewit all belong to Peyo**

**Joannie (Jo) Mcrea belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Olivia (Livy) Ashton belongs to me**

**And Now enjoy the randomness that is "Questions." :)**

Livy: Hey people of fanfiction!

Jo: Were back!

Livy: Did you miss us?

Jo: Anyway in addition to having Johan and Peewit here,

Johan and Peewit: (wave Hello)

Livy: We also have some very special guests with us

Jo: A lot of special guests

?: SMURF A BUNGA!

(Gutsy suddenly comes flying in from the other room and crash lands into the wall and slides down landing on the dresser)

All: Ooh!

Jo: That's gonna leave a big blue bruise

Smurfette: Ooh are you alright Gutsy?

Gutsy:(shakes it off) Dat was AWESOME! What a rush!

Papa: Gutsy! What did I tell you about smurfing from the wind machine?

Livy: You mean the ceiling fan?

Papa: That to.

Peewit: I'm hungry

Sassette: Watering wartmongers Peewit, your always hungry

Brainy: Well scientifically speaking it is impossible for one to ALWAYS be hungry. For you see once one smurfs food the stomach does get full. Hunger can be an illusion played by our minds when one is bored, or lonesome, or because someone else is eating we feel that we must eat to. And further more-

Hefty:(kicks Brainy off of the table and he lands on his head)

Jo: Thank you Hefty

Livy: Jo be nice

Jo: I'm always nice

Peewit: That's a matter of opinion

Jo: Oh no he did he didn't! (diva)

(Ding dong)

Livy: Pizza's here!

Johan: What's pizza?

Jo: You have not lived until you have tried pizza! :)

Johan: Technically we have already lived and died a long time ago

Jo: x(

(a few moments later Livy returns and sets a large pizza box on the table)

Peewit: So this is a piazzo?

Jo: Pizza

Peewit: (takes a bite) It's kinda dry and rough

Livy: Uh...Peewit your eating the box

Peewit: Does it come with sauce?

Jo: (pushes a sauce container over to Peewit) Knock yourself out

Peewit: (dips his part of the box into the sauce and then takes another bite) Much better

All: o_0

Johan: (facepalm)

(Bleep Bleep)

Johan: What was that? (puts his hand on the hilt of his sword)

Jo: Chillaxe it's just the computer.

Livy: We've got questions!

Peewit: That was fast

Clumsy: Golly! What do they say?

Livy: (goes to the computer and types) We shall soon find out

Jo: DUCK!

Random Duck: Quack?

Jo: Not you! (Jo pulls Johan and Livy down just as a knife flies over their heads and plants itself into the wall)

Johan: (goes white)

Random Duck: Quack

Handy: I'm sorry but why is there a duck here?

Random Duck: Quack (points to the open back door)

Livy: Peewit! Learn to close the door!

Peewit: (to Jo) Why didn't you pull me down?

Jo: Your short enough

Peewit: Hey!

Jo: I'm joking. Here have some pizza

Peewit: (takes the pizza) Your forgiven

Jo: ;)

Johan: Why did that knife go flying?

Snappy: (whistles innocently)

Papa: (stern glare) Can you smurf an explanation Snappy?

Snappy: Smurfaroo, I was excited because we smurfed some questions and I stepped onto this spoon. The knife was on the other side and I guess I smurfed it into the air.

Slouchy: (slaps Snappy abside the head)

Snappy: Hey!

Slouchy: Hi

Snappy: !/?

Jo: (looking at the knife in the wall) Yeah, my mom's not gonna be to happy about this

Livy: We'll think of something. I doubt she'll believe this story.

Johan: My apologies for interrupting M'ladies, but you still need to answer the questions.

Jo and Livy: Oh yeah!

Livy: (back at the computer) Ok so our first question is from Chloe

Jo: Special thanks to her for being our first question!

Livy: Chloe asks: Jo and Livy, what has been the best part of your adventures so far?

Jo: Hmmm...I guess that would be actually traveling back in time. I mean compared to our ordinary everyday lives in the future, traveling back in time into a realm where Kings rule, Knights protect, and magical creatures roam, it has been epic!

Livy: I agree, but I'd like to add that at least for me, one of the best parts has been making some awesome knew friends. I mean how many people can say that they are friends with a squire, a jester, and little blue people?

Brainy: Well technically speaking neither you, nor Jo can tell anysmurf about our existance. For one thing, from what I have been observing time travel in this world is impossible, and the smurfs existance is supposed to be a secret and further more-

Gutsy: (kicks Brainy out the window) Smurf up ye numpty!

Livy: That aside our next question is from dolphinrain

Jo: (reading over Livy's shoulder) dolphinrain says:

"Hi everyone! I just want to say I love these stories. I love reading with a passion when its the smurfs esp. Johan it makes it even better. I would like to ask again about maybe a crossover with the Gummi Bears. Maybe Cavin could be a long lost brother to King Gerard since they're both kinda similar or maybe Johan. …..Question for Johan as well: With all these girls chasing you (me in my dreams also) how do you find time for squire duties? I know squires are usually pretty busy so how do you balance it all? And you you ever forget who's story your in and call them by the wrong name?

Papa: I must apologize Dolphinrain but I'm afraid me and my little smurfs don't know what the Gummi Bears are.

Jo: These are gummi bears (holds out a bag of gummi bears)

Livy: I don't think she meant the candy Jo

Jo: (shrugs) (eats the gummi bears)

Johan: And as far as me being able to balance my squire duties it's a challenge I must admit but I have faced worse dangers than a mob of fan girls

Livy: (rolls her eyes) You are so humble (sarcasim)

Johan: And so far I have not called anyone by the wrong name. Isn't that right Kate- er I mean Aralyn- NO! No! I-I-I mean, uh...

Livy: Livy

Johan: Yes! Yes! That's right. (sweat drop)

Jo: Smooth Johan, real smooth.

Livy: Ok so back to the questions, Oh! We got a question from the person who inspired this story!

Jo: goddesofhunt?

Livy: Yeah!

Hefty: What does she say?

Livy: goddessofhunt asks:

"Hey it's me. :) Just came over to say hi and ask if you can get Peewit to get the ostrich outta my room. I's eating my clothes. Sorry to bother you but I don't want an ostrich in my room."

Livy: First of all you are not bothering us you are more than welcome to stop by anytime and ask us questions.

Jo: And second (Jo snaps her fingers and Peewit disappears)

Johan: Where did he go?

Meanwhile

Peewit:(appears into goddessofhunts room) Ok that's just freaky!

Goddessofhunt: (playing tug of war with the ostrich) Let go of my shirt!

Peewit: Hang on! Hang on! I got it. Come on you giant chicken, you can't be eating peoples clothes.

(The both of them somehow manage to pry the ostriches beak open, freeing the shirt and Peewit rides it out of the house)

10 minutes later

Peewit: (rides in on the ostrich) Ok now will you two make this chicken into some soup?

Jo: It's an ostrich Peewit not a chicken

Livy: And we ain't nobody's slaves

Peewit: Well what do we do with it?

Jo: Take it back to the zoo

Peewit: Fine

Livy: While Peewit is returning the ostrich lets get to our last question of the day, which is from dolphinrain. She asks:

Papa: Are you ready to play some chess tomorrow? (today) I'll meet you at the great oak with some shoofly pies.

Papa: Yes I am. I have been looking forward to it, though I must warn you I may be old but I have still managed to beat Homnibus at chess plenty of times Hehehe

Homnibus: On the contrary Papa Smurf if I recall the last time we had a match I was the winner

Jo: How did you get in here?

Homnibus: The back door was open

Livy: PEEWIT!

Johan: He's not here M'lady remember?

Livy: I know but I'm just practicing for when he gets back

Johan: o-0

Jo: Getting back to dolphinrain's final question

Johan: Could you meet me at the great oak around 2 for some archery and some shoofly? If you prefer I can bring a peach pie. What do you day?

Johan: Yes two works out perfectly. It doesn't matter to me which pie you bring. I'm not picky.

Livy: Ok so you and Papa have fun with dolphinrain, who BTW we'd like to wish a very Happy Birthday

Jo: How do you know it's her birthday?

Livy: I saw it in goddessofhunts reviews for "Ask the smurfs" She had asked to play chess with Papa and Johan to teach her archery.

Jo: I see...Anyway yeah what Livy said Happy Birthday to dolphinrain.

Livy: Well that's all for this chapter so until next time

Jo: Leave your questions in the comments box and we will answer them

Livy: And before I forget Flowerpower71 told me to tell ya'll that if anybody has any questions for her other oc Thomas you can ask him to.

Jo: So that's pretty much it, were gonna go and finish the pizza.

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They all belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

Jo and Peewit: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Livy: (snickering) It's not funny guys Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Johan: (part of his hair on one side of his head was chopped off) Yes yes, I'm so happy that you three get so much amusement out of my misfortune. (sarcasim)

Livy:(still laughing) I'm sorry Johan.

Peewit: But you gotta admit it is funny!

Papa: Great smurfs Johan what happened to you?

Jo: (rolling on the ground laughing) Lets just say that his archery lessons with Dolphinrain didn't go to well.

Johan: At least you can sit down!

Jo: Why can't you sit down?

Peewit: (howling with laughter) Because Dolphinrain accidently shot an arrow in his behind!

All: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Livy: At least she gave you some pies to try to reconcile

Peewit: (mouth full of pie) Oh...(swallows) Those were for him?

Johan: x(

Livy: Don't worry Johan. I'll make you some peanut butter chocolate chunk cookies after we answer the questions.

Jo: And we'll find you a hat to hide your hair cut (giggles)

Johan: (glares at Jo but smiles at Livy)

Livy: Ok so lets get to the questions.

Jo: Well technically the first question is not a question.

Livy: Well, we'll respond to it anyway.

Jo: Alright, first thing is from Dolphinrain who says:

"Thanks for answering all my questions and the birthday wishes. Just for fun

S is for super

M is for marvelous

U is for unique

R is for righteous

F is for fun and

S is for super smurfy!"

Jo: Your welcome for the birthday wishes and for us answering your questions.

Snappy: Smurfaroo thanks for the SMURFS thingy

Papa: Very smurfy

Livy: Our next question is from Chloe.

"Hey, me again. Livy: What has been your favorite adventure with the smurfs so far?"

Livy: Oh gosh that's a hard one. Hm...If I had to pick I would say when the smurfs, Johan and Peewit and I shipwrecked on feeble island and had to go find the magic fountain.

Peewit: Why would you pick that one?

Livy: Because it had a little bit of everything. A shipwreck, giants,a creepy old keeper.

Brainy: Don't forget the giant four headed serpent.

Livy: (shudders) Please! Don't remind me!

Peewit: I don't know what your shuddering for. The smurfs and I were the ones who were about to get eaten. All you had to do was sing a song

Livy: Do you want me to do to you what I did to Greco?

Peewit: I'll shut up now.

Jo: Finally!

Livy: Chloe's next question is: "Jo: How did you go back in time?"

Jo: Livy and I found an old spell book of Gargamel's and it transported us back in time.

Livy: Read CartoonCaster21's story "I Can't Be Perfect," to find out more.

Jo: It's pretty awesome.

Peewit: Johan and I are in it to!

Clumsy: Golly so are the smurfs.

Livy: Ok next up is Dolphinrain again. She says:

"Papa: thanks for the chess game. I lost but that's ok."

Papa: Perhaps another day we can play again. And with practice I'm sure you'll be able to beat me.

Livy: (reading) "Johan: Sorry about that bad arrow shot. I'm sure your hair will grow back just fine."

Johan: (touches his chopped off hair) I hope so to

Livy:(trying not to laugh) She also says that she's sorry about the second bad arrow shot and asked if you can sit down yet?

Jo: Didn't we already discuss this?

Peewit:(laughing)

Johan: I wouldn't be laughing to much Peewit. Remember when Livy accidently shot YOU with an arrow?

Peewit: (stops laughing) I still got the scar to prove it

Jo: TMI! TMI!

Papa: Tmi?

Livy: It means to much information

Smurfette: What does that mean?

Jo: It means that I didn't need to know that.

Handy: Then why didn't you just say so?

Jo: I did

Handy: Huh?

Peewit: Good grief! Modern teen talk is more difficult to understand than the smurf language.

Brainy: On the contrary Peewit the smurf language is quite easy to master.

Gutsy: Aye. All ye got ta do is replace the smurf, with smurf.

Hefty: And smurf the smurfy smurf, smurf smurf

Brainy: Don't forget to smurf.

Peewit: STOP SAYING SMURF!

Johan: Peewit control yourself.

Peewit: They started it

Livy: And I'll finish it. Now we got more questions to answer.

Jo: Yeah smurf up Peewit.

Peewit: (pulls at his hair in frustration)

Livy: Next question is from Spring-Heel-Jaqueline

"I want an opinion from the main smurfs who appeared throughout the series including the movie what they would like to see happening in my one and only Smurf story?"

Gutsy: Lotsa action lassie!

Jokey: Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Maybe some humor.

Smurfette: Ooh and maybe some romance

Livy: Yeah!

Jo: Livy you are a hopeless romantic

Livy: And proud of it.

Tracker: If you don't mind my asking but what is the plot of your story supposed to be Spring-Heel-Jaqueline?

Papa: Perhaps that will give us a better idea as to what to suggest to you.

Jo: Final question of the day is from Dolphinrain again.

Livy: She asks:

"Farmer: Which season do you like best? Spring planting or fall harvest? What's your favorite out of the garden? My two boys and I love the cherry tomatoes right off the vine. And just to let you know Farmers have the best job of all.

Farmer: Well as much as I be liking spring time, I must say my favorite season be fall. I just love seeing all the fruits and vegetables of my labor. And I also like seeing all the other smurfs enjoying all the crops. And my favorite out of the garden would be smurfberries. There be nothing like biting into a nice fat juicy smurf berry right off the vine.

Greedy: (rubs his tummy) You can smurf that again. Yum (licks his lips)

Livy: I have to agree with Dolphinrain. I love fresh tomatoes right out of the garden.

Jo: Well that's all for today.

Livy: Thanks for all the questions. Keep them coming. (to Johan) Now lets bake you those cookies

Johan: :) Thank you M'lady

Peewit: Yeah thanks!

Livy: You ain't getting any cookies Peewit.

Peewit: Why?

Jo: Because you already ate the pies.

Johan: Plus the cook banned you from the kitchen for a week because you stole that ham remember?

Peewit: How was I supposed to know that that ham was for the banquet?

Livy: Ignoring him, until next time as always leave your questions in the reviews.

Jo: Peace out!

All: Bye!

**Author's note: I have written another story. It's called "Little Moments" and it is a series of one shots that take place between the chapters of "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy." If you guys could check that out and leave some reviews I will love you forever. **

**P.S. Hopefully if all goes well I will have chapter 2 of Little moments out at some point today along with the epiloug to The adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy. So keep your eyes peeled for those.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in the smurfs, nor do I own Starwars, or Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

Livy: It sure was nice of dolphinrain to make you that new cape Johan

Jo: It was even nicer of her to put a hood on it to hide you hair (snickers)

Johan:(wearing the new cape with the hood up) It's very soft

Livy: Well we got TONS of questions to answer

Jo: Yeah. You don't update for a few days, ya come back on and your swimming in reviews

Livy: Not that were complaining.

Jo: Yeah we like answering questions.

Peewit: So lets get started already!

Jo: First up is dolphinrain who says:

"Johan: I made a new blue cape for you. It has wool and will hide your hair till it grows back."

Jo: Didn't we already go through this?

Johan: Well it is a lovely cape. Thank you.

Peewit: Its so soft!

All: o_0

Peewit: What?

Livy: Next question still from dolphinrain:

"Peewit do you have a favorite food?"

Peewit: That's a hard one, but if I had to pick I'd say ham

Jo: Shocking (sarcasim)

Livy: Dolphin rain also asks "Can I hear a song from you and Harmony?" - Uh wait!

Peewit: Of coarse you can!

Harmony: Finally! Someone who appreciates fine music!

Johan: Uh Peewit-

(Peewit pulls out his lute and Harmony pulls out his horn. Harmoney starts blowing his horn and Peewit starts singing and playing his lute)

_I see you driving round town_

_With the girl I love_

_And I'm like forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you_

_and forget her too_

_Say if I was richer_

_I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh_

_(Ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_Yeah I'm sorry_

_I can't afford a Ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_Cause she's an x-box_

_And I'm more Atari_

_But the way you play your game _

_Ain't fair_

_I pity the fool_

_That falls in love with you_

_Oh_

_(Ooh she's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(Just thought you should know)_

_Ooh _

_I got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_

_I see you driving round town_

_With the girl I love_

_And I'm like _

_Forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you_

_And forget her too_

_I said if I was richer_

_I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, well ain't that some shh_

_(Ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_Now I know_

_That I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Trying to keep ya_

_Trying to please ya_

_Cause being in love with your butt ain't cheap_

_I pity the fool_

_That falls in love with you_

_(Oh she's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(Just thought you should know)_

_Ooh _

_I got some news for you_

_I really hate your butt right now_

_I see you driving round town _

_with the girl I love_

_And I'm like forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you_

_And forget her to_

_Say if I was richer_

_I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some shh_

_(ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_Now baby baby baby_

_Why ya wanna wanna_

_hurt me so bad?_

_(So bad so bad so bad)_

_I tried to tell my Momma_

_But she told me_

"_This is one for your Dad"_

_(Your Dad your Dad your Dad)_

_Uh!_

_Why?_

_Uh!_

_Why?_

_Uh!_

_Why lady?_

_Uh!_

_I love you_

_Oh!_

_I still love you!_

_Oh!_

_I see you riding round town_

_with the girl I love_

_and I'm like forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket _

_Wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you_

_And forget her to_

_I said if I was richer_

_I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh?_

_(Ain't that some shh?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a forget you_

_(ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

Harmony: Well how did you like it?

All:(stare ahead blankly)

Peewit: Guys?

All:...

Peewit and Harmony: HELLO!

Jo:(pulls out an earplug) Sorry guys, did you say something?

Harmony: HMPH!

Peewit: Forget you! Forget all of you!

Livy: Now now lets not be hasty

Johan: I'm sure dolphinrain loved it

Jo: Speaking of which,

"Azrael: Why do you let Gargamel mistreat you when your so much smarter than he is?"

Azrael: Meow Mrow Meow meow

Livy: Nat would you be so kind as to translate?

Nat: Azrael says "It's either put up with Gargamel, or live in the wild."

Livy: Sounds logical...I guess...Anyway

"Bigmouth: Are you and Bignose still together? And are there any plans for little ogres in the future? You could have a son and name him Bigfoot!"

Livy: You know I was thinking the same thing.

Bigmouth: Bignose and Bigmouth still together. We talk about little ogre but no plan yet. Bigfoot good name for son! Bigmouth tell Bignose later tonight.

Jo: Sweetness, Next question:

"Smurfette: Have you seen your friend Laura lately?"

Smurfette: Actually yes! Me and Laura met up last week and had a smurfy time having a tea party.

Jo: Sounds like fun (sarcasim)

Livy: Jo ain't one for girly stuff

Jo: Nope! I'm a tommie all the way. Next up is Chloe who says:

"Livy: Can't believe your story's over. I couldn't review since I don't have an account, but it went straight to me heart. Please write more soon."

Livy: Aw thanks Chloe. I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much. Flowerpower71 allows anonymous reviews now so if you want to you could leave a review even though the story is over. Keep your eyes peeled for the sequal in February.

Jo: Featuring a very special guest oc.

Livy: Shh! Before you spoil it!

Jo: I ain't!

Livy: Here's something for Jo:

"Jo: I'll read your story when I'm done with school. Smurf you later!"

Jo: Thanks Chloe! I hope you like it

Livy: Next up is eskie02

"Jokey: What was the best prank you pulled besides your joke boxes? And I hope you don't mind but I used your idea on someone at Christmas. My box did not explode but I did wrap a "SURPRISE" up and give it to the person. The look on his face when he opened the box was priceless, I fell over laughing from it...PS your my favorite smurf."

Jokey: Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Boy I wish I was there to see that! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! And besides my classic surprises the best prank I ever smurfed was hyuk hyuk hyuk when I turned Gutsy into a Smurfette! (falls on the ground laughing like a maniac.)

Gutys: DAT WAS YOU!

Jokey: Whoops!

Gutsy: I give ye something ta say whoops about COME EAR!

Jokey:(runs for his life) Help! Papa Smurf! Help!

Peewit: How was Gutsy turned into a Smurfette?

Papa: You don't want to know

Jo: Neither do I so next question is from Spring-Heel_Jaqueline

"Harmony: I heard you appeared in the 2011 movie. Where did you appear because I don't see you?"

Harmony: I was at the battle with Gargamel at Velvet deer palace

Jo and Livy: Belvedere castle

Harmony: Smurftato smurftato

Peewit: (sniff sniff) Pee you! What's that smell?

All: (sniff the air and then wrinkle their noses)

Baby: Gah! Gah! Gah! Goo!

Smurfette: Come on Baby, looks like you need a new didey

Jo: How can something so small and cute and adorable make something that smells so bad!

Livy: Next question is from Zinka17.

"This is great! It's really funny and I like it because we get to interact.

Question for Hefty: I know you totally like Smurfette and you always flirt with her, but do you think her "boo hoo" crying is annoying? No offense to you Smurfette I think your totally awesome!"

Hefty: Thank smurfness Smurfette isn't here...yeah the "boo hoo" bit can be kinda annoying. That never leaves this place!

All: We promise.

Jo: Once again we have questions from Spring-Heel-Jaqueline

Livy: Have mercy! She's got a bunch!

Jo: Better get started:

"Gourdy: Have you always had problems with your magic? Who was your master before Farmer and how long were you buried under the earth?"

Gourdy: Well believe it or not I have actually improved a lot in my magic since when I first started out. My master before Farmer was a man named Aladdin, no not THAT Aladdin, and I was buried in the earth for about 250 years. Give or take a week.

"Brainy Grouchy Gutsy and Clumsy: Now that you have a band called "The Brainiacs", will there be any competition between you and both Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes?

Clumsy: Golly funny that you mention that there a battle of the bands next week and were all competing against each other.

Alvin: And were gonna win!

Brittany: In your dreams Alvin.

Grouchy: Yeah!That prize is as smurfy as ours!

Alvin: Yeah right

Johan: Why are there talking chipmunks here?

Livy: We said things get crazy and random

?: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

Peewit: What was that!

Simon: That would be Dave

Alvin: And that's my cue to- (runs off with the rest of the munks and the chipettes following him)

All: O_0

Jo: Ooookkkkk? That was random

Livy: Next question

"Handy: Do you prefer wearing white overalls or the blue ones?"

Handy: I kinda like my white ones but the blue pair hides stains better

"Farmer: Did you prefer wearing what everyone else wore (cartoon) or green overalls with attached footings (movie) Or like Handy's and wearing clogs (comics)? In my story I'll be having detailed overalls from the movie, the clogs from the comic books, and Alan Young's voice from the tv show."

Farmer: I be prefering me green overalls with the attached footing.

"Brainy: What are your thoughts of the stories that have you being bullied by Gutsy Hefty and Grouchy and/or then suffering from suicidal thoughts?

Brainy: I am highly insulted! I am not suicidal!

Gutsy: Aye and though we do pick on de lad it be because he be our little brother.

Hefty: Yeah I mean what are little brother's for if you can't pick on them?

Jo: Very true very true

"Natural (adult), Poet, Lazy and Dreamy: How is it ya'll sound so much alike but have different voice actors? (Charles Adler, Frank Welker, Michael Bell & Don Messick)?"

Dreamy: You know, we don't know

Natural: Guess they just have those voices

Lazy: zzzzzzzzzzz

"Savina: Do you prefer being a red head like in the cartoon or a blonde like the comic?"

Savina: I actually prefer being a red head. It's something different you know? But I do wish I could have had my hair down in the cartoon.

Livy: No offense princess but that princess Lea hair style does not look good on you.

Princess Lea: Well I just say she's a copy cat! I had this hair doo first!

Jo: Get outta here!

(a weird blue light comes down and Lea disappears)

All: o_0

Livy: We warned ya'll that things would get random.

"What crossovers besides the ones that already exist and or parodies would you like to see happen?"

Brainy: Pinky and the Brain

Dreamy: Peter Pan

Greedy: Ratatouille

Handy: The little mermaid

All: o_0

Handy: It reminds me of Marina alright

Livy: Aw so sweet!

Jokey: Mulan

King Gerard: Quest for Camelot

Nanny: Avatar the last airbender

Papa Smurf: 101 dalmations

Smurfette: Tangled

Slouchy: Aladdin

Nat: Spongebob Squarepants

Johan: Dragonheart

Grouchy: I hate crossovers...but I'd say How the Grinch stole Christmas

Harmony: The sound of music

Lazy: zzzzzzzz

Savina: Ella Enchanted

Timber: Rush hour

Nat: Bambi

Sassette: Alvin and the chipmunks

Snappy: Phineas and Ferb

Tailor: The Addams Family

Livy: Really?

Tailor:(shrugs) Yeah I like Thing and Gomez's suit is nice

Jo: Spoken like a true tailor Tailor

Vanity: Beauty and the Beast, with me as Beauty! (kisses his reflection)

Livy: Uh ya know Belle is a girl right?

Vanity: I know but how could anyone as beautiful as me play a beast?

Jo: Moving on

Clumsy: Golly I'd like to see an Adventure Time crossover

Grandpa: Disney's version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Peewit: Glee

Gutsy: Shrek

Hefty: Disney's Hercules

Miner: Gnomeo and Juliet

Painter: Coraline

Scaredy: W-w-why would you want a crossover of something so scarey?

Painter: Because of ze beautiful garden in ze other world.

Livy: What would your crossover be Scaredy?

Scaredy: Sesame Street

Jo: Are you serious?

Livy: You do realize that the majority of the characters are monsters right?

Scaredy: They are!

Livy: Yeah what did you think Elmo was?

Scaredy: I-I thought he was just a very hairy child!

Jo: Calm down scaredy, Sloppy your next

Sloppy: Night at the museum

Tracker: Scooby Doo

Clockwork Smurf: Brring!

King Gerard: Are you serious?

Livy: What did he say?

King Gerard: Clockwork said he's like to see a crossover of something called twilight

Jo: No way! Clockworks a twihard?

Clockwork: Ping! (suddenly wearing a Breaking Dawn smurf sized t-shirt)

Johan: Where did he get the smurf size shirt?

Gutsy: Probably da same place I got these (turns around and lifts up his kilt revealing his "I heart NY boxers)

Livy: How did those even come in smurf size?

Jo: We got two more smurfs to ask about the crossover.

Wild: (chitter)

Nat: Wild says his crossover pick would either be Tarzan or George of the Jungle

Clockwork Smurfette: Ping! Ping! Ping!

King Gerard: Clockwork Smurfette says her crossover pick would be a book series called Tiger's Curse by Colleen Houck.

Livy: I LOVE that series! Read it people if you haven't already!

Jo: Dolphinrain is next again and she asks

"Anyone: What gets longer everyday has lots of names but gets better all the time?"

Livy: Ugh! I am no good at riddles!

Brainy:(frantically flips through some books) Hold on a smurf the answers gotta be here somewhere

Jo: We'll get back to this question, still from dolphinrain

"Johan: Hey hows the hair? Did you see there's a new fanfic featuring you and another girl? What do you think it is that girls like you so much?"

Johan:(pulls down his hood) Well it's still kinda jagged but it's starting to grow back. Hopefully by the next chapter it will be fully grown out. If you are refering to the "The Prophecy" by weebecka then yes I have seen that. And I don't know why girls like me so much. Perhaps it's cause of my dashing good looks (smiles cheekily)

CrazyJohanFangirls: AAAAHHHH!

Livy: BACK OFF FREAKS! (threatens them with a frying pan)

(we are experiencing technical difficulties)

Jo: Sorry bout that folks we just got ambushed by crazy fangirls

Livy: All I can say is thank you Rapunzel for teaching us the power of frying pans

Jo: Let's finish the questions

"Smurfette: What do you think of all these girls chasing Johan? Would you if you were human?"

Smurfette:(giggles) I kinda think it's funny, and probably if I was human.

"Johan: If someone wrote a fanfiction about a group of obsessed girls kidnap you, would you want to be rescued and who could write it?"

Johan: Hmm lets see I get kidnapped by a group of beautiful girls? Would I want to be rescued?(sarcasim)

Livy: (sees red)

Johan: As far as who could write it...I guess anyone who would want to.

"King Gerard: How did your Aunt Imperia catch you when she threw you in the dungeon and what did you do to keep your spirits up until Clockwork found you?"

King Gerard: Imperia had one of her goons sneak into my room in the middle of the night and kidnap me.

Jo: How awful

King Gerard: I did whatever I could do to keep my spirits up but I sang to myself a lot of the time.

Livy: Aw :D

Jo: Second to last question

"Handy: Did Brainy ever tell you he's the one who broke Clockwork?"

Handy: YOU DID WHAT!

Brainy: I-i-it was an accident!

Handy:(rolls up his sleeve) And so will be this

Brainy: HELP!

(Brainy takes off running with Handy hot on his tail)

Peewit: I'm gonna take a guess and say no

Livy: Final question is from MwolfL who says:

"Hi, just wanted to say I've been enjoying this smurfy story a lot. It really makes me laugh. Especially Peewit's antics. Next time you visit the zoo you'd best put him on one of those child safety harnesses. For the animals safety I mean, not Peewit's."

Jo: Way ahead of you MwolfL (Jo was holding the handle to the child safety harness that Peewit was currently strapped in)

Peewit: Ha ha very funny, now can I take this thing off?

Jo: Nope!

Livy: Now for MwolfL's question:

"I was also wondering if other characters like Savina and Gerard could show up? Oh and the Pussywillow Pixies and Marina of coarse. They didn't get enough episodes."

Livy: You got that right

Savina: Well Cousin Gerard and I are here so that should answer your question.

Johan: You can ask any of the characters that are featured in the smurfs

Livy: And any of the oc's featured in "I Can't Be Perfect" or "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy."

Peewit: But the only oc's would be you Jo and Thomas

Livy:...well still

Jo: Well that's all for today.

Johan: This is the longest chapter yet.

Peewit: Yeah it is.

Livy: Until next time this is everyone saying to please spay and neuter your pet

Jo: Recycle

Johan: Remember to hug the kids and/ or your pet

Peewit: Eat your vegetables

Savina: But most important of all

All: Review!

King Gerard: Leave your questions in the comments.

All: Bye!

( Brainy runs by screaming with Handy still chasing him**)**

Brainy: AAAHHH!

Gutsy and Handy: SMURF BACK HERE!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Due to certain questions (snicker) This chapter is rated T. You will see what I mean. All I'm gonna say is that after this chapter poor Jo will be scarred for life. XD**

**Anyway as always I do not own the smurfs, Peewit or Johan. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and Livy belongs to me. Enjoy!**

Livy: So then I was like nuh uh, and then she was like uh huh, and then I'm like no smurfing way and then she's like. "Yes."

all: Hahahahahaha

Peewit: Hey Jo where's your Great (x4) Grandfather?

Jo: I was about to ask you the same thing

Livy: Hey whats that? (points to the Great Oak where it appears someone is tied to it. The three teens run up and they discover that the person tied to the tree is)

All: JOHAN!

Johan: Mmm! Mmmm! Mmm!

Livy: Hang on (yanks the duct tape off his mouth)

Johan: Ouch! Not so hard!

Peewit: What the heck happened to you?

Jo: And what the feathers are you wearing?

(Johan was wearing a Captain Marvel super suit)

Livy: What happened?

Johan: You do not want to know

All: O_0

Johan: Will you just untie me please?

Livy: (pulls an arrow out and cuts the ropes)

Jo: Sooo that weirdness aside I guess we better get on with the questions.

Peewit: First is from Spring-Heel-Jaqueline who asks:

"How did the question for Harmony get ahead of the question for Gourdy when Harmony's question came after Gourdy's? Not only that how did it get before Zinka17?"

Livy: Well you actually sent in two questions. The first one you sent in was the question for Harmony, the second that you sent in was all those questions for everyone.

Peewit: Sorry for the confusion.

"Didn't exactly say you had to do the crossover/parody question, but for the questions Nat answered twice, Farmer should have come before Johan."

Livy: Yeah sorry about the whole Nat answering twice thing.

Jo: You wrote down "the country bumpkin" and we thought you was referring to Nat because that's Nat's nickname. It didn't register when we saw Nat's name.

Livy: And as far as Johan coming before Farmer, well...I guess Flowerpower71 just wrote down the wrong name.

"Save for Grouchy and Clumsy I wanted each character stating if the title they chosen should be a parody or a crossover and I will not accept the answer about a homosexual sponge as an answer. Mm, is it possible could make Gourdy massacre that annoying, psychopathic (insert any word here derogatory or not) in many different ways? Or have him and the retro cast possibly be devoured by both Gargamel and Azrael?"

Livy: Oops! Our bad.

Jo: We misunderstood.

Hefty: Well we'd like to see parody's of The Little mermaid, How the grinch stole Christmas, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Dragon Heart and Tigers Curse.

Grandpa: The others crossovers.

Jo: Hey if someone does a parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame Peewit could be Quasimodo.

Peewit: Very funny Jo (sarcasim)

Jo: I try. :)

Livy: That aside and as far as the Spongebob thing maybe we could work something out with Farmer and Gourdy ;)

Papa: Ok lets smurf to the next question,

"How did Gutsy start to chase Brainy at the end? I thought he was chasing Jokey?"

Gutsy: Aye I was.

Livy: Flowerpower71 was gonna have it where both Gutsy and Handy were chasing both Jokey and Brainy, but changed her mind and just had it where it was supposed to be Handy chasing Brainy. I guess she forgot to delete Gutsy's name.

Jo: That's what happens when you try to multi task.

"So what is the answer to: "What gets longer everyday, has lots of names but get's better all the time?" I'm curious to know."

Johan: So are we.

Brainy:(frantically searching through various books) I'm smurfing on it! It's got to be here somewhere! Where is it?

Jo: Woah! Calm it down Brainy before you start going crazy.

Crazy: AAARRROOO!

Grouchy: I hate AAARRROOO!

Livy: Getting back on track, were still trying to find the answer ourselves.

"I could be amused on how the interpretation on how the Battle of the Bands went."

Gutsy: We will let ye know lass after we compete.

Clumsy: Golly I hope we win!

Livy: You'll do great!

Peewit: Well if you want a garruntee of winning you should have me as the lead singer

Brainy: Sorry Peewit but no humans allowed. (starts searching through more books) What is the answer?

"Jokey: Did anybody ever find out that you were Don Smurfo that was hitting on Smurfette that first time?"

Jokey: Yeah, The Smurflings found my costume

"Also in the comic you became the second thief smurf correct? So who was the first?"

Jokey: Yeah I'm the second thief smurf.

Johan: Well who's the first?

Smurfette: Thief Smurf of coarse

Jo: Hey! Where's my $20?

(all the smurfs turn and glare at a random smurf. The thief pulls out a $20 bill from behind his back)

Thief: Sorry (gives the money back to Jo)

Johan: I thought you smurfs had no need for money?

Papa: We don't. Thief Smurf is a thief.

Johan Peewit Livy and Jo: O-0

Livy: Uh ok? Last question from Spring-Heel-Jaqueline:

"Smurfette: Did Farmer ever tell you that he was the secret admirer?"

Smurfette: He was?

Farmer: Ah smurf!

Johan: I guess we should start reading the questions in advance before we gather everyone together.

Smurfette: Aw Farmer, your to smurfy (kisses Farmer's cheek)

Farmer:(blushes) Heh heh heh

Livy: Aw!

Jo: Ok so were moving on to dolphinrain:

"The answer to what gets longer everyday has lots of names and gets better. This fanfiction on all the fanfictions."

Brainy: Wait what? That's the answer?

Jo: Oh! She likes it! She really really likes it!

Livy: :) Thanks dolphinrain!

"By the way I kidnapped Johan for the day. I'll return him mostly unharmed. Maybe I'll give him back. Hehehehe."

Peewit: Mostly?

Johan:(shudders at the memory)

Livy: Still from dolphinrain:

"Hey, I left Johan tied up to the Great Oak. No, it really is him, I just dressed him like Captain Marvel cause Johan was a marvel-"

Johan: "DON'T TELL THEM THAT!"

Jo: AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOSH! I'LL NEVER GET THAT MENTAL PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD! GAH!

Sassette: What are they smurfing about Pappy Smurf?

Papa: Uh...

"Did you know that Johan has a birthmark? I'm not telling where it is but it looks like France."

Livy: I knew about the birthmark.

All:...

Johan: WHAT?

Jo: OLIVIA!

Peewit:(laughs)

Livy: I'm joking! I'm joking!

Johan: Where's my sword? Kill me please! I'm done!

Jo: (washing out her eyes in the river) I CAN'T GET THAT IMAGE OUTTA MY HEAD!

Peewit: Jo your scarred for life.

Johan: Her? What about me! I was the one who was kidnapped and-

Jo: DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

Livy: While they are spazzing out well continue

"Peewit and Harmony: Thanks for the song guys. Next time I'll bring my flute. It was just fun to watch everyone else scramble. Ha ha ha."

Harmony: You are most welcome Dolphinrain

Peewit: What did she mean by watching everyone else scramble?

Livy: I'll tell ya later

Peewit: Later always later.

Livy: Moving on to Chloe

"Where you hurt Brainy? Messing with Clockworks gears was wrong but Handy violence never solves a thing."

Brainy: I just wanted to see how he worked is all.

Handy: Well I guess I did kinda overreact.

Peewit: Kinda?

Handy: I'm sorry I chased you Brainy

Brainy: Apology accepted Handy cause as Papa Smurf always says-

Handy: Don't ruin the moment

Brainy: Right

Livy: Still from Chloe

"Jo: I really like your story. Can't wait for an update."

Livy: Jo! Stop spazzing! Ya got a compliment.

Jo:(stops spazzing) What?

Peewit: Chloe says that she likes your story and can't wait for an update.

Jo: Thanks Chloe! :)

"Smurfette: Are you tired of boys always going after you like that? What's the absolute worst thing they've done? If they give you any trouble and I can give them a good scolding or make them run for their lives. ;) I also love the idea of a Tangled crossover. Another idea I could use the frying pan trick on them."

Smurfette: Ugh! Yes! You have absosmurfly no idea how many marriage proposals I get in the springtime. Though they have calmed down these past couple of years. But still I always get at least 20 marriage proposals come Valentines day.

Smurfs:(hide their engagement rings behind their backs)

Livy: xD

Smurfette: The worse thing they have done was when they would literally get in a fight over me. I am not some prize to be won! (giggles) Next time some smurf gives me trouble I'll let you know.

Livy: I'll help ya with the frying pan thing. (pulls out a frying pan)

Peewit: Where did you keep that?

Livy: Uh...You know I have no idea

Peewit: O-0

Jo: Moving on

"Dreamy: Whats the best trip you've ever been on, on your ship?"

Dreamy: Oh smurfness there's so many wonderful adventures! Hmm...One of my most memorable was when I sailed the ocean and met up some pirates. If I remember correctly the captains name of the ship was Jack Sparrow...Or was it Jake Robin? Something along those lines.

"Johan: I hope your hair grows back. I felt bad for you. And don't try that "good looks" ploy again, do ya hear? If there's one thing I can't stand it's people who are smug. Especially boys."

Livy: Same here girlfriend (glares at Johan)

Johan: Actually my hair is almost back to normal. And I was joking about the good looks thing.

Livy: Hmph!

Johan: What?

Peewit: Oi vey!

Livy: Back on track moving on back to dolphinrain

"So Johan, still think it'd be okay to be kidnapped by obsessed females? And I was just one. Your are so cute when you blush like a tomato and you sing just like Michael Jackson. Hehehehe"

Jo: TMI! TMI! TMI!

Livy: See Johan I told you you can sing

Johan: Your not helping the situation! (blushes like a cherry tomato)

Livy: Hey she's right! You are cute when ya blush!

Jo&Johan: LIVY!

Livy: ;)

Peewit: Who's Micheal Jackson?

Livy: I'll tell you later

Peewit: Later always later

Hefty: Didn't we already go through this?

Livy: Ya still need to answer the question squire boy.

Johan: I changed my mind! I do NOT want to be kidnapped by a bunch of crazed fangirls!

Peewit: I'm feeling depressed. How come Johan get's all the girls and I don't? :(

Jo:(takes a big step away from Peewit)

Livy: Poor Peewit

Johan: Consider yourself lucky

Jo: CAN WE PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Livy: Yeah we got more questions to answer

Jo: Moving onto Zinka17

"All the smurfs: Have you ever met Megamind or the Na'vi people from Avatar? They're all blue just like you."

Papa: I believe I have read about the Na'vi people but have not met them

Livy: I could probably pull some strings and get ya to Pandora.

Johan: Now how on earth would you be able to do that?

Livy: I know some people

all: O_0

Sassette: I've met Megamind!

Snappy: When in the smurf have you ever met Megamind?

Sassette: I got a life besides playing with you Slouchy and Nat you know

Snappy: !

Jo: Speaking of Nat Zinka17 has a question for you

Nat: Oh goody!

"Nat: Do you think it's weird I call my cats and guinea pigs my kids, kiss them, and talk to them?"

Nat: Of coarse not you Hickory nut. The smurfs and I talk to Puppy and the other forest creatures all the time. Isn't that right Puppy?

Puppy: Woof! Woof!

Nat: After all what's the point of a pet if you don't talk to them?

Jo: Nature boy has a point.

Nat: They don't call me Natural for nothing

"Sloppy: Why don't you get some clothes that fit you and aren't ripped? Also why do you eat rotten food? You can get sick from that!"

Sloppy: I like wearing my baggy clothes. They're comfy. And Well I just wear the holes in them. Tailor actually smurfed me these pants last week.

Tailor: All my hard work gone to waste! Look your toes are sticking out!

Sloppy:(ignores Tailor's rant) And I have been eating rotten food for years and I have yet to get sick.

Doctor: It's a medical mystery. I can't figure it out.

Peewit: Hince the mystery part.

"Oh by the way Sassette I'm working on a smurfs and Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover. :)

Sassette: Singing chipmunks really? Oh I can't wait to read it! (wags her tail)

Johan: Next up is smurfdreamer who says:

"Hi guys, I have been reading your chapters for awhile now and I finally have a question, Poet: What is your favorite poem you have written so far?"

Poet: That would be "An ode to friendship"

Smurfette: Ooh I love that poem. It's really smurfy.

Livy: Well that's all the questions for today.

Peewit: Leave your questions in the reviews

Livy: Until next time this is Livy, the smurfs, Jo, Peewit and (snickers) Captain Marvel-

Jo&Johan: LIVY!

Livy: Saying have a smurfy day and buh bye

All: Bye!

Slouchy: Seriously Papa Smurf, what did Dolphinrain do to Johan?

Sassette: (to Johan) And where is that France shaped birthmark exactly?

Papa & Johan: Uh...


	6. Chapter 6

**A response to Dolphinrain's review on my other story "Little Moments":**

**Hey! Like I said before your story sounds great and I would allow you to email it to me but I do not have any other way to contact you to give you my email, and I do not feel comfortable posting my email address in the author's note. IDKY fanfiction will not allow you to have an account with your email address. My suggestion is perhaps you could get a second email address and use that to get a fanfiction account. Other than that all I can say is keep trying. I hope you can get an account soon. I would love to read your story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs, or any other characters featured in the series. I also do not own Cavin or the snuggie. (I do have one but I do not own the snuggie company)**

**Joannie (Jo) Mcrea belongs to CartoonCaster21 and Olivia (Livy) Ashton belongs to me.**

**Enjoy**

Jo: Wazzup party people?

Livy: Were back! Boy do we have a lotta questions to answer.

Jo: I'll say

Livy: Blame Flowerpower71 for being lazy.

Jo: Whats wrong with being lazy? Laziness is awesome

Lazy: (yawn) I'll say zzzzzzzzzz

Johan: Maybe we should get started

Livy: First up is Zinka17 who asks

"Gargamel & Hogatha: Why don't you two just get married already?"

Gargamel:(locked in a cage) Are you mad woman? I could never be married to the likes of that! (points to Hogatha who is also locked in the cage)

Hogatha:(snort snort) And I could never be married to someone with such poor taste in clothing

Gargamel: What's wrong with my clothing?

Hogatha: Nothing (snort snort) if you like rags!

Gargamel: Take that back you snorting swine!

Hogatha: Who are you calling swine you never has been of a wizard?

Gargamel: Well at least I have hair

Peewit: What are you talking about? Your bald!

Gargamel: I have hair on the side of my head! Unlike cue ball here (yanks off Hogatha's wig)

Hogatha: Oh! (snort snort) You'll pay for that you ba-

Jo: Ah shutup! (reaches through the bars and tazzers them with a tazzer)

Livy: Jo!

Jo: What? She was about to cuss and this is a K+ rated story

Livy: Not that the tazzer! Where and how did you get it?

Jo: I know a guy

All: O_0

Livy:(facepalm) I give up! I give up!

"To any characters: What is the most embarrassing that has happened to you? At least five smurfs must answer."

Papa: For me I'd have to say it was the time I miscalculated these two potions and almost smurfed my mushroom on fire. It was embarrassing because my little smurfs are always smurfing on what a great wizard I am and I don't want to let them down.

Livy: Aw cute!

Jo: Yeah...Ok Vanity?

Vanity: There was this one time I was in a rush to get ready and I simply couldn't decide what to wear. So in my rush I accidently grabbed a flower and it totally clashed with my skin tone. Talk about a fashion fo-pah! I'll never make that mistake again.

Jo: Seriously? You are such a diva

Vanity: GASP! Oh no she didn't! (snaps in a Z formation)

Sassette: Oh yes she did

Livy: Clumsy?

Brainy: If we can only narrow it down to one

Hefty:(makes a fist and moves closer to Brainy)

Brainy: (zips his mouth shut)

Clumsy: Golly there's a lot to smurf from. But I guess it would be that one time when I fell down a rabbit hole.

Nat: I remember that. Mrs. Bunny was to to happy about Clumsy waking up her babies.

Papa: It smurfed the whole village to get him free.

Jo: LOL! That's pretty funny.

Clumsy: Gosh it was?

Jo: Yeah!

Livy: Ok, how about Brainy?

Gutsy: If we can only narrow it down te one (immitates Brainy)

Brainy: I for one have never made a mistake in all my sm-

Smurfette: What about the time you broke my vase?

Snappy: Or the time you smurfed you could clean our bunkhouse?

Handy: Or the time you smurfed up my workshop?

Painter: Don't forgetz zee time you re-modeled moi sculpturez and paintingz!

Greedy: Or the time you smurfed into my kitchen to smurf a cake- Yeck!

Sassette: Or the time you smurfed our tails to grow!

Hefty: Or-

Livy: Ok everyone! We only have so much time.

Jo: Trust me we'd love to hear more-lots more- but we gotta move on. Snappy?

Snappy: Why me?

Peewit: Why not?

Snappy: Well...I did say I could smurf a dumbell like Hefty...but that didn't end to well.

Slouchy: I'll say (rubs his head)

Jo: Ouch...well Just for fun Livy what was your most embarrassing moment? (smiles evily at Livy)

Livy: Well I'm kinda clumsy so there's a lot, but I guess I would say the time when Carla Lopez dumped a whole bucket of spaghetti on me in the middle of the lunchroom.

Johan: That's horrible.

Jo: Oh I remember that...Hehe I stuffed a whole bunch of garbage into her locker afterwards. Nobody messes with my bestie and gets away with it.

Livy: :)...We'll my embarrassing moment aside what's YOUR most embarrassing moment Jo? (smiles evily)

Jo: Oh um...I ran into a screen door

Peewit: That's it?

Johan: That's the most embarrassing thing?

Jo: I can have SOME pride! But it was embarrassing because it was at a party and I flattened against the door like Clumsy when Grace launched him into the window.

Clumsy: Oh yeah...

Jokey: That's funny! Hyuk hyuk hyuk

"All smurfs: Why don't you guys wear underwear? I've seen your butts several times when you were wearing nightgowns, kimonos ect."

Jo: Well that's a pleasant mental image.

Brainy: Correction Zinka17 but we DO wear (ahem) underwear.

Gutsy: Aye why do ye think I got these? (turns around and lifts up his kilt to show off his "I heart NY" undies.)

Livy: I'm still surprised that they came in smurf size

Grandpa:(whacks Gutsy with his cane) Put that away you whippersmurfer! No one want to see your britches!

Gutsy: Dat's not what de lassie's say (smiles cheekily)

Livy&Jo: OMG!

Brainy: As far as you seeing our butts when were in our sleepwear well...Uh...I guess some of us like to sleep comrado

Jo: You mean commando?

Brainy: Yes that...I think

Peewit: I think I just lost my appetite

Livy: Moving on!

"Tracker: Have you ever gotten a whiff of something that you'd rather not have smelled while sniffing out something?"

Tracker: Oh yes! Lots of times. One time I was searching for truffles when I smelled this horrid, rancid smell! Ugh! It was awful!

Johan: What was it?

Tracker: Turns out it was Peewit's feet.

Peewit: HEY!

All: xD

Peewit: My feet do not stink! (looks around to make sure no one is watching and then takes off one of his shoes and smells his foot...then he passes out from the stench)

Jo: Next up is The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas

Scaredy: G-g-g-ghost?

Livy: Not a real ghost Scaredy

"May I ask a question? How old are you really? I'm thinking the number is somewhere between 100 and 150. Maybe 130 something? Let me know will ya? L8r!"

Papa: Well all the smurfs vary in age but they are between the ages of 125-150. The smurflings are in their 90's and Baby is 20.

Johan: Wow smurfs really do live a long life huh?

Nanny: You got that right youngin.

Grandpa: Nanny and I might not be as young as we used to be but we still got a couple of smurfy years left in us.

Livy: Next up is Smurfdreamer

"Hi, me again this time I have a question for Gutsy. Did you and Handy ever catch Brainy in the last chapter?"

Gutsy: Well as stated before Dat was an accident why I also wound up chasing Brainy but we did eventually catch him. Hahaha! An de numpty was screamin like a banchee de whole time

Brainy: I was not screaming

Jokey: (sneaks up behind Brainy) BOO!

Brainy:(screams like a school girl and jumps into Smurfette's arms Scooby Doo style)

All: O-0

Brainy: Hehehe uh hi

Smurfette: -_- (drops Brainy)

Brainy: Ouch!

Jo: Next question still on smurfdreamer

"Tailor: Have you eve thought of using patterns for the clothes you make?"

Tailor: Well if there is a special occasion smurfing around I try to add some color or a pattern, but for just our regular everyday clothes no.

Livy: Next questions are from Guesswho

Clumsy: Who?

Hefty: Zinka17?

Handy: Spring-Heel-Jaqualine?

Smurfette: Dolphinrain?

Jo: Chloe?

Livy: No! No! No! Guesswho is the persons name

all: Oh!

"Johan and Peewit: How old are you?"

Johan: 18

Peewit: 15

"Peewit: Are you a dwarf or just a short kid?"

Peewit: Well it's never been diagnosed, but I guess I'm a dwarf considering I'm 15 and only come up to Johan's waist. :(

Livy: Poor Peewit

"Hefty: What's the heaviest thing you've ever lifted?"

Hefty: Livy and Jo

Livy and Jo: What? AH!

(Hefty went over and was lifting both girls up over his head)

Jo: Dang! They don't call you the strongest smurf for nothing!

Livy: You can put us down now Hefty

(Hefty sets them down)

Jo: Back to Guesswho

"Papa: What's the hardest spell you've ever cast?"

Papa: Hmm... I smurf it would be the spell that made the village temporarily invisible. Gargamel was hunting for smurfs and I used the spell, but it wasn't stable enough and the village kept appearing and disappearing.

"The King: Do you have a name besides the king?"

The King: Of coarse I do, my real name is-

(We interrupt this program to bring you an important message.

Are you tired of having to take your arms out from underneath your blanket when you want to reach for something? Had enough with dragging you blanket around your shouldesr when you have to get up and walk somewhere?

If so then get off the couch and grab the phone and order yourself a snuggie! The blanket that has sleeves! Snuggies are awesome and if you don't believe us listen to our happy customers.

Random Teenage Boy: (wearing a snuggie) It's so warm!

Surfer Dude: (wearing a snuggie) Snuggies are Gnarly bra!

Valley Girl: Omg like I totally love my snuggie! Now I won't have to expose my arms to the cold again!

Flowerpower71: Snuggies are awsome!

Call now and we'll include a second snuggie made specifically for your dog! To order just call

1-800-This is a fake number. I repeat that's 1-800-This is a fake number.

We now return to your regularly schedualed fanfiction.

Jo: Wow! I would have never thought that that was your name!

King: It's a family name

Livy: Last question from Guesswho

"Dame Barbra: Will you teach me how to needlepoint and manners? Does anyone ever thank you for running the castle so smoothly?"

Dame Barbra: But of coarse. It would be my pleasure to teach another the proper way to needlepoint and manners. Alas no, my job is a job that goes unappreciated and Mrs. Mcrae I would appreciate it if you would stop making those faces behind my back!

(Jo was making goofy face's and using her hand as a puppet while Dame Barbra was talking)

Jo: Whatever you say Barbra

Dame Barbra: That's DAME Barbra to you!

Livy: Next up is dolphinrain and Jo put the tazzer away.

Jo:(was about to tazzer Dame Barbra when she wasn't looking) Aw man! :(

"Johan: I was under the evil spell of silliness and I say sorry.(all: Sorry for bad behavior but Johan's dignity is still intact. It was all just a dream ;)

Livy: See now you two freaked out over nothing

Jo: I'd like to see YOU read stuff like that about your Great (x4) Grandfather and see if you spazz out.

Livy:(rolls her eyes skyward) Johan you gonna respond?

Johan: I forgive you Dolphinrain.

Livy: Now were moving onto Chloe

"Hello all! How've you been? Jo, Livy I found smurf prints in my room after my classes. My room looks like there's been a bullfight in there. Judging from the looks of things, I think Hefty and Gutsy have some explaining to do."

Hefty: Actually it was more like a bullfrog fight.

Gutsy: Dem bullfrogs get feisty durin mating season

Hefty: Sorry we made a mess.

Gutsy: We was gonna clean it up but den we heard somesmurf comin so we had to hide.

"Did you guys see me near the village last night?"

Smurfette: That was you?

Papa: Oh thank smurfness! I saw a shadow but I was afraid it was Gargamel.

Gargamel: One of these days Papa Smurf it will be! One day I'll find your miserable village and then you and the rest of those pathetic little blue pests will be mine! Mwhahahahahahahaha!

Jo: Again Shut up! (tazzers him)

Livy: Give me that! (yanks the tazzer from her hands) No more tazzering people for you!

Jo: HMPH! (pouts)

Livy: Anyway-AAHH! (as Livy was talking she was putting the tazzer in her pocket but accidently shocked herself)

All: Livy!

Johan: Are you alright M'lady?

Livy:(sits up with her hair singed and sticking out in every direction) I'm ok! I'm ok!

Vanity: Oh Livy! You hair is definitely a hair don't! (shows Livy her reflection in his mirror)

Livy: Ok remember when I said the spaghetti incident was my most embarrassing moment? I changed my mind. THIS is!

Smurfs: (chuckle)

Livy: (running a brush through her fried hair) While I go try to get back to normal Jo is gonna take over the questions.

Jo: Ok so still on Chloe

"Smurfette and Sassette: This Christmas I got a tarot card reading set called goddess inspiration oracle. If you smurfettes or human girls ever want me to do a reading, tell me a situation and I'll do one.

Jo: We'll keep that in mind.

"Smurfs: I don't have an account yet but I was wondering if I could write a story about you after I am done with my Rainbow Brite story? The first one (completed) was mainly about finding hope in dark times and believing in yourself. The sequel (in progress) is about how love&friendship are stronger than the darkest of magic and that true happiness can be found in the simplest of things. If you want me to post one about you I'll post my idea in the next review. GTG. See you later."

Slouchy: Smurfaroo! Those stories sound smurfy!

Handy: They sure do.

Papa: We would be honored if you wrote a story about us. You have our permission.

Jo: Next is my Great (x4) Grandaddies favorite person dolphinrain

Johan: -_-

"Ha Ha Ha! I just kidnapped Peewit! Hahahahaha! (24 hours later) Peewit's at the Great Oak. I promise I was easy on him. We just played with my two boys Brandon and Alex. Peewit now loves Mcdonald's Happy Meals, but Peewit, next time you can't drink from the milkshake machine! And you do not run through the drive through! You're just lucky we got out before Ronald showed you why he wears big shoes."

Johan: Is that what happened to you when you disappeared that one day?

Peewit: (playing with a hot wheels car he got in his happy meal) Yep. Brandon and Alex are great! And I loved the chicken nuggets!

Jo: From the sound of it you gave Dolphinrain a run for her money

Peewit: I was excited! Give me a break I'm still getting used to this future stuff.

Livy:(coming back looking normal) Were in the past right now

Peewit: Well still

Livy: Ok so who's next?

Jo: (looking at the screen) Were back to Chloe

"Looking back on the chapter, I wonder if Sassette is having boy trouble too. Of coarse they are your friends, but there are other things in your life to. If any smurf or smurfling gives you trouble to the point of breaking down (or if you Livy & Jo just want to get away from it all) come over to my place. We can play in the garden and have a well deserved shopping spree. There's a park with a basketball court to though I'm not to good at basketball. Don't even think about following us boys, women only. If you even try you'll be in for the biggest scare of your lives. ;)"

Sassette: Smurfaroo! That sounds Smurfy! And No I'm not really having any boy trouble but I do have a life aside from playing with Slouchy Snappy and Nat.

Snappy: Like what?

Sassette: None of your business!

Snappy:! Girls (rolls his eyes)

Livy: Jo?

Jo: With pleasure (reaches her hand towards Snappy and picks him up)

Snappy: Hey! What the- What are you doing?

Jo:(kisses Snappy on the side of his head)

Snappy: Oh! Yuck! Blech! Cooties! Ugh! Get your girlyness off me!

All: (chuckle)

Livy: That's what me and Jo do to the smurfling boys when they are bad ;D Getting back on track We'd love to hang out!

Smurfette: Ooh! Can we Papa Smurf?

Sassette: Yes Pappy can we?

Papa: Well I don't smurf why not

Smurfette and Sassette: Yay!

Jo: I ain't much for shopping but I'll go. I'll check out the sport store or the electronics if you guys go shopping for clothes.

Livy: Don't feel bad about not being good at basketball. I suck at all sports so your not alone.

Jo: Ok now we are moving onto Spring-Heel-Jaqueline

"Don't recall posting a question for Harmony twice...oh well still waiting for an answer from a certain farming smurf about that crossover/parody question."

Farmer: My apologies...Uh...my choice be Once Upon a Time

Livy: You mean the tv series?

Farmer: That be the one

Livy: I LOVE that show!

"Why does Sassette call Gargamel "Pappy Gargamel" when in reality it was Nat, Slouchy and Snappy who created her?"

Sassette: Well I know that, but if it wasn't for Pappy Gargamel making the spell in the first place then I wouldn't have existed.

Johan: Neither would have Smurfette for that matter.

Peewit: I guess Gargamel is good for something after all

Gargamel: I am not good! I am evil! Evil do you hear me you sniveling pint sized pip squeak! EVIL!

Jo: Livy please?

Livy: No Jo! No more tazzering people!

Jo: But it's fun!

Livy: No, now we got to get to the next question

"Harold (Hogatha's pet vulture and transportation): How is it your back isn't broken or anything having to carry Hogatha everywhere?"

Hogatha: I resent that (snort snort)

Peewit: Apparently you also resent deoderant PU!

Jo: Haha! Good one!

Jo&Peewit:(high five)

Harold: Squawk!

Nat: Harold says probably for the same reason why Sloppy hasn't gotten sick from eating rotten food.

Doctor: Once again it's a medical mystery.

"Chlorohydris: Remind me again why you hate everything and everyone?"

Chlorohydris: Because everything and everyone loves something and love is a terrible disgusting thing!

Livy: I think she meant why do you hate love?

Chlorohydris: Because back when I was young, my supposed best friend stole my love away from me!

Jo: But didn't you get him back in the smurfs valentines day episode?

Chlorohydris: Yes but he got struck by a hate arrow and is under the spell and hates me! So that's why!

Livy: That's so tragic :'(

Chlorohydris: It is now will someone please let me out of this cage. I can't stand another minute being locked in here with these two bozo's. (points to Gargamel and Hogatha)

Gargamel: Well your no pleasure to be around either you hag

Chlorohydris: HAG!

Hogatha: (snort snort) Not to mention those wrinkles! Ugh!

(the three villains break out in a fist fight)

Jo:(clasps her hands and give's Livy a pleading look)

Livy: (sighs) Fine, but this is the last time

Jo: Thanks Girly! (takes the tazzer and shocks the villains)

Johan: I worry about you Jo

Jo: Meh you and Livy worry to much Great (x4) Grandaddy

Johan: I wish you would just call me by my name. I'm not old!

Jo: Yet ;)

Livy: We'll talk about this later but we got a lot more questions to answer still

"Poet: Did anybody ever find out that you were kidnapped by a bunch of humanoid wildebeest and almost were killed by a pack of wolves when you failed to think of a way to make the wildebeest's daughter cry?"

Poet: Yes. I told everysmurf when I got back to the village before I read them the poem.

"Whatever happened to Ghostwriter and that wizard Hotap who kidnapped all the smurfs when they were smurflings?"

Papa: To be honest I'm not really sure. We haven't smurfed a word of them since the battles with them.

Livy: Well as the saying goes no news is good news.

"Harmony: What would you do if Ghostwriter came back with a vengence against you?"

Harmony: Oh dear, I'm not sure. Whatever I'd have to do to get away I suppose.

"What if Hotap returned with a vengence against Brainy?"

Brainy: (gulp) W-well I Brainy Smurf would not be afraid. Nope! Not in the least-

Jo: OMG! LOOKOUT BRAINY! IT'S HOTAP!

Brainy: WHAT! WHERE? DON'T LET HIM GET ME! HIDE ME! AAAHHH! (runs and hides behind Livy)

All: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm kidding! He's not here!

Brainy:(pokes his head out from under Livy's dress) I knew that I was just uh...humoring you. That's all.

Peewit: Yeah and I'm 5'7 (sarcasim)

Papa: Truth be smurfed none of us are sure what we'd do if one of our past villians returned, but we'd find away to escape.

Livy: And me and Jo would help.

Jo: Yeah! What are friends for?

Johan: Same with Peewit and I.

Peewit: Yeah

Smurfette: Oh it's so smurfy to have such great friendship

Livy and Jo: :3

Johan: I believe we should get back to the questions M'laddie's

Livy: Squire boy's right and next up is from dolphinrain again

"Not an official review but asking for help. I have an email address but I can't seem to sign up for fanfiction. I go to login, type in email, a password and a security code like it says but it won't let me on. I'm usually pretty smart on these things but this thing makes me feel stupid. Please no rudeness but what do I do? I want to post so please help."

Jo: Don't feel stupid dolphinrain.

Livy: I don't mean to sound rude when I ask this but you said that you go to login, did you mean you pressed the "Sign up" button or the "Sign In" button?

Jo: As suggested in the author's note all we can suggest is for you to keep trying.

Livy: Perhaps if you got a second email address and tried that instead. See if that helps.

Peewit: And I still have no idea what you two are talking about.

Grandpa: Smurfatootie! This technological whozamawhatzits is confusing!

Jo: Not really once you get the hang of it.

Johan: yes but you and Livy have grown up with that sort of stuff where as Peewit, the smurfs. And I have not.

Jo: (shrugs) You got a point.

Livy: And we got a question from gummybear

"Seriously what happened to Johan? I have no idea."

Jo: I JUST GOT THAT MENTAL IMAGE OUTTA MY HEAD! Gah!

Johan:(blushes)

Livy: O_O Uh...I think you should ask that to dolphinrain. (blushes)

"So I have a question for Sassette: Sorry if it makes you feel awkward but if you had to go to a dance with one of the other smurflings who would it be? Also why don't you hang out with my sister? She's twice as sassy as you."

Sassette: Well actually whenever the village has a party we don't really go with anysmurf. We all just take turns dancing with each other. And chittering chipmunks, your sister sounds smurfy!

Livy: Moving back to dolphin rain...Oh! Here's your answer to what happened to Johan gummybear.

Johan: Wait-What!

"Gummybear: First Johan gave me some archery lessons. Two shots bounced off rocks and one went in his hair the other in his tush. Next I borrowed-"

Johan: Kidnapped!

Livy: Hush!

"Next I borrowed him for a day. What I did to him I'm not telling but not that bad. I told him he was marvelous so I had him dress like Captain Marvel. I tied him to the Great Oak for dramatic affect. Hey he didn't think it was to bad being kidnapped by crazed females so I just wanted to see if he liked it or not."

Johan: I didn't

Hefty: Aw come on Johan. It couldn't have been that bad.

Johan:(opens his mouth to reply but Livy interrupts)

Livy: This is a K+ rated story, you two can discuss this later. Now Johan you have a question

"Johan: Want to play Barbies and sing Karaoke again? Later Knight boy!"

Jo: Hahahaha Barbies! Hahahaha!

Johan: She made me!

Peewit:(shakes his head) Wow I have no reply to that.

Livy: Would you mind if Jo and I tagged along Dolphinrain. I wanna see Johan sing karaoke.

Johan: If I have to sing then you have to sing with me!

Livy: Heck no!

Jo: Aw come on Livy! You two can sing a duet.

Peewit: A romantic duet (evil smile)

Livy: I ain't singing

Jo: Yes you are! Dolphinrain get the mics warmed up cause these two are gonna sing Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum!

Livy: We never agreed to this!

Jo: I did now its settled. Next question (takes the laptop away from Livy and reads the next question before Livy or Johan can say anything else about the karaoke) Movin onto MWolL

"Say Handy, you mentioning a Little Mermaid crossover reminded me have you read my story A Smurfy Celebration? Marina's in it ;) Oh Clumsy I think you might like it to. The PixieWillow Pixies are in it. Especially Pansy."

Handy: I sure did read it! And it was smurfy!

Clumsy: Uh yeah what Handy said.

Livy: I read it too! It was awhile ago but was very sweet. I think I might have left a review on it.

Jo: Next up is Chloe!

"Brainy: I'm sorry you've been offended by those stories. Perhaps the people who wrote them have depression ( a clinical disorder) and use them as a way to let their feelings show. We all know your not like that. But if you or any other smurf needs someone to talk to I'm here (comforting smile)"

Brainy: Thank you for your kind words Chloe. Perhaps they might, but I don't understand why anysmurf thinks I would be suicidal.

Jo: Perhaps it's because you get picked on so much and are not shown a lot of respect, not to mention the many many times that you have been kicked out of the village. Perhaps the people think that all those years of that just built up on you and ergo made you suicidal.

All: :O

Jo: What? I can't have a smart moment every now and again?

"Gutsy and Hefty: Be that as it may siblings are NOT meant to be picked on. I know, I have a younger sister. Siblings are friends you are born with and love you forever. They can be the most loyal friends. They can be a pain sometimes but all friends argue. Hate to say it but sometimes you boys are silly, silly, silly. Even Brainy deserves a smidge more respect."

Livy: Silly silly silly little smurfs.

Hefty: Well said Chloe. Yeah Brainy and some of the other smurfs can get on our nerves sometimes, but through and through we love them anyway.

Gutsy: Aye. Besides dat we'd never torture Brainy to de point of no return (gives Brainy a playful noogie)

Brainy: Hehehe Stop that Gutsy! You smurfing up my hat!

Livy: This is so cute!

Jo: Yep. Brotherly love.

Livy: Heading back to Dolphinrain

"Brainy: With all your getting picked on lately I thought I'd be nice and say you're one of my favortite smurfs. Each smurf has his or her own uniqueness that adds to the Smurfs and you are no exception."

Brainy: Why thank you Dolphinrain. As I always say everysmurf has something to smurf to the community. Mine is I contribute my intelligence, Hefty with his muscles, Farmer smurfs the vegetables and-

Jo: Brainy we just had a warm fuzzy brotherly love moment, do not ruin it.

"All Smurfs: How about one big hug fest, humans smurfs and writers? Just a nice break from all the stress and silliness in the stories including my own contributions (especially Johan). Oh as far as Grouchy blow him a kiss."

Livy: That sounds like a good idea to me!

(so everyone gets up from their seats and all join in on a group hug)

Livy: And this is from Dolphinrain (kisses Grouchy)

Grouchy: I hate kisses...Most of the time (blush)

Livy: (giggles)

Jo: Oh lookie here Dolphinrain has a question for my creator!

"Cartooncaster21: I just reread your fic when Jo met her great grandpop. I didn't realize that was you till now. Sorry if I was rough with Johan but he was being smug. Are you going to update anytime soon?"

Jo: Yep! That's her. And other than scarring me for life that's ok. Johan deserved it for being smug.

Johan: Oh how I regret answering that question.

"Peewit: Do you still carry ham in your pocket?"

Peewit: I don't ALWAYS carry ham in my pocket, but I do sometimes. (pulls out a ham from his pocket and eats it)

All: EW!

Livy: That cannot be sanitary!

"Johan: Maybe were related, I have black hair and green eyes? And I love the Middle Ages."

Johan: Hmmm perhaps.

Jo: Maybe we should have a DNA test.

"Story crossover idea: Besides the Gummie Bears, "The Never Ending Story."

Livy: Ooh! That's a good idea!

Papa: It certainly is.

Johan: Did any of you hear that?

(everyone looks around)

Peewit: Look!

(Climbing in the window is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and green tunic, green tights, and brown boots)

Boy: Hey I think I'm lost. My names Cavin and I was looking for Gummi Glen.

Papa: I'm afraid your a long way from there.

Jo: Yeah. Your in my living room

Cavin: I knew I should have taken a right at that fork in the road. Wait a minute someone stole my gummy bear candy. Hey! What's that blonde kid got in his hands?

Peewit: (hides the thing behind his back) Nothing

Johan: (pulls the thing out from behind Peewit's back. Turns out the "thing" is Cavin's missing gummy bear candy) Peewit! What have I told you about stealing!

Peewit: Uh...I forget.

Cavin: Never get between me and my gummi bears! Real, or candy! (starts chasing after Peewit with a frying pan)

Peewit: MOMMA! (runs for the hills)

"Hey you guys said things would get random at times. Am I random enough for ya? ;)"

Papa: I think it's safe to smurf, yes

Livy: I like this chick xD

"All: Now how do we solve this problem? Peewit took the pies I made for Johan, took my peppermint patties and is now going into other fictions stealing little boys gummy bears. Peewit: What do you have to say for yourself?"

Peewit: HELP ME! MOMMA!

(Peewit runs by with Cavin still chasing after him, swinging a giant frying pan)

Johan: I tried to tell him that stealing food was going to get him in trouble one of these days.

Livy: I think we should let Cavin chase Peewit for a little bit. Then make Peewit buy Cavin some new gummy bears.

Jo: Sounds good to me.

Livy: Ok here's the last questions from dolphinrain

"All human guys in the series: What is the deal with guys in tights? They can't be comfortable, and don't they itch?"

Livy: (starts laughing hysterically) I was just waiting for someone to ask that question!

Johan: Well actually they are quite comfortable. And no, they don't really itch.

Peewit: Speak for yourself! Mine ride up on me.

Cavin: GET BACK HERE!

Peewit: Yipe! (runs)

"Have any of you guys seen Mel Brooks, Men in Tights? It's funny but it might get you thinking about tights. Also why are they called tights and not pantyhose anyway? :) ;) O_O"

Johan: I haven't seen it but then again Peewit and I are still new to this time period. And they are just called tights.

Jo: Oh admit it! They're pantyhose and you just call them tights to make you feel more manly.

Johan: I didn't make up the name

Livy: Well that's the last question and were gonna go now because frankly my fingers are about to fall off from typing for so long.

Jo: Like always leave your questions in the reviews.

Johan: And we will answer them as soon as we can.

All: Bye!

**AN: OK I don't really know Johan and Peewit's ages but that's how old I made them in my story so I'm sticking to it! Same with the smurfs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johan Peewit or any of the smurfs. They belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

Livy and Jo: Hi readers!

Livy: And welcome to a special day after Valentines day issue of "Questions!"

Jo: We hope everyone had a great Valentines day. We did!

Johan: Shall we get started?

Jo: Yes we shall.

Livy: First up is a good friend of Flowerpower71's. Luckynumber18, also known as Witty.

"Clumsy & Handy: Hi guys. I really liked your show as a kid, especially the both of you because you were both so thoughtful and helped out everyone in the village. This might be a bit of a tough question but I just wanted to know, what would either of you do if you was elected to be the next Papa Smurf when he resigned?"

Clumsy: Gosh! Thank you Witty!

Handy: Yeah thanks. Now to answer your question, well to be honest, I would be kinda scared, but I would try my hardest to be like Papa to make him proud.

Clumsy: Golly, that is a tough question. Well I guess like what Handy said, I would be scared but also excited.

Brainy: (opens his mouth to say something)

Jo: Don't...say...anything (makes a fist)

Brainy:(shuts up)

Livy: Witty's next question is for Smurfette

"Smurfette: Hi Smurfette. Even though, you were not born in the smurf's village what do you think your first word would have been under the full moon ceremony? Also if you don't mind me asking since every smurf has their own unique talent that makes them special,what would you say your own unique talent is?"

Smurfette: I don't mind you asking Witty. Um, I think my first word might have been flowers.

Johan: Why is that Smurfette?

Smurfette: Because I just love flowers. All kinds really. Also I would say my own unique talent would be that I am smurfy at taking care of flowers.

Livy: Let's not forget your motherly instinct towards Baby and the smurflings.

Smurfette: (cuddles Baby) :)

Livy: Thanks for the questions Witty. If you ever have anymore, feel free to send them in.

Jo: Next up is Zinka17

"Pushover: What's the worst task someone's ever bribed you to do? (besides getting the foxfire)"

Pushover: That's an easy one. It was the time Brainy made me listen to him read his latest three novels of "Quotations of Brainy Smurf."

Brainy: Hey!

Pushover: I'm sorry Brainy but it's the smurf

All:(snickers)

"All the smurfs: Do any of you know how to do the jerk, dougie, macarana, or any other popular dance moves?"

Sassette: Who's Dougie?

Dreamy: And why is he a jerk?

Livy:(snickering) I taught Johan how to do the macarana.

Jo: Do it Johan! Do it!

Johan: No

Livy: (makes the puppy face at Johan) Pwease sqwire boi?

Johan:...Oh alright

Livy: Thank you! (hugs)

Jo:(pulls out a random ipod and speaker and the macarana song comes on as Johan dances to it)

All: (applaud, cheer, and giggle)

Smurfette: That was a smurfy dance!

Jo: Oh let's not forget about Brainy's secret talent.

Hefty: What secret talent?

Livy: Brainy can break dance

All: He can!

Brainy: Well I uh...I-

Smurfette: Show us Brainy!

Jo: Yeah!

Brainy: Now I don't know about-

All: Brainy! Brainy! Brainy!

Brainy: (sighs) Oh alright. But this is the only time.

(Jo changes the song and Brainy starts to break dance and is surprisingly good)

All: :O Whoo! Go Brainy! Go Brainy! Go Brainy!

Brainy: Thanks everysmurf

Smrfette: Ooh Brainy your such a smurfy dancer (kisses his cheek)

Brainy: (blushes) hehehehe (faints)

Smurfette: Oh my!

Livy: Ok dance party aside, we got more questions to answer. Still on Zinka17

"Peewit: I thought you was never going to eat ham again? Remember that time you got turned into one?"

Jo: Peewit is a ham all the time

Peewit:(glares at Jo) Well I tried not to eat ham anymore. I really did but I only lasted a week. Ham is just to tempting (hugs a ham)

All: O_O

Livy: I'm beginning to think we need to send him to ham-a-holics annonymous.

"Scaredy: Can I squeeze you? You are just so adorable!"

Scardy: Sq-Sq-Sq-Squeeze me!

Livy: Of coarse you can!

Scaredy: W-Wait! I never said-

Livy: Sheyakazeem!

( A puff of blue smoke appears and Zinka17 appears)

Zinka17: (cough cough cough) What the- (cough cough cough)

Livy: Sorry bout that Zinka17, still trying to perfect my magic skills. Anyway here. Squeeze away (hands her Scaredy)

Scaredy: Wait! Wait! Smurf me down! Yipe!

Zinka17: You are so adorable! :) (squeezes Scaredy and he makes a squeaky sound)

Scaredy: Huh?...Well that wasn't so bad.

Zinka17: I would never hurt a smurf

Papa: Would you like to go ahead and smurf your final question while you are here?

Zinka17: Ok, Harmony?

Harmony: Yes?

Zinka17: Did you teach yourself how to play the trumpet or did you have a teacher? (mumble) If someone taught you they didn't do a very good job.

Harmony: What was that?

Zinka17: Nothing! Nothing!

Harmony: I taught myself how to play the trumpet. I smurf that I think I did a pretty darn smurfy job having no music teacher before whatsoever.

All: (rolls their eyes)

Zinka17: Well thanks for answering all my questions guys.

Jo: No problem.

Livy: Alakazeem!

(Zinka17 waves goodbye as a cloud of smoke appears around her and she disappears)

Jo: Ok next up is-

cellphone: Ring ring ring

Livy: Jo I told you to turn that off before we started the show

Jo: Sorry (answers the phone) Hello?...Ok hang on...Uh Livy?

Livy: Yeah?

Jo: It's Zinka17 and you didn't poof her home.

Livy: I didn't!

Johan: Were is she?

(the scene changes and shows Zinka17 in the middle of Antarctica in the middle of a freak snowstorm. She is shivering while talking in a payphone and a penguin waddles by.)

Livy: I am so sorry!

Papa: I'll fix it (cracks his knuckles) ALAKAZOO!

(Zinka17 poofs out of Antarctica and reappears in her bedroom)

Livy: So sorry Zinka17. :(

Johan: I am sure that she forgives you

Peewit: Yeah accidents do happen

Jo: Next up is Dolphinrain

Livy: Well to be honest, it doesn't say who it's from, but were gonna guess and say it is dolphinrain based on the questions.

Jo: Anywho annonymous reviwer asks-

"Jo: In flowerpower's adventures story, Livy and Johan are sweet on each other and Jo is spunky in cartooncaster's. What are your thoughts or am I giving you more freaky thoughts?"

Jo: Well yeah I gotta admit, it was kinda weird at first because Livy is my bestie and Johan is my Great (x4) Grandfather. But overall I approve. Johan is a good guy and he makes Livy happy so I put the weirdness aside.

Livy and Johan: (smile at each other and blush)

Smurfs: Aw! :D

Snappy: Yuck! (gag)

Slouchy:(slaps Slouchy abside the head)

Snappy: What was that for?

Slouchy: For ruining the moment!

Snappy: !

"(Oh Peewit, Cavin got you in the tush with the frying pan)"

Peewit: Cavin did wha-AH!

Cavin:(hit Peewit in the butt with the frying pan)(tries not to laugh) Next time just ask, or I'll be back! (to himself) First talking bears and now little blue people.(normal voice) Nice meeting everyone!

All: Bye Cavin!

Cavin:(proceeds to jump out the window)

Johan: I guess I'm not the only one who jumps out windows. :)

Peewit Livy and Jo:(facepalm)

Smurfette: Now were smurfing onto Dolphinrain...Well this review has her name so we definitely know it's her this time.

"Johan: Before Cavin left, he asked how you got to be a knight so young? He's a page now but he wants to be a knight. (I watch the Gummi bears and already know he'll be a great knight, maybe even better than you or as good.)"

Johan: Well I was just recently knighted so I haven't been an official knight for long, but it takes a lot of patience, determination, and hard work. And if you stick to it, I'm sure you will be a great knight.

Livy: Nice words of wisdom squire boy.

Johan: I'm not a squire anymore

Livy: You'll always be squire boy to me ;)

Johan: (blush)

Peewit: Get a room (gets hit in the face with a pillow)

"Sassette: Cavin wants to know why you kept staring at him with dopey looking eyes?"

Sassette: I-I wasn't staring! (blushes beet red)

Livy: Aw cute

Jo: Does wittle Sassette have a wittle cwush on Cavin?

Sassette: I DO NOT!

Snappy: Oh for the love of smurf! Is everybody all lovey dovey?

Slouchy:(slaps Snappy abside the head...again)

Snappy: QUIT IT!

Nat: Maybe we should start calling you Slappy Smurfling

Slappy: I don't wanna be called Slappy!

Papa: Settle down smurflings, and Slap-er uh Slouchy, stop hitting Snappy abside the head, and Snappy no more gagging. Understood?

Snappy and Slouchy: Yes Papa Smurf

Livy: Good because we've got more questions to answer!

Jo: Yep next few questions are from Chloe

"Hiya, sorry this is a long one, but there's a lot I want to say

"My story idea is like this: A girl from my world comes and saves the smurfs from a curse. She succeeds and becomes part of the smurf family at the end. Whatdaya think? Anything else you'd like to see?"

Livy: That sounds like an awesome story! I'd read it.

Smurfs: So would we!

Jo: Get an account so you can post it!

Livy: Joannie?

Jo: Huh? Oh right! Please?

"Hefty and Gutsy: I forgive you but why did you pick my room?"

Hefty: Well we couldn't do it in Jo's room because her room is, for lack of better words, a disaster zone!

Jo: It's true :)

Livy: There's probably a live raccoon buried somewhere underneath all the clothes, books, papers, pens-

Jo: Ok we get it!

Gutsy: And Livah, banned us from her room after we had a bullfrog fight in there.

Livy: You should have seen my room afterwards. (shudders)

"Smurfs: Didn't mean to scare you. You were all asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Papa: Actually I was the only one who was up. I was smurfing on a new potion when I saw a shadow. I thought it was Gargamel so I quickly put out my light so he wouldn't see it.

"Dreamy: I keep getting teased for my dreams. Any advice for a dreamer in distress?"

Dreamy: Don't listen to them. A lot of successful people were made fun of because of their dreams, but they followed their dreams anyways. Ignore the people who make fun of you and always follow your dreams.

"Sassette and Smurfette: In my dreams I am visited by warrior women who give me confidence. They gave me a never emptying quivers of golden arrows. Here's one for you, Smurfette, Jo and Livy. With all these villains around you might need them."

Sassette: Gallopping groundhogs thank you Chloe!

Smurfette: Oh these are so smurfy!

Livy: I love them! :D Thanks Chloe! (hugs Chloe)

Jo: Sweetness! (aims an arrow and shoots it but it bounces off a rock and lands in Johan's behind)

Johan: YEOCH!

Peewit: (laughing) Two for two!

Johan: (glares at Peewit and Jo)

Jo: Sorry

Johan: OW! (turns around and see's Livy smirking as she had pulled out the arrow) I'm starting to think you should start wearing full body armor.

Johan: (rubs his now sore behind) So am I

"Papa: I found a spellbook in a bookstore. Can you teach me some white magic?"

Papa: Absosmurfly!

Livy: Hey! Maybe Chloe and I can be taught at the same time one day.

Papa: Maybe :)

"Thanks for being so good to me. I've been through a lot these past two years, so thanks for cheering me up."

Livy: No problem Chloe. If you ever need us were here for ya. :)

"Peewit: I'm sorry you feel bad about your height. I think it's the perfect hug for this (gives Peewit a warm hug)"

Peewit: Hehehehe (blushes)

Jo: Moving back to annonymous reviewer who we think might be dolphinrain but are not sure.

"Livy: Did you ever tell anyone they are fictional characters? And how did you get back to the future to be friends with Jo to go back in time again?"

Tracker: What does she mean by fictional characters?

Livy:(shrugs) Who knows (shakes her head no to answer the question) And as far as going back in time to be friends with Jo, we have been friends for awhile actually. And about the time travel, I found a spell. :) And for once I did not screw it up!

"Johan: All silliness aside, you are one of my favorite characters of all time. You were the first one drawn by Peyo 195? Then came Peewit and then the smurfs who kinda took over. Without you we wouldn't have the smurfs or any of these fanfictions. With out being smug, thank you for being a great guy."

Johan: Thank you!

Jo: She does have a point.

Livy: Yeah, you and Peewit were the first to start it all. You both deserve more recognition.

Peewit: For realz

Jo: Where did you hear that?

Peewit: I got it from you

Livy: Ok so we got a question from Dolphinrain

"Johan: In the episode where Peewit was turned into a bulldog, I thought that was a good breed for him. In Aralyn's fanfiction, she got turned into a Jack Russell. What kind of dog would you be? I think a German Shepherd or a Bloodhound? BTW Johan I like guys in tights (wink wink) ;) Me bad!"

Livy: Me to

all: O_O

Livy: I just said that outloud didn't I?

Jo: Yep!

Livy: -_-

Johan: (trying to ignore the awkwardness) I think that I would be a Labrador Retriever or perhaps a Great Dane.

Peewit: Nah, I agree with Dolphinrain, you look like you'd be a German Shepherd.

Livy: I was thinking Collie

Jo: Naw I think a chihuahua

All: A chihuahua?

Jo: (shrugs) I dunno

Livy: Hmmm I have an idea on how we will find this out but it will be revealed in the next chapter.

Peewit: Why can't we do it now?

Livy: Because were running outta time and still got more questions to answer.

Jo: Next up is I AM FEMALE I AM 9!

Hefty: Why are you shouting?

Jo: Because she wrote her name in all caps and I felt like it

All: O_O

"Hefty: Did you take my Barbells?"

Hefty: No I didn't take you barbells. I got my own.

All:(glares at Thief smurf)

Thief:(pulls out a pair of barbells)

All: Thief!

Papa: Were gonna have to have a talk Thief, but for now return those barbells at once

Thief: Yes Papa Smurf (goes to return the barbells)

"All Smurfs: Do you have any other music besides the LALA song? If not listen to Buried alive. It's a good song."

Papa: Well to be honest aside from some Christmas Carols, we didn't really have much other music until the girls came.

Livy: I got Snappy addicted to Lady Gaga...wait a second where's my ipod?

Tracker: Shh I hear something

(everyone stops and listens to the sound which sounds like somebody singing. They peer through the bushes and see Snappy singing along to a Lady Gaga song that was being played on Livy's ipod)

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't want a kiss_

_Don't want a touch_

_Just one more cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

Slouchy: SNAPPY!

Snappy: (jumps) What! I-I wasn't singing!

Sassette: Oh yes you were! XD

Nat: I will never be able to unsee what I just smurfed

Jo: (holding back her giggles) W-we got more questions to answer hehehe

Livy: And we'll be sure to check out I Buried Alive I am Female I am 9 (giggles and gets ahold of herself) Ahem next up is MwolfL

"In the case of embarrassing moments for Brainy: Don't forget the time when his mitten ruined Handy's heating device...especially when the other Smurfs found out about it. I bet Brainy thought about running away when that happened."

Brainy: Ok We are Done with embarrassing moments from Brainy Smurf ok!

Jo: So you admit that even you make mistakes

Brainy: I never said that!

Peewit: But you just said-

Brainy: I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID!

Hefty:(kicks Brainy out of the village)

Smurfette: Hefty!

Hefty: What?

Livy: How do you do it Papa Smurf?

Papa: Coffee...Lots and lots of coffee

"By the way Hefty, I think you'd like Lilo and Stitch. Stitch is a blue furred alien who can lift 3000 times his own weight! And his bones are made outta steel so..."

Hefty: Interesting

Livy: Tell you what Hefty, come back home with me and we'll watch it. The rest of you are invited to.

Johan: We'll be there M'lady.

"Once Upon a Time? I love that series too. Though, I REALLY want to hit the mayor over the head with an ACME mallet."

Livy: Good to see another fan of Once Upon a Time on this site. :) Yeah, I agree but the one I want to hit with a mallet most is Rumplestiltskin a.k.a Mr. Gold.

Jo: I have an idea!

Clumsy: Uh oh! Livy says to run for the hills when Jo gets an idea!

Jo: Don't worry Livy and MwolfL will like this idea

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust MwolfL appears as do Mr. Gold and Regina (a.k.a Rumplestiltskin and the evil Queen from Snow White) (for those of you who do not watch OUaT, they are the villains of the show)

MwolfL: How did I get here?

Jo: Don't ask, just have fun (hands MwolfL and Livy ACME mallets and point to Mr. Gold and Regina)

Regina/evil queen: Where in the heck are we? Why are we not in StoryBrooke? This is somehow Emma's fault! I know it!

Mr. Gold/Rumplstiltskin: Why are we in the middle of a forest?

Regina/evil queen: How am I supposed to know!

Livy and MwolfL: DIE FREAKS! (charge at the two villains and smash them with ACME mallets)

Johan: I thought that Jo was the violent one?

Jo: I am but when Livy gets mad, watch out.

Livy: Whoo! That was fun!

(MwolfL and the now flattened Regina and Mr. Gold disappear)

Livy: Ok so continuing on with MwolfL's questions

"That reminds me, Jo instead of using a tazzer us an ACME mallet. Seeing villians as flat as a pancake is very entertaining. And it doesn't use electricity which is better for the enviroment."

Jo: What a great idea! I'll be right back! (grabs an ACME mallet and runs off)

Johan: Where is she going?

Livy: Yeah just what we need, a new weapon for Jo (sarcasim)

meanwhile

(knock knock)

Gargamel: (opens the door) What do you want you-

Jo: (whams Gargamel with the mallet leaving the wizard as flat as a pancake)

Jo: Haha! MwolfL is right! This is entertaining! :D

back at the smurf village

"Actually Livy, you didn't review my story but that's ok. I'm glad you liked it. P.S. I wrote a sequel to it. The Smurfs might be surprised by the last two/three chapters though. Make sure you don't let Gargamel read them. Seriously."

Livy: I am so sorry for not reviewing. I read it when I first got my account so I was still trying to figure things out. So sorry. But I will most definitely read the sequel and don't worry, Gargamel ain't coming anywhere near my laptop!

"Speaking of ACME I think Peewit would really like Looney Tunes and Animaniacs. Oh and Tex Avery Cartoons. Uh Livy and Jo will probably have to explain a few things to him though...especially with Animaniacs since the do loads of refrences and parodies."

Livy: (sigh) I miss Animaniacs

Peewit: Loony who and Ani what now?

Jo: Are you talking about cartoons without me?

Livy: Jo is our official cartoon fanatic

Jo: And I'm proud!

Livy: We'll watch those shows before we watch Lilo and Stitch.

Now for our final question from MwolL

"By the way there is an obvious difference between tights and pantyhose. Pantyhose usually come in skin colors while tights come in a wide variety of colors, including patterns. Plus tights are usually thicker."

Jo: I still say he just calls them that to make him feel more masculine

Johan:(to Livy) Is she always like this?

Livy: Yep, afraid so...Well due to the overwhelming amount of questions, I am afraid we must make this chapter into a two parter.

Jo: So in the next one we will answer the questions we didn't get to.

Livy: It shouldn't take too long to get the next chapter up. By Friday for sure.

Jo: Plus we get to see what Livy's idea is for Johan about what type of dog he'd be.

Johan: I have a bad feeling about this

Livy: Don't worry you won't die

Johan: !/?

Jo: Ok so until next time this is everybody saying have a smurfyday!

Livy: And now we leave you with a dance!

(Sassette hits play on the ipod and everyone starts dancing the macarana)

Livy: (dancing the macarana) See ya next time

All: Bye! (continue dancing the Macarana)

Ipod:

_A la tuhuelpa legria_

_Macarana_

_Que tuhelce paralla_

_Legria cosabuena_

_A la tuhuelpa legria_

_Macarana_

_Eeeh macarana_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok I was gonna have this up yesterday, but my parents stole my laptop so sorry for the delay. Also just a warning a lot of these questions/comments are related to Valentines day so just letting ya'll know.**

**I do not own any of the smurfs or Johan and Peewit, they belong to Peyo, Nor do I own any of the cartoon, tv, characters that make the occasional appearance or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, Livy belongs to me, and disclaimers annoy me.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

Jo: Well looks like we was all wrong on what type of dog breed Johan is.

(Where Johan once stood was now a beautiful, fluffy orange and white Shiba Inu with warm chocolate brown eyes and wearing a blue cape)

Livy: He's so fluffy I'm gonna die! (hugs the dog as she buries her face into his soft fur)

Peewit: Good thing Livy was able to duplicate Maltrchuo's dog spell.

Johan: Woof! Alright alright, we've had our fun but can I please be turned back into a human now?

Livy: But your so fluffy!

Jo: Fair warning, Livy is obsessed with fluffy things.

Papa: Hehehe well Johan has a point.

Livy: Oh alright...Where is the antidote?

Clumsy: I got it Livy- WHOOPS! (Clumsy was running with the antidote and tripped over the rug and dropped the vial, causing the vial to break and the antidote to spill all upon the floor.)

Clumsy: Gosh! I'm sorry!

Papa: Oh dear, that was our only antidote too

Johan: What does that mean for me?

Jo: I guess your stuck as a talking dog until the end of the chapter.

Johan: WHAT?

Livy: Hey look on the bright side

Johan: What bright side?

Livy: I can do this (scratches behind Johan's ears)

Johan: W-what are you- Oh! Oh that feels nice. Uh a little to the left please...Oh yeah that's the stuff (hangs his tongue out of his mouth)

Jo: Ok so while my Great (x4) Grandaddy-er grandoggy? Is getting his ears scratched, we shall start the show!

Papa: And I'll smurf on the antidote. Hopefully it will be smurfed by the end of this chapter.

Livy: (stops scratching Johan's ears as she starts takes the laptop and reads the question on the screen) Ok so first question is from Dolphinrain who sent me a PM since she couldn't leave a review.

"**I got a message from Cavin from Gummi Glen. He want's to know if you guys got the bags of gummy bears he left on Jo's window. There's one just for Peewit, too. He left a note saying Happy Valentines Day. If Peewit didn't share, Cavin says he still has the frying pan. ;)"**

Livy: Yep we got them!

Jo: And they was deliscious!

Gutsy: An we made Peewit share de bears lassie don be worring bout dat

Peewit: -_-

Livy: Ok so next up is Chloe who had wished us a Happy Valentines day.

Jo: Yeah we did have a pretty awesome valentines day. We hope you did too.

Livy: Ok so next up is Dolphinrain

"**Hey, that was great karaoke last night. (AN: this is about a week ago) Livy and Johan sang Lady Antebellum, Jo did Girls Just wanna have fun, Peewit attempted Elvis Presley and I did the Unicorn from the Irish Rovers. Sorry the smurfs didn't get to sing cause my boys wanted to play hide and seek. But I noticed Brandon laugh at you Peewit, and now Alex is running around with a toy sword saying he's killing bad guys & jumping off the dresser. Peewit it's good you didn't take my last Pepsi, cause you wouldn't have a next birthday.**

**BTW I got a message Cavin got home ok and wants Johan to visit him (who doesn't)**

**Johan: Can I get a friendly Valentines day kiss from you? Thanks ya'll"**

Livy: Oh I almost forgot about that!

Smurfette: Ooh it sounds like you all had a smurfy time!

Slouchy: I woulda liked to see that

Jo: And you can

(Jo claps her hands and by the power of imagination and pixie dust scenes from karaoke night at dolphinrain's pops up on the tv)

TV: (showing Jo singing)

Jo: _Girls just wanna have fu-un oh girls just wanna have, they just wanna, they just wanna oh girls they wanna they wanna have fun!_

TV:(now showing Peewit who is dressed in a white sequined jumpsuit and wearing sunglasses)

Peewit:_ Oh baby let me be, your loving teddy bear. Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere oh let me be, oh let him be oh let me be, your teddy bear, your teddy bear, your teddy bear, I just wanna be your teddy bear OOOOOH!_

(a glass mug shatters at the highnote)

TV: (Now shows an image of Livy and Johan singing a duet to Lady Antebellum)

Livy&Johan: _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fir burning so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push to far, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life so baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

(The TV turns off and we return to everyone in Jo's living room)

Smurfs:(applaud)

Clumsy: Gosh Jo, you sure can sing smurfy

Jo: Aw shucks Clumsy

Smurfette:(sighs) Oh Livy and Johan's duet looked so romantic

Livy and Johan:(blush)(yes even in dog form Johan can blush)

Peewit: Here comes the bride! All dressed in-

Livy: INFUEGO!

(Peewit pants suddenly catch on fire)

Peewit: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!

Jo: Oh hold still! (dumps a jug of water on him extinguishing the flames)

Peewit: Thanks Jo

All: O_O

Papa: (covers baby's eyes)

Smurfette Grouchy Gutsy and Hefty: (cover the smurflings eyes)

Peewit: Does anyone feel a draft?

Livy: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Johan: Good grief Peewit! (covers his eyes with his paws)

Peewit: What? (looks down and turns bright red) LIVY! (runs off to find some pants)

Livy: I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE WHAT I JUST SAW!

Johan: That sad part is, is that that's not the first time I've seen Peewit like that

all: O_O

Jo: I don't wanna know!

Livy: Please Johan just answer the questions before I puke!

Johan: That awkwardness aside, Of coarse! Cavin and I had gotten to know each other quite well when he wasn't chasing Peewit with the frying pan. So yes I accept his invitation. When I'm human again of coarse. And as far as a kiss well...alright but I warn you I might accidently slobber you.

(Once again by the power of imagination and pixie dust dolphinrain appears. She bends down and pets Johan as he licks her face)

Dolphinrain: Even in dog form Johan your still a cutie.

Johan: Thank you...I think

Jo: Hey since the next few questions are from you, why don't you just stay and ask them in person.

Dolphinrain: Ok well I have an embarrassing moment for Johan and no it's not when I borrowed you

Johan: Kidnapped

Dolphinrain:(rolls her eyes) Anyway, in the episode "The Ring of Castellec" Peewit was singing to distract Sir Hercul and Johan covered Peewits mouth and started a poem while Peewit kept singing, but Hercul LOVED Peewits gift and told Johan to shutup.

Papa:(mixing some stuff in a human sized mixing bowl) I remember that

Dolphinrain: You were to cute when you were stuttering Johan

Johan: W-well...I...uh...I-I-I

Livy: It's even cuter when your a dog!

Johan: O_0

Peewit: (coming back into the room wearing a pair of jeans that are way to long for him) That's because Sir Hercul has a wonderful ear for music. OOMPH! (trips over the jeans he's wearing) I want my own pants back x(

Dolphinrain: Uh oh!

Livy: What's wrong Dolphinrain?

Dolphinrain: Johan you better hide. I can feel the silliness returning and who knows what might happen this time.

Johan: YIPE! (jumps to his...paws and runs out of the room faster than a speeding bullet with the sound of"Arf! Arf! Arf!" fading away in the background)

Dolphinrain: xD Fooled him!

Jo: Good one!

Livy:(sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles) Johan! Come here boy! (whistles)

Johan:(pokes his head in the room) You know just because I'm a dog at the moment doesn't mean that you can treat me like one... CAN I HELP YOU? (turns around to see Puppy who was sniffing Johan's butt as in a greeting)

Puppy: ?/!

All: xD

Dolphinrain: Oh I know this is random at the moment

Jo: Nah, this whole story is nothing but randomness

Dolphinrain: Well alright but I just wanted to say...I GOT AN ACCOUNT NOW!

All: YAY! (balloons and confetti starts to fall from the ceiling as Party Rock begins to play in the background.)

Dolphinrain: Jumps around highfiving everyone and kisses the side of Johan's face)

Livy: Awesomeness!

Snappy: Yeah Yeah!

Clumsy: Uh didn't you have another question Dolphinrain?

Dolphinrain: I do Clumsy, Johan?

Johan: Yes?

Dolphinrain: Have you ever thought what would happen if you jump out of a window and miss? And do you count 1, 2, 3 and then jump or do you jump on 3? Cavin once shot himself from a catapult over 5 miles, jumped from an airship, and his friend Princess Calla swung on a vine carrying Cavin. Are you sure you and Cavin aren't related considering you both jump from dangerous heights and are both just too cute?

Johan: Actually no I haven't really thought about what would happen if I jumped from a window and missed and I don't normally count. I just jump.

Peewit: The one time he did count, he said on three but jumped after one.

Johan: Well those robbers would have captured us if we counted two and three

Peewit: Still

Johan: And I'm pretty sure that Cavin and I are not related

Livy:(shrugs her shoulders) I dunno Johan, it sounds like Cavin has a jumping from heights fetish just like you

Johan: For the last time it is not a fetish!

Jo: Shall we take a DNA test?

Livy: Another day maybe but right now we must get to Spring-Heel-Jaqueline's question

"**Despite the fact that there are plenty of errors throughout the story, I wish to point out some of the stuff I found humorous: (here she posts an extremely long list of her favorite parts of the story) Is it possible I could probably use some of these quotes for my stories outside of 'Smurfs fanfiction archive'? Like using some in my "The Chipmunks Go To The Movies: TITANIC"? I'll be sure to give you credit"**

Livy: Of coarse you can!

Jo: Yeah no problem

Livy: That sounds like an interesting story. Plus I love Titanic.

Peewit: I still don't understand how you can like that movie. Everyone dies!

Livy: Need I remind you that YOU was the one who was sobbing at the end?

Peewit:(blushes red from embarrassment) I was not! I was...sweating through my eyeballs!

Jo: Really? That's the best you could come up with?

Peewit:(still blushing) Shut up!

Dolphinrain: I have a few more questions

Livy: Go on?

Dolphinrain: Johan, my five year old Alex wants to be a brave night when he grows up. Could you teach him? All teasing aside I can't think of anyone better.

Livy: Aw! That's so sweet!

Dolphinrain: (to Johan) If you don't I might have to borrow you again and since I have an account now...-_0

Johan: I'll teach him! I'll teach him!

Hefty: You gotta smurf back to human first.

Livy: How's that potion coming Papa?

Papa: Almost halfway done. Now where is that paprika?

Jo: Next up is Chloe

"**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! (gives everyone hugs and kisses) What did you do on this special day?"**

Livy: Happy belated valentines day to you to Chloe. :)

Smurfette: Well I got proposed to by like thirty something different smurfs. But all in all my valentines day was smurfy!

Jo: I ate chocolate

Livy: Didn't you and Peewit watch a movie or something?

Jo:(blushing) Uh...I don't remember

Peewit:(blushing as well) Me either

Livy: Ok Chloe's next question is-

Peewit: Hey wait a minute! What did you two do on valentines day? (points to Johan and Livy)

Johan:(blushing at Livy) We um...we went on a picnic

Livy: Then we hung out at the park and-

Peewit: Wait a minute! You had a picnic and didn't invite ME?

Jo:(smacks Peewit abside the head)

"**Papa: Does the purple smurf illness affect humans?"**

Papa:(still mixing the antidote potion) No. One can only contract the purple smurf illness if one is bitten on the tail. So only Smurfs and animals are suseptible.

Johan: But it's called the purple smurf illness, how would animals be affected?

Papa: Well Smurfs are more likely to catch it than animals, but an animal catching it is not unsmurfed of.

Johan: Good to know (sarcasim)

Livy: Poor Baby (scratches behind Johan's ears)

Johan:(wags his tail)

"**Painter: How did you meet Spectra the color Sprite? Also could you help me with my art mon ami?"**

Painter: I met Spectra when I went to zee beach to finds zee special seashells to make zeese special paint. Spectra waz zere alzo and we ave been friends eva since. An Wee wee! Of coarze I will help you with your art! How about we meet at zee Great Oak on Thurzday?

Jo: Alrighty so Chloe is up next

"**Oh, Vanity when you snapped in a Z formation what does that mean? And have you ever thought about saying "It's what's on the inside that counts?" That means it doesn't matter what you look like. Your friends and family will always love you for the beauty in your heart. That goes for all of you (good humans to)"**

Vanity: To be honest, I don't really know what snapping in a Z formation means. I saw it in a...oh what was it called again? A movie?

Jo: I can answer that one Chloe. Snapping in a Z formation means "Oh no you did not just do that!"

Livy: And Jo would know because she is secretly a diva

Jo: (snaps in a Z formation) Oh no! You did not just pull the diva card on me!

Livy: I'm kidding Jo.

Jo:Hmph!

Vanity: I've smurfed that saying before but how can anysmurf love somesmurf who is ugly?

Livy: Vanity, have you ever seen Beauty and the Beast?

(an hour and a half later)

Tv:_ Certain as the sun rising in the east tale as old as time song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast_

Vanity: (sobbing) It-it's s-s-so (sniff sniff) BEAUTIFUL! Waaahhhh! Almost as beautiful as-as m-m-ME! (blows his nose into a hankie)

Weepy: Wow and I thought I was the crybaby of the family.

Livy:(dabs her eyes) I love that movie...Okay! So next up is Fitzzy

"**Very good guys. My question is Brainy: What was it like being a weresmurf? Can anysmurf tell me what it was like to see Brainy as a weresmurf? Thanks for the awesome story you guys write."**

Livy: Thank you for the compliments Fitzzy

Brainy: I honestly cannot remember. When I smurfed into a wheresmurf everything just kinda went black.

Jo: Your mind probably shut itself down to deal with the trauma.

Brainy: That's just smurfactly what I was about to say

All:(rolls their eyes)

Handy: Well it was kinda scary!

Scaredy:(trembling) Really scary

Jo: Ok so here we are on MwolfL

"**Thanks for sending me in there with Livy to help with those two jerks, it was fun! And nice work using the mallet on Gargamel Jo, I laughed at that. Sorry Jo, if I had known that you were going to leave to hit Gargamel I would've waited before mentioning cartoons. Oh and this is one of my favorite cartoons: Duck Amuck."**

Livy: It was fun hitting them with you MwolfL :D

Jo: Aw don't worry about it. I'm still working on teaching everyone about the cartoons anyways. And yeah! It was fun hitting Garbage Smell but Livy took my mallet away D:

Livy: You was going mallet happy again

Jo: So? I only hit the villains.

Livy: You hit Gargamel when he was at the river doing laundry

Jo: For the last time, I thought he was trying to catch smurfs!

Gargamel: (locked in a cage) I may have committed my life to catching those little blue beasts but a man's gotta have clean undies you know

Dolphinrain: Ok that aside, I got a few lats questions but after that I gotta get back to my boys.

Livy: Oh sure no problem ask away.

Dolphinrain: King Gerard did you ever turn your Uncle Malcolm back to human? And aside from Savina do you have any distant relatives?

King Gerard: Malcolm is my cousin actually, and I tried but my men couldn't find him. We've searched for weeks but he just disappeared. I can't help but feel partially responsible

Peewit: Serves him right, I mean geez you have one screwed up family

all: PEEWIT!

Peewit: Well it's the truth! His Aunt kept him prisoner and tried to kill him, His Uncle tried to drown him AND me and Johan, and his cousin turned him into a deer.

King Gerard: :/...Yeah anyway, if I'm not mistaken I believe that I have a cousin named Jennifer who is; well to put it bluntly not trying to kill me

Savina: I don't remember a cousin Jennifer.

Gerard: Well she would be five by now so

Savina: Oh! Jennifer! Now I remember her.

Dolphinrain: This question is for the writers. Will there be any stories with Gerard in the future?

Livy: Actually Gerard is going to be in the sequel but that won't be till much later though. He's also going to play a pretty important character in my Smurfs Hunchback of Notre Dame parody. (can you guess who?)

Jo: He's also gonna eventually make an appearance in mine.

King Gerard: I'm looking forward to it.

Dolphinrain: Ok so my last question is for Johan

Peewit: Figures

Jo:(elbows Peewit in the ribs)

Peewit: OW!

Dolphinrain: So Johan whatever made you start jumping out of windows? I'm also writing a story concerning what happened after the Moors Baby, did you have any trouble crossing high bridges since then?

Johan: To tell you the honest truth, I can't remember. I've just always liked to jump from heights. I was never really afraid of them. I was a little nervous having to cross high bridges afterwards, but that was just mostly rope bridges.

Gutsy: Ye still nervous laddie?

Johan: Not so much anymore no.

Dolphinrain: Well that's good. I'd love to stay but I gotta get back to my boys.

Smurfette: We understand

Peewit: Tell Brandon and Alex I said hi!

Dolphinrain: I will. Bye! (Dolphinrain disappears)

Jo: Alright next up is Be my Bad Boy Smurf

Livy:(singing) _Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

All: O_O

Livy: Sorry, I've been listening to a lot of Casscada lately.

"**Gee Brainy I didn't know you could break dance"**

Brainy: It's my secret talent

"**So Handy and Brainy I was watching Home Improvement and was thinking that you'd be great as Tim and Al for one episode."**

Tim: Puhlease, No offense but there's no way that that little blue thing could build as well as me

Handy: Well excuse me Mr. Tim the toolman Taylor but I happen to be the smurfiest builder in the village.

Nat: Your the only builder.

Livy: Ok! Ok! Break it up! Break it up! Yes that would be an interesting episode. Now Tim go home

Tim:(disappears)

Jo: How do all these random people keep getting into my house?

"**Clumsy can you dance to? If so I wanna see"**

Clumsy: Uh gosh! I-I never really tried.

Jo: Give it a try Clum Clum

Clumsy: Uh ok!

Peewit:(presses a button and the ipod and "Wake me up before you Go Go" comes on and Clumsy dances a pretty good foxtrot)

All: :O Whoo!

Clumsy: Gosh! Thanks everysmurf (blushes)

Jo: I knew you could do it! (hugs Clumsy)

Clumsy: (giggles and blushes)

Livy: :)

Johan: What are you smiling at M'lady?

Livy: This next question which is from Fitzzy

"**Snappy and Sassette: Why don't you two just get married already?"**

Snappy and Sassette: BLECH! (jump away from each other)

Slouchy: Well that's awkward.

Sassette: (bright red) Were still just smurflings! And besides Smurfette isn't married yet so I'm not gonna!

Snappy: And me? With a girl? Is Cupid everywhere I smurf? He's sucking me into this Lovey Dovey stuff! Gah!

Jo: Actually Sassette a lot of people think that you and Nat would make a cute couple

Nat: R-really?

Sassette: This is gonna be awkward for awhile

Slouchy: So fans think that Sassette and Nat, or Sassette and Snappy would make a cute couple?

Livy: Yep, apparently a lot of people

Slouchy: Then what am I? Chopped liver?

Jo: Poor Slouchy...Anyway next question is from coolkiddy

"**Brainy: Have you read all the fanfictions? There is one I found quite crazy but I can't remember it's name. It comes from your point of view and you call Papa a (cough crackpotoldfool cough)"**

Brainy: What! I would never call Papa Smurf that!

Jo: Well did you read all the fanfictions?

Brainy: I read a lot of them, but not all.

Livy: I'd never take you for a fanfiction fan Brainy, especially considering how lately people have been making you suicidal.

Brainy: Well I...Fanfiction is not as bad as I thought, there I said it!

Hefty: GASP! Can it be true? Did Brainy Smurf admit that he was...wrong?

Handy: Oh say it isn't so!

Brainy: Smurf it off!

Johan: (resting his head in Livy's lap) Next up is Chloe

"**Um, maybe I should have explained how the arrows work. Concentrate and they will do whatever you wish. Like this,"**

Peewit: What does she mean like this?

Livy: I don't-

(Suddenly a golden arrow flies through the door and heads right for Jokey)

Jokey: AAAAHHH!

(the arrow hit's Jokey's arm but turns to water upon impact)

All:(giggles at Jokey's reaction)

Jokey: That was not funny! Not funny at all!

Peewit: It was kinda funny.

Livy: Ok so now we have a question from Candace T17

"**Smurfs: What's it like to have so many brothers?"**

Gutsy: A pain in de enchanted forest

Papa: Gutsy!

Gutsy: Hahaha I'm just yanking y'er smurf...mostly

Hefty: Well I guess it's what it's like with any siblings. You can't stand them sometimes, (coughBrainycough) but you wouldn't trade them for the world.

Tracker: But I remember when we was all smurflings and our mushrooms were still being built we all had to share one bathroom

Peewit: What was so bad about that?

Tracker: You try sharing a bathroom with ninety something brothers then you can tell me

Jo:(snickering) Alright next up it The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas

"**Haha thanks 4 answering my questions guys and for updating 2! I have another question Smurfs how come you never did a Smurfs Snorks crossover in the TV series?"**

Brainy: That's because we...uh...W-well because we...

Peewit: You have no idea do you?

Brainy: Of coarse I do! I-I'll just let Papa explain it.

Papa:(rolls his eyes) Well we never thought about it honestly.

Jo: There are a lot of Smurf/Snork fanfic stories though, if you wanna check those out.

Livy: It's taking that potion a long time to get done

Papa: I'm having trouble finding an ingredient. Joannie, where do you keep the Dragon scales?

Jo: Uh...were fresh out

Papa: Hmmm...that's a problem. If I don't have the dragon scales then I can't complete the potion

Panicky: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Then that means that Johan's gonna be a dog for the rest of his life! This is bad! This is bad! This is very very bad! (hyperventilates)

Gutsy:(slaps Panicky in the face) Smurf ahold of yourself panicky!

Panicky:(rubs his cheek) thanks Gutsy I needed that

Gutsy: Anytime lad

Panicky: !/?

Jo: Never fear! Jo to the rescue! Livy let me see the laptop

Livy:(hands over the laptop) What are you doing?

Jo: Buying dragon scales on ebay

Livy: How do you know that they'll have dragon scales?

Jo: Livy, they had a lock of Justin Biebers hair on there at one time. If they have that they'll have dragon scales

Crazy Justin Beiber fangirls: AAAAAAHHHHHH! OMG! JUSTIN WE LOVE YOU! AAAHHH!

Livy: JUSTIN AIN'T HERE! GO GET A LIFE!

Crazy Justin Bieber fangirls: Aw :(

Jo: Oi vey...I found the dragon scales!

Johan: Really?

Jo: No I just said that because I could (sarcasim)

Johan: Respect your elders Jo.

Jo: Just cause your the oldest doesn't put you in charge, now hush I'm in a bidding war over these scales.

Livy: And while she's doing that we shall move onto our next question which is from Dolphinrain

" **Oops! Sorry about the arrow. I was practicing archery again. I hope I didn't break anything! Hey, if I don't practice I won't get good right?"**

Peewit: What is she-

Grouchy: HIT THE SMURF!

(everyone ducks as an arrow flies in through the window, bounces off the counter, flies over Jo's head, knocks over a few smurfs, hits Peewit's hat and finally plants itself into the wall)

Livy: That was close!

Peewit: Yeah, no kidding (retrieves his hat from the wall)

"**Any smurfs: If you could travel anywhere where would you go? Johan and Peewit can answer too."**

Dreamy: Oh I would travel all over the world! I want to see everything

Handy: Personally, I would travel the ocean so I could see Marina again

Livy and Jo: AW! :D

Peewit: I hear this place called Italy has good food

Brainy: I would probably go to China

Gutsy: Aye know this will sound cliché but I'd be travelin to Scotland

Painter: France eez zee place I would go. An I would paint my greatest masterpizza, zee Eiffel Tower.

Johan: I'd like to go to England

"**Dreamy: Any plans to visit the swoofs again?"**

Dreamy: Not at the moment, but I will soon. Maybe during summer.

"**Gargamel: With wanting to eat smurfs, have you ever heard be careful what you wish for? What if they taste bad?"**

Gargamel: Preposterous! It is said that smurfs are the most delectible delicacies to ever be made.

Jo: But what if it's wrong and the smurfs taste nasty?

Gargamel: Oh what do you know? Your just a rotten miserable child

Jo: I WILL use my tazzer again!

Livy: Break it up you two, and Jo you need to get back to the ebay bidding war

Jo: Oh! Hold on there's five minutes left

(5 minutes later)

Jo: I WON!

Papa: Now we can smurf Johan back to normal...Uh how exactly do we get the dragon scales here?

Jo: ACME delivery service of coarse!

Peewit: How is this ACME thing gonna

(there is a sudden whistling noise and a box with the word ACME on the side falls from the sky and lands in front of Jo)

Jo: ACME only has one form of delivery...Instant!

(so after the dragon scales are taken out of the box, and mixed with the potion; Papa sprinkles the antidote over Johan and he turns back to human.)

Johan: It feels good to finally be back on two legs again

(Knock knock)

Jo: Who could that be?

(Livy opens a door and a postman hands her a package. Livy signs for it and gives it to Johan)

Livy: It's for you from Dolphinrain

Johan: (opens the package)

All: Hahahahahaha

(Inside the package was a box of milkbones and a blue flea collar)

Johan: Thank you for the offer M'lady, but I fear your a little late (thoughts: Thank goodness)

Livy: Alright now we got a few questions left now we are on Chloe

"**Girls(Livy, Jo, Sassette, Smurfette, and Nanny) Any of you like Taylor Swift? If so which are your 2 fav songs from her new album "Speak Now"?"**

Livy: Oh yeah! Were all Taylor Swift fans!

Nanny: Tailor's swift?

Tailor: Swift at what?

Jo: No, no, no, no, Taylor Swift

Livy: The singer

Tailor: Okay?

Livy: Nevermind, anyway I know this song isn't on "Speak Now" but my favorite song from her is Love Story

Jo: I like "You belong with me" because it's awesome!

Sassette: I like "The Story of us"

Smurfette: And mine would be "Mine" hehehe

"**Think you girls could sing one of your favs?"**

Livy: Uh thanks for asking but-

Jo: We'll do you one better Chloe, we'll perform the music video!

Livy: WHAT!

Jo:(snaps her fingers and the scenery changes. Livy is standing atop a balcony and wearing a yellow princess style dress)

Livy: Jo!

Johan: Why am I wearing a tux?

Jo: Because your gonna be playing Romeo duh!

Johan: !

Livy: Jo! I'm not doing this!

Smurfette: How was she able to change the whole scenery?

Jo: It's called magic now Livy stop your yapping and start singing

(Somewhere offscreen, music starts to play and after a few moments Livy starts to sing)

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there; On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party the ballgowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello; little did I know_

_(_Johan goes up to Livy and they dance a waltz as she continues to sing)

_That you were Romeo you were throwing petals_

_And my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliette"_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you_

"_Please don't go!" And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

(The lights suddenly darken and Livy and Johan are now in a beautiful garden with Bayard and Brownie grazing in the background)

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliette!"_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you_

"_Please don't go!" And I said_

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it outta this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story; baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

(Once more the scene changes and now Livy and Johan are on the outskirts of town. The two hold hands and Livy looks sad)

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

(Johan gets down on one knee and pulls out a tiny box from his pocket)

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Marry me Juliette you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

(Livy jumps up and down and the two hug as Johan spins her around and slips the ring on her finger)

_We were both young when I first saw you_

All:(applause)

Livy:(blushing) Well I gotta admit that was fun

Johan:(also blushing) I agree

Peewit: So when's the wedding?

Livy&Johan:(smack Peewit abside the head)

Peewit: Ow! Can't you take a joke?

Livy: Now it's your turn Jo

Jo: W-wait what?

(Livy snaps her fingers the scene changes once again. Jo is in a random bedroom and is barefoot, wearing a baggy t-shirt, geeky glasses and pajama bottoms. Peewit is in a separate random bedroom next door, and is wearing jeans and a t-shirt)

Peewit: Why am I doing this?

Johan: Because it would be awkward if I did it since I'm related to Jo.

Smurfette: Besides Johan can't have all the oc's

Jo: What's that supposed to mean?

Livy: Never mind that now

Jo: I'm not doing this!

Livy: And ACTION!

(Music begins to play in the background and Jo and Peewit act out the "You belong with me" music video)

Jo:(singing)

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_She wears short skirts I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me; you belong with me_

(The scene changes and Jo is sitting on a park bench reading a book as Peewit walks up and the two start talking and joke around)

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

"_Hey isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me you belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me You belong with me_

(Once again Peewit and Jo are in the bedrooms. They are writing their little letter things while Peewit is getting ready for the school dance while Jo decides to stay home)

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

(The scene changes to what appears to be a school dance, and everyone stops and stares as Jo enters wearing a fancy prom dress)

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

(Jo pulls out a piece of paper behind her back and shows it to Peewit. The paper says "I love you" Peewit smiles and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket that says "I love you to.")

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me , you belong with me_

All:(applause)

Jo and Peewit:(blushing)

Weepy:(sniff sniff) That was...so beautiful!

Hefty: I'm surprised that you was able to smurf Jo into a dress

Jo: Not completely (pulls up the bottom of her dress to reveal that she's wearing her jeans and mud caked sneakers underneath)

Hefty: O_O

Jo: Okay can I take this thing off now? It's burning my skin!

Livy: Yeah, go ahead

Jo:(rips off the dress and tosses it aside) Much better

Peewit: I...I kinda thought you looked nice in the dress

Jo:(blushes scarlet red) R-really?

Peewit: Yeah

Jo: (stunned) Uh...thanks Peewit

Livy and Johan:(knowing smirk)

Snappy: Those songs aren't smurfy at all!

Sassette: Says the smurfling who listens to Lady Googoo

Livy&Jo: Gaga

Baby: Gababa boo!

Snappy: Hey I'm past Lady Gaga...I listen to Ke$ha!

All: O_0

Snappy: Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no oh oh woa-oh! Oh oh Woa-oh!

Livy and Jo:(bust out laughing uncontrollably while everyone else looks confused)

Livy: Okay, okay! Time to answer our last questions

Jo: Ok so here's Spring-Heel-Jaqueline

"**Aha! I found the specific quotes I want to use from here:**

**Jo: Perhaps it's because you get picked on so much and are not shown a lot of respect, not to mention the many many times you have been kicked out of the village. Perhaps people think that all those years of that just built up and ergo made you suicidal**

**All: :O**

**Jo: What? I can't have a smart moment every now and again?**

**I wanna use that for in my "The Chipmunks Go To The Movies: TITANIC" story. I'll be sure to give you credit when I use it in the story :)**

**If you want, I'll be happy if you review."**

Livy: Of coarse I'll review. Just let me know when it's up. So happy that you liked the quotes so much.

"**Jokey: Have you ever considered about going too far with your jokes/pranks and the consequences it have?"**

Jokey: I do actually. I always make sure that the explosion is never to big to harm anysmurf. Just big enough to leave them covered in soot.

"**What was the outcome for the "Battle of the Bands"?"**

Brainy, Gutsy, Clumsy, and Grouchy: WE WON! (hold up a shiny gold trophy)

Alvin: Only because of a coin toss!

Brittany: At least you got to compete! Stupid largingittis.

Simon: Now Alvin, we tied and the smurfs won the tie breaking coin toss fair in square

Alvin: I still say it was a trick coin!

Gutsy: Ooh it seems that de lad is a wee bit upset about losin to the big boys

Alvin: Says the guy wearing a skirt

Gutsy: It's a kilt!

Jo: Not now you guys!

Livy: And now for our final question of the day from the Devil

All: WHAT!

Livy: NO! No no ! That's what the person called themselves

Peewit: So it's not-?

Livy:(shakes her head no)

Peewit: Thank goodness

"**Farmer: Say "Gourdy, I wish for the characters of Bikini Bottom to be horribly massacred" (cue television screen coming on showing characters destruction and a deep manacle evil laughing off screen)"**

Jo: Why do I have the suspiscion that this is Spring-Heel-Jaqueline?

Johan: Probably because she suggested that idea earlier. Plus this "The Devil" wrote Framer's name in all capital letters like she does.

Livy: As much as we would like to do that the Devil, I am afraid that that is not possible for fear that a younger reader who likes Spongebob would not be to fond about that. Don't want to give the little ones nightmares.

Jo: But feel free to leave a question and we'll answer.

Livy: Well now we are finally done!

Jo: As always, leave your question in the reviews.

All: Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, or Peewit. They belong to Peyo and I do not own any of the other TV/movie character's who make the occasional appearance.**

**Joannie belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

Livy: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Jo: It's the next chapter of questions! Whoo!

Livy: First question is from frostforge44 who asks:

"**Hi everyone! I love these questions! They're hilarious! Anyway, I have a few questions of my own:**

**Any Smurf(anyone else can answer too): If you could, would you play laser tag? For some reason I have a feeling that you'd love it."**

Handy: What's laser tag?

Jo: Oh you'd love it!

Livy: Why don't we play it after this chapter and let frostforge44 how you all liked it in the next chapter?

Jo: Alright! Your going down Peewit!

Peewit: Well see about that!

"**Gutsy: I'm curious, why is there a blue puffball on the tip of your hat? Is it something special? BTW your my favorite smurf!"**

Gutsy:(bats the blue puffball on his hat) No special reason, Aye just like it. It adds te me personality.

Livy: I think it's cute. (tries to flick the puffball but accidently knocks off his whole hat) Whoops sorry.

"**Vanity: Peacocks are thought to be the most beautiful and vain bird in the animal kingdom. What do you think? Would you like to become a peacock for awhile or stay the way you are?"**

Vanity: Is a peacock that big bird with those lovely blue and green feathers?

Jo: Yep

Vanity: Well that thought is true, I think peacocks are very beautiful, though I wouldn't want to become one. As beautiful as they are, their beauty cannot compare to mine. (smiles at his reflection.) Hmmm, maybe I should put a peacock feather in my hat.

Tracker: Sorry Vanity but that position is already filled

Jo: Ok so next up is Zinka17

"**Scaredy: Thank you for letting me squeeze you. It was the best moment of my life! :D"**

Scaredy: Your welcome...and truth be told it wasn't as scary as I thought.

"**Livy: I forgive you for transporting me to Antarctica"**

Livy: Thank you Zinka17. Still trying to perfect my magic skills WHOOPS! (as she was talking Livy held up a hand and accidently shot off a magic blast which flew over Johan and Peewit's head and burned a hole straight through a tree)

All: :O

Livy: (nervous laugh) Sorry

"**Grandpa: Does your beard ever get in the way since it's so long? Have you ever tripped over it?"**

Grandpa: Plenty of times youngin, but smurfprisingly my beard doesn't smurf in the way to much. Sometimes but not very often.

"**Vanity: I am so confused. In a previous chapter, you said you wanted to do a parody of Beauty and the Beast with you playing Beauty, but in this chapter it was you first time watching it. So..."**

Vanity:(admiring himself in his mirror) It was my first time seeing Beauty and the Beast, but before I had heard Livy and Jo telling that story to the smurflings and Baby. (adjusts his hat)

"**Lazy: Have you ever seen that picture of you online sucking your thumb in your sleep? Does it embarrass you that a lot of people see it?"**

Smurfette: Where is Lazy anyway?

?: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jo: I think I know (Jo goes over and starts to pull the bucket up from the well and up comes-)

Papa: LAZY SMURF! WAKE UP!

Lazy: (Jumps) (snort) Huh? What? What's happening? Oh, hi Jo (yawn)

Jo: You got a question sleepy head

Lazy:(yawn) What is it?

Livy:(shows Lazy the question)

Lazy: (now fully awake) What picture?

Livy:(searches around the internet for a few moments until she finds the picture) This picture (shows Lazy the picture)

Lazy: WHAT! I don't suck my thumb in my sleep!

Hefty: Uh yeah ya do Lazy

Papa: You have ever since you was a little smurfling hehehe

Peewit: So I take it your embarrassed?

Lazy: Of coarse I'm embarrassed! I-I-I (yawn) I'm so tired (curls up on the ground and falls asleep)

Livy: Personally I find the picture cute :3 Ok so next up is Ghost of the Devil, and no Peewit it's not really him.

"**All: Have you ever seen the video red mist? It's really funny and scary. If not watch it it's awesome."**

Livy: I never even heard of that to tell the truth.

Scaredy: D-d-did that say scarey?

Jo: Ghost of the Devil also said it was funny.

Livy: We'll check it out. Ok so now were moving onto Chloe

"**Hello how are you everything okay?**

**Girls: Thanks for the music videos. Just from "Speak Now" I like "Sparks Fly" Never Grow Up" and "Long Live." Other songs I like are Fearless, Fifteen, Tell Me Why, Breathe, (I felt like that when my bunny died. She was like another sister to me :'( (Oh well) The Best Day and Change. But lately I've felt like the song Haunted. The line between me and fate seems to have broken and life is just hard sometimes. But thanks for telling me."**

Livy: Were doing good Chloe

Jo: Wow, so I take it, it's safe to assume you a a big Taylor Swift fan?

Livy: (suddenly wearing a Taylor Swift tee shirt) So are we!

Peewit: How did you change clothes like that?

Livy:(back in her regular clothing) What are you talking about?

Peewit: O_0

"**Painter: I feel so much better about my art! Thank you sooo much! Maybe now I can add pictures to my books. Sorry I broke down crying like that. Like I told you then, my anexiety runs high and I've been through several traumas these past 2 years. Thank you so much for being such a sweet friend. (kisses Painter's cheek) I'm taking French as my foregin language, and I'm part French on my mom's side. That's why I said mon ami!"**

Painter:(blushes bright red from the kiss) Hehehe (snaps out of his love struck daze) Sorry. You are more zan welcome Madamoselle Chloe! Ee waz a pleazure to teach youz zee art. Eef you do add zee picturez to your bookz, pleaz may I see zem? Do not worry about zee crying. We all; ow you say, need zee shoulder to cry on zometimes. Ooh! Wee wee! French eez zee lovely language no?

Livy: I wanted to take French for my foregin language, but I wound up taking Spanish. I only remember three words.

Johan: What are they?

Livy: El excusado, el bano, y el hamster.

Peewit: What do they mean?

Livy: Toilet, bathroom, and hamster

all: O_0

Livy: Yeah don't ask me why those are the words that stuck with me.

Jo: Okay...Next question!

"**Papa: I need help. All my life I've heard voices and seen nature spirits and such that no one else does. Am I crazy or does this mean something? Also, God seems to be replacing my childhood innocence with wisdom. I suddenly know things I didn't before but I still have a lot of spiritual questions. What should I do?"**

Papa: Hmmm interesting. No I do not think that you are crazy. And your growing up, so you should know some more things than you did before. I suggest you should smurf to a trusted grownup that you know.

"**Dreamy: To tell the truth, I'm a lot like you. I spend more time in my dream world than the so called- real world. It's how I come up with the stories I write and tell. I think through the dreams I have at night and learn and see things I can't in the waking world. Do you think that's crazy?"**

Dreamy: Absosmurfly not! Your a dreamer like me and that in and of itself is a gift. It means that you have an active imagination. It's a good thing actually.

Livy: I spend more time day dreaming than in the real world too Chloe so don't feel like your crazy.

"**Sorry about what happened on Valentines day Smurfette. My offer for that girls day out is still open. Like I said if any of you girls need to get away we can run off and have some fun! Tell me if you girls need it."**

Smurfette: Oh don't worry about the proposals Chloe. I'm used to it.

Jo: Whenever you want to have that girls day out just let us know. Were good for anyday.

"**Thanks for the shrinking charm Papa. Thank smurfness when I shrunk I didn't ruin any of Painter's things. I should be able to do more things with you smurfs now."**

Peewit: What does she mean by shrinking charm?

Chloe:(who is now smurf sized) Papa gave me a shrinking charm to shrink me to smurf size.

Jo: Aw! Your so tiny! :D

Chloe: Yes, and I am the perfect size to do this (gives Papa a hug) Thanks.

Papa: Hehehe your welcome Chloe (hugs back)

Livy: So sweet, ok so now we are moving onto Johan's favorite reviewer dolphinrain

Johan: -_-

"**I WAS IN A STORY! Don't pinch me if I'm dreaming!**

**Papa: Are you good at helping someone with obsessions? I am with a certain squire. This has been going on for 15 years now (I was 12 when the series came out) But I don't know if I want to stop cause it's fun. Any ideas? Guys, keep the milkbones for the next human turned dog."**

Johan: Because it's fun? Fun for who!

Jo: Fun for dolphinrain apparently

Johan: (glares at Jo)

Jo: :D

Papa: My advice is to try to keep your mind on something else. Keep yourself distracted and try your smurfiest to resist your uh...temptation

Livy: And my mind went right to the gutter

Jo: That's because you got a dirty mind.

Livy: (shrugs) Meh, ok so next up if frittzy

"**Thanks guys for answering now, Brainy: Have you read "The Clumsy Project"? I found it very sad and very good at the same time.**

Brainy: Yes I have read it and so did Clumsy. I actually found it real touching. It was smurfly sad but in a smurfy way. Of coarse Clumsy and I are smurfy friends and this story showed the extremes friend would smurf for each other.

Clumsy: Golly, that story was sad, but I agree with Brainy. It does smurf the extremes that smurfs would go for each other...and by the way, Brainy, I would go back and get your glasses for ya

Brainy: (eyes fill with tears)

Brainy and Clumsy: (hug)

All: :')

Painter: (reading the last chapter of "The Clumsy Project") What za? I DO NOT HAVE ZEE BIPOLOR DIZORDER!...(bursts into tears) Oh! Monsiuer Clumzee! Do not die! Pleaze! (traps Clumsy in a death hug)

Clumsy:(turning purple) Ack!...Painter!...I'm not dying!...Ack!

Jo: And now the moment is ruined. But anyway! Next question is from coolkiddy

"**Hiya, sorry to bother you but someone raided my house and took all my food except for a box of raisins. Plus I found a lock of blond hair in my fridge. Do you know who did this?"**

All:(glare at Peewit)

Peewit: It was Greedy's idea!

Greedy: Hey! Don't blame this all on me! Your the one who smurfed the food off the high shelves.

Hefty: Why did you leave the raisins?

Peewit: Raisins are gross (gag)

Livy: When they are covered in chocolate they are not that bad. But anywho we are moving onto that one kid

"**Slouchy: Because of how you reacted on frittzy's question about Sassette and Snappy, do you have feelings for Sassette?"**

Slouchy: OH SMURFNESS NO!

Sassette: O-0

Slouchy:(blushing) Well I mean, why do Snappy and Nat get paired up with her? What about me? I'm likable!

Sassette: This is gonna be awkward.

"**Papa: Do the smurflings ever get spring fever too?"**

Papa: Thankfully no, but ask me again when they are teenagers.

Smurflings:(blushing furiously) PAPA!

Jo: (giggling) Ok so next up is smurfdreamer

"**Hi guys sorry I haven't sent anything in for awhile, I've been sick and I have one thing to say...I LOVE YOUR CHAPTERS!"**

Livy: Thanks Smurfdreamer.

Jo: Sorry you was sick but were glad your better.

Livy: Ok so now we are on fittzy who is one in the same as frittzy

"**Peewit: Do you have a crush on Jo?"**

Peewit:(spit take) What? NO! Hehehehe I-I-I mean that's- that's just crazy! I mean ME and JO! Hehehe (starts sweating bullets) I mean I like her as a friend but like like like her like like? No! I mean yeah sure she's pretty...and funny...and spunky...and fun...and makes me laugh but do I have a c- a cr- a cru a crush on her? No! (starts hyperventalating) Is it getting hot in here? (pulls at his shirt collar)

Johan: It's February

Jo: !/?...O-0...:/...:(

Livy: (coughliarcough) Ahem excuse me (coughdenailcough) Ok so now were back to Chloe

"**Sorry about the arrow Jokey. It was meant for the wall but you were right there. Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"**

Jokey: Nah, It's all right...but you can make it up to me by accepting this surprise (pulls out a present behind his back)

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust, Chloe appears once again and accepts the surprise)

Present:** BOOM!**

Jokey: Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! I feel much better now! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Thanks Chloe!

Chloe: Your welcome (wipes the soot off her face with a hankie)

Jo: Alright lets move onto MwolfL

"**Johan: You should have appreciated being a dog a little more before you were turned back into a human. Animals are better than people (well most people) and dogs are among the best. Of coarse I'm half wolf so that's my opinion. No, not werewolf just regular wolf. I can switch from human to wolf using this magic collar. Long story."**

Johan: Well I must admit when I was a dog, I didn't mind having Livy scratch me behind the ears.

Livy: ! (blushes bright pink)

Peewit: I was a werewolf once

Brainy: So was I

Jacob Black: (not wearing a shirt) I still am one

Slouchy: Why are you not smurfing a shirt?

Jo Livy Smurfette and Sassette: Who cares (stare at Jacob with hearts for eyes)

Johan, Peewit, Hefty, and the smurfling boys: (see green with envy)

"**Beauty and the Beast is a great movie, I especially like Lumiere and Cogsworth. You should show Vanity the Christmas one more Lumiere/Cogsworth stuff in that one. And it contains one of my favorite puns. Yeah I like puns, so what?"**

Peewit: I like puns too!

Livy: And Jo and I like Lumiere and Cogsworth too.

Lumiere: Ah juante, my eyes have never before seen such ravishing beauty as you two lovely madamoselles. (kisses Jo and Livy's hands)

Jo and Livy:(blush and giggle)

Johan and Peewit: (grit there teeth and resist the urge to attack)

Cogsworth: (pushes Lumiere off) Alright alright that is enough you womanizing wicker! Were not allowed to be out of the castle for too long lest the master loses his temper.

Lumiere: Psh! Cogsworth you worry to much, besides it would be rude to just leave such fine madamoselle's as these two.

Livy:(giggles) Oh Lumiere, you flirt

Johan:(hand on the hilt of his sword)

Cogsworth: Yes yes yes now come on!

Lumiere:(dramatic sigh) Alas cheri's but I must leave you. But I shall return.

Jo: Were looking forward to it Lumiere ;)

Peewit: (head explodes)

"**GARBAGE SMELL! XD Good one Livy! I'm laughing really hard here- (OOF!) Don't worry, I only fell off my chair laughing that's all. No injuries. I got an insult for a villain too. I call Voldemort: " a red-eyed amoeba."**

Livy:(snickering) That's funny, but It was actually Jo who called Gargie that, but I have called him that myself on occasion.

Jo: We can't credit for the name though. That credit goes to Patrick Winslow's boss Odelle

Odelle: (talking into a cell phone) Patrick! I want those documents on my desk first thing Monday morning. And I- How did I get in de middle of the woods, Oh hello Garbage smell.

Gargamel:(still locked in the cage) My name is Gargamel! GAR-GA-MEL!

Odelle: Whatever, (back on the phone) Patrick I demand that you come and get me! I am in the woods and dere are two girls, a boy, a midget, and a bunch of little blue things

Jo: No need Odelle (Jo claps her hands and Odelle disappears)

"**Hey Livy, give Jo back her mallet, it is an ACME product you know. It can't hurt any one permanently. And besides she only uses it on the villains anyway."**

Livy: No she don't! Jo tried to squash Dame Barbra with it

Jo: What part of I only use it on the villains do you not understand?

Livy: (glare)

Peewit: (snickers)

"**I'm guessing Johan is going to play Phoebus. I just can't see him playing Quasimodo...I mean personality works but I just can't picture him looking like Quasimodo. Same with Gerard. I can picture Peewit with the role of Hugo though."**

Livy: Yep, Johan is gonna be Phoebus in my Hunchback of Notre Dame parody.

Phoebus: Personally I can't think of anyone better.

Johan: :)

Jo: Shall we tell them who else is gonna be who?

Livy: Might as well. Ok so the role of Quasimodo will be played by Peewit

Jo: And you thought I was just teasing when I suggested that earlier, didn't you?

Livy: Johan will be Phoebus, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne will be played by the smurflings, yes I know there are only three gargoyles but just work with me here, D'joli will be played by Biquette, Aquillis by Bayard, Frollo by Balthazaar and our very own king Gerard will be playing none other than the king of the gypsies himself, CLOPIN!

Gerard: I might not be able to if I can't hit that high note!

Clopin: Nonesense Gerard! You just reach deep into yourself, start from the diaphram up, and ….._The bells of Notre...DAAAMMMEEE!_

Crazy Clopin Fangirls: EEEEEEKKKKK! CLOPIN WE LOVE YOU!

Clopin: (bows) Thank you madamoselle's but I must teach this young king so off with you shoo!

(Secrurity guards come and escort the crazy fangirls away)

Clopin: Ok now you try it.

Gerard: (ahem) _The bells of Notre DAAA-(_cough cough cough)

Jo: Oi vey.

Johan: At least Balthazaar's singing is promising

Balthazaar: (locked in a cage) _Hellfire, Dark fire,Now gypsy it's your turn choose me or your fire be mine or you will BUUURRRNNN!_

All: :O

Harmony: Wow! What a set of pipes!

Smurfette: Hey, you forgot to tell who's gonna smurf Esmeralda

Livy: I..Uh...I'm still trying to figure that out myself. **(AN: Who do you think should play Esmeralda in my smurfs HBOND parody? Savina or Livy? I won't be offended if you choose Savina but I really can't decide. Please leave your vote in the reviews.) **But Clockwork Smurf will play puppet Clopin

Clopin: Alright boy don't strain yourself. Let's move onto practicing your...flexibility

Livy: And there goes my mind to the gutter

Clopin: Not like that Cheri' I meant cartwheels and such

Gerard: Oh dear

Jo: This outta be fun to watch.

Clopin: Now just do what I do Gerard.

(Clopin walks over to a soft grassy field and from there sets off in a series of high kicks, cartwheels, hand stands and flips, finally landing in the splits)

Clopin: See it's easy

Gerard: O_O

Clopin: Now you try

Gerard: (mumbles) You'll get to play a king she said, you get to play one of the most famous Hunchback of Notre Dame characters of all time she said.

(Gerard does what Clopin did and is surprisingly very good...until he tries to end in the splits)

All: OOH!

Livy: That looked painful

Gerard: (curses under his breath as he falls to the ground in the fetal position)

Clopin: Hmmmm...Perhaps he put a little to much Topsy in his Turvy

Gerard: You think?

"**Jojo Mcdod from Horton hears a Who can sympathise with you smurfs: he has 96 sisters, two parents, and one bathroom!"**

Hefty: Poor kid.

"**Not to fond of Justin Beiber myself. Saw a Christmas video of him when I saw "Arthur Christmas"...it was really weird... I'm more of a fan of Jesse Mccarntey, he's a great singer and talented actor too. (he's the one who voiced Jojo at the end of Horton hears a Who) I love his "Beautiful Soul" song."**

Livy: Alright! Another Jesse Mccartney fan! (suddenly wearing a Jesse Mccartney tee shirt) I didn't know he voiced Jojo. That's so cool! My favorite song by him would have to be "Because you live."

Johan: (jealous) Hmph. I don't see what's so great about him...he's just another pretty boy

Livy: TAKE THAT BACK! (points a sword at Johan's throat)

Johan: I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!

Livy: That's better (gives Johan back the sword)

Jo: I told ya'll. Livy is sweet the majority of the time but when you make her mad, watch out.

"**Uh-oh...I think you all need to start wearing armor until Dolphinrain get's better at archery"**

Grouchy: HIT THE SMURF!

(a random arrow comes flying through the trees, bounces off a rock, flies under Clopin, and finally lands in Peewit's behind)

Peewit: OW!

Dolphinrain: Sorry

Peewit:(pulls out the arrow) Great now I'm gonna have two scars

Jo: I think we might have to take you up on that offer MwolfL

Dolphinrain: Oh come on! I'm not that bad!

Peewit: Tell that to my a-

"**I want to go to Italy too! I'm almost addicted to Italian food. Especially pasta and garlic bread. I also want to visit France and Spain (some of my ancestors came from Spain) I've been to England and Scotland but that was back in 1996 so I don't remember much. XD Well I do remember that I was at Trafalgar Square in England I fed pigeons...and a bunch of them landed on me as I recall there was even one on my head. XD"**

Jo: Hahaha that's funny.

Livy: I have a smallish obsession with Italian food too. Especially cheese stuffed pasta...Great now I'm hungry

"**ACME makes the best products! But you better make sure you have good insurance before you become a regular customer. Wile E. Coyote can vouch for that."**

Wile E. Coyote: (holds up a sign that says "You got that right.")

Jo: Hey, if he;s here then that means

Roadrunner: Meep! Meep! (takes off running leaving a trail of dust in his wake.)

Wile E. Coyote: (chases after roadrunner and then falls off a cliff)(holds up a sign that says "Help!" before he falls and is flattened like a pancake)

"**(chuckle) You're not the only one to go through the skirt/kilt confusion Gutsy. Grinch did too in the live action movie with Jim Carrey. His dog Max mistook his kilt for a skirt. (the kilt not being plaid helped with that...Grinch used a table cloth of all things.) The weird thing was he was wearing a garter under the kilt...you could see it when he ripped the kilt off in disgust."**

Gutsy: Aye, finally, someone who undastands me

Jo: Well the whole garter thing was just disturbing

Peewit: Do you were one Gutsy?

Gutsy: I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!

Livy: Calm it down Gutsy, he was just asking

Gutsy:(grumbles some swears in Scottish)

Jo: Ok next question is from Crazy

Crazy: AAARRROOO!

Jo: Not that Crazy; this Crazy

"**Love the story so far. Here are the questions: Jo: Why not see if they have an ACME Electric Mallet? No permanent damage and it's like tazzering people."**

Jo: (eyes grow huge)

All: JOANNIE NO!

(Quick as a flash, Jo grabs the laptop and runs into a random closet door that appeared in the middle of the woods. Jo runs in and locks the door)

Livy: Joannie! Open this door! (pounds on the door)

Jo: They have one! They actually have one!

Johan: Do not press that order-

(a whistling sound is heard and a box that says ACME on the side falls to the ground next to them)

Johan: button...

Jo:(runs out of the closet opens the box and has a field day testing the electric mallet out on Gargramel and Balthazaar)

Johan: Oh what went wrong in my family line?

Jo: This is so awesome!

Livy: Thank you so much for suggesting that Crazy (sarcasim)

Crazy: AAARRROOO!

Livy: Not you...Ok our final question of the day is from Rwthefan

"**Well, a nice portrait of "Romeo and Juliet!""**

Livy and Johan: (blush)

Peewit: Hey! Your still wearing the ring!

Livy: What ring?

Peewit: The ring Johan gave you in the last chapter when you two did "Love Story."

Livy: (looks at her hand where the ring Johan gave her is still coincidentally on her ring finger) So it is...(blushes and tries to avoid eye contact with Johan)

"**Vanity: I'm glad you thought "Beauty and the Beast" was wonderful and you thought Weepy was the cry baby? Yeah right! Later!"**

Vanity: Hmph!

Jo: Like I said before, Vanity Smurf is a diva

Vanity: I am not a diva! Now someone carry me to a shady spot. The sun is in my eyes and I can't see my beautiful reflection in my mirror.

All: (facepalm)

Livy: Ok so well that's all for no-

Jo: No it isn't girly

Livy: What do you mean? We answered all the questions.

Johan: There is still one more thing we have to do first

Handy: Just smurf right here

(everyone runs off into the trees and bushes leaving behind a very confused Livy. A few minute's later everyone returns carrying presents and Greedy, Hefty, Baker, and Chef are carrying a human sized smurfberry cake with pink and white frosting)

All:(singing) _Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Livy, Happy Birthday to you!"_

Clopin:(places a hat similar to his on Livy's head as she blows out the candles)

All: Yay! Hooray!

Livy: Aw! You guys remembered!

Peewit: Of coarse we did

Papa: We would never forget your smurfday

Livy: :')

Jo: But that's not all, look our reviewers are here!

(out from the trees and bushes come everyone who has left a review for Questions)

Reviewers: Happy Birthday Livy!

Livy: Aw guys! This is the best birthday ever!

Peewit: Can we eat the cake now?

Livy:(giggles) One second Peewit, Jo and I have to do the sign off

Jo: So that does it for this chapter of Questions.

Livy: As always leave your questions, and or comments in the reviews.

Jo: Don't forget to also leave your votes as to who should play Esmeralda in Livy's eventual Smurfs/HBOND parody.

Livy: Well I got a birthday to celebrate with my friends so until next time

All: Bye!

(Once the party is in full swing Johan slips a note into Livy's hand when no one is looking)

Note: _Meet me at the Great Oak after the party. I got a little surprise of my own for you. _

Livy: :) (blushes)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs Johan Peewit or any of the other cartoon/movie characters that appear in this story.**

**Jo belongs it CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy! :)**

Livy & Jo: HI!

Livy: I'm Livy

Jo: And I'm Jo

Livy & Jo: And this is QUESTIONS!

Livy: So sorry for the late update. I was sick, but I'm better!

Jo: And were glad to have her back to her old smurfy self (places and arm around Livy)

Livy: :D

Jo: Alright so first two questions come to us from Dolphinrain via PM

"**Who could eat the most, Peewit, Homer Simpson, The Tazmainian Devil, or Greedy?"**

Peewit: I like where this is going

Greedy: So do I! (licks his lips and rubs his belly)

Jo: Well there's only one way to find out

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust Homer and for some reason Bart appear)

Nat: Why are they yellow?

Bart: Why are you blue?

Nat:...toushay

Bart: The names Bart.

Nat: I'm Nat

Homer: Nat? Hahahaha! That's the stupidest name I ever heard

Nat:(hands on his hips) It's short for Natural thank you very much!

Bart: Natural huh? As in Oh Natural (smiles cheekily)

Jo: Yo Bart, K+ rated story here. No dirty jokes.

Bart: Don't have a cow man

Jo: I'M A GIRL!

Homer: You are?

Jo: That's it! Let me at him! Let me at him! (Livy Peewit and Johan hold Jo back)

Johan: Easy Jo!

(Knock Knock)

Livy: I got it!

(Livy answers the door and a delivery person brings in a box that says ACME on one side and DANGER on the other. Livy signs for it)

Jo: (holding a crowbar) All right ya'll stand back. Johan you and Peewit ready with the net?

Johan:(holding a net) Ready

Peewit:(also holding the net) No!

(Jo opens the crate with the crowbar and in a split second a whirl wind jumps out)

Livy: NOW!

(Johan and Peewit throw the net on the whirlwind and it stops to reveal itself to be Taz from Looney Toons)

Taz: Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!

Livy: Ok so lets find out the answer. (points to a ridiculously long table over flowing with foods of all sorts. After the contestants are lined up across the table)

Livy: Ok the rules are simple, whoever eats the most in 5 minutes wins. Jo?

Jo: On your mark...get set...GO!

(Once Jo said go, Homer, Taz, Peewit and Greedy leaped on top of the table and a dust ball forms around them with chicken bones, hands, feet, and other types of food leftovers flying out. All that was heard was the sound of chewing, and the occasional moan of happiness)

(5 minutes later)

Jo: Times up! Stop!

(the dust clears away and Taz, Homer and Peewit all lay on their backs with bloated stomachs. Not to mention that Homer's mouth is covered in frosting)

Livy: Geesh!

Johan: Could anybody tell who won?

Jo: They was all moving to fast

Papa: Wait a smurf where's Greedy?

Homer: Oh, wait a second (Homer sticks his hand down his throat and after a few moments of digging he pulls out a saliva soaked Greedy) I thought he was a blueberry

Smurfette: Ooh Greedy are you alright?

Greedy: I smurfed things no smurf should ever smurf (traumatized for life)

Gargamel:(still in a cage)(jumps up and down) No fair! No fair! That fat yellow oaf got to eat a smurf without even trying! It's not fair! Not fair at all! Why? Why? (falls onto the floor of the cage banging his fists on the floor crying)

Azrael: Mrow mrow (translation: Oh brother)

Livy: Well to answer your question dolphinrain, it was to close to call. And apparently Greedy is gonna need therapy.

Greedy:(sits in a corner rocking himself back and forth while hugging his knees)(singing) Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow

All: O-0

Jo: Poor Greedy

Papa: Come on Greedy lets get you dried off and then give you a nice cup of hot chocolate (places a blanket around Greedy's shoulders)

Greedy: So many doughnuts.

Jo: Okay so while Greedy is getting...uh cleaned up, lets move onto dolphinrains next question

"**Johan: Have you ever seen Taylor Swift?"**

Johan: Tailor swift at what?

Jo: No! Not Tailor, Taylor!

Johan: Huh?

Jo:(facepalm) Here (hands him a magazine with Taylor Swift on the cover)

Johan: (smiles) She's pretty. Very lovely.

Livy: (getting jealous) (mumbles under her breath) She's not that pretty (crosses her arms)

Jo: Are you kidding? Look at that perfectly curled blonde hair! Her skin tone is just right and it brings out her lips and the color in her eyes.

Peewit:(also looking at the magazine) She's hott!

Jo: (death glare at Peewit)

Livy: Gee thanks Jo! (sarcasim)

Johan: (reading Taylor Swift's wiki page) My heavens! She certainly is popular!

Livy: (storms over and clicks off Taylor's wiki)

Johan: What? (surprised)

Livy: Let's just get back to the questions! Please!

Jo:(snickers)

Peewit: What's so funny?

Jo: I think Livy is jealous

Livy: I am NOT jealous

Peewit: Oh yeah, she's jealous

Livy: I AM NOT JEALOUS!

Jo: (laughing) Chillax Liv! But yeah we do need to get to the questions. Next up is That Angel

"**Jo: Could you do me a favor and hit Brainy on the head when he starts a speech on your Electric Mallet please?"**

Jo: No problem! I'm always in the mood to hit people over the head.

All: (suddenly wearing helmets)

Jo: What's with all the helmets?

Livy: Oh no reason (she and everyone else take a step away from Jo)

"**Peewit: Is the rumor that you have a crush on a maid in the castle true?"**

Jo: (eyes go dark) Who's this maid? (deadly tone)

Peewit: No! It's not true! Geesh! I just complimented Amelia on her hair that day! That was it!

Livy: Why did you compliment her?

Peewit: She asked me if she looked nice. She had a date she was going on that and was nervous about it.

Livy: Aw that's sweet.

Jo:(still in a dark tone) Yeah...really sweet.

"**Livy: Maybe you could try an Electric chain to put on Jo when she tries to hit Dame Barbra or anybody else from the castle."**

Livy: That's actually not a bad idea.

Jo: ! O_O

Livy: Next up is Ghost that haunt Scaredy Smurf

Scaredy: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SMURFS THAT THERE WAS A GHOST HAUNTING ME! NOW HE'S ASKING QUESTIONS! AAAAHHHH!

Livy: Scaredy! Breathe!

Scaredy: (takes a deep breathe)

"**Brainy: I heard you read the Clumsy Project. If that happens don't try to kill yourself!"**

Brainy: I won't because for the final smurfing time I AM NOT SUICIDAL! I mean seriously, why am I the suicidal one? I have to much to live for. The village would fall apart without my superior intellect.

Jo:(opens her mouth to say something but Livy covers her mouth with her hand)

Livy: (still covering Jo's mouth) Well the author of "The Clumsy Project" also wrote another story called "Dreamer" and apparently Dreamy commits suicide in it.

Dreamy: Say what?

"**Poet: From "The Clumsy Project" is it true your dyslexic?"**

Poet: No, I am not a dyslexic.

Jo:(pulls Livy's hand off her mouth) Next questions are from Smurfdreamer

"**Hi guys I just want to say Happy Birthday again Livy, and I have a few questions**

**Gutsy: Have you ever rode on a roller coaster before?"**

Gutsy: Oh yeah! Aye ave!

Livy: Haha! We took pictures!

(a screen rolls down and shows picture's of the gang riding on the Behemoth in Canada's Wonderland)

Jokey: Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Look at Brainy and Peewit!

(points to the two who are holding on for dear life and are looking green)

Jo: Man you both blew chunks like crazy afterward.

Peewit:(turns green at the memory)

Gutsy: Whoo, what a rush!

Livy: You look like you enjoyed yourself (points to a picture with Gutsy waving his arms in the air on the roller coaster)

Jo: And Livy and Johan look like they are about to pee their pants (points to a picture where Johan and Livy are holding onto each other for dear life as they go down a high drop)

Johan: Why on earth would anyone go on one of those things just for fun?

Livy: The same reason you jump from heights.

Johan: Your one to talk you was the one screaming like a banchee,

Livy:...well you was the one who was holding on to me so tight! I thought my blood circulation was gonna get cutt off!

Peewit: Can you talk about this later

Livy & Johan: Fine

"**Tracker: Why do you wear a red feather in your hat?"**

Tracker: Well one day when I was a smurfling, I was hiking through the woods when I came across a baby bird that had fallen out of it's nest. After I helped it back in, the little fellow gave me a feather. I stuck it in my hat and, well, I just have worn it ever since.

Livy: What a sweet story.

"**Did you guys know that Chloe is my sister?"**

Jo: No we did not. That's cool! :)

Livy: Moving onto Trytoguess

Sassette: Dolphinrain?

Johan: Chloe?

Peewit: Zinka17?

Livy: No! The person's name is Trytoguess

All: Oh!

"**Hey guys Happy Birthday flowerpower71! I'm loving the story, it's funny. Anyway I decided I got some questions.**

**Livy: Did you and Jo always be such good friends?"**

Livy: Actually Jo and I didn't meet till we was nine. I moved in across the street when my uncle got custody of me and then we met a few days later at school.

Jo: And we have been friends ever since (hugs Livy)

Livy: :) (hugs Jo back)

All: :)

"**Your locket sounds nice. Have you ever opened it?"**

Livy:(holds her locket) Oh yes, lots of times. It's got my parents picture in it so when I really start missing them I like to open it and look at the picture...It helps me feel close to them.

All: :(

" **Jo: I like you bad girl attitude. Does Livy? Who did you get it from"**

Jo: My dad. Boy howdy was he ever troublesome.

Johan: Much like yourself

Jo: You got that right! ;)

Livy: Well to be honest Jo's bad girl attitude has gotten us into more than a few predicaments, but I love Jo just the way she is and I wouldn't change her for anything.

Jo: Aw! :D

Livy: Beside's if it wasn't for Jo's rebel attitude then we never would have ended back up in the past and met Johan, Peewit and the smurfs.

Jo: See Livy? Sometimes it pays to be a rebel

Livy:(rolls her eyes)

"**Papa: Will it be okay if I took home a few smurfs? I'll bring them back."**

Smurfs: (run and hide)

Livy: Smurfs! Be nice!

Papa: Well, I suppose that as long as you bring them back by dinner, I don't smurf why not.

"**That's all for now. P.S. ACME is great. I ordered an anti-gravity switch so if you guys come over to my house you might want to bring gravity boots. Speaking of my house I think I had a visit from a jester while I was out. I'm guessing since all the candy in my house is missing and there's a bite in my cupboard."**

Peewit: I thought it was a giant chocolate bar

Johan:(facepalm)

Jo: Moving onto Ghost of the Devil

"**Brainy: Your annoying, have you ever met Fred?"**

Brainy: I am not annoying!

Handy: That's a matter of opinion

Brainy:(glares) Who's Fred?

Livy: This is Fred (shows him the "Fred goes swimming" video on youtube)

Brainy: O-0

"**I challenge you and Fred to an annoying off! (dun dun dun)"**

(by the power of imagination and pixie dust Fred appears)

Fred: Hey it's Fred! Wow look at all these little blue things! I'll take one home and give it to Judy! Then she'll love it and then fall in love with me! Take that Kevin!

Brainy: My smurf!

Fred: You guys are dressed funny; why are you dressed so funny? GASP! Did I travel back in time? I did! (suddenly breaks out in song) _Oh whoa I traveled back in time and now I am surrounded by a lot of little blue things and now I am singing a song Oooooh!_

Jo: Okay say goodbye Fred

Fred: Goodbye Fred! (poof and he is gone)

Brainy: I couldn't even get a word in smurf wise!

"**Sassette: How old are you?"**

Sassette: Wasn't this already asked? Oh neversmurf, I'm 50 (**AN: I just recently found out that the smurflings are 50 so please dismiss whatever age I said that they were before)**

"**Do you have a crush on any of the smurflings? And you can only tell a hostess but I wouldn't tell Jo if I was you. (No offence Jo)"**

Jo: WHAT! Ok I know I'm crazy, but I'm good at keeping secrets! I kept the secret where Livy ran outta the bathroom screaming because there was a spider on the toilet.

Livy: JO!

Jo: Whoops! My bad!

Jokey: Livy there's a spider behind you

Livy: WHERE! (jumps into Johan's arms Scooby Doo style while everyone dies of laughter)

Jokey: Gotcha! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!

Livy: x(

Sassette:(whispers who her crush is in Livy's ear after everyone calms down)

Livy: Really?

Sassette: (nods and blushes)

Jo: Who did she say she liked?

Livy: I promised Sassette I wouldn't tell.

Peewit: Come on tell us!

Livy: No! Now moving onto MwolfL

"**Jo called Gargamel Garbage Smell?... Sorry I wrote a lot and kinda lost track of who said what"**

Livy: Nah, it's fine. Happens to me all the time

"**Really? Dame Barbra? Huh she's not really a villain but she is annoying like one so I guess it counts."**

Jo: See? I told you!

Livy: That still doesn't give you the right to tazzer her or whack her with a mallet

Jo: (whines) But it's fun!

"**Nice casting for your parody of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. About Esmeralda, well I'm okay with either Savina or Livy. However Savina and Johan barely have any stories on this site so I'm leaning a little more towards her."**

Livy: That reminds me, I have posted a poll on my profile page about who should be Esmeralda. So please, everyone who reads this, please cast your vote. I'm gonna leave it up until the end of the month and the majority wins.

Gutsy: Dat also reminds me ow is Gerard's uh...training going?

Gerard: _The bells of Notre...DDDAAAMMMEEE!_

(a wine glass shatters)

Clopin: Alright that's better. Were making progress

Johan: At least his highness can sing without coughing.

Clopin: Yes, but the boy king still needs to work on holding the final note.

Peewit: You want I should teach him?

All: NO!

Peewit: Alright! Alright! I'm just asking.

"**Like the Disney cameos. They made me laugh."**

Jo: So glad that they did!

"**Yeah, Jesse is great. 'Because you live' is a good song. I have that on my ipod to."**

Livy:(wearing a Jesse Mcartney tee shirt and listening to her ipod) _Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live girl my world has twice as many stars in the sky. Because you live I live. I live._

Jo: Livy's a big fan of Jesse can you tell?

Johan: (getting jealous)

"**I think you mean ravioli Livy. Yeah that stuff is deliscious. I've also had stuffed pesto-tortellini."**

Livy: That sounds good! Yeah, I like cheese stuffed ravioli, and I also like manicotti...I'm getting hungry again.

"**I hope other Looney Toons will make cameos, I'm a big fan! Same with animaniacs and Tiny Toons, and Freakazoid. Most people idolize Superman or Batman. I idolize Freakazoid."**

Johan: What's that noise?

(there is a sort of scraping sound and a pile of dirt moves up next to everyone and Bugs Bunny pops out of the hole)

Bugs: Eh (bites a carrot) What's up Doc?

Doctor: Uh...Nothing much?

?: I'll get you, you waskally wabbit!

(Elmer Fudd suddenly busts open the door and storms in pointing his gun at Bugs)

Bugs: Wait don't shoot!

Elmer: And why not?

Bugs: Because Doc, don't you know? It's not rabbit season, it's duck season!

?: Oh no you don't!

(Daffy Duck climbs in through the window)

Daffy: Your not gonna pull that old trick again. It's rabbit season (points Elmer's gun at Bugs)

Bugs: Duck season (points it at Daffy)

Daffy: Rabbit season (points it at Bugs)

Bugs: Duck season (points it at Daffy)

Daffy: Rabbit season (points it at Bugs)

Bugs: Rabbit season (puts one finger on the gun but does not move it)

Daffy:(points the gun at himself) Duck season fire!

**BANG!**

(The smoke clears and Daffy's bill is now backwards)

Daffy:(fixes his bill the right way) Your dispicable!

Bugs: Ain't I a stinker?

Tweety: I tawt I saw a putty tat (looks at Azrael) I did! I did see a putty tat!

Jo: Now that was just uncalled for

"**You okay Wile E...what am I saying of coarse your okay. You've been through worse than that. At least no dynomite that time."**

Wile E: (holds up a sign that says "Tell that to my medical bills.")

"**As for your family line Johan, blame progress. If it wasn't for progress we wouldn't have electronics. Not that I'm complaining."**

Johan: What does progress have to do with Jo being...well

Jo: Crazy? Insane? Reckless? Loud? Obnoscious?

Johan: All of the above

"**Yeah ACME can make crazy items. One of them is a Do-It-Yourself Robot Kit that allows you to make a robot duplicate of yourself. Maybe you smurfs could use that to fool Garbage Smell sometime."**

Hefty: (chuckling) We did do that one time with Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette.

Clockwork: Ring! Sprriing! Ping!

Handy: Clockwork says, "You should have seen the look on Gargamels face when he found out that Clockwork Smurfette and I were just robots."

"**Happy Birthday Livy!"**

Livy: Thanks MwolfL. And thanks to everyone else who sent me birthday wishes.

Jo: Well as much as we'd like to continue; were afraid were gonna have to cutt this chapter into a two parter.

Livy: I'll work on the next chapter later tonight and hopefully it will be up tomorrow.

Jo: So as always leave your questions in the reviews.

Livy: And don't forget to cast your votes in my pole for who should be Esmeralda.

Jo: Until next time

All: BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own any of the smurfs Johan Peewit or any of the other cartoon/movie characters that appear in this story.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Livy: Hey! Were back!

Jo: Yeah so to the people who sent in new Questions we apologize but your questions will have to wait till the next chapter to be answered because were swimming in them already.

Livy: But no worries we'll get to work on it quickly.

Jo: Anyway these first questions are from Chloe

"**Hey everybody! Happy Birthday Livy! Yes smurfdreamer is my sister. I'm the oldest. There's no one else sibling wise. Just the two of us. We may have our moments when we fight, but I still couldn't bear to grow up without her. :)**

**Painter: Do you know what bipolar disorder is? I took intro to psychology so I learned about that stuff. Bipolar disorder is also known as manic depression. It starts when one may feel better than good, they may spend wildly or talk excessively for example. But then it spirals and crashes into depression. In short a person has extreme highs and lows. We know you don't have it :) I have a type of autism, PDD/NOS, mostly I have sensory issue's, don't understand social clues and get really nervous. They call it a disorder but it's really just a different way of the brain to work. I may be suffering from Post-Traumatic-Stress after everything that has happened. Thanks again for comforting me again. (hugs Painter one more time)"**

Painter: (blushing from the hug) Thank you ma cherie :) Eef youz eva needz to talk juz remember I am ere for you!

"**Dreamy: Do you ever interpret dreams? Think you could help me figure out why in my dreams I usually take the role of the heroine or savior?"**

Dreamy: Uh, well I don't really interpret dreams but I could try. Maybe your dreams are telling you that your supposed to do something great in this world someday that will save a lot of lives.

"**Slouchy: When you said you wanted to see and Aladdin crossover I assume you like the Genie? I like him to. I'd recommend the tv series on youtube. Use the ones with mp4 after their titles for full length in English."**

Slouchy: I love the Genie!

Livy: So do I. He's awesome!

Slouchy: And blue!

Genie: And blue is a lovely color

Vanity: I know I look smurfy in it. (looks at himself in his mirror)

Nat: I like the bird

Sassette: But Iago's a bad guy

Nat: (shrugs) I dunno he has a funny voice

Iago:(sitting on Livy's shoulder) Says the little blue pipsqueak country bumpkin

Jo: Ah stuff a cracker in it! (stuffs a cracker in Iago's beak)

Livy: Jo!

Jo: What?

"**Smurfette: There's a smurf/tangled crossover fic now but it's in French. I can't read that much yet sorry."**

Smurfette: Oh! That sounds so smurfy! To bad I can't read French

Painter: Butz I can! Hahahaha!

"**Poet: Do you do any other kinds poems besides rhyming poems? I can show you a poem of mine sometimes."**

Poet: Now that you mention it Chloe, no not really. I never really tried to make it rhyme or not rhyme, inspiration just strikes me! Yes I would love to smurf one of your poems sometime.

"**Papa: According to my dictionary, at least in my time period, spring fever means a feeling of restlessness or laziness. Maybe the smurflings get excited about spring and not intrigued by romance."**

Smurflings: YUCK! (all jump away from each other)

Snappy: Why does everyone keep bringing up about us smurflings and romance? WERE JUST KIDS!

Livy: Personally I find it cute

Jo: You find everything cute!

Livy: I'm a hopeless romantic and a kid person, sue me!

Jo: Next up is eskie02

"**Greedy: What is by far the best thing you've ever made?"**

Livy: Uh Greedy's still a little shaken up after what happened in the last chapter.

Greedy: (shaking) So many doughnuts

Smurfette: It's alright Greedy were here for you (pats him on the back)

Jo: You feel up enough to answer the question?

Greedy: A smurfberry cheese cake with smurfberry icing. (calms down slightly and drools at the memory but then starts to spazz out again)

Johan: Poor Greedy

Livy: I'll say

"**Painter: Besides Smurfette, what is your favorite thing to paint?"**

Painter: I like to paint zee landscape, but I prefer it eef zar eez a smurf in it. Eet addz a splash of zee blue.

Jo: Makes since

"**Smurfs: I read on the internet that when choked you turn yellow. Is this true?"**

Gutsy: Only one way te find out! (grabs Brainy and starts to choke him before anyone can stop him)

Brainy: Ack!...Ack!...Ack!

Jo: Not yellow, but Brainy's turning a kinda purplish red

Papa: Gutsy! Stop smurfing Brainy this instant!

Gutsy: Yes Papa (drops Brainy)

Brainy: GASP! (take deep breathes in and turns blue) WHAT THE SMURF IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUTSY!

Gutsy: Aye, don get mad at me, I did it in de name of Science

Brainy: SCIENCE MY SMURF!

(We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by and enjoy these behind the scenes bloopers and outakes)

Livy:(playing poker with Jo, Johan and Peewit) A ROYAL FLUSH! I WIN AGAIN!

Jo: Dang it!

Johan: That's six games in a row!

Peewit: I want a rematch! (throws his cards on the table)

Director: Marker (claps that Clacker thingy)

Brainy: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! You won't believe what Handy jus-DIII-AH! (slips on a banana peel)

Jo & Peewit: (peek out from behind a corner and laugh and high five)

Director: Marker!

Gargamel: (singing along as he listens to an ipod and dancing very badly) _Dont'cha you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't'cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Dont'cha? Dont'cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Dont'cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Dont'cha?_

Livy: MY EYES! THEY BUUURRRN! (falls on the floor spazzing out)

Jo: I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE WHAT I JUST SAW!

Director: Marker!

Livy: (talking to Gerard Clockwork Smurf, Clockwork Smurfette, and Savina) So then I was like, nuh uh, and then Jo was like, uh huh, and then I'm like No smurfing way and then she's like yes

All:(laugh)

(from offscreen) **BOOM! **(smoke fills the room)

Peewit:(from offscreen) JOKEY!

Director: Marker!

Johan: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Dolphinrain: COME HERE CUTIE! (chases after Johan while laughing manically)

Peewit: Run for the hills Johan! XD

Director: Marker!

Jo and Peewit:(wearing baseball caps sideways, baggy jeans and tee shirts, and Peewit had a gold chain around his neck) (rapping)

Peewit: _Hey (hey) T-Swizzle (T-Swizzle) T-pizzle (T-Pizzle)_

Jo:_ I'm like eight foot four blonde hair to the floor You shawtys never thought I dreamed about hard rapping to the core. No I ain't got a gun No I never really ever been in a club still live with my parents but I'm still a thug. I'm so gangsta you can find me baking cookies at night you out clubbin but I just made caramel delights. T-Swift and T-Pain on the same track. It's a thug story tell me can you handle that?_

Jo and Peewit: _I had a dream last night_

Jo: _I had high top nikes I had_

Jo and Peewit: _Diamonds in my mouth and_ _Diamonds on my mic_

Jo: _By the time I woke I was singing_

Peewit: _I'm on a boat!_

Jo: _Cause I'm a singer turned rapper_

Peewit: _Shawty I'm a make ya_

Jo: _Straight to the top yo!_

Peewit:_ Shawty I'm a take ya _

Jo:_ You can call me T-Sweezy now I'm a rap star_

Peewit: _Hey, it's a thug story now tell em who you are. Singer turned gangsta _

Jo:_ You don't wanna fight me_

Peewit: _Straight to the top_

Jo: _In my extra small white tee_

Peewit: _T-Swift and T-Pain on the same track. It's a thug story now can you get with that?_

Jo: _What? What? I knit sweaters yo! What? What? Don't test me __**Bleep!**_ Hey hold on! Hold on! I didn't even say anything.

Peewit: _What?_

Jo: I didn't even-I said yo

Peewit: _Yo?_

Jo: You guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything. I didn't even swear

Peewit: _She didn't she didn't she didn't even swear_

Jo: Hello? Ugh! I'll be in my trailer

(We now return to Questions)

Handy: Wow I ever knew that Brainy had such a colorful vocabulary.

Hefty: I didn't even know that they had that many swear words.

Papa: If any of you smurfs EVER repeat any of those words I will do worse to you than what I did to Brainy!

Hefty: We don't swear Papa.

Grouchy: Uh excuse me, but what about last week when you stubbed you toe?

Hefty: Well...

Jo: Okay I think we have established that Brainy and Hefty have potty mouths now lets get back to the questions.

Livy: Next questions come from Trytoguess

Peewit: Who?

Sassette: Is it The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkanssass?

Johan:That Angel?

Tracker: Is it-

Livy: No! It's from TrytoGuess!

Slouchy: That's what where trying to do

Livy:(bangs her head on the wall) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

"**Hey it's me again, I got more questions**

**Smurfs: All of you, in the episode "The Purple Smurfs" whenever you guys got pinched on the tail, you yelled. I just wanna know, your tails don't serve a main purpose but are they ticklish or do they hurt when touched? This might be a dumb questions but I'm curious."**

Livy and Jo: (sneaky smile) Only one way to find out! (they grab random smurfs and start tickling their tails. A few start to laugh while others don't.)

Papa: Well a smurfs tail is like a human limb or appendage. Sometimes they are ticklish, others are not, just depends on the smurf mostly. Now as far as hurting, no they do not hurt when touched, but they do hurt when somesmurf falls on it.

Clumsy: You can say that again (rubs his tail)

"**Sassette: Your one of my favorite smurfs. Whats it like being the only girl smurfling? Do you worry when you get older it'll be like Smurfette's doing? P.S. Did you ever find out it was Slouchy's idea to make you?"**

Sassette: Whispering willows! I'm one of your favorite smurfs?

Livy: That's what it says.

Sassette: Gee thank you. Um, It's okay being the only girl smurfling. I mean a lot of the time I don't even think about it really, but I do have my moments when I wish there was another smurfling girl my age to play with, but overall, I'm smurfy. No I don't really worry about smurfing up, being like Smurfette. I'll smurf that bridge when I come to it. And yes, I know it was Slouchy's idea to make me.

Slouchy:(thoughts: Best idea I ever smurfed)

Jo: Next questions are from DoyouREALLYwanttoknow?

Peewit: Yes tell us!

Jo: I just did

Peewit: Huh?

Jo: Never mind!

"**Great story guys HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIVY!"**

Livy:(giggles) I'm still getting birthday wishes a week later, thank you Doyoureallywanttoknow.

"**Anybody: Have youguy's read RavenChild's fanfics?"**

Livy: I have! She's actually in my favorite stories and authors. A couple of the smurfs have read them and Johan is in the middle of book one and Gerard is almost done with book two.

"**Smurfette: Did you know Hefty agrees the whole "Boo Hoo" bit is annoying?"**

Smurfette: What "Boo Hoo" bit?

Peewit: When you say Boo- (Hefty jumps up and clamps his mouth shut)

Hefty: I have absosmurfly no idea what DoyouREALLYwanttoknow is talking about!

Smurfette: !/?

Livy: Next up is Crazy

Crazy: AAAARRRROOOO!

Johan: Didn't we already go through this?

"**Jo: Do you want to come with me shopping for Electric Mallets? They just built an ACME store for people like us. Maybe Wile E. Coyote can join us."**

Jo: (bouncing up and down in her seat) Oh yes! Yes! Yes! When can we go? Just tell me a time and place to meet up!

Wile E. Coyote: (holds up a sign that says, "Let me check my schedule. I will let you know later.")

Livy: Oh joy just what Jo needs. More weapons. (sarcasim) Anyway, our next questions are from Zinka17.

"**Hm, I haven't seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame in years so I don't remember much about it, but I do remember Esmeralda. I think Livy should play her. :) I'll watch the movie again to refresh my memory and I'll definitely read your story."**

Livy: The Hunchback of Notre Dame is one of my favorite movies and I am really excited to start on that story. :) Thanks for voting for me. Once again, please vote in my pole on my profile for who should play Esmeralda.

"**Now onto some questions...**

**Greedy: What's the worst tasting thing you've ever eaten?"**

Greedy: (Still traumatized but is slowly but surely calming back down) Brainy's gingersmurf cookies Yeuck!

Brainy: Hmph!

"**Dreamy: Have you visited the Sweefs since you found out about their existance?"**

Dreamy: A few times but not recently.

**Barber: Did you accidently trim Papa Smurfs beard when you were a baby? If not how did you get your name?"**

Barber: I did actually.

Papa: Barber smurfed ahold of a pair of scissors and well next thing I know one side of my beard is smurfed clean off my face. Plus Barber's first word was "Haircut."

"**Jokey: Why do you always do the same prank where you give others an exploding gift box? Brainy is pretty much the only one who falls for it anymore."**

Jokey: It's a classic. Besides I never get tired of the look on Brainy's face! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

Livy: Next up once again is Chloe

"**Handy and Hefty: You two seem very close. How long have you been best friends?"**

Handy: Gosh I don't remember a time when we weren't best friends do you Hefty?

Hefty: (thinking) No not really.

Papa: You two have been inseperable ever since the day that the stork smurfed Handy to the village when you were just babies.

Livy: Aw! That's so sweet

Hefty and Handy: (put an arm around the others shoulder)

Jo: Hmmm?

Peewit: What's wrong Jo?

Jo: Nothing, but Livy and Johan will find this next question from Girlonthemoon very interesting.

Johan and Livy: ?/?

"**Johan: Do you like Livy, Kate, or Aralyn since in their fan fics you like all of them, but who do you really like?"**

Johan: :) I adore all my fans as they adore me. I appreciate their loyalty and how they prove themselves. So I'd have to say-

Jo:(pops in front of Johan cutting off his "hero speech." Uh...I'm sorry but why are all these girls crushing on my great (x4) Grandaddy? Livy was bad enough, but all these other girls it's just freaky! (rubs her arms as she tries to shake disturbing thoughts from her mind)

Papa: Here Joannie, smurf a glass of water

Jo: (drinks the water)

"**Peewit: Why don't YOU tell JO that you like her?"**

Jo:(spitakes all over Peewit. Leaving the jester soaked)

Snappy: (singing) _Jo and Peewit sitting in a tree_

Jo: I don't think you wanna finish that song (makes a fist)

Snappy:(literally zips his mouth and then takes a step away from Jo)

Johan: (evil smile) Yes Peewit, why don't you admit that you like my great (x4) granddaughter? I'm sure ALL the readers will LOVE that.

Peewit: (nervous smile and starts sweating bullets) Wh-why does everyone th-think that? I-I don't like Jo! J-just as a fr-friend. That's a-ll we-we are! (nervous laugh) Is it hot in here?

Sassette: Chattering chipmunks Peewit! You smurf hotter than a smurfberry bush on the sun.

Livy: Well Jo? You got anything to say?

Jo:(turns to the "camera") Uh...I seriously have no comment to Girlonthemoon now if you will excuse me I have to go get another drink since a certain jester is wearing the other one.

Peewit: YOUR the one who spit it on ME!

Livy: (whispers to Johan and the smurfs) They both are so in denial

All: Yep, uh huh, you said it, I agree.

Jo and Peewit: What are you all whispering about?

All: Oh nothing ;)

Jo and Peewit: !/?

Livy: So that's it for this chapter of Questions.

Jo: We promise that the ones we didn't get to answer will be answered in the next chapter.

Livy: As always leave your questions and comments in the reviews.

Jo: So until next time

All: Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Once again I apologize to those whose questions I did not get to in this chapter. You guys submit them in faster than I can keep up! I WILL catch up eventually though.**

**Anyway as always I do not own Johan Peewit or any of the smurfs they belong to Peyo, I do not own any of the cartoon/ movie characters or celebrities that appear in this story. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21 and Livy belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Announcer: Live! From Joannie Mcrea's house, here's chapter twelve of the fanfic that we all know and love...QUESTIONS!

Audience:(goes wild)

Announcer: With your two lovely fabulous hosts Joannie Mcrea and Olivia Ashton!

(The crowd goes wild as Jo and Livy walk out as the theme song plays)

Jo: Nice touch with the theme song Livy

Livy: I try. ^^

Jo: Okay so this is a special PM chapter, because all of today's questions were sent to us via PM

Livy: First up is Frostforge44; who BTW is the awesome author of "Crafty Encounters." If you have not read it, then I highly recommend it

"**Thnx for answering my questions guys. Your right Gutsy, the puffball does fit your personality very well. Anyway onto the questions!**

**Who do you think would win in sword fight: Don Smurfo, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, or Zorro?"**

Don Smurfo: Why me of coarse!

?: We shall see about that my little blue friend.

(A figure in black swing from a nearby tree and lands feet first on the ground. He draws his sword and slashes a Z into a tree)

Zorro: I am Zorro, at your service (bows and kisses Jo's hand)

Jo: ! (blushing)

Peewit: (angry)

?:Please! If you this is my competition then they better pray for mercy from

(a flash of orange flies through the trees and lands softly into a pair of black boots)

Puss in boots: PUSS...in boots

Livy: EEK! OMG! I love you! (hugs Puss)

Puss: Ack! That is...very kind of you senorita, ack! ….But I...Ack! Can't breathe!

Livy: Sorry (lets go of the cat)

?: He may be cute but none of these guys will know what hit them after I'm through

(out from the shadows slinks a black cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Puss: Kitty Soft Paws!

Kitty: That's my name

Gutsy: Why do dey call her dat?

Kitty: Because my tiny blue mousy friend, my paws are so soft they make no noise, and therefore I can steal you blind and you'd never know it (suddenly wearing Gutsy's hat)

Gutsy: What da? Give me back my hat!

All: xD

Zorro: This is my competition? Two gotos and blue thing?

Don Smurfo: That's smurf to you!

Puss: And these two gotos are heros where we come from!

Zorro: As am I!

Kitty: Enough talk, time to fight

Zorro: Very well, ENGARDE!

(they all draw their swords and fight while everyone watches)

Puss: What the-Where are my boots?

Don Smurfo: And my hat?

Zorro: And my sword?

Ktty: Oh boys? (wearing Puss' boots, and Don Smurfo's hat and playing with Zorro's sword)

Theif Smurf: Ooh she's good!

Livy: Well I guess that means that Kitty wins.

Kitty: (epic smirk)

"**BTW how did you guys like laser tag?"**

Jo: We all had a blast!

Hefty: Except for Brainy

Brainy: I still say you were cheating Hefty

Hefty: I was not! Your just being a sore smurfer!

Peewit: Gutsy went kinda crazy back there though

Crazy: AAARRRROOO!

Gutsy: Aye did not go crazy!

Livy:(cover's Crazy's mouth with her hand before he can yell again) Gutsy you painted your face in camoflauge and ran around yelling "Freedom! Freedom!" after you would tag somebody with a laser.

Gutsy: Well excuse me for getting inta da game lass (sarcasim)

Livy: O_0

"**Vanity: I think you had the right idea with the peacock feather, but I'm afraid Tracker's right. But you can have my peacock masquerade mask (a smurf sized peacock feathered mask appears out of nowhere in front of Vanity) You can wear it to parties and definitely stand out."**

Vanity: Oh darling it's gorgeous! Just like me! ^^ Thank you so smurfily much!

Smurfette: you can wear it to the Spring ball next week

Vanity: I think I will Smurfette

Papa: And before anyone smurfs, all of our readers are invited to join.

Jo: But Dolphinrain if you come PLEASE try to restrain yourself from hitting on my Great (x4) Grandaddy. It creeps me out

Johan: How do you think I feel? I'm the one who gets-

Livy: Nuh uh uh! K+ rated story! We can talk about this after the show.

"**Brainy: I have to say you may be a complete pain in the smurf sometimes-"**

Brainy: HEY!

Jo: Don't interrupt!

"**but you've got a very big heart and it's in the right place. Like when you saved Baby in "The Book that tells everything". Just thought you need some recognitionfor the good things you've done instead of the bad or annoying (kisses Brainy on the cheek)"**

Brainy:(blushes cherry red and smiles like an idiot) Th-thank you

Livy: The smurfs are cute when they blush

Jo: I know right? Anyway next up is hopefully NOT gonna be my Great (x4) Grandmother Dolphinrain

Johan: Oh my! (starts to turn pale at the thought)

"**Livy & Jo: What kind of dogs would we be?"**

Livy: Funny you should mention that, I'm gonna do the episode "The Sourcery of Maltrochu" in my story so you will find out then. ;)

"**Peewit and Greedy: Have you ever had hot dogs with sourkraut?"**

Peewit: GASP! YOU EAT DOGS IN THE FUTURE?

Greedy: OH MY SMURF THAT IS SICK!

Jo: There not actual dogs dummies!

Greedy: Then what are they?

Livy: Hot dogs are...uh...well hotdogs are a bunch of different animals.

Peewit: Then why do they call them hot dogs?

Livy: I don't know! Go ask Oscar Mayer!

Greedy: Who?

Jo and Livy:(facepalm)

"**Papa: Do smurfs ever fart and who's the stinkiest?"**

Brainy: What kind of a question is that?

Hefty: (slaps Brainy abside the head) Smurf up!

Brainy: What was that for?

Papa: Smurf it off you two...um...well yes Smurf's fart

Peewit:(snickers) Who's the stinkiest? XD

Papa: That's a tie between Sloppy and Grouchy

Sloppy and Grouchy: HEY!

Papa: I'm sorry my little smurfs but it's the truth

Livy: Now I know why Grouchy always has a scowl on his face

Grouchy: Can we move onto the next question please!

"**Brainy: Can I have an autographed complete set of your Quotations?"**

Handy: Is she smurfed?

Brainy: Why of coarse you can Dolphinrain! Here's a complete set of "The Quotations of Brainy Smurf" I'll even throw in "The Quotations of Brainy Smurf, Christmas special" and "The Quotations of Brainy Smurf: What to smurf about nothing."

Tracker: Why on earth would any body want any of your books?

Brainy: Because Tracker, Dolphinrain obviously has good taste in literature!

Livy: Actually she told me she wanted them because she needs something to read in the bathroom.

Brainy: 0_0...T_T

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

"**Johan: Have you guys ever seen Jeff Foxworthy, Bill Engvall, or Larry the Cable Guy? They're the best!"**

Johan: Who who and who now?

Livy: I know where this is going!

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust Bill, Jeff, and Larry appear)

Larry: Daggum!

Bill: Now what in tarnation are we doin here?

Jeff: How am I supposed Larry was the one drivin!

Bill: I told you to take a left at the Macdonalds but noo! We had to go right because it was a short cut.

Larry: Gett're done!

All: O_O

(they all disappear)

Johan: Okay?

Jo: Ya gotta love rednecks

"**Johan: check out Daisy Duke (Catherine Blach) sometime."**

Johan: Who's Daisy Duke?

Daisy: (leaning against the door frame wearing her famous shorts, cowboy boots, and a plaid shirt that's tied in a not.) I'm Daisy Duke sugah.

All the boys:(minus Papa, Baby, the smurflings and Grandpa) (big eye's catcalls and drools)

Grouchy: Hubba hubba!

All the girls: (evil glare)

Livy: Okay! Time to go Daisy!

Peewit:(clings to Daisy's leg) Oh please! Can't she stay?

Jo: NO! (poof and Daisy is gone)

All the boys: T_T

"**Papa: Somethings wrong with my clones! Peewit won't eat anything but milkbones and Johan keeps dancing around in a pink tutu!"**

Jo: She actually made clones of them?

Papa: Well she asked me and I wasn't sure how much more uh..."borrowing" Johan could take.

Jo: 0-0

(Suddenly a second Johan prances into the room wearing a hot pink sparkly tutu with matching ballet slippers)

Clone Johan: I'm a pretty butterfly!

All: O_O...hahahahahaha

Vanity: Johan my friend, pink is not your color

Real Johan: Good to know Vanity

(The Clone Johan rips off his Tutu and slippers to reveal he is wearing a red samba shirt with poofy sleeves, black pants and black shoes underneath)

Livy: What the-OH! (the clone yanks her up by her arm and spins her behind a screen. The screen is moved and now Livy is wearing a red and purple Mexican dance outfit with a long frilly skirt)

Real Johan: (eyes grow big)

Clone Johan: And now Mi Corazon, We dance!

(The clone grabs Livy's hand and the lights go dark as a single spotlight falls on the two as they salsa dance around a stage as music plays in the background)

Clone Johan:(dips Livy at the end of the song and places a rose in her hair) Mi corazon

Livy:(blushes as red as her dress) Oh my!

Real Johan: (is held back by Peewit, and a lot of smurfs to keep from attacking the clone) Let me at him! Let me at him!

Jo: (holding a micorphone) Okay lets see what the judges of dancing with the stars thought of that performance.

Announcer: Carry Ann Inava

Carry Ann: Ten!

Announcer: Glen Goodman

Glen: Ten!

Announcer: Bruno (I cannot spell his last name)

Bruno: TEN!

(the crowd goes wild and applauds as the Clone places a kiss on Livy's hand)

Real Johan: THAT'S IT! (draws his sword and tries to attack the clone)

(We interrupt this program due to excessive violence not suitable for young smurflings. Please stand by and enjoy Farmer Smurfs parody of "Ladies love Country Boys" Smurfette's love country smurfs)

(A guitar starts playing as Farmer walks out)

Farmer: (singing) _Well she smurfed up in the village in a poka dotted mushroom_

_Her Papa wore a cap_

_Greedy never fried a chicken_

_Ballet straight A's_

_Most likely to smurfceed._

_Cobbler Smurfed her some heels_

_After graduation_

_Then Papa sent her down south_

_for a smurfier education_

_Smurfed her on the fast track to a law degree_

_Now she's smurfing home to visit _

_Holding the hands of a wild eyed Smurf_

_With a Farmer's tan_

_And she's smurfin in the middle of his pick up truck_

_Harmony's blarin away, she's yelling Smurf it up!_

_He raised her up a lady_

_But there's one thing he couldn't avoid_

_Smurfette's love Country Smurfs_

_Well you know now that Papa Smurf_

_Wants better for his daughter_

_Hope she settles down with Doctor or Lawyer_

_In their uptown ball gown_

_Hand me down royalty_

_He'll never understand how his princess fell_

_For some white britches _

_With a southern boy drawl_

_Or why she's smurfin in the middle of his pick up truck_

_Peewit's blarin away; she yells "Smurf it up!" _

_He smurfed her up a lady but there's one thing he couldn't avoid_

_Smurfette's love country Smurfs_

_You can smurf them_

_You can try to teach them right from wrong_

_But it's still gonna smurf them on_

_And they go smurfin in the middle of his pickup truck_

_Brainy's blabbering away she yells "Smurf it up!"_

_You can smurf them up a lady but there's one thing you just can't avoid_

_Smurfette's love country Smurfs!_

_They love us country Smurfs yeah_

_Oh yeah!_

_They can't stand it_

_It's that country thang ya' know?_

Smurfette Livy Jo and Sassette: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Farmer: Sing it "Na na"

Girls: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Farmer:_ Oh that's pretty ladies_

Girls: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Farmer: Gotta love the Na na

Girls: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

(We hope you enjoyed that edition of "Smurfette's love Country Smurfs" we now return to "Questions")

Johan:(dusting his hands) Well that takes care of that pesky clone

Livy: You didn't have to go all bizzerk and throw the dude in a box

Johan: I sent him back to Dolphinrain!

Livy: You still went crazy

Jo: Squires gone wild only in Questions, speaking of which we need to get back to

"**Hey Papa if I was a smurf what would my name be? Since smurfs name reflect part of their personality would I be Squireobssess or Goofball?"**

Papa: Well It's hard to smurf, but if I had to guess I think you would be called Obsessive Smurf. No offence.

"**Are there any real Redneck smurfs?"**

Papa: Uh...whats a redneck?

Jeff Foxworthy: You might be a redneck if-

Jo: Get outta here!

Jeff: (leaves)

Livy: From what I observed here, the closest smurfs to rednecks are Nat and Farmer.

Snappy: Nat's not a redneck, he's a hillbilly there's a difference

Nat: Why you hickory nut!

Slouchy: And a violent hillbilly at that

Peewit: Whats the next question?

Jo: Hang on a second (reads the question) (snickers)

Johan: What's so funny?

Jo: Livy you gotta read this

Livy:(reads the questions over Jo's shoulder) (snickers) this is not appropriate for the rating!

Peewit: What? What is it?

Jo: xD

Livy: It's for you Johan (whispers the question in Johan's ear)

Johan: 0_0

Peewit: What? What is it?

Jo: This question is NOT suitable for all audience. Besides we got kids and a baby here. Respect the rating.

Livy: So what's your answer?

Johan: I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT! I AM AS STRAIGHT AS A HORIZONTAL LINE!

Sassette: What's that supposed to mean?

Snappy: Better yet, why's Johan's face so red?

Jo:(laughing) I can''t breathe! I can't breathe! Hahahaha!

Johan: It's not funny!

"**Whatever happened to those clowns who cut the bridge in "The Moor's Baby?"**

All:(shrugs)

Meanwhile somewhere in Mexico

Dude #1 : Tacos! Get your hot fresh Tacos here!

Guy #2: This stinks! If it wasn't for those stupid horses we would have gotten out weight in gold! Bah!

Dude #1: Oh Shut up and stuff the taco, besides that it was your fault.

Guy #2: MY FAULT!

Dude #1: Yes! I told you not to make a deal with Balthazaar, that's like trading your soul to the devil, but NO! "Well get our weight in gold," you said, "The bridge will do all the work you said."

Guy #2: Oh shut up!

Back to the story

"**Feathers: How many smurfs can you carry at one time?"**

Feathers: Squawk!

Nat: Feathers says that she can carry up to six smurfs at a time; but the more smurfs she carries the more it weighs her down and she can't fly as fast.

Jo: Sounds logical

"**Brainy: What is your favorite "Quotation?" Can you give me 2?"**

All: UGH!

Hefty: Again with the quotations!

Brainy: Hmph! At least someone appreciates my "Quotations." Well Dolphinrain all of my Quotations are a favorite of mine, much like a fathers love for his children. He does not love one more than the other and furthermore-

Jo: Get on with it!

Brainy: (glares at Jo) Fine. (Ahem) "A smurf in the hand is worth two in the bush, unless it's Brainy smurf in which case it's worth ten smurfs." and "It's easy to pretend we are strong. It is much harder to pretend we are week. A true friend, by loving every part of us, teaches us to love our weaknesses."

Clumsy: Hey! That's that quotation you gave me after the darkness monster incident!

Jo: Wow, for once Brainy quoted a quotation that was actually good

Brainy: Why thank you Jo...Wait a smurf, what do you mean by "for once" and "actually good?"

Livy: Next questions come from my good friend Luckynumber18 (Witty)

"**For Handy and Greedy: Hi guys. First of all Greedy, aside from Handy and Clumsy you are my third favorite smurf of the village."**

Greedy: Why thank you Witty ^_^

"**I have noticed that you two, along with a couple of other smurfs in the village, wear unique hats that distinguish you from the rest of the smurfs, so my question to you is how did this come to be? Did you make your own hats? Did Tailor make them for you? When was the first time you both received your unique hats?"**

Handy: Well according to Papa, when I was a teenager whenever I would smurf outside the sun would be smurfing in my eyes and I couldn't see to well, so he had asked Tailor if he could smurf me a hat with a visor and well, it just kinda stuck.

Greedy: When I was a smurfling, I would try to make my regular smurf hat look like a chef's hat whenever I would try to help Papa smurf food

Papa: Hehehe Greedy, your version of helping me was eating the ingredients

Peewit: Wait a second, why were you making the food?

Papa: Well I had a hundred little mouths to feed, and I wasn't about to let them attempt to cook by themselves. Sombody had to feed them.

Greedy: Getting back to my hat, I actually got it from Papa as a Christmas present as a smurfling.

Livy: Aw! :D Cute!

"**Secondly, I loved it when you guys worked together to make Smurfcream (mutters) I still think it should be called ice cream(normal voice) Do you guys still make it and what would you say your favorite flavors are?"**

Handy: Oh yeah! We still make it!

Greedy: Comes in handy during the summer months.

Handy: I'd have to smurf my favorite flavor would have to be chocolate.

Greedy: I like chocolate, and smurfberry delight, strawberry, vanilla, caramel, mint-

Livy: So in other words you like them all?

Greedy: Yeah pretty much.

"**Handy: This might be a bit personal so if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to but I'm curious When did you stop having romantic feelings for Smurfette and develop them for Marina?"**

Handy: About three months after Smurfette was turned good. They just kinda wore off.

Livy: You probably like the other smurfs got caught up in the excitement and curiosity of there being a female smurf in the village.

Handy: I guess. (shrugs) But when I saw Marina...(love struck daze)(sigh)

Jo: Translation, love at first sight

Livy: Aw! He's cute when he's love struck.

Jo: Yo Handy snap outta it you got another question. (snaps her fingers in front of Handy's face)

Handy: (snaps outta it) Huh? What?

" **I was also wondering if you've read RavenChild2's Smurfette saga? In it you develop romantic feelings for a smurfette named Nursette, who is very caring and quite lovely do you think you would develop feeling for her if she existed for real?"**

Handy:(scratching his head) I glanced at the first story but I haven't really sat down and read them yet, though Livy and the other smurfs who have read them say they are good.

Livy:(lightbulb) I got an idea! (Livy stands up and starts to chant a spell in Latin. Magic flows from her fingertips and a puff of smoke appears. Once it clears there stands a smurfette in a pink dress, hat and shoes, wearing a white apron with a red cross on it. Her long blonde hair tied up in a single braid that falls down her back)

Nursette:(cough cough cough) What the smurf? (cough cough cough) (tries to wave the smoke away)

Livy: Perhaps one of these days I'll be able to conjour up spells without setting off the smoke alrams.

Papa: Actually, your improving greatly.

Livy: :) Well anyway, Nursette, Handy, Handy Nursette.

Nursette: Uh...Hi?

Handy: Hi :)

Jo: So whatcha think loverboy?

Livy: Jo!

Nursette: ?/?

Handy: Ignore her, she's crazy

Crazy: AAAROOO!

Handy: As is he

Nursette: Um.. ok? (still very confused)

Livy: We'll give these two sometime to get to know each other

(several hours later)

Hefty: So how did it go?

Handy: Nursette's very smurfy, and I would like to get to know her more but as a friend. My heart belongs to Marina

Handy/Marina shippers: YES! WHOO!

Jo: Well that's it for this chapter of questions.

Livy: We just want to take a moment to say thank you everyone for all of your support and submitting your questions and comments, but if you would please just hold off on submitting them for a little bit.

Jo: Don't panic Questions is still in full swing but it's just that we still got a bunch that we need to catch up on and we feel bad for having to keep breaking up all the chapters into two parters.

Livy: But don't worry, I already started on the next chapter of this story so probably if all goes well, we'll be caught up again and you can start submitting your questions and comments again by next week.

Jo: We'll let you know other wise.

Livy: So until next time

Jo: Stay smurfy everysmurf

All: BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay so for those of you who had read in the AN in "TAJP&L 2" as you know I had to go to the hospital today. Well when we got there after doing some blood work I was not sick enough to be admitted which is a good thing. :) **

**The Dr. prescribed me on a new antibiotic and I have to have some more blood work done on Monday. Thank you to everyone who had prayed for me and sent me get well wishes. That means the world to me. I about started to cry when I got home and read all the pm's and reviews saying that everyone is praying for me and wishing me to get well soon. Just keep praying that the antibiotics will work and that my blood work on Monday will be good to.**

**To REG, Chloe, Smurfdreamer, and The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansass; Okay I have already started to answer your first questions but I wrote them up on my Nana's computer but I had to stop because I needed to ask CartoonCaster21's answer for one of them. I will answer them along with any new questions that we get in the next chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, or any of the movie/cartoon characters, celebrities or songs that appear in this chapter.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21 and I only own Livy **

**So now enjoy the insanity that is Questions.**

Jo: Wazzup peeps?

Livy: Were baaack!

Jo: And we got a boatload of questions to answer!

Livy: So lets get started, first question is from Kastella

"**Smurfs: Have you ever seen Yugioh Abriged? I think it's kinda funny myself. Sorry I don't have questions for you to answer right now but I should have some more later. Ok bye!"**

Papa: Well Kastella, my little smurfs and I haven't gotten to smurf the future very well yet.

Johan: Neither have Peewit or I

Papa: So no, we haven't seen it yet

Hefty: But it sure sounds smurfy!

Gutsy: Sure does lad. We should smurf it soon.

Jo: Next up is MwolfL

"**I think the smurfs would like Freakazoid, he's blue colored. However it might take them a little while to get used to Freakazoids unpredictability. One time he sat on Cave Guy's head and started yodeling off key. (and added some non yodeling lyrics). It was hilarious to most of us, but Cave Guy had this wide-eyed look on his face as if he couldn't understand why Freakazoid was doing that. Oh, uh Cave Guy is one of Freakazoids enemies. He first shows up in Dance of Doom. You should check it out, it's one of my favorites. Also check out Freakazoid meets Fanboy, Freakazoid does the best spit take ever in that episode."**

Peewit: I think I had enough spit takes for awhile (glares at Jo)

Jo: Don't look at me! You was in the way of a perfect spit take.

Peewit: Sure blame the jester. Not like your aim was any better.

Jo: !

"**Don't worry Elmer's gun is a prop. It can't hurt anyone. Maybe daze them but not hurt them. Elmer's actually a vegeterian so..."**

Jo: I find Elmer awesome and I'm glad his gun can't hurt anyone, or he'd meet me.

(Suddenly a few blasts are heard from outside until the door is swung open. Bugs Bunny runs through with Elmer hot on his tail)

Elmer: I'll get you you scwewy wabbit! (chases Bugs out the backdoor)

Livy:(yells out the backdoor) UM HELLO! TRYING TO ANSWER QUESTIONS HERE! People have no respect! You just don't go run into someones house with a gun and start shooting a rabbit!

Johan: Shall we move on?

"**Say since Disney characters were mentioned many times I'm wondering if the smurfs have seen Hercules or The Emperor's New Groove? Hercules is a lot of fun and has one of the funniest villains ever. Same with The Emperor's New Groove. Actually Emporer's New Groove is practically a movie version on the cartoon; they even demolish the fourth wall! (Metaphorically speaking)"**

Smurfette: Actually we have smurfed Hercules and the Emperor's New Groove. They're smurfy!

Hefty: I like Hercules smurfiest (lifts up a human sized cup with one hand)

Brainy: I wonder why? (roles his eyes)

"**I already mentioned this to Jo through PM's but as for who should play the two main soldier's in The Hunchback of Notre Dame I vote for Gargamel and Scruple. Gargamel for the tall soldier because he's the one who has a horse sit on him twice. Very fitting since Gargamel is a horse's you know what."**

Jo: Oh yeah! I remember that PM.

Livy: Well actually Gargamel and Scruple were not gonna be in the story, but when Jo told me about it it's to good to pass up! :D

Gargamel: Pardon me? I will not stand for this! You girls can't just think you can wizardnap me, put me in a cage for this question thing and expect me to participate in this story! I will not have a horse sit on me-twice!

Livy:(evil smile) Johan what would you say if we had Bayard and Gargamel give a little demonstration?

Johan: I would say that you are a mad genious M'lady

Livy: I know!

Jo: Oh this is gonna be funny! (goes and pulls Gargamel out of the cage as Johan brings in Bayard)

Gargamel: This is preposterous! You can't do this to me! I am the great and mighty Garga-

Johan: Bayard, sit!

Bayard:(sits on Gargamels head)

All: Hahahahaha!

Jo: It will be even better when he lands in the mud! XD

Hogatha: (snort snort) Even I found that amusing

Gargamel:(crawls out from underneath Bayard) It would be amusing if an elephant sat on you!

Jo: That can be arranged! I'll order from ACME. Where's the laptop?

Peewit:(hides the laptop behind his back)

Livy: Why are you-?

Peewit: I can't risk it.

Livy: Anyway next up is TheYugioh Fan 20

"**Hey Brainy: Have you ever met Fran the Nanny and Joey from Yugioh? That's it for now. L8r!"**

Brainy: I don't think I have...I should. Do they live nearby?

Livy: Not exactly

Brainy: I wonder if they'll smurf a copy of my newest Quotations?

Livy: Next is dolphinrain and-

Johan: YIPE! (dives behind the couch)

Livy: Chill squire boy. She just say's "Funny stuff".

Johan: (pokes up from behind the couch) Oh...

Sassette: Tickling turtles can I read the next on Livy?

Livy: Sure Sassette

Sassette: Oh yay! It's from coolkiddy

"**Hi guys you should put Peewit in a child safety thing 24/7. The reason I say this is because everyone on my street is missing food and my spy camera has a blonde thing running from house to house taking barrels of food with him and a little overweight blue mouse."**

All:(Glare at Peewit and Greedy)

Papa: Greedy Smurf! Your supposed to be smurfing on a diet!

Johan: Care to explain Peewit?

Peewit: I was hungry?

Johan: That's not an explanation

Peewit: Your not my mom (crosses his arms)

Darth Vader: He is not your mom, but Peewit, I am your father

Peewit: NOOO- wait-WHAT! I don't even know you!

All: O_o

Jo: Dude in a black cape and helmet over here

Darth Vader: I am you father

Sassette: Uh...

Livy: How'd you get in here?

Darth Vader: The window was open

All: (silence)

Livy: Get out! Out! Out! (pushes Darth Vader out the door)

Darth Vader: Can I borrow a cup of sugar?

Jo: Here (hands him a cup of sugar)

Darth Vader: It's all I ask (walks away)

All: O_o

Johan: Anyway, thank you coolkiddy for suggesting that. We'll consider it.

Peewit: I can't eat anymore! (dramatic sob)

Jo: Not when you steal from other peoples homes!

Peewit: It's borrowing

Jo: Yeah, sure it is.

Sassette: Next is the Ghost to Haunt Scaredy.

Scaredy: NO! HE'S BACK! (pulls his hat over his head)

"**Scaredy: I'm coming for you, BOO!"**

Scaredy: YIPE! Papa Smurf! Help! (leaps into Papa's arms Scooby Doo style)

Papa: Scaredy!...Your heavy! (falls over)

Jo: Aw! Nice Father/son moment

Darth Vader:(peeks in through the window) I am your father!

Livy: WILLYOU GET OUTTA HERE! (slams the window in his face)

"**Papa: Hey can I meet you all?"**

Papa:(chuckles) Of coarse. It will be smurfy

Scaredy: WHAT!

"**Gargamel: I'm coming to break your leg with a mallet"**

Gargamel: WHAT!

Jo: Looks like Scaredy ain't the only victim (smirk)

"**Brainy: Your still annoying. Maybe Fred should visit again"**

Brainy: 0_0 I will not have that Fred in the same room as me again! I will smurf out the window if I have to!

Livy: Maybe you could take lessons from Johan (jerks her thumb at Johan)

Fred: HEY IT'S FRED!

Brainy: NO! (goes to jump out the window but it's closed so he slams into the glass)

Fred: Aw come on Brainy! You know you love me

Brainy: GET OUT OF HERE!

Fred: Okay, but first I just wanted to give this squirrel to Livy! (gives Livy a pomeranian puppy)

Livy: It's so fluffy! (hugs the dog) Thanks Fred

Fred: No problem, I was gonna give it to Judy, but she started sneezing, and started to turn red and splotchy looking, so I thought I'd give it to you!

Livy: O_0 Uh okay?

?: FIGGLEHORN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE? YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Fred:(yells out the window) You have to catch me first Kevin!

Kevin: COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Fred: Uh oh! Gotta go guys! Bye Smoofs! AAAAHHHH! (Fred runs out the door and we hear feet running) BERTHA! HELP! KEVIN! STOP CHASING ME BEFORE I SICK THE CAT WITH RABIES ON YOU AGAIN! AAAAAHHHHH!

Johan: My word! He has an ear splitting scream

Jo: That's nothing compared to my scream (opens her mouth to give a demonstration but Livy places her hand over it)

Livy: I think we've had enough demonstrations for one day. Besides your scaring Timmy.

Handy: Who's Timmy?

Livy: My new puppy apparently (hugs the pomeranian)

All: O-0

"**Jo: I have a tazzer do you want it? I also have a mallet that is 3x bigger than a regular one, want that too? I like big scissors more than that stuff."**

Jo: Really? Awesome! Your so nice! I'll be happy to use them on the villains (evil smirk)

Johan: More weapons for Jo?

Peewit: I'm getting more and more nervous being in the same room as her.

Jo: Big scissors are fun! You should run-

Papa: That's enough Joannie! I don't want the smurflings getting a bad influence

Nat: Papa! Snappy has a tazzer!

Papa: WHAT!

Livy: I guess "what" is the word of the day ^_^

Peewee Herman: You got that right! WHAT is the magic word! HA HA! HA! HA HA HA! (runs out of the room)

All: O_o

Jo: Uh...okay? Anyway next up is Girlonthemoon!

"**Hefty&Smurfette: Do you like the fanfic "I Love you" by Anisonic88? I really liked it. Also why don't you guys go out? You make a good couple :)"**

Smurfette: Hefty and I have smurfed it. It's a smurfy story!

Hefty: I think it's real sweet. It really shows the friendship between Handy and I, and Smurfette and I the main characters

Smurfette: Well the reason Hefty and I don't go out is probably because were to young.

Jo: You guy's are over 100!

Smurfette: Which is young in smurf years

Jo: Just saying but I hear Smurfette has a crush on a Smurf in the village

Smurfs: She does?

Jo: I read it off the internet

"**Brainy: I love you, your so cute. Especially since your the only smurf with glasses :)"**

Brainy:(fixes his glasses) Why thank you =)

"**Hefty: Don't mess with my Brainy! I know he might be annoying but that is why we call him Brainy, duh! Any way Bye!"**

Hefty: Can I at least kick him out of the village when he talks to the point my ears smurf?

Jo: Next question!

Livy: It's from Johan's favorite person in the whole world, dolphinrain!

Johan: YIPE! (once again dives behind the couch)

"**Thank goodness you didn't show what happened when I caught Johan (behind the scenes) or this would've been unsuitable for children."**

Johan:(peeks up from behind the couch) I'll say! She's obsessive over me! I need to run faster! When I thought I lost her, bam! She was right in front of me, dragged me into a closet and then-

Livy: K+ RATED STORY! K+ RATED STORY!"

Grouchy: I hate when people don't respect the rating!

Dreamy: Is that all that screaming I heard coming from the closet?

Farmer: Please spare us the details Johan

Johan: When will someone spare ME the details? T_T

"**Greedy: Want some hotdogs covered in sauerkraut with mashed potatoes? Well watch the blue collar TV guys. And Gutsy have you seen the movie Braveheart?"**

Greedy: (licks his lips) I'm on it! Papa can I go?

Papa: Alright but be polite

Gutsy: No lassie, but I want to smurf it. De girls say de'll smurf us to da theata soon

Jo: Next up is TrytoGuess

Dreamy: Is it-

Jo: Lets not start that again!

"**You notice some smurfs are missing, then the doorbell rings. When you answer it, there's a guy who gives you a package before leaving. You open it up and there are the missing smurfs, including Sassette since she's my favorite smurf."**

Papa: Excuse me? I thought all my little smurfs were here

Livy: So did we considering Sassette read some of the questions and-

(Ding Dong)

Jo: Uh...(opens the door and a guy is standing there)

Guy: Hi

Jo: Hi?

Guy: Here (shoves a box in Jo's hands and then walks away)

Jo: ?

Peewit: Who was that?

Jo: A guy

Livy: A package?

Johan: It says "Handle with extra special care or I'll get you."

Livy: How friendly (sarcasim)

Jo:(opens the box to reveal the missing smurfs inside)

Papa: 0_0

Sassette: Were back!

Snappy: Where'd you go?

Sassette: We went to TrytoGuess

Slouchy: I'm tired of guessing

Sassette: No! I mean...Oh never mind

"**Thank you for answering my questions. Now I understand the whole tail bit. **

**Sassette: As you know your like my favorite smurf. I don't have a question but I send you ice cream! Make sure Peewit doesn't eat it first. LOL"**

Sassette:(holding an ice cream cone) Thank you!

Snappy: How come she's your favorite?

Sassette: What can I say? I'm impossibly cute (does Bambi eyes)

"**Smurflings: The romance idea is fun for you even if you are "just kids." Maybe you got young love huh Snappy?"**

Snappy: I'm gonna lose my lunch (turns green)

"**Peewit: Did you eat the rest of my cupboard? It was completely ripped off today! It's not chocolate to inform you."**

Peewit: I didn't eat your cupboard...yet

All:(look at the jester)

Peewit: It looks like a giant chocolate bar!

"**Hahaha! I found the bloopers funny! LOL behind the scenes of this story seems very interesting. Maybe Papa and the director have their coffee times together to keep each other awake. Oh Papa Smurf, as you see I brought back all the smurfs I borrowed. Thank you for letting me take some. It was fun! I think I left some pictures in there to show what we did. P.S. Jokey has learned the hard way you shouldn't take my dog's treats away...0_0"**

Papa: Thank you for returning them...even if it was through air mail

Gutsy: Pictures? Let me smurf a look! (jumps into the box and looks around)

Livy: Gutsy! Your getting packing peanuts everywhere!

Gutsy: I found em! (holds up the pictures triumphantly as he climbs out of the box)

Minor: Hey there's a picture of Jokey in front of a sleeping horse

Harmony: That's a dog

Minor: 0_0

Gutsy: Here's the next picture of Jokey but de horse-uh-dog has it's eyes open. An the next picture is -uh

Johan: That's as scary as the time dolphinrain kidnapped me

Livy: That dog sure loves his treats xD

Peewit: I wanna read the next question. It's from Kastella again

"**Hey girls, can you give me a ride over so I can give all the smurfs a kiss? Please?"**

Jo: Sure! (by the power of imagination and pixie dust Kastella appears)

Kastella: What just happened?

Livy: Welcome to the story Kastella

Kastella: No way! :D

Jo: Feel free to kiss any smurf you choose

Kastella: Yay! (runs off to kiss every smurf)

Peewit: Next question is from That Angel and she-uh

Livy:(giggles)

Johan: What's so funny?

Livy: Come see!

"**Sorry about the Peewit liking the maid rumor, but I know for a FACT that Jo likes a knight."**

Peewit: WHAT! Who is he? Which one is he? It's Sir Broadback isn't it?

Jo: Uh one why do you care? Two I DO NOT! And three EW! Sir Broadbacks like 40!

Sir Broadback: I'm 39 and happily married thank you very much!

Peewit: That angel heard it from someone! Don't lie!

Jo: WHY DO YOU CARE? WHO'S STARTING THESE RUMORS ANYWAY!

(Innocent whistling)

All:(turn to see)

Livy: Thomas?

Johan: How'd you get here?

Thomas: The window was open

Jo:(rolls up her sleeve) So your the one who's been starting those rumors eh?

Thomas: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! (jumps out the window)

Jo: YOU ARE DEAD KIRPATRICK! (jumps out the window after Thomas)

Johan: Will everyone please stop taking what I'm known for?

Tuffy: This is getting violent

Peewit: Which is why I'm filming it (films Jo who is currently chasing Thomas)

Livy:(calls out the window) Jo! Don't hurt him! We got poker night on Tuesda-PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN JO!

(We interrupt this program due to extreme violence. Please stand by and enjoy these behind the scene's bloopers)

Gerard:(practicing for his Court of Miracles musical number for the HBOND parody) (singing) _We find you totally innocent...which is the worst crime of all...SO YOUR GOING TO HELL_

Livy: CUT! Cut! Cut! Cut! No Gerard, it's "So your going to HANG!"

Gerard: It is?

Livy: Yeah see (hands him a script)

Gerard: (reads it) But my script said-

?: Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

Livy and Gerard: JOKEY!

Director: Marker (clack)

Livy:(runs outta the bathroom screaming) SPIDER! AAAAHHH!

Peewit:(peeks around the corner and snickers)

Director: Marker (clack)

Livy: And then the professor responds, that's no hydroxalign that's my wife

Savina: Hehehehe

Johan:(suddenly bursts out of the closet the two were walking past. His hair's a mess, his clothes are ripped and hanging off of him and he has crazy eyes) Keep that woman away from me! I want a restraining order!

?: Oh you know you liked it knight boy

Johan: AAAAHHHH! (runs away as dolphinrain walks out of the closet smirking)

Livy and Savina: O_o

Director: Marker (clack)

Peewit: I can't believe your making me watch this

Livy: Shhh! Glee's coming on

Peewit: I still don't see what the big deal is

Livy: It has musical numbers, drama, and Puck! What more do you want?

Smurfette: Shh! It's starting!

Peewit: Hmph! Fine I'll watch it, but only to prove to you that this show is dumb

(one hour later)

Peewit: _Don't stop believing!_

(We now return to questions)

Jo: I've never been so angry!

Livy: Wait till you read the rest of the review

"**Oh and **

**Jo and Peewit sitting in a tree**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**First comes love then comes marriage**

**Then the maniac baby in a baby carriage**

**(The baby loves to hit Livy and Johan over the head with an electric rattle)**

Jo and Peewit: WHAT!

Snappy: At least someone finished the song ^_^

Johan: So your baby has your temper Jo

Livy: Oh! Can I be the godmother?

Jo: (boiling mad)

Johan: So Peewit, whens the wedding?

Peewit: SHUT UP JOHAN!

Livy and Johan: ^_^

Smurfette: I'll smurf the next question. It's from DoyouREALLYwanttoknow

Brainy: Enough with the games! Just tell us who it is already

Smurfette: I just did

Brainy: ?/?

"**By the boo hoo bit, I mean when something goes wrong and you start "boo hoo"ing that Hefty along with everybody else finds it a tad annoying."**

Smurfette: Pardon me?

Hefty:(nervous) What? No! You really shouldn't read that Smurfette

Smurfette: …...

Gutsy: It's not annoying! (LIES)

Smurfette: Hmph! Can't I be dramatic?

Actor Smurf: Of coarse you can

"**Which RavenChild fanfic do you like most?"**

Smurfette: Was that supposed to be directed at me?

Handy: I guess it's for everybody.

Livy: Well I personally like "Return to the Smurfette Village" best.

Johan: How come?

Livy:(shrugs) I guess because everysmurf got together with one of the Smurfette's and it had a good plot line.

Snappy: I wanna read the next question!

Jo: Go right ahead Snappers

Livy: Jo likes to give everyone nicknames in case you can't tell

Snappy: This next question is from Crazy

(silence)

Gutsy: I got de lad (hand over Crazy's mouth) (feels something wet run across the palm of his hand)(pulls his hand away quickly) Oh Smurf! Did you just lick my hand?

Crazy: I FOUND A BANANA! (randomly pulls out a banana)

All: O_0

"**Great! In Northwest Denver at Crazytime (crazytime meaning 3:00 pm) you guys will love it. There is a roadrunner catching department and electrical ACME Medieval weapons"**

Slouchy: I'm sure Jo will like that

Sassette: But why is everyone trying to smurf the birdy?

"**Here's an electric Medieval tazzer and a do it yourself roadrunner kit all expenses paid. (Livy can I borrow $20?)"**

Livy: WHAT!

Jo:(hugging her new tazzer) I love it! Thank you Crazy!

Crazy: AAAR- (a random cane comes out and pulls him offscreen)

Jo: I'm gonna go try this out right now! Anybody seen Dame Barbra?

Livy: (rubbing her temples) I'm in my happy place...I'm in my happy place

Peewit: What are you trying to do?

Livy: Trying to calm myself down before I get high blood pressure

Peewit: 0_o

(off screen)

?: AAAAHHH! MISS MCRAE!

Jo: Now that oughtta put a spark in your personaility Barbra

Dame Barbra: COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONIC TERROR!

Jo:(runs off laughing like a mainiac)

Livy:(pops two Advil in her mouth) Okay who's next?

Smurflings: Girlonthemoon!

Peewit: How did she get up there anyway?

"**Really great chapters!"**

Livy: Aw, why thank you! Were glad your enjoying it ;)

"**Smurflings: How does it feel to know that Sassette has a crush on one of you? I think it's Nat ;)"**

Snappy: Actually it's kinda awkward. After she admitted it we have been trying to guess who it is but Sassette won't tell us.

Nat: Why do you think it's me?

Livy: Probably because your so adorable!

Slouchy: Um hello! I'm here to!

Jo:(coming in after losing Dame Barbra) Your adorable too Slouchy

Snappy: Come on Sassette tell us already!

Sassette: You'll just have to wait till I kiss one of you (giggles and skips away merrily)

Smurfling boys: 0_0

Johan: Next up is DC-JellyBean's

Livy: BTW I like your name it's funny ^_^

"**Great Story! :D Here's my question**

**Brainy: Do you ever feel like running away sometimes? I wouldn't blame you if you did."**

Brainy: When I was a smurfling kind of. Now the thought doesn't smurf to mind often. See, the smurfs will always be my family and Papa says it's "Tough love". Even Hefty, Grouchy, and Gutsy smurf they love me.

Hefty: Your my little bro! It's my job to pick on you (traps Brainy in a headlock and ruffles his hat)

Brainy:(out of the headlock) What a job! Does it pay well? (sarcasim)

Gutsy: Well we smurf ten gold crowns and hour so... (plays with some gold coins)

Johan:(checking his pockets) Gutsy! That's my money!

Gutsy: Hahaha! I'm just smurfing ya lad (tosses the crowns back to Johan)

Jo: Next up is Chloe and oh boy does she have a long one

"**Hi! How's everything? Is Garglesmell (ok that was on purpose) giving you trouble? I can help. I know how to sweet talk people and make them pay!"**

Livy: Not much trouble. He's in a cage, but if he starts acting up we'll let you know. Thanks!

"**Smurfette Sassette Livy and Jo: I asked my tarot cards what life has next in store for you each and they gave me hints. Here are the hints and the goddesses they represent**

**Smurfette: Diana, goddess of the hunt, "It's time to hunt for what gives you strength."**

Smurfette: Ooh! That sounds smurfy! So mysterious. I like it!

"**Sassette: Anuket, the embracer, "Your life will over flow with blessing"**

Sassette: Babbling bears! That's smurftastic! Thanks for letting me know!

"**Jo: Mut, Mother of Mothers, "It's time to mother yourself. Healing awaits."**

Jo: Mother myself? Healing awaits? What do ya'll suppose that means? Well thanks for telling me. Mother og Mothers sounds neat.

Livy:(starts snickering thinking about Jo and Peewit's maniac baby)

"**Livy: Niiuga, Goddess of Dragons, "Share your creativity with the world to ease your isolation."**

Livy: Now that sounds cool! Thanks for telling us.

"**And here's what they said for me: Psyche, The soul, "Allow love to transform your soul. You are ready for it." The cards aren't always clear but they have worked for me. May the divine feminine watch over you. (giggles)"**

Smurfette, Sassette, Jo and Livy: Thanks Chloe! May the divine feminine watch over you.

"**Timber: Have you always been able to talk to trees? Are the voices I hear when I talk to them the trees talking back to me? By the way, your "By golly" expression is cute!"**

Timber: Why thank ya Chloe! I'd been saying "By golly" since I was a wee smurfling. I began talking to trees when I was a smurfling to.

Papa:(chuckles) It's true. I remember we would smurf on picnics and I'd find Timber talking to a tree. I had to sometimes carry him away.

Timber: The trees could be talking to you. Some people talk to plants like others smurf to animals

"**Smurflings: I just meant you probably like to play outside in the spring, I meant nothing about romance. Just enjoy being kids okay? Enjoy the time when your hearts are innocent to it all that ok?"**

Sassette: We love smurfing outside! (throws her hands in the air) Especially in the spring.

Snappy: What do you mean "innocent"?

Nat: I don't get it

Slouchy: What does she mean? Why wouldn't we be innocent?

Livy: (nervous) Um...uh OH! Look next question's for Tracker

Smurflings: But-

"**Tracker: Do you ever track animals by following their paw prints? I'm learning how! :D"**

Tracker: Yes, sometimes I do. I had to once when one of my brothers got lost in the woods years ago. I couldn't catch a scent so I followed the prints and eventually I caught a scent.

"**Dreamy: Thanks for the help. I can lend you one of my books with the basic dictionary of symbols in dreams if you want."**

Dreamy: Do they come in smurf size? I'd be happy to smurf it. Thank you!

Jo: No way! You got one of those too?

Peewit: You look up dreams?

Jo: They have important meanings.

"**Sorry about the Tangled crossover. Maybe Painter can read it to you Smurfette. Would you do that for her Painter, please? (smiles pleadingly but accidentally blushes madly)**

Painter: I'z wouldn't mind. I'll read eet.

Smurfette: Oh thank you Painter! (kisses Painters cheek)

Painter:(smiles goofily and wags his tail)

"**Uh I better go, Whoops! (a rainbow shoots from under her hands and leads out the window, scattering colorful star shaped objects around as the rainbow lands under her feet) I'll explain later, bye! Hehe (runs away on the bands of color as the rainbow disappears behind her)**

Peewit: 0_o That was random

Johan: Very

Livy:(shrugs) She said she'd explain later...Anyway Next up is Frittzy

"**Gargamel: If you had to marry one who would it be, Hogatha or Chlorohydrs?"**

Gargamel:(gags) I choose neither! Both are revolting vile women and both are horribly unattractive

Hogatha: GASP! Bite your tongue you old fool! I'm ravishing

Chlorohydris: To a warty wartmonger maybe (smirk)

King Bullrush: (in a separate cage) (gag) Good heavens no! Not even is she was covered in warts would she even be the slightest bit attractive

Hogatha: Ooh! (snort snort) If is wasn't for this magic proof cage, I'd turn you into a toad you-

Livy: HEY! HEY! HEY! Focus! And Gargie it says you have to pick one

Gargamel: Oh fine...If I had to choose one, I'd choose...Chlorohydris

Chlorohydris and Hogatha: WHAT!

Hogatha: I'm relived and offended

Chlorohydris: Funny, I'm both those things plus nauseous

Jo:Why'd you pick Chlorohydris?

Gargamel: At least she has hair!

Peewit: How would you know? She always wear her hood up. She could be as bald as Hogatha

Chlorohydris: Of coarse I have hair! Look (takes off her hood and shakes her head like in one of those slow motion shampoo commercials as long silver colored hair falls down her back) See!

Johan: Lets move onto the next question

"**Peewit: You are a horrible liar. You obviously LOVE Jo an awful lot."**

Peewit: Who keeps saying this? I don't love Jo! (suddenly a flashing neon sign that says "Liar" appears over Peewit's head)

Smurfs: (hide their laughter)

Peewit: I only like Jo as a friend! I don't love her! (another sign appears that says "In denial")

Johan:(covers his mouth with his hand)

Peewit: Nobody can prove I like her cause I don't! (yet another sign appears that says "Yeah right")

Livy:(starts shaking as she struggles to keep from laughing)

Peewit: Ya can't-WHAT THE SMURF! (notices the signs and tries to swat them away. This causes everybody in the room, even the villains, to bust out laughing)

Thomas: See? I told you! The sixth sense never lies! An neither to the signs!

Poet: Hey that rhymes!

Peewit: SHUT UP THOMAS! (is now swatting at the signs with a flyswatter)

Livy:(wipes her tears) Ah...Next up is MwolfL

"**I love Genie to, he's so funny! Robin Williams is a wonderful actor. He also voiced Fender in Robots and Batty in Ferngully. Did you know there are a few episodes that feature Genie with a love interest? Watch Some Enchanted Genie for her first appearance."**

Snappy: Why is romance everywhere? (pulls on his hat) GAH!

Livy: Well it is springtime. (accidentally glances at Johan and blushes)

"**Iago is only bad in the first movie. In the second movie he reforms and joins Aladdin. He even gets a love interest in the TV series, and a cool one too. A rainforest weather bird named Thundra. She appears in Fowl weather, Rain of terror, and The Love bug."**

Snappy:(bangs his head against the wall) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

"**Hm...If there was an ACME store where I live I don't think I'd buy weapons... But I wouldn't mind getting some comedy gags like whoopie cushions or pies! (runs to Gargamel throws a cream pie in his face and then zips away like the roadrunner) I never get tired of that xD"**

Jo: Yeah! Pies are good!

Peewit: I love pie! (takes some pie off of Gargamels face and eats it) Yummy! Cream pie! (moves his jaw around) With a slight taste of bitter loneliness

Gargamel:(growls)

Livy: Down boy.

"**Okay guys you should leave Peewit and Jo alone and just stick with the funny stuff like bonking villains on the head with mallets. Though I have to admit the spit take cracked me up. Few things make me laugh harder than a good spit take."**

Peewit: Yeah guys! Listen to the wolf!

Livy: But your so funny when your in denial

Peewit: Okay I am only going to say this one last time I AM NOT IN DENAIL!

Livy: Ooh! Jester boy's mad now!

Peewit: GAH!

Livy: ^^

Jo: Need I remind you Livy that you and Johan didn't find it so funny when everybody was teasing you two

Livy: ! Whatever (scowls)

"**My last review asked if the smurfs seen Hercules. Well after they answer that question I'd like to know if they saw the TV series? It's as funny if not better than the movie."**

Papa: Well as I smurfed before, my little smurfs and I haven't been in the future for to long, so we don't know much. We don't even know what were smurfing now.

Jo: Next up is Random Junk 13

"**Hey Brainy, I once read a fanfiction crossover where you scared the whole village with a ghost story so bad that they had to sleep together at Papa Smurf's house, tell me how long did things stay that way before everyone was able to sleep in their own house again?"**

Brainy:(smiles) It actually smurfed a week before everysmurf was able to face the dark again

Scaredy: That wasn't a funny story Brainy!

Farmer: I couldn't even face me own scarecrow!

Lazy: I couldn't even sleep!

Papa: My neck is still sore from it (rubs his neck)

Jo: Was his story as scary as my story? It's about an insane obsessive girl who has a collection of tazzers and mallets. She creeps around at night and attacks her victims when they least expect it. She's so crazy that the nut house exists because of her (laughs evily as lightening cracks behind her)

All:(take a BIG step away from Jo)

Peewit: I have a feeling I know this girl (warily eye's Jo)

Livy: Next is The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansass

"**Hey girls what do you think of this joke baste off of RavenChild2's Story, "Sorcerer Smurf teases Elder Brainy about being Dr. House and the time travilers ask "Dr. who?" Then Sorcerer says "No your thinking of a different doctor. The time travelers are like "what the...?" And the future smurfs cannot help but laugh and explian to them."**

Livy: LOL I thought it was funny when I read it. I laughed

Johan: Next is Zinka17

"**Just watched "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" yesterday and I'm really anxious to read your story!"**

Livy: Aw! Thanks Zinka17. I'm really happy you are. It should be out between April first and April fifteenth. And there is still time to vote in my poll on who should be Esmeralda. You got until the end of March to cast your vote.

"**Jo: Did you know that Peewit saw a picture of you way before you guys met and he said you were kinda cute?"**

Jo:(shocked) What the feathers! Where did he get a picture of me? How-you think I'm cute?

Peewit: (blushes) Uh...Look! Brainy has a question!

"**Brainy: How long does it take you to write a book? You have an awful lot of them."**

Brainy: Actually it takes me almost a week for each. I'm very knowledgable and have time so-

Gutsy: Smurf a sock in it ye numpty! (sticks a random sock in Brainy's mouth)

Johan: Peewit, isn't that one of your socks?

Peewit: (looks at the sock) Yeah it is

Brainy:(eyes go big and he spits out the sock) MOUTHWASH! I NEED MOUTHWASH! (runs to the bathroom and proceeds to use a whole human sized bottle of mouth wash)

Peewit: Oh come on! My socks don't smell that bad!

Tracker:(holding his nose) That's a matter of opinion!

"**Scaredy: If that ghost ever gives you trouble you can come visit me. I'll keep you safe. :)"**

Scaredy: Th-thanks Zinka17! Th-that's S-Smurfy o-o-of you

Papa: Thank you Zinka 17. A word of warning though, when Scaredy is like this, he'll smurf you up all night (yawn)

Livy: Next question is from CandaceT17

"**Hey smurfs what do you think of "The Lion King?"**

Jo: One of my favorite Disney movies. I love Timon

Timon: Why thank you Jo

Jo: EEK! He's here!

Timon: (to Pumba) I told ya I could make the ladies squeal ;)

Peewit: He looks like a rat

Timon: I'm a meerkat thank you very much!

Pumba: What about me?

Jo: I like you to!

Livy: One of the first Disney movies I ever saw and one of my favorites. I love the music in it. ^_^ (lightbulb) Oh Timon could you do me a little favor?

Timon: What?

Livy:(whispers in Timon's ear)

Timon: OH NO! Sorry Sister but that was a one time only performance!

Livy: Pwease! (puppy face)

Timon: Not the face! Not the face!

Livy:(eyes get bigger)

Timon: Must...resist...ALRIGHT WE'LL DO IT! Just enough with the face already!

Livy: Thank you!

Johan: What did you ask them to do?

(5 minutes later)

Timon:(wearing a grass skirt, a lei with a flower behind his ear while Pumba is sitting on a platter with an apple in his mouth)_ If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumba here, because he is a treat_

_Come on Down and Dine on this tasty swine_

_Are ya achin_

Pumba: _Yup yup yup_

Timon: _For some bacon?_

Pumba: _Yup yup yup_

Timon: _He's a big pig_

Pumba:_ Yup yup_

Timon: _You can be a big pig to OY!_

Shenzie, Bonzai, and Ed: (come out from around the corner and chase Timon and Pumba)

Timon and Pumba: AAAAHHH! (run out the back door with the hyena's hot on their tails)

Livy: I never get tired of that scene xD

Jo: Me either! XD So smurfs what did you like about The Lion King?

Gutsy: I like it! It has bravery in it!

Dreamy: It has adventure

King: It has a kingdom

Nat: The animals of coarse are the smurfiest

Jokey: The jokes are the best! Hyuk hyuk hyuk

Smurfette: The romance (flutters her eyes) Simba and Nala make such a smurfy couple

Snappy: (gag)

Slouchy:(slaps Snappy abside the head)

Snappy: You like kisses so much Slappy? Well your sure gonna get a lot of them when I'm through with you!

Slouchy: Don't call me Slap-AH! (runs for his life as Snappy chases after him)

Livy: I think Jo is starting to become a bad influence on the smurflings

Jo: Next up is our smurfy friend, SmurfyFriend

"**Oh my smurfy stars! I feel so honored to have been mentioned here. (Well- stories at least XD)"**

Livy: Your popular SmurfyFriend! Your story "The Clumsy Project" is a hit!

"**Papa: In many of my stories there have been the rare occurrence of twins (as in smurfs brought on the same night by the stork, at the same time) Has that ever actually happened?"**

Papa: Actually, no. See, none of my little smurfs are twins. Each smurf is brought on a different night. If twins are ever smurfed they will be the first twin smurfs ever born in the history of the Smurfs...Though I would say that Vanity and Reflection are twins

Vanity: We may not have been smurfed on the same night-

Reflection:-but were twins. Since I smurfed that is.

Papa:(chuckles) Yes they are the only smurf twins. For the reason smurfs never had a twin, I don't know. Suppossedly because each smurf is different and if there's a twin, the two might have the same personaility. But smurfs already look the same. If a smurf was a twin we'd never know.

"**Painter: How do you KNOOOW that you don't have Manic-depression? Mental dissorders weren't diagnosed in that time; people were labled insane and thrown into the asylum (WOW I sound dark xD)"**

Painter: Well I...I...I JUZ KNOW OKAY!

Jo: THROW HIM IN THE ASYLUM! HE'S INSANE!

Painter: I AM NOT INZANE! AN I DO NOT HAVE ZEE BIPOLOR DIZORDER!

"**Dreamy: Do you ever get tired of others shooting down your dreams? I mean, after awhile it's gotta hurt a little. :(**

Dreamy: Sometimes yes. It was hurtful when I tried to fly and no smurf supported me, except for Papa who tried to keep me smurfy.

"**Brainy: ^_^ I'm glad you guys liked "The Clumsy Project" (even if Painter threw a hissy fit at me xD) but did you guys know it is being converted into a FANFILM? :D"**

Brainy: I did love that story

Clumsy: So did I. So smurfy

Jo: (jumping up and down) I KNEW THERE WAS GONNA BE A FANFILM! WHEN'S IT GONNA BE OUT? PLEASE LET US KNOW!

Livy: We can't wait! Were so excited! And thanks for reviewing SmurfyFriend. We hope to see more questions or comments from you in the future.

Jo: Next up is COO-COO

"**Nanny: Did you hear about how Hogatha turned herself into a grandma smurfette and Grandpa seemed to forget all about you?"**

Nanny: What did she just say? (glares angrily at Grandpa)

Grandpa: I'd never forget about you Nanny! I mean, Hogatha, I didn't know and she- wait! No! I mean- what do I mean? My brain was asleep!

Nanny:(whacks Grandpa with his walking stick) Is it awake now?

"**Grandpa: How are you gonna get out of THIS one?"**

Grandpa: You tell me yougin! YIPE! (runs as Nanny chases him swinging his walking stick around)

Nanny: GET BACK HERE GRAMPERS!

Jo: Aw! :D

Livy: As you can see, Jo and I see "fluffiness" in different was

Jo: Next up is someone who loves "fluffiness" that involves Johan

Smurfs: Dolphinrain!

Johan: Oh no!

Jo: Oh yes!

"**Loved it! I am dying of laughter here!**

**Jo: I promise not to hit on Johan until afterwards, but then he's fair game"**

Jo: Thanks for the heads up- p.s. Johan sometimes takes cover in the castle's basement behind these old armor suits. Enjoy!

Johan: Why would you tell her that!

"**Loved the redneck stuff. Peewit, hotdogs are really good. I left a couple of pots with sauerkraut at the village for all to try. Oh and some air freshener for after wards. Enjoy!"**

Livy: Jo and I love hotdogs! (eats a hotdog)

Peewit: It still sounds disgusting!

Greedy: (tries a hotdog)(eyes go big) Oh...my...smurf...THIS IS DELISCIOUS! (eats the rest of the hotdog in one bite then moves onto the second one)

Jo: And there goes my appetite (tosses her hot dog aside)

Johan: The next question isn't signed

Livy: Oh well, we'll post it anyway

"**Farmer's a country bumpkin (he even called himself that in the episode "Speak for yourself Farmer Smurf") & Nat's more of a hillbilly (Smurfs Wikia does define his hat as a hillbilly hat.) If any smurf is close to a redneck it's CGI Handy since Jeff Foxworthy voices the builder smurf. Though I'm not sure if Bill Callaway, voice actor of CARTOON Clumsy, is a redneck or he's just a talented voice actor since he gives an impressive French accent to ze hot tempered Painter. Then again Callaway could have been stereotyping because at a different glance, people could interpret French people as tempermental & Southerners as idiots..."**

Farmer: It's true I do think of myself as a country bumpkin

Nat: The Wikia says that about me? What! I can't believe-what's a Wikia?

Jo: A Wikia is a page that gives information about a character. There's one for each of you. Even Johan and Peewit have one.

Johan and Peewit: We do?

Jo: Yes you do. It's where fans get there information

Peewit: What kind of information?

Livy: (looking at Johan's Wikia) All kinds, like for example Johan's page says that he's afraid of flying

Johan: I-I am not!

Jo: The internet never lies Great(x4) Grandaddy

Johan: I am not afraid of flying!

Jo: Prove it!

Johan: How?

Jo:(evil smirk) CARPET!

(the magic carpet from Aladdin flies in through the window and circles around Jo)

Jo: Yo! Rug man! Gimme some tassle! (fist bumps the carpet)

Johan: Oh you must be joking!

Jo: Nope! Get your booty on this carpet and prove to us what a "big strong fearless" squire you are (smirking)

Johan: (starts to turn pale) I-I-I would b-b-but I-I hear the king calling for me. COMING SIRE! (makes a made dash for the door)

Jo: I knew it, he's a chicken

Johan:(freezes) I am not!

Jo: (flapping her arms like wings) Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!

Livy: Seriously what are we? Five?

Johan: Oh fine! (storms over) I'll get on but only to prove to you that I'm not afraid of...flying (starts sweating bullets)

Jo: Get on with it! We got more questions to answer! (pushes Johan onto the carpet and then carpet takes off into the air with Johan holding on for dear life)

Johan: Curse my stubborn pride! AAAHHH!

Jo: Okay so Handy any thoughts on your comment?

Handy: I have to agree. In the movie my usual accent was gone and I sounded southern. To those who are smurfing the question, yes I have an accent. It's a Wisconsin accent.

Sweepy: Some of us smurfs have easily identified accents while others don't. Like me, every smurf can easily smurf I have an Australian accent.

Wooly: And I'd say I'm also a Southern Smurf ya'll

Jo: Ya'll! May the word live on :D

Livy: And Johan has a slight British-esc accent.

Johan: HELP!

(Carpet suddenly swoops over everyone and halts to a stop, causing Johan to lose his grip and land fat on his face on the floor)

Livy: Ooh! Johan are you alright?

Johan: (disoriented and seeing stars) Mommy I wanna ride the pretty pony (faints)

Bayard: !/?

Jo: Oookkkaaayyy...Next up is Smurfygirl!

"**OMS! You smurfs are having a Spring Ball? If I change into a smurf can I go? And if so can Jokey be my date? ….P.S. Jokey you my favorite, I just love your surprises ;D"**

Jo: So what do ya say Jokey? Wanna have Smurfygirl as your date?

Jokey: Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Glad to hear I'm your favorite. Of coarse! Just name a date and time.

Brainy: Hmph! How could any smurf like your surprises?

Jokey: A smurf with a sense of humor

Livy: And the last question of this ridiculously long, and random chapter is from The Yugioh Fan 20

"**I've been watching this YouTube video called "Leather Pants" and I was wondering if any of you smurfs have seen it yet?"**

Dreamy: Sorry, we haven't smurfed it yet...Uh What's YouTube?

Jo: As you can see Livy and I are still trying to teach everysmurf about the future

Livy: Why do you think I stocked up on headache medicine?

(The TV turns on and shows the girls attempts at trying to teach everyone about the future)

Jo: Okay so you put the bread in here, push the thing down and then

Pop!

Jo: You got toast!

Peewit: I wanna try! (sticks a piece of bread in the toaster but the toaster suddenly bursts into flames)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livy: So you press the buttons and then it rings and you can talk to the person on the other phone) (dials a number on the phone and then it shows Jo answering her phone in another room)

Jo:(on the phone) See it's easy.

Smurflings: I wanna smurf! I wanna smurf! (fight over the phone)

Livy: One smurfling at a time!

Nat: I'm first you hickory nuts! (dials a random number on the phone)

person on the other end of the phone: 911 what is you emergency?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Papa: Has anyone seen Gutsy, Handy, and Lazy?

Peewit: They said something about going to take a swim

Livy:(looks up from her book) Were not anywhere near any pools or lakes

Jo: Where could they be?

(in the bathroom)

Gutsy: SMURFABUNGA! (cannonballs off the edge of the sink into the toilet) Let er smurf Handy!

Handy: You got it Gutsy! (Handy flushes the toilet and Gutsy goes for a joy ride)

Gutsy: Whoo! Hoo!

Lazy:(sleeping in a smurf sized floatie in the overflowing sink)

(back to the story)

Livy:(takes some more Advil) And were still working on the water damage they did!

Handy: We said we was sorry

Kastella:(runs in from the other room) I kissed every smurf! Thanks for bringing me here

Jo: No problem Kastella. I can't believe you kissed everyone

Kastella: It was really hard to kiss Snappy but I finally got him

Snappy:(scrubbing his face with a sponge) COOTIES! GAH! I HATE KISSES!

Grouchy: Hey! That's MY line!

Kastella: Thanks for bringing me here guys. Bye! (Poof and Kastella is gone)

Sassette: She's nice

Jo: Well another chapter posted and read.

Livy: And we are happy to announce that you are allowed to submit questions again. Thank you for holding out for awhile and supporting this story.

Jo: Now as we end this chapter-

Peewit: YIPE!

(Everyone turns and sees the jester galloping in on a llama)

Livy: Peewit...why is there a llama in here?

Peewit: It's wearing my pajamas!

Llama: Puh-lease like I'd ever wear your skanky pajamas!

Jo: Kuzco?

Kuzco: Yo Jo! Livy! How ya doing? (high fives Jo and fist bumps Livy)

Livy: Alright I guess

Jo: I see Yzma's up to her old tricks again.

Kuzco: Yeah, she really needs to start labeling those vials

Yzma:(now a fluffy white kitten) You can say that again

Johan: Does anyone else smell something burning?

Kronk: GASP! My Spinach puffs! (runs into the kitchen to save his beloved spinach puffs)

Livy: Well were gonna go and eat some spinach puffs now so until next time

Jo: Leave your questions in the reviews

All: GOOD BYE!

**AN: WHOO! Can you say longest chapter ever? No I'm serious this is the longest chapter I have ever written. And to the annonymous reviewer and Frostforge44 your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I promise. And I also promise it won't take so long to update Questions. XD**

**Once again thank you all for the get well wishes and everything. That made my day. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johan, Peewit, any of the smurfs or any of the movie character, cartoon characters songs ect. That appear in this story. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21 and Livy belongs to me.**

Jo: Wazzup our smurfy readers?

Livy: Were back!

Jo: And ready to roll Whoo!

Livy: Now lets get to our first question which is from REG

**"Brainy and Clumsy (mostly Brainy): I know you guys are best friends, but Brainy, sometimes you can be so mean to him! But other times ya'll are very close. Why so many mixed emotions."**

Brainy: When was I ever mean to Clumsy?

Snappy: Lets smurf, you have constantly gotten onto him about his Clumsiness

Brainy: Well-

Handy: And you got mad at Clumsy when he dumped that water on you

Brainy: But I-

Hefty: And there was the time-

Brainy: OKAY! WE GET IT THANK YOU!

Painter: (mumbles) And zay zaid zat I waz zee bipolar one

Brainy: I don't mean to be mean to Clumsy

Clumsy: Oh gosh Brainy your not mean. I forgive ya.

Peewit: But whats with the mixed emotions?

Livy: Well I suppose it's like with any friendship. You have your ups and your downs but you still love each other just the same.

Papa: Wisely smurfed Olivia

Livy: Thanks Papa ^^

Jo: Next up is Chloe

"**Hello again. Oh Greedy, I am so sorry for what happened *Greedy is still visibly shaken and looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack* **

**Chloe: Oh shh! It's okay (hums a soothing song and gives Greedy a brownie as he starts to calm down) Just relax"**

Greedy: (munching on the Brownie) Thanks Chloe (shudders) So many doughnuts

Jo: It's okay Greedy, just eat your Brownie.

Greedy: I still have flashbacks!

Livy: Here, have some warm milk, that should help calm you down.

Greedy: (stops shaking and drinks the milk and continues to eat the brownie)

Papa: There you all better?

Greedy: (nods) Yes Papa Smurf.

"**Gutsy: My sister probably asked about the roller coaster because she has a rollercoaster tycoon game. In the game you can ride the roller coasters you build. I know because she's forced me to. (shudders)"**

Gutsy: Dat sounds like fun lassie! I'll ave ta smurf it out

"**All smurfs: I sometimes revamp classic fairytales with a new twist. At least ten of you tell me a fairytale you think I should do."**

Smurfette: Rapunzel. That story is so smurfy!

Nat: Uh...The bearskin

Papa: Brother and sister

Sassette: Snow white!

Gutsy: De frog prince

Nanny: Cinderella

Vanity: As I suggested before Beauty and the Beast

Handy: The Little Mermaid

Hefty: The six swans

Slouchy: I guess the worn out dancing shoes

Livy: Next is smurfdreamer

"**I've had crushes on tons of smurfs but right now I have crushes on Sweepy, Tracker and Gutsy."**

Gutsy: Well de lass certainly has good taste in smurfs (smiles cheekily)

Tracker: Well thank you smurfdreamer we are honored (adjusts his feather)

Sweepy: (blushing) Why I-I don't really know what to say

?: Why not say "pucker up cuties!"

(Smurfdreamer comes in from the other room and hugs her crushes and kisses the three smurfs)

Tracker, Sweepy, and Gutsy: (blushing and stumbling around)

Tracker: Wow! What a woman

Smurfdreamer: ^_^

Jo: Next up is The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansass

"**So smurfs what is your favorite Deviant Art picture and/or artist? 20 of you must answer. Johan, Peewit, and Prince Theodore can answer to."**

Handy: Well I kinda like Kuki1234

Gutsy: Aye like Invader Jyca

Hefty: Kiss the Iconist

Papa: TarisuKU

Clumsy: Uh I like dragonmastercrushrokz (Smurfyfriend on here)

Painter: Samoanprincess555

Livy:(snickers) Painter have you seen her newest pic of you?

Painter: Uh I do not zink zo

Jo: Oh! I know which one you mean

Painter: What? What eez zee picture

Livy:(gets on DA and goes to Samoanprincess555's account and shows painter the newest drawing of him titled "That Sexy Painter")

Painter:(blushes as red as his jacker) Crepes Suzette!

Hefty: Oh Smurf Painter!

Jo: Hey he's clothed

Livy: Just bare chested

Gutsy: So, it appears zat ye and Samoanprincess555's oc ave been getting comfy eh? (nudges Painter)

Painter: CAN WE GET BACK TO ANZERING ZEE QUESTION PLEAZ!"

Livy: Okay ok!

Hefty: Keep your shirt on Painter (smirks)

Painter:(throws smurfberries at Hefty)

Livy: Your turn Johan

Johan: Um...Oh I know! I really like AlcoyneSong's artwork

Jo: Hey, ain't she the one who drew that pic of you and Livy?

Livy and Johan:(slight blush) (nod)

Peewit: I like Aralyn187.

Brainy: I'd have to smurf Myfanfictionpicture

Prince Theodore: Raygirl87

Marco: PuppySlush

Harmony: Echotherabbit

Smurfette: I think Chumchum4's artwork is smurfy.

Livy: It looks very similar to Peyo's style.

Vanity: AdrianaTheHedgie

Greedy: SuperStromph

Sassette: YA-YA 2001

Slouchy: Smurf Fan 1993

Nat: Aura075

Snappy: bri-chan

Tracker: SioUte

"**Johan and Peewit: You both kind of remind me of Laverne and Shirley (Johan/Shirely Peewit/Laverne)"**

Johan and Peewit: Uh...Okay?

Jo: We really need to work on getting everyone educated on this century.

"**Girls: Will you sing your favorite Cascada, Beach Boys, and Disney songs please?"**

Jo and Livy: Oh no! No! No! No! No! No!

Johan and Peewit and the smurfs: Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Jo and Livy: No!

Genie: Oh yes! Lets make some magic! (with a snap of the fingers suddenly everybody is transported to a tropical island)

Livy: Genie where are we?

Genie: Why were on Kokomo of coarse! Where else would you sing your song? Alaska? Ha!

Livy: Who says I'm singing?

Peewit: You have to do it.

Livy: I don't have to do nothing!

Johan: But your a lovely singer M'lady

Livy:(blushing)

Genie: First off lets get everyone into some more proper attire (Poof and everyone is wearing beach wear.)

Livy: Seriously? (wearing a tankini top and a long flowing skirt tied off to the side and a tropical flower in her hair.)

Genie: Nope! Your missing the ukelelie (Snaps his fingers and Livy is holding a ukilelie)

Jo: You ain't gonna get out of this one girl

Livy: Fine (sits on a rock and starts to play the ukelilie and sing as a few smurfs beat some bongo drums)

_Aruba Jamaica_

_Ooh I wanna take ya_

_Bermuda Bahama_

_Come on pretty momma_

_Key Largo, Montego_

_Baby why don't we go_

_Jamaica_

_Off the Florida Keys_

_There's a place called Kokomo_

_That's where you wanna go_

_To get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love_

_To the rythem of a steel drum band_

_Down in Kokomo_

_Aruba Jamaica_

_Ooh I wanna take ya_

_Bermuda Bahama_

_Come on pretty Momma_

_Key Largo Montego_

_Baby why don't we go_

_Down to Kokomo?_

_We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Martinique, that monsserat mystique_

_We'll put out to sea_

_And we'll perfect our chemistry_

_By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_

_Afternoon delight _

_Cocktails and moonlit nights_

_That dreamy look in your eye_

_Give me a tropical contact high_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Aruba Jamaica _

_Ooh I wanna take ya _

_Bermuda Bahama_

_Come on pretty Momma_

_Key Largo Montego_

_Baby why don't we go_

_Down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Port-au-Prince_

_I wanna catch a glimpse_

_Everybody knows_

_A little place called Kokomo_

_Now if you wanna go_

_And get away from it all_

_Go down to Kokomo_

_Aruba Jamaica_

_Ooh I wanna take ya_

_To Bermuda Bahama_

_Come on pretty Momma_

_Key Largo Montego_

_Baby why don't we go_

_Down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down in Kokomo_

All: (applause)

Livy:(bows and blushes as red as the flower in her hair) Thanks guys

Genie: (dressed as a game show host) Next up is a pretty little lady, who has a love for tazzers, hates anything and everything girly, and is currently trying to sneak off, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Joannie Mcrea! (Genie then poofs and multiplies himself into a bunch of Genies who applaud as another Genie dressed as a Security guard picks Jo up by the back of her shirt and places her next to Livy.)

Livy: Your turn Jo (gives Jo the Ukilalie)

Jo: (rolls her eyes) Alright so this song is called Baby Blue.

Baby: :D

(A random piano appears and Jo sits down and starts to play it as she sings along)

_Lie alone in bed at night_

_Feel the pull of a lonely day_

_Thoughts like music starts to play_

_I wonder where you were today?_

_Baby Baby blue_

_Baby blue eyes I dream of you_

_Late at night_

_When the whole worlds sleeping_

_I dream of you_

_Close to you_

_I feel your sweet heart beating_

_I dream of you_

_Late at night_

_Late at night_

_Honey late at night_

_Baby baby blue_

_Baby blue eyes as loving as you_

_I'll hold you in my dreams tonight_

_Hold you till mornings light_

_Baby Baby blue_

_Baby blue eyes as loving as you_

_Baby Baby Blue_

_Baby Blue eye's as loving as you_

_Baby Baby Blue_

_Baby Blue eyes as loving as you_

All:(applause)

Jo: (blushes) Alright alright so what is the next song?

Livy: Disney and Cascada

Jo: Ooh! I can't pick a Disney song.

Livy: Me either! How about we just give out top ten?

Jo: Alright. That works. My top ten songs are

"Whistle While you work" Snow white and the seven drawfs

"I just can't wait to be king" The Lion King

"A Whole New World" Aladdin

"Love will find a way" The Lion King 2: Simba's pride

"Under the Sea" The Little Mermaid

"I see the light" Tangled

"Part of your World" The Little Mermaid

"Reflection" Mulan

"I'm Wishing" Snow White and the Seven Drawfs

"These are the things we lost boys do" Peter Pan 2: Return to Never land

Livy: Nice selection Jo.

Jo: Thanks! :) Your turn

Livy: My top ten would be

"Almost there" The Princess and the Frog

"I See The Light" Tangled

"Zero to Hero" Hercules

"Make a man out of you" Mulan

"I wanna be like other girls" Mulan 2

"Be Prepared" The Lion King

"Out There" The Hunchback of Notre Dame

"Kiss the Girl" The Little Mermaid

"Never had a friend like me" Aladdin

"I'm gonna love you" The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2

Livy: Plus a whole lot more! XD

Sassette: Tumbling teddy bears! Those songs are smurfy

Livy: Thanks alright so next up is-

Johan: Wait a moment, you two still got one more song to sing

Jo: I was hoping you forgot

Genie: Alrighty! Cascada!

Livy: You like her too?

Genie: Pssh! Yeah! (turns into a lightbulb) Idea! (poof and now everyone seems to be at a concert. Jo and Livy are standing on the stage while everyone else is in the audience)

Jo: Seriously?

Genie: Were not done yet! (Turns into his stylist get up) First we got to make you two look fabulous! (Pulling at Jo's tunic) Oh dahling no! No! All wrong! What is this the middle ages?

Livy: Well-

Genie: Don't answer that! Ugh! This is what you give me to work with? Hold on! I'm gonna make you two look like stars! (Genie then randomly pulls out a changing screen and pushes Jo and Livy behind it. He then disappears and we hear a lot of shrieks, shouts of "Hey!" and "Hold Still!" and then Genie appears from behind the screen) Well...I did all that I could

All: GASP!

Genie:...AND THEY LOOK FABULOUS! (pulls the screen away to reveal Jo and Livy in their performance outfits. Livy is wearing a black tank top and light blue skinny jeans and gladiator type sandles and has a pink streak in her hair, while Jo is wearing a white tank top dark blue ripped jeans, converse sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.)

Johan and Peewit:(big eyes) Wow!

Genie: (floating behind Johan and Peewit) You like what you see? ;D

All: Hahahaha!

Livy: Alright lets get this over with.

Jo: HIT IT!

Harmony:(up in the sound booth) Hit what?

Jo:(facepalm)

Livy: Press the red button

Harmony: Oh I see it (presses it and colorful light start to flash across the stage as the girls begin to sing)

Livy:_ I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

Jo:_ I still feel your touch in my dreams_

Livy: _Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

Jo: _Without you it's hard to survive_

Both: _Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

Jo: _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

Livy: _I want this to last_

Both:_ Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

Livy:_ Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

Jo:_ I can't let you go_

Both: _Need you by my side_

Jo:_ Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

Livy: _They wipe away tears that I cry_

Jo: _The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

Livy: _You make me rise when I fall!_

Both: _Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

Livy: _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

Jo:_ I want this to last_

Both: _Need you by my side_

Livy:_ Cause everytime we touch I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

Jo: _Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go! Want you in my life_

(The girls dance around the stage as the crowd of smurfs cheer and jump and dance along. Jo and Livy can't help but giggle silently as the notice Johan and Peewit are turning pink)

Both:_ Cause everytime we touch I feel the static and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

Jo: _Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

Livy: _ Need you by my side_

All: (applause)

Jo and Livy: (bow and giggle)

Johan: Bravo M'laddies!

Smurfette: You two were smurfy!

Jo and Livy: Thanks!

Jo: Alrighty now lets get back to my house

Livy: Yeah we need to answer more questions.

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust everyone is transported back to Jo's house)

Peewit: Can I read the next question?

Livy: Sure

Peewit: Thanks...Next up is anon who asks

"**Jo and Livy: Have you ever met Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott? They are like you."**

Livy: I haven't met them, have you Jo?

Jo: Nuh uh...Just outta curiosity anon but how exactly are Miley and Lilly like us?

Johan: Next up is Frostforge44

"**Gutsy: First of all I knew you'd love laser tag, but really take it easy with them. That is unless...you were to laser tag battle with a real pro (gestures to self) I'm sure me and my Smurfette OC would love to take you on. Not like you could beat her though. Nosmurf has and Nosmurf ever will! If your interested give us a shout."**

Gutsy: Aye! Dem be fighten words lassie! I accept yer challenge, and tell Crafty dat she is going down! Hahaha!

Livy: My moneys on Crafty

Jo: Mine to

Smurfs: Us to

Peewit: Can I get in on this bet?

Gutsy: :O Well it's nice te know dat I ave such supportive friends (sarcasim)

All: ^_^

"**Livy and Jo: I'm confused. At the beginning of this you were in a house, but later you were all in the forest near the smurf village. Care to explain?"**

Livy: Well we switch locations between the forest and Jo's house.

Jo: Not really sure why we do that.

Livy: It keeps things interesting.

Jo: We have random cartoon characters run by! That's not interesting enough?

Livy: Nope!

"**Slouchy: Don't feel bad. You are likable. Your actually my second favorite smurf. And apparently, someone else thinks so to. Check out smurf couple chapter 8."**

Slouchy: Whats in smurf couples chapter 8?

Jo: Read for yourself (hands over the laptop)

Slouchy:(reads it and his face starts to become as red as his shirt) THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

Livy: Look at it this way Slouchy, you was upset about not being paired with Sassette and now you finally got your chance (playfully pushes Sassette and Slouchy together)

Sassette and Slouchy: AAAAAHHHH! (run away from each other)

All: xD

"**Jokey: You never seem to like it when the jokes on you but in the movie when your present exploded in your face you just laughed at yourself. Why?"**

Jokey: That particular present had laughing powder smurfed in it. I couldn't help it.

Jo: Trying out a new trick?

Jokey: Uh huh. I read it in a joke book. Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

"**Greedy: I send my concerns about the "incident" a few chapters back but the only wat to get over your fear is to face it. So if your up to it I can have a giant doughnut made in an hour. If your not well I understand. Hope you feel better!"**

Greedy: Um...I-I-I'm good thank you.

Jo: Greedy, you started having a panic attack when Thomas brought over those doughnuts the other week.

Greedy:(looks down ashamed)

Livy:(pats Greedy on the back) It's alright Greedy, you don't have to be ashamed.

Papa: But you can't go on avoiding doughnuts forever my little smurf

Greedy:...Alright. I'll smurf it! Bring it on!

Johan: That's the spirit!

Livy: In the mean time though we got some comments from Chloe

"**(crying and smiling at the same time) Oh Livy! Your okay! I prayed so hard you'd be ok! (hugs Livy and cries harder) I was so scared. I've been to the hospital before too. I wasn't the one who was hurt but my daddy was. First time his back got fractured. First emergency in my life, then he cut himself with some powertool. I'm so glad you are okay. (wipes her tears and calms down) I was soooo scared. Being autistic with nervous issue's doesn't help matters either. (blushes)"**

Livy:(hugs Chloe back) Don't be worried Chloe. I'm fine now. I got some medical issues and it was nothing unusual but I still appreciate your concern. And also thank you so much for the lovely review you left on the authors note of "TAJP&L 2" I'm touched you consider me a friend. I consider you one to! :') (hugs Chloe again)

"**Kay, I owe you guys an explination...But before I tell you can you and the readers keep a magical secret?"**

Jo: Well I don't know about Peewit but sure we can keep secrets.

Peewit: Excuse me, but I'm a great secret keeper. I have been keeping the secret that Johan sleeps with his baby blanket under his pillow for years.

Johan: PEEWIT!

Peewit:(realizes what he just said) Oops

Jo: Hahahaha You still sleep with a blankie? XD

King: You used to carry that thing around with you EVERYWHERE Johan

Johan: SIRE!

All: (laughs)

Johan:(dies a slow painful death of embarrassment)

"**Smurflings: Ok all I meant by innocent was "not having experienced it" hopefully. Innocent doesn't just mean "not guilty." Wish I was like that. I had a crush once, but I'm over it. I wasn't ready, but that might be because I was in middleschool. I wish it never happened though since the anger I felt at myself made me bitter for awhile. Just try not to grow up to fast. I don't want to grow up."**

Smurflings:...

Snappy: What the smurf is she talking about?

Livy: What she's trying to say is for you four to enjoy your childhood while you can.

Smurflings: ?/? Okay?

"**Smurfette: I'm so sorry about what happened with Squeaky. I can relate. All the pets I've had have either died or got away. The worst was the most recent. The day after Easter last year my bunny Blossom died. She was the closest friend I ever had. I told her things I didn't even tell my parents. She could take away the pain I felt just by smiling. She spoke back to me in a way no one else could understand. Her death crushed me. I hope you feel better now. Bye."**

Smurfette: Ooh Chloe that's so sad! :'( (dabs her eyes with a hankie) I know Blossom's death must have been a terrible terrible thing. I about smurfed when Squeaky died. You never forget your pets but the pain does lessen over time.

Jo: Next up is SmurfyFriend

"**Jo and Livy: Aww /^_^/ Ya'll are to kind! :D"**

Jo: ^_^ It's the truth

Livy: Your an awesome writer. :)

"**Papa: Ah...but...actually...(pits on Dr.'s coat and glasses) twins are almost never the same personalities. While they often have a certain bond or distinct connection, they can have characteristics or personalities that are completely different from each other. (sorry to be a pain in the tookus about this. Just putting the explanation out there. ^^; )"**

Papa: Hmmmm...Well then in that case I have no idea then why there have been no twin smurfs :/

"**Painter: Don't worry Painter honey, I'd be in that asylum too xD"**

Livy: As would Jo

Jo: HEY!...Well that's true.

Crazy: I FOUND A CARROT! (randomly pulls out a carrot and starts to "stab" Tracker with it.)

Tracker: o_0

Livy: As would Crazy also

Crazy:(stops stabbing Tracker and gets a dazed look in his eyes)(whisper) I see dead people

Livy: Jo did you show him that movie?

Jo: No...

All:(look at Crazy who is smiling an evil smile and then take a big step away from him)

Peewit: (whisper) I'm scared Johan

Crazy: POTATOES! :P

"**Hahaha you guys make me blush /^_^/ The Clumsy Project should be out by this Christmas, if not before the new year (omg, that sounded like a shameless plug xD) Is there any chapter character ya'll are eager to see? (goes to anyone)"**

Livy: Yay! We can't wait to see it!

Jo: Me either!

Clumsy: Golly! I'm just looking forward to the whole movie!

Livy: Not to sound dark, but I'm looking forward to seeing the part where after Brainy tried to commit suicide he was talking with Clumsy's angel. I was bawling like a baby during that seen...(eyes tear up) Oh not again!

Weepy: Here (hands Livy his hankie)

Jo: I wanna see Baby. :)

Baby: Gabba gabba wee wee oh gee!

Livy: I'm stacking up on tissues. I have a feeling were gonna be needing them

Jo: Who's next?

Livy: Smurfygirl is next

"**Jokey: I'm free on weekends oh and Brainy I think his surprises are the best. I still cannot believe anyone would not like them. My motto in life is smile more it won't kill you...Jokes are the best..."**

Jokey: Finally! A smurf with a sense of humor!

Brainy: Well the exploding gift boxes get very old, very fast after awhile

Jokey: Aw come on Brainy. Look I got you a present (pulls out a present)

Brainy: Oh no! I'm not falling for that one again Jokey Smurf! I know that as soon as I open the present it will explode in my face.

Jokey: No it won't Brainy. I promise. Smurfs honor (crosses his chest)

Brainy: (hesitates but takes the present) If it explodes-

Jokey: It won't!

Brainy:(opens the present and in fact it does NOT explode but instead Brainy gets hit in the face with a pie)

All: Hahahahaha

Jo: He got you Brainy

Brainy: THAT DOES IT! (chases after Jokey)

Jokey: Can't you take a joke? (runs for his life)

Johan: Next is Rwthefan

"**Love the hilariousness!**

**Greedy: Sure hot dogs are deliscious and all, but aren't you naturally supposed to be vegetarians?"**

Greedy: Well a lot of the smurfs are vegetarians but there are a few of us who eat meat.

Peewit: Greedy has many a time stolen a chicken leg from me (pouts)

Greedy: (rolls his eyes)

"**Scaredy: Guess who's back? BOO!"**

Scaredy: AAAIIIEEE! (runs and dives between the couch cushions)

"**Don't worry it won't happen again. I promise"**

Scaredy:(peeks out from behind a pillow) Y-Y-You said that the l-l-last time!

"**Just a reminder about a week ago somebody took all my food except for a few things and I found some lock of blonde hair on one of our tables. Any claims?"**

All:(death glare at Peewit)

Peewit:...I refuse to speak without my attoreny present

Livy: That's it! (gets up and leaves the room and returns a few moments later with a baby harness)

Peewit: Oh come on! Seriously?

Livy: Yes!

Peewit: You have to catch me first! PEEWIT! (takes off running but Jo football tackles him to the ground)

Jo: Gotcha!

Peewit: (wheeze) I wish you'd stop doing that

Livy:(puts the baby harness on Peewit)

Peewit:(wearing the harness) This is humiliating!

Johan: You've brought this upon yourself Peewit.

Papa: Next up is The ghost that haunts Scaredy

Scaredy: Oh why won't that ghost leave me alone!

"**Scaredy: I'm a girl, a she, not a he, but my friends call me a he she but I prefer tomboy oh and boo!"**

Scaredy: YIPE! (jumps up and then clings to the ceiling)

Jo: I feel ya girl. I get mistaken for a boy to :/

Balthazar: Wait a minute, your a girl?

Jo: YES! I AM A GIRL! A GIRL! NOT A BOY! A GIRL! JUST BECAUSE I HATE GIRLY THINGS DON'T MAKE ME ANY LESS OF A GIRL THAN LIVY AND THE VERY NEXT PERSON WHO MISTAKES MY GENDER I WILL SLAP THEM INTO NEXT WEEK!

Livy: Calm down Jo

Jo: Sorry

All: O_O

"**Papa: Can I borrow Scaredy? I won't hurt him. I may scare him, but not hurt him"**

Scaredy: WHAT! AAAHHH! (falls from the ceiling and safely lands in Livy's hand) NO! I refuse! NO!

Papa: Well...

Scaredy: PAPA!

Papa: Well I let the other readers borrow some smurfs so if I said no it wouldn't be fair

Scaredy: :O WHAT THE SMURF!

Gutsy: Aye! Dars no need fer dat kinda language lad

Livy: Funny you should speak up Gutsy, because the next question is for you

"**Gutsy: Laser tag? I can beat you at laser tag any time. Well with the help from my smurfette oc Sportette (me as a smurf) and I yell freedom when in school at gym we have to knock down pins and anytime I knock down a pin or person I yell freedom!"**

Gutsy: Bring it on lassie! Bring it on! It will be so smurfy when I see de defeated looks on yer and Crafty's faces. Hahaha!

Livy: Don't count your chickens before they hatch Gutsy

"**All: Did someone take my scissors, my dog, my diary, and my sock? I found some yellow hair in the kitchen and some black hair in my room."**

All:(glare st Jo and Peewit)

Jo: Why're ya'll looking at me? Johan's got black hair too!

Johan: Yes but I don't steal

Jo: Neither do I

Livy: What about that book that brought us to the past in the first place?

Jo: The book store was being torn down and I was gonna return it the next day. And besides if I haven't of done it we would have never met J&P and the smurfs. (a pair of scissors and a sock fall out of her pocket)

All:(glare)

Jo: That proves nothing!

?: Woof! Woof! Woof!

Papa: What was that?

Peewit: Puppy

Nat: But Puppy's back in the village

Handy:(looking out the window) I think we found the dog

Peewit:(trying not to be caught reading the ghost that haunt's Scaredy's diary but Johan yanks it out of his hands)

Peewit: HEY! I was just getting to the good particular

Livy:(smacks Peewit abside the head)

Peewit: What was that for?

Livy: For reading other people's diaries!

Johan: Why did you steal all this stuff anyway?

Jo: Well we needed the dog, scissors, and sock for a prank we was gonna play on Dame Barbra. I didn't even know Peewit took the diary

Johan: 0_o (facepalm) What went wrong? What went so horribly wrong in my family line?

Jo: ^_^

Livy: (pinches the bridge of her nose) Next up is MwolfL

"**Chptr 12 Review: Hotdogs were called that just because they resemble daschunds, a breed of dog. Originally they were called sausages or frankfurters. (Because they were invented ing Frankfurt Germany. Oscar Mayer is a popular brand of hot dogs.**

**CH 13 Review: I'm glad you saw Hercules and Emporer's New Groove. I like the humor in both films. I like when Pegasus blew out Hades' hair and he goes "Whoa is my hair out?" or when Yzma asked Kronk how she and him beat Kuzco and Pacha to the palace and Kronk pulls down a map and says "You got me. By all accounts it doesn't make sense. XD You guy's should watch the Hercules TV series, really funny stuff. For one thing Hermes gets more appearances. He's one of my favorite characters."**

Farmer: I be liking that part in Hercules too

Jo: I liked the part where after Phil and Pegasus got Hercules from the garden as they were flying away Hecules was staring at Meg and then Phil's all like "Hey! Keep your goo goo eyes on the road!" and then Phil gets knocked off the horse by a branch. XD

Livy: Funny you should mention Hermes. About three weeks ago I took a quiz on face book called "Which Greek God are you?" and the results said I was most like Hermes. Not who I was thinking I'd get but I'm happy with the results.

Handy: Who were you hoping to get?

Livy: Aphroditie, goddess of love

Snappy: MUST ROMANCE BE SMURFED INTO EVERYTHING!

"**Pee wee Herman? Nice cameo! I think I used to watch his show when I was younger."**

Smurfette: I'm sorry to smurf, but he kinda smurfed me the creeps!

"**Whoa, uh, Jo, the chainsaw was just a little to much...you havent seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre have you? I hope not, I never had and for good reason 0.0"**

Jo: Actually I have and it's one of my favorites (evil smile)

All:(take a BIG step away from Jo)

Johan: I worry about you Jo

Jo: I'm kidding! I kid! It's not my favorite movie but I have seen it

"**Good work on getting Dame Barbra again xD"**

Jo: Thank you! Thank you! (bows)

"**Okay will you people leave Jo and Peewit alone already? It's starting to get annoying...Hey someone has to be on their side."**

Jo and Peewit: THANK YOU!

Peewit: Finally! Somebody get it!

Jo: I mean seriously! What's it gonna take to get it through your heads that Peewit and I don't like each other?...(sniff sniff) Is something burning?

Hefty: JO YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!

Jo: Huh? (looks down and see's that the bottom of her jeans are on fire) AAAHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Livy: (pours her glass of water on Jo's leg extinguishing the flames) You okay Jo?

Jo: I'm not hurt, but these were my favorite jeans! Dx

Livy:(holds back her giggles) I always said you were a liar liar pants on fire. XD

Jo: x(

"**Okay sorry about mentioning the love interest for Genie and Iago Snappy, but some people happen to love the idea. Beside's the one with Genie and his love interest Eden are amusing. I mean you know how comical and silly Genie is right? Well Eden is a female version of him."**

Snappy: (bangs his head against the wall) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Livy: Stubborn little smurfling isn't he Papa?

Papa: You have no idea

"**Yay! The hula dance from the Lion King! I never get tired of that! In fact the first Superwolf Adventure (which I posted earlier this month) is The Lion King and I'm the one who gave Timon the outfit. I couldn't resist!"**

Livy: xD I love that scene to which is why I asked them to do it. I'll be sure to read you Superwolf Adventure. Sounds pretty good.

"**Yzma not only needs to relabel her bottles (which Kronk called her out on; one of the smartest thing he ever said too) she also needs to get rid of that dumb lever of hers. Or at least the gators."**

Livy: I can relate from personal experience

(the Tv turns on and shows Livy and Kronk standing outside Yzma's secret lab)

Kronk: Okay so we get in, get the human potion to turn Dame Barbra back into a human because of that spell gone wrong that you did, which caused her to be turned into a chicken, get my spinach puff recipe to pass onto Greedy and get out.

Livy: Uh yeah...Why did you just say everything I said?

Kronk: I don't know, but I felt like it needed to be said for future refrance

Livy: O_0...Okay...Pull the lever Kronk!

Kronk:(pulls a lever and the floor drops out from underneath Livy)

Livy:(falling) WRONG LEVVEEER!

(back to the show)

Livy: And the worst part was that because the vials were not labeld we grabbed the wrong one and Dame Barbra was turned into a fish.

Jo: I know! Do you know how hard it is to play a prank on a fish? Very hard

Smurfette: Next up is Crazy

Crazy: AAARRROOO!

"**Do you guys have the newest Medevil ACME mallet?" (I still need $20 Livy)"**

Jo: Sure do! (hugs her mallet) Got it at the midnight sale.

Livy: (grumbling as she pulls a $20 bill out of her bag and hands it to Feathers) Take this to Crazy please

Feathers:(takes the bill in her beak and hands the bill to Crazy Smurf)

Crazy:(stares at the money intently then attempts to eat it)

Papa: Crazy! No! Bad Smurf! (yanks the bill from his grasp)

Crazy: WAAAH! (cries)

Smurfette: Oh don't cry Crazy, here (hands Crazy the same carrot from before. Crazy stops crying and hugs the carrot)

Papa:(hands the 20 to Feathers) the other Crazy

Fathers:(flies out the window)

Handy: Smurfing onto That Angel

"**Sorry but new rumors are here. Slouchy probably hopes or wishes that Sassette would love him but Snappy is in love with her and vice versa. All you smurfs like Smurfette, but Hefty probably has that on in the bag. I'm POSITIVE there is a thing going on between Peewit and a maid. Same with Jo and a knight."**

Slouchy, Snappy, Sassette, Hefty, Jo and Peewit: WHAT!

Slouchy: I-I don't-I mean- how do I answer this?

Snappy: I'm not in love! Espescially with Sassette!-Wait no! I mean not like that!

Sassette:(red)

Peewit: I KNEW YOU LIKED A KNIGHT! IF IT'S JOHAN-

Jo: JOHAN IS LIVY'S BOYFRIEND AND MY GREAT (X4) GRANFATHER! IT'S WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND THAT MAID? I HOPE YOU TWO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER IN THE HOSPITAL BEDS I'LL BEAR YOU TWO IN!

Peewit:WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Jo: FOR LYING TO ME AND CALLING ME CUTE!

Peewit: I DON'T HAVE A THING WITH A MAID!

Jo: WHO IS SHE? WHO'S THE MAID?

Peewit: WHO'S THE KNIGHT?

(2 and a half hours later)

Peewit: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO MARRY YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!

Jo: YOUR ASKING FOR IT! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING THE CHAINSAW!

Peewit: GO AHEAD AND- wait did she say chainsaw?

Jo:(fires up the chainsaw)

Peewit: MOMMA! (runs for his life)

Jo: GET BACK HERE!

All: O-0

Sassette: What a smurfy couple

(Peewit runs by with Jo chasing after him with the chainsaw)

Nat: Right...

Livy: Okay so next up is-WHOA! JO! JOANNIE! NO! NO! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN! JOANNIE!

(Due to extreme violence and gore unsuitable for young smurflings we interrput this program. In the meantime please enjoy this behind the sceen blooper of what happened when Livy was on an extreme sugar high)

Director: Marker (clack)

Peewit: (pours a whole bag of sugar in Livy's coffee cup then hides as she and Papa Smurf walk in)

Papa: So then I smurfed the smurf with the smurfy smurf in the smurf, and then it smurfed

Livy: Wow! That's amazing! (grabs her coffee cup and takes a sip. Livy's eye's grow huge then really little and then huge again and she starts to tremble uncontrolably)

Papa: Livy? Are you alright? (pokes Livy trying to get her attention...big mistakes)

Livy:(jumps super high into the air) WAHAHAHOO! (lands down and starts going crazy)

Livy:WOW! Thisisgoodcoffe! Ineverfeltsoalive! Ifeelsofullofenergy! Idon'tthinkI'lleverbeable to sleepagain! I'! ManPapaSmurfI'mhungry,areyouhungry? I'mhungry! Ooh!Iknow! I'mgonnagoseewhatgreedyhadmade! WellgottagoPapaSmurfbye! (runs out of the room leaving a skid mark on the ground)

Papa: 0_0

Greedy:(mixing some batter in a pot) _Lalalalala_

Livy:(runs into the room) HiyaGreedy! HowyoudoingI'mdoinggreatthanksforaskignhey! You wouln'dhavesomethingtoeatwouldyou? Preferablysomethingwithsugar? Lotsandlotsofsugar? Orchocolate?Ilovechocolate! Ilikedarkchocolate,,actuallyifit'sgotchocolateinitI'lleatit. "Anywhodoyouhaveanythingsweet?andi'? ?

Greedy: ….Uh...

Livy:OhnevermindIfoundsome! (eats a whole batch of brownies and cookies) (eyes go even bigger)

Greedy: Uh Livy? Are you okay?

Livy:Okay?Okay?ofcoarseI'mokay! Why wouldntIbeokay?I'mgreat!! WellI'd ,BYE! (runs out of the room leaving a trail of dust in her wake)

Greedy:(looks at his cup of smurfberry juice he was drinking and then dumps it down the sink)

Livy:(singing) _-_JOHAN!

Johan: (who was walking by) Oh hello M'la-OOF!

Livy:(tackles Johan from the side and shoves him up against the wall. She grabs him by his tunic and then kisses him full on on the lips)(pulls away) ILOVEYOUJOHAN! AHAHAHAHAHA WHOO! (runs off)

Johan:(stunned)

(we now return to questions)

Jo: Seriously? You put me in a cage with Garbage smell?

Livy: I'm sorry Jo but we couldn't have you killing Peewit

Jo:(death glare) Don't even mention that lying midgets name in my presence!

Peewit:(tied up to the door in the baby harness) Don't bring my height into this!

Jo: I already did Peebrain!

Peewit: My name is PeeWIT!

Jo:Your name should be liar!

Peewit: I AM NOT LYING! YOUR THE ONE WHO'S LYING!

Jo: IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS CAGE YOU'S BE BURIED SIX FEET UNDER!

Johan: ENOUGH!

Livy: Seriously! Anyway as much as we'd like to answer the next few questions I gtg so your questions will be answered in the next chapter which I will start on tomorrow. Jo you gonna do the sign off?

Jo:(trying to break out of the cage) Let me at him! Let me at him!

Peewit(makes goofy faces and blows raspberries at Jo)

Livy: I guess not. Anyway bye

**I don't have time to proof read so forgive me for any mistakes. I will fix them soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johan Peewit, any of the smurfs, songs, cartoon/movie characters, celebrities or anything else that appear in this story. **

**Jo belongs to the very creative CartoonCaster21**

**And Livy is the creation of my own crazy mind. XD**

**Enjoy!**

Announcer: LIVE from the beautiful town of Anywhere USA it's the fanfic that we all know and love, this is...QUESTIONS!

Random Audience: WHOO! Yeah! (applause)

Announcer: With your fabulous hosts, you know them, you love them, you wanna keep one away from weapons and the other from any form of chocolate, ladies and gentlemen Joannie Mcrea and Olivia Ashton!

Random Audience: (applauds and cheers as the girls walk out and a few male members of the audience give off a few cat calls)

Livy: Thank you Regis!

Regis Philbin:(from up in the sound booth) No problem Livy

Jo: Hey ya'll and welcome to questions.

Livy: Now your probably wondering why were in a studio and not Jo's house or the woods right?

Jo: Well were not gonna tell ya

Livy: All were gonna say is that it has to do with the last question of this chapter

Jo: But before that lets begin!

Livy: First question is from COO COO

"**How's it going between Grandpa and Nanny Smurf guys?"**

Jo: Funny you should say that

Nanny: I can't smurfin believe you forgot me! And for Hogatha nonetheless!

Grandpa: Smurfnation Nanny! Can't you just let it go?

Nanny:(whacks Grandpa with his walking stick) Hows that for letting it go?

Jo:(sigh) Old love

Livy: Next up is Kastella

"**Thanks for such a great chapter girls. I loved it, loved it loooved it, thank you so much for making my day."**

Jo: Your welcome Kastella

Livy: I think the smurfs liked you kissing them to

Snappy: Not me! I got cooties!

Nat: Aw come on Snappy, it wasn't that bad

Snappy: Says you!

Jo: Moving onto The-Ghost-Cat-Of-Arkansas

"**Haha awesome chapter, I love you people so much, I'm glad you liked the joked the joke. **

**Smurfs what did you think?"**

Jo: What joke?

Livy: The one about Dr. House and Dr. Who from the RavenChild2's stories

Jo: Oh!

Hefty: I don't get it

Handy: Me either

Livy: I tried to explain but they don't get it

"**By the way flowerpower71 glad your feeling better."**

Livy: Thank you :)

Jo: Moving onto Random Junk 13

"**Haha really sweet chapter, I couldn't stop laughing the whole time. Anyway I have another question for ya, oh and thanks for answering mine.**

**Smurfs: Have any of you ever heard the songs: "Butterfly", "Bumblebee", and "Dragon fly?"**

Papa:(scratching his head) Uh that depends. Who sings them?

Smurfette: Yeah, Livy and Jo have been letting us listen to a lot of songs.

Gutsy: Aye, not te mention de lassie's ave been showing us alota dem movie things.

Handy: Kinda hard to smurf track of everything.

Jo: Okay next up is-

Sassette: Tickling turtles I just realized something

Jo: What?

Sassette: Where are Johan and Peewit?

Jo: Hmph!

Livy: Jo's still mad at Peewit after what happened last chapter

Jo: I can't help it that he's a liar

Peewit: Your the one who's lying!

Jo: Okay for the final smurfing time, I do not, nor have I ever liked a knight! And another thing WHY DO YOU CARE?

Livy: STOP! My gosh! You two are worse than four year olds! Now you two promised you'd behave

Peewit: Can you really expect that from us?

Livy:...

Hefty: That still doesn't explain why Johan's not here

Livy: He had another accident with dolphinrain

Smurfs: o_0

Jo: I'll go get him (Jo walks off stage and we hear the sound of struggling, Azrael yowling, pots clattering on the floor, and Johan telling Jo to let go)

Johan:(from offstage) Jo! Let me go!

Jo: Oh come on you don't look that bad

Johan: NO! Let me go!

Jo: whatever you say (literally throws Johan out onto the stage and everyone starts to laugh because once again the squires hair was all chopped off)

Livy: Sorry squire boy here (hands him a baseball hat which Johan gladly accepts and places on his head)

Peewit: The gangs all here

Livy: Let's continue shall we? Johan wanna do the next one?

Johan: Next up is Zinka17

"**Livy: I'm so glad that your out of the hospital! I was worried about you. Hopefully everything goes okay with your bloodwork :)"**

Livy: Thanks Zinka17. Actually the Dr.s never called so that's good news. My bloodwork was good. Thank you for your concern

"**Nosey: What would you say has been the most interesting conversation you have ever heard?"**

Nosey: Oh now that's a big one! :D

Livy: Why do I sense that this will end up in disaster?

Nosey: Um lets see...Recently I overheard Dolphinrain telling Livy what she would do to Johan if she ever caught him

Johan:(spitakes all over Peewit and then proceeds to choke on the water) (cough cough cough) What the-(cough cough cough)

Peewit: (soaking wet) Okay, WHY does everyone spitake on ME?

Jo: Maybe you should move out of the way

Peewit: Maybe you should learn to keep quiet!

Jo: (cracks her knuckles) Even though Livy locked up all my weapons I STILL can and will beat you to a pulp

Peewit:(tries to hide his fear by looking tough) Oh yeah well...I'll uh...I'll...

Jo:(smirks) you can't even think of a good comeback

Peewit: I don't need a comeback, all I need is this pie! (throws the pie at Jo who then proceeds to chase Peewit all over the stage)

Jo: GET BACK HERE!

Peewit: MOMMA!

Nosey: I also recently heard Livy and Greedy arguing over which type of chocolate is best

Greedy: I still say milk chocolate

Livy: No way! Dark chocolate all the way

Noesy: I know this isn't a conversation but I overheard Papa Smurf singing "I'm to sexy for my shirt" yesterday when he was taking a bath

All:(stop what they were doing and stare at Papa who has turned as red as his hat and clothes)

Papa: Uh...I uh...Oh smurf

All: O_0

Papa: I HEARD IT FROM A COMMERCIAL!

Livy: You mean the pop tart commercial?

Greedy: Mmm Poptarts :]

Nosey: Ooh! And this afternoon I heard Snappy saying "She loves me, she loves me not" as he plucked a flower

Snappy: WHAT!

Livy: I KNEW IT!

Snappy: WHATEVER! NOSEY'S LYING!

Sassette: 0_0

Nosey: And I overheard Gargamel telling Azrael that he was gonna practice to be on American Idol

Gargamel:(hanging upside down from the ceiling since the cage was to big to carry) WHAT! I did no such thing! I despise that horrid show! I hate singing!And music! Singing brings joy and joy just will not do. I would never-(Livy's ipod suddenly falls out from his pocket)

Livy: I was wondering where that went.

Jo: I wanna know what he was singing

Livy: Let's check out his audition tape

Gargamel: A-au-audition tape?

Jo: RYAN!

Ryan Seacrest: (comes in holding a tape) Got it right here Jo

Livy: Yo Ryan, you still owe me that $20 for the pizza on poker night

Ryan: I thought you said we was good?

Livy: Please I'm broke. Crazy keeps trying to eat my money

Crazy:(puts salt and pepper on a $5 bill then attempts to eat it but the money is ripped away from him so Crazy eats the plate instead)

Ryan: Oh fine, here (hands Livy $20)

Livy: Thank you, now lets roll the tape!

(Ryan sticks the tape into a player and it shows Gargamel standing in the audition room)

Randy Jackson: Whenever your ready dawg

Gargamel: Do I look like a flea ridden drooling mutt to you? I am no dog! I am the great and mighty Gargamel!

Simon Cowell: (yes I know he's no longer on the show but he is in this story so deal with it) Just sing the bloody song

Gargamel: Oh very well (ahem)_ Oooh ooh oh ooh caught in a bad romance oh ooh oooh oh oh caught in a bad romance. Ra ra ra ah ah rama ramama Gaga ooh la la want your bad roman-_

Judges: STOP! STOP! STOP!

Randy: That was horrible dawg!

Paula: Yeah, it kinda was...sorry

Simon: That had to be the most horrible excuse for "singing" that I have ever heard! It was just...words cannot describe my hatred towards your singing, and I'm the mean judge!

Gargamel: …...So does that mean I'm going to Hollywood?

Judges: NO!

Gargramel: Blast you miserable judges! You wouldn't know talent if it bit you on the face! Mark my words, after I catch those rotten miserable smurfs, I will be back. I shall have my vengence! Hehehehahaha

Simon: SECURITY!

Security: (pull out there tazzers)

Gargamel: Oh poopie not again (gets zapped by the tazzers)

(back to reality)

Nosey: And I also heard-

Jo: Sorry Nosey, but as much as we want to know more Zinka17 has another question

"**All smurfs: Do any of you have crushes on celebrities? If so who are they?"**

Smurfette:(giggles) I kinda think Taylor Lautner is smurfy

Livy: So do I

Johan: WHAT?

Taylor Lautner:(not wearing a shirt) Uh hey, I think I'm lost, anyone know how to get to the Breaking Dawn studio from here?

Smurfette and Livy: EEEK!

Hefty: Why are you not smurfing a shirt?

Taylor: It's in my contract

Hefty: o_0

Livy: Oh sure uh let me show you (gets up and leaves the stage)

Smurfette: Ooh! Wait for me! I'll smurf too! (runs after them and then once more we hear the sound of struggling and a little yelp and then a door slam)

Livy:(whispers to Smurfette) after the show

Smurfette:(nods)

All: O-o

Johan: What did you do? (voice dripping with jealousy)

Livy: We just showed him where to go is all.

(scene changes and shows Taylor tied and gagged in Livy's dressing room)

Jo: So any of you smurfs have any crushes on any celebrities?

Farmer: Uh well, I be thinking that Selena Gomez be pretty...very pretty

Sassette: Josh Hutcherson! (hearts for eyes)

Snappy: Pfft! He's just another pretty boy

Sassette: TAKE THAT BACK! (tackles Snappy to the ground)

Jo: And we all know how Johan feels about Taylor Swift (smirk)

Johan:(looks up from a magazine article about Taylor Swift) Huh?

Livy: (narrows her eyes and tosses the magazine aside)

Johan: What?

Livy: Moving on

"**Handy: Did you feel awkward when Clockwork Smurfette was flirting with you?"**

Handy: Oh smurfness yes! It was so weird, and then I felt horrible for Clockwork

Clockwork Smurfette: Chir chee squee whirl

Handy: I know and I accepted your apology

Peewit: Moving onto Abigalg93

"**How old are you guys? Just wondering."**

Brainy: Didn't we already answer this?

Livy: Yeah we did.

Papa: Well as stated before, the adult smurfs are between the ages of 100-150, though the majority of them are around 125. The smurflings are 50 and Baby is 20.

Jo: Alright so once again it's Random Junk 13

"**Nat: I should introduce you to a friend of mine sometime. She's a real animal lover. I should know, she has about a dozen of them or so."**

Nat: Smurf-a-roo! Your friend sounds smurfy! I'd love to smurf her sometime. And her dozen or so animals.

"**Brainy you and Alvin have a lot in common. Gutsy, Grouchy you relate more to Simon and Clumsy and Greedy you three would get along great."**

Gutsy: Uh don ye mean dat Brainy has a lot in common with Simon?

Livy: Hey, I don't ask the questions. We just read them

Greedy: Well Clumsy and I are great friends with Theodore!

Clumsy: Uh yeah and he sure loves Greedy's smurfberry cookies. Yup! He sure does.

Brainy: I actually gave one of my latest copies of "Quotations" to Simon just the other smurf. He thanked me for it and said that he knows the perfect place to put it

(meanwhile at the Sevil household)

Simon:(puts the book underneath the kitchen table leg) Try it now Dave

Dave:(tries to wiggle the table) It works! No more wobbly table

Theodore:(comes into the room) Has anyone seen-

?: YAHOO!

(a toy plane suddenly flies into the room with Alvin piloting)

Dave: AAALLLVVVIIINNN!

(back at Questions)

"**Have any of you ever met Miss miller?"**

Smurfs: Who?

Livy: She's the one who takes care of the Chipettes.

Smurfs: Oh

Smurfette: Well the Chipettes have told us about her but no we haven't met her.

"**Smurfs: Do you like Batman, Superman and/or Spiderman?"**

Grouchy: I hate superheros!...Except for Batman

Hefty: Superman all the way!

Dreamy: Yeah

Jo: Why them?

Hefty: Because Superman is strong

Dreamy: And he can fly

Gutsy: Spidaman!

Nat: I actually prefer SpiderPIG

Johan:(suddenly looking upwards) Why are there pig tracks on the ceiling?

_Spiderpig Spiderpig_

_Does whatever a spiderpig does_

_Can he swing from a web?_

_No he can't he's a pig_

_Lookout!_

_It's a spiderpig_

All:(turn to see Homer Simpson holding a pig upside down and the pig is walking across the ceiling while Homer keeps him up)

All: O_o

"**Papa Smurf: You are one heck of a dad to put up with over 100 kids. I think you and Dave Seville both deserve metals for being able to handle such a responsibility."**

Papa: Why thank you. I must admit it does get hard having to look after so many little smurfs especially during their smurfling years, but I love each and everyone and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Smurfs: We love you too Papa Smurf

Papa: (smiles proudly) And besides, I would rather put up with over 100 smurfs, than have to deal with one Alvin hehehe

Alvin:(flies overhead in the toy plane) I heard that!

Simon: Alvin get back here!

Brainy: Oh Simon, did you happen to smurf my "Quotations" book I smurfed you?

Theodore: Is that the one you stuck under the – (Simon places his hand over Theodore's mouth)

Simon: Uh, yes, Brainy I did. We'd love to stay and chat but we've got to catch our brother so-(both chipmunks zip out of there)

Johan: Next is Smurfdreamer

"**I really enjoyed kissing you guys and I was wondering if we can go on a date sometime? And have any of you guys heard of the state science fair? Because if you have I have been chosen to compete in it!"**

Tracker Gutsy and Sweepy: Of coarse I'll go on a date with you (all look at each other)

Sweepy: Pardon me chums, but I believe Miss Smurfdreamer was asking me

Gutsy: No lad she was smurfing te me!

Tracker: You both are delusional. She obviously meant me

Gutsy: Says who?

Tracker: Says me!

Sweepy: She meant me!

(all three of them get in a fight)

Jo: I think she meant all three of you

Sweepy Tracker and Gutsy:(stop mid fight) Oh that's different then

Livy: And congratulations on competeing in the state science fair.

Jo: I'm not much for science...or anything related to school, but I'm happy for you. Hope you win a prize.

Livy: Next is YinYangofThePeaceCircle

"**Uh hi guys (checks over shoulder and shudders) um hey anyone seen three-YOW! (knife flies over head and YinYang ducks just in time) FOUR! Four Smurfettes! They're missing and-ACK! (Ax flies over head and ducks again)**

**Okay, just have you seen Kenzie, Sadie, Janice and -YIPE! (ducks sword) Aiko?**

**Aiko: Dirty blonde haired Smurfette with light blue long sleeved shirt, old jeans, and sneakers. She also wears glasses and-GAH! (ducks what looks suspisciously like a grenade) SHE HAS A TEMPER! If you see her please try to calm her down. I don't know what made her so angry**

**Kenzie: Blonde Smurfette with yellow shirt and black leggings. Peace maker of the group though she appears to be angry with me to**

**Sadie: Has wavy mahogany hair. Has a light purple shirt and wears shorts and cleats. She is the athletic one. And she seems to be on Aiko's side**

**Janice: Red headed Smurfette wearing pale pink dress and heeled sandals. She's quiet and usually doesn't agree with Aiko. This is not one of those times.**

**Anywho if any smurf finds them, would you mind telling Aiko that anger management MIGHT be a good idea? Thanks!"**

All: O_O

Livy: Wow! Violent little smurfettes you have there

Jo: We haven't seen any but if we do-

(the door suddenly opens up and Aiko comes in weilding the chainsaw) Here's Aiko!

All: AAAHHH!

(Ya'll should know the drill by now. Enjoy these bloopers and outakes)

Peewit:(watching a Spanish soap oprea with Johan and King Gerard) No! No! Don't do it Carlos! Isabella is cheating on you with Hector!

King Gerard: I feel so horrible for poor Diego

Johan: I know, being stuck in a coma while his evil twin is impersonating him to marry Santana

Peewit: Shh! Were getting to the good part!

(the tv shows another man and a doctor.)

Subtitles: (doctor speaking) I am sorry Jorge, but...

Subtitles:(Jorge) But what?

Subtitles:(Dr.) You are not the father

Johan Gerard and Peewit: GASP!

Director: Marker! (clack)

Jo: Come on Azrael! Work with me here!

Azrael: Mreow!

Jo: I'll give you a big juicy fish after wards

Azrael:(turns his nose up)

Jo: Alright TWO fish

Azrael:(refuses to move)

Jo: Alright, you drive a hard bargain but two fish and a ball of yarn

Azarel: Meow meow?

Jo: Yes the yarn can be red

Azrael: Mrokay

(five minutes later)

Azrael:(wearing a tee shirt and playing the keyboard just like keyboard cat)

Director: Marker (clack)

(Livy and Jo are walking around talking about random stuff when suddenly)

Doctor: CRAZY SMURF BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!

Crazy: NEVER! AHAHA! FEEL THE BREEZE! FREEDOM OF THE CHEEKS! (runs around in his birthday suit)

Jo: OMG!

Livy: MY EYES! MY EYES!

(both girls fall to the floor spazzing out)

(Now back to the show)

Johan:(holding a cage with the four sleeping Smurfettes in it) Good thing we still had some of that sleeping oil leftover eh Peewit?

Peewit: I'll say! Aiko is scary!

Livy: Lets get these smurfettes back to YinYang (Poof and YinYang appears)

YinYang: Oh thank you! I don't know WHAT they are so mad at me for.

Jo: You better get them home and quick before the sleeping oil-

Smurfette's:(yawn and start to wake up)

Jo:...wears off...

Janice:(see's YinYang) There you are!

YinYang: Yipe!

Kenzie: GET HER! (the four angry smurfette's break out of the cage and chase YinYang out the door)

Papa:...uh lets smurf to the next person

Livy: Next up is MwolfL

"**I'm a tomboy to. I prefer pants over dresses for one thing. But it's to a lesser extent since I like some girl things like My Little Pony and Barbie, mostly because I grew up with them. I even have a Barbie of Mary Poppins. But I'd rather be a cowboy or a detective or something like that instead of a princess or fairy. Wouldn't mind a pet unicorn though."**

Livy: Unicorns are awesome. Who wouldn't want one

Peewit: I don't

Livy: Then you are not cool

Peewit: What! I am most certainly cool! I'm so cool I make ice look hot! I'm so cool I'm Joe cool! (suddenly wearing a beige colored jacket and sunglasses)

Jo: (Taps Peewit with one finger and he falls down) Yeah totally cool. (sarcasim)

Peewit: Hmph!

Jo: ^_^

Livy: But your Mary Poppins Barbie sounds cool. I always liked that movie

Mary Poppins: (floats in with her umbrella) It's 

Burt: Even though the sound of it is something quite atroscious

Dancing penguins:(come in and dance)

All: 0_o

"**Oh yeah and then Phil says "That's it! Next time I drive..." Danny Devito is hilarious! He also voiced Swackhammer in Space Jam and he just voiced The Lorax in the recent movie of the same name. I wanna go see it! The smurfs might like Lorax, he's a nature protector. He hates it when trees get cutt down."**

Livy: I used to watch Space Jam all the time when I was little! It's so funny and Girl you HAVE to go see the Lorax. It's such a cute movie.

Papa: Actually the girls smurfed me and my little smurf to go see it several weeks ago

Jo: Sometimes having a really big bag comes in handy.

Livy: I really liked the Once-ler and how they went a little bit more into his back story...Besides he and I have something in common

Johan: What would that be?

Livy: He knits and I crochette.

Peewit: Aren't those two different techniques?

Livy: Same difference

Jo: Plus he plays guitar.

Livy: Ladies love a man with a guitar

Once-ler: Aw well, thanks. (rubs the back of his neck)

Livy: OMG HE'S HERE! (glomps the Once-ler)

Jo: Livy may or may not be a Once-ler fangirl

Once-ler: (turning blue) That's nice of you Livy...ACK!...But I...Can't...Breathe!

Livy: Whoops! Sorry Oncie (lets go) (lightbulb) Hey! Can you please do me a favor Oncie?

Once-ler: What is it?

Livy:(motions for Once-ler to bend down and then whispers her idea in his ear)

Once-ler: Seriously?

Livy:(puppy face) Pwease?

Once-ler: Well I uh...Um...

Livy:(eyes go bigger)

Once-ler: Oh alright.

Livy: YAY!

Once-ler: But I'm gonna need back up

Jo: Why do I get the feeling I'M gonna be dragged into this?

(5 minutes later the Once-ler is jamming on his guitar and wearing his green pimp suit)

Once-ler: _How ba-a-a-ad Can I be?_

_I'm just doing what comes naturally_

_How Ba-a-ad can I be?_

_I'm just following my destiny_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_I'm just doing what comes naturally_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_How bad can I possibly be?_

_Well there's a principle of nature_

Livy Jo and Smurfette: _(principle of Nature)_

Once-ler: _That almost every creature knows_

_Called survival of the fittest_

L,J,&S: _(Survival of the fittest)_

Once-ler: _And check it this is how it goes_

_The animal that eats has gotta _

_Scratch and claw and bite and punch_

_And the animal that doesn't_

_Well the animal that doesn't winds up someone else's_

_L-l-l-l-lunch_

Girls:_ (Munch munch munch munch munch)_

Once-ler: _I'm just saying_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_I'm just doing what comes naturally_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_I'm just following my destiny_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_I'm just doing what comes naturally_

_How Ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_How bad can I possibly be?_

Girl: _(Oooh!)_

Once-ler: _Well there's a principle in business_

Girls: _(principle in business)_

One-ler: _That everybody knows is sound_

_It says the people with the money_

Girls: _(people with the money)_

Once-ler:_ Make this ever loving world go round_

_So I'm biggering my company_

_I'm biggering my factory_

_I'm biggering my corporate sign_

Girls:_ (bigger bigger bigger bigger)_

Once'ler: _Everybody out there can take care of yours_

_And me? I'll take care of_

_Mine, mine mine mine mine_

Grouchy:(deep voice) _Shake that bottom line_

Once'ler: _Let me hear ya say Smogulous smoke_

All: _Smogulous smoke_

Once'ler: _Shloppity shlop_

All: _Shloppity shlop_

Once-ler: _Complain all you want _

_It's never ever ever gonna stop_

Girls: _( NOO!)_

Once-ler: _Come on how bad can it possibly be?_

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_I'm just building the economy_

_How Ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_Just look at me petting this puppy_ (as he sang this Once-ler attempted to pet Azrael only the tabby cat didn't like being called a puppy and then attempted to claw Oncie's eyes out)

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_A portion of proceeds goes to charity _(Once-ler tosses a coin at Johan who glares at him for making him a charity case)

_How ba-a-a-ad can I be?_

_How bad can I possibly be?_

_Lets see_

_(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?)_

_All the customers are buying_

_(How ba-a-ad can I be?)_

_And the money's multiplying_

_(How ba-a-ad can he be?)_

_And the PR people are lying_

_(How ba-a-ad can he be?)_

_And the lawyers are denying_

_(How ba-a-ad can he be?)_

_Who cares if a few trees are dying?_

_(How ba-a-ad can he be?)_

_This is all so gratifying_

_How BAD!_

_How bad can this possibly be?_

All:(hesitant applause)

Smurfette: I like that song, but the ending always smurfs me the creeps (shudders)

Jo: Well that's kinda the point

Livy: (suddenly dressed as a psychiatrist) The song basically describes Once-ler's decent into madness. Of how at first he DID start out not wanting to harm the trees but greed took over and blinded the Once-ler which ergo caused him to lose all knowledge and or caring about what was right and what was wrong until it was to late.

All: O_O

Livy: What?

Once-ler: You've been watching to much Dr. Phil

Livy: Oh go knit a thneed!

"**Hm, I can't take the quiz since I'm not on facebook but as for which god I'd be...I dunno. Maybe Bacchus or Hermes. I love to party but I'm also a pacifist. You know I've never seen Hermes get angry at all."**

Livy: I don't remember seeing him get angry either, do you Jo?

Jo: Not at the moment. I've seen him spazz out a few time but not in anger

"**Well I'm never gonna see Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I hate horror movies. With some exceptions like Abbot and Costello Meets Frankenstein (and Dracula and Wolfman) I also love the Scooby Doo films and shows, except the recent tv series. (They really messed up the characters) Oh and I want to see Paranorman and Frankenweenie"**

Livy: The closest things to horror movies that I watch are Tim Burton films

Peewit: MOMMA! (runs across the stage and hides behind Johan as a random skeleton head rolls after him)

All: AAAHHH!

Skeleton Head: Please! Please! Everyone calm down it's me!

Livy: Jack?

Jo: Where's your body?

Jack Skellington: Let's just say that playing fetch with Zero wasn't such a good idea

Zero:(floats in) Arf! Arf! Arf!

Puppy: !/? (slowly approaches the ghost dog and the two sniff each others behinds)

Smurfette: Aw! They look so cute

Peewit:(feels a hand on his shoulder) Wha-(eye's grow big as he see's the bony hand. The jester turns around and turns pale as he sees-)

Jack: Ah! There's my body!

Peewit:(trembling) Mo-Mo-Mo-Momm-mma-a-a-a Oh! (faints)

Jacks body:(shrugs and casually walks over and grabs his head and then places it back on himself)

Jack: Ah much better. Well see you all at Halloween! Ta ta!

"**Whoa, I've heard the expression "pants on fire" many times but I rarely get to see it happen literally-wait a minute what caused that?...Genie! I like puns and literal expressions but that wasn't funny! You could've hurt Jo! Yeah I know it was you. You do pranks and puns a lot so..."**

Genie: GASP! I am highly insulted! This is discrimination against pun lovers! This is an abomination- this is-this is...You have no proof!

Livy: Regis?

Regis Philban: I'm on it (a random screen pulls out from the wall and shows a recap of what happened last chapter. Regis zooms in and we see a very tiny little Genie standing next to Jo's pant leg unnoticed by anyone. Genie turns himself into a flame and attaches himself to Jo's leg.)

Jo:(on the screen) Is something burning?

Hefty: JO YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!

Jo:(runs around screaming "Put it out! Put it out!" while Livy grabs her water glass and dumps it on the fire, Regis slows the tape down and shows that right before the water made contact Genie disappeared into thin air)

All:(glare at Genie)

Genie: Uh...THAT PROVES NOTHING! I refuse to speak without my attorney present! (poof and Genie is dressed in a suit and tie with a brief case) I am his attorney! Where were you on the night of the 17th? (Poof and Genie is now on the witness stand) I was at my zumba exercise class. Gotta work these muscles into shape

Lawyer Genie: LIES! Tell us the truth!

Witness stand Genie: The truth? The truth? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

Judge Genie: (bangs his gavel) Order in the court! I find the plantif guilty!

Genie:(now is a cell wearing a black and white prisoners uniform and banging a cup across the bars) I'm innocent I tell ya! Innocent!

All: O_0

Genie:(poofs to normal) Alright alright, I did it, but it was magic fire. Looks like real fire but can't hurt human flesh. I'm sorry Jo

Jo: It's alright Genie. I'm just glad my pants didn't dissolve like Peewit's

Peewit: NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!

"**The Superwolf Adventures are good, but also complicated. Better read the introduction and character list first. Oh and the next one is coming next month. I'm doing one a month since it takes awhile to write them. Heh, Dame Barbra always scolds Savina for being a fish out of water, but that time she was the fish out of water xD**

**Okay someone really needs to take the chainsaw away from Jo before she really hurts someone, unless...is it an ACME chainsaw?"**

Livy: I do try to take her weapons but she keeps finding them!

Jo:(sitting in the corner with crazy eyes, rocking back and forth as she hugs the chainsaw) Mommy loves you...No one's gonna take you away from me baby...What's that? What do you mean they're watching us?

All: 0_0 (slowly back away from Jo)

Jo:(back to normal)(smirks) And yes, it definitely is an ACME chainsaw (turns the chainsaw over where we see the ACME logo)

Livy: Okay so our last question of the day comes to us from my good friend Witty who asks

"**Smurfs: Who would win in a dance off between Clumsy Greedy and Handy?"**

Handy: Ooh boy!

Greedy: I have a feeling where this is going

Clumsy: What? What's going on?

Jo and Livy: DANCE OFF!

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust the stage is suddenly transformed and looks like a grand ballroom with a table pushed to the side for the judges. Trumpeters play the Dancing with the Stars theme song as the camera zooms in on Jo and Livy who are now wearing fancy ballgowns (Well Livy is but Jo's wearing a dress like shirt with tights underneath)

Livy: Hi and welcome to the first ever episode of "Dancing with the Smurfs!"

Smurfs:(in the audience) (cheers)

Jo: Livy and I will be your fabulous hosts

Livy: And two of the four judges (camera shows Johan and Peewit who are sitting at the judges table)

Jo: Okay so the three contestants will each dance to one song

Livy: After all three contestants have danced the judges will casts their votes and the contestant with the lowest score will be elimunated, leaving two dancers left to compete for the gold.

Jo: Once the two remaining contestants face off, the judges will once again vote and then the one smurf with the highest vote will be the winner!

All: YAY!

Brainy: Uh question! I have a question!

Jo: Is that allowed?

Livy:(shrugs) Meh, might as well

Brainy: What exactly is the prize that the dancers are smurfing for?

Livy: We was just getting to that

Jo: There are actually three prizes designed for who should win

Livy: For Greedy a triple decker cake decorated with milanos, rainbow cookies and pignoli

Greedy:(big eyes and hangs his tongue out)

Jo: For Clumsy a reorganizable 100 shelved stand for his rock collection

Clumsy: Golly! (wags his tail as he admires the stand)

Livy: And for Handy a toolbox with every known utensil, including readjustable parts and replacements.

Handy: Smurfness me! :D

Jo: So do ya'll accept the challenge?

Greedy: (still looking at the cake) I'll do it!

Clumsy: Uh yeah! So will I!

Handy: Count me in

Livy:(evil little smirk) That's good, because there's more to the challenge.

Greedy Handy and Clumsy: Say what?

Jo: You all have to dance with partners

Greedy Handy and Clumsy: PARTNERS!

Livy: Come on out ladies!

(down the stair case come three Smurfette's wearing beautiful dresses. One being Nursette, another having blonde hair pulled back in pigtails with her bangs falling in her eyes, and the final smurfette having fiery red hair pulled back in a bun)

Clumsy: Gosh! Hi Klutzette! (referring to the blonde smurfette with pig tails)

Klutzette: Hi Clums-WHOOPS! (trips over her own feet and falls to the floor) haha Hi Clumsy. :)

Nursette: Hello Handy

Handy: Hi Nursette how you doing?

Nursette: Smurfy and you?

Handy: Smurfy

Greedy: Well Gingerette long time no smurf

Gingerette: I know! Did you try that soup recipe I gave you awhile ago?

Livy: For those who do not know these are three Smurfette oc's from The RavenChild2's stories. (quietly) and Handy, Greedy and Clumsy's love interests (giggle)

Jo: I hate to interrupt the happy reunion but we've got a dance off to-PEEWIT! That cakes for a prize!

Peewit:(trying to sneak a bite of Greedy's cake) Can I just have one little bite?

Johan: You want Livy to put you on the baby harness again?

Peewit: Hmph! (grumbles as he returns to his chair)

Livy:(shakes her head) Alright so let's get these smurfs into more appropriate attire (snaps her fingers and Greedy, Handy and Clumsy are suddenly wearing different outfits. Greedy's outfit is black smurf pants and a smurf hat and a purple vest with a gold medallion around his neck. Handy's outfit consists of tight black pants and a black smurf hat and a white puffy sleeved pirate like shirt. Clusmy's is black pants and hat with a black vest over a white short sleeved tee shirt.)

Jo: Nice

Livy: Thanks. Now lets get this party started!

(the audience goes wild as the trumpeters play and Livy and Jo run to the judges seats next to Johan and Peewit and the lights darken.)

British Announcer: First contestants; Clumsy Smurf and his partner Klutzette Smurfette dancing to Cascada's "Evacuate the Dance floor."

(A spot light falls on Clumsy as the music starts and the smurf and smurfette begin their dance)

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_

_Out of control_

_There's people watching me _

_I never miss a beat_

_Still the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Pump it up _

_You can't stop_

_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_(oh oh)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Oh oh)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ_

_Let the music_

_Take me underground_

_(oh oh) _

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_(oh oh)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(oh oh)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ_

_Come burn this place_

_Right to the ground_

(Suprisingly the two accident prone smurfs dance great without missing a beat)

Jo: Impressive

_My body's aching_

_That's some overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me_

_I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Still the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Pump it up_

_You can't stop_

_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

_(oh oh)_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_(oh oh)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(oh oh)_

_Hey little DJ let the music_

_Take me underground_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ _

_Come burn this place_

_right to the ground_

(Clumsy lifts up Klutzette to spin her but he trips over his feet and lands on the floor with Klutzette landing ontop of him)

Audience: Ooh! (cringe)

Johan: That's gonna cost them some points I'm afraid.

(But the two smurfs don't take it lying down. Klutzette rolls off of Clumsy and grabs his hand and spins him on the floor.)

Audience: (cheers)

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_You wanna accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_You wanna accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back_

_With a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club_

_Going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up on the wall_

_and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy_

_Your lady_

_Yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Drop it low low_

_Let me see you take it_

_To the dance floor yo_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_Everybody in the club_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ_

_Let the music_

_Take me underground_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ_

_Let the music _

_Take me underground_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey little DJ_

_Come burn this place_

_Right to the ground_

(The audience applauds and cheers and Clumsy and Klutzette hug each other)

Johan: Bravo smurfs!

Jo: Didn't know ya had it in ya Clum clum

Livy: You two did great

Peewit: Yeah!

Clumsy: Uh gosh, thanks every smurf

Jo: Alright Mister British announcer dude; your up

British Announcer: Don't call me dude

Jo: Just announce the next dancers!

British Announcer:(mumbles) I should have listened to mother and gone to medical school (normal announcer voice) Dancing to Maroon 5's "Moves like Jagger" is Handy Smurf and Nursette

(once more the light dim, and whistling is heard. Nursette runs out and into Handy's arms as the engineer smurf starts to spin her)

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_Can take me away_

_And make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now were naked_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a ****_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue _

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till your drunk _

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes_

_And I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger_

(Handy grabs Nursette and pulls her close to him. She spins away and then the two are dancing simotaniously side by side)

_Baby it's hard_

_When it feels like_

_Your broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when your with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I got the key_

_(Oh)_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer _

_But I'm shifting gear_

_I'll take it from here_

_(Oh yeah yeah)_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue _

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till your drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger_

_(Whoo!)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes_

_And I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger_

_You wanna know_

_How to make me smile_

_Take control _

_Own me_

_Just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe_

_Ooh baby_

_Rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_Your gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Yeah!)_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_(Take me by the tongue)_

_Kiss me till your drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_(Hey yeah)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger_

_(Oh yay!)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes_

_And I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger_

(As the song comes to a close Handy leaps over Nursette and then grabs her and dips her dramatically at which the crowd goes wild. The two exhausted smurfs pant as they try to catch their breath and make their way off the stage.)

Livy: Dang Handy!

Jo: For realz!

Johan: I must say I'm impressed

Livy: We still got one more couple left

Peewit: I got one question though

Livy: What's that?

Peewit: What's a Jagger?

Livy: I'll tell ya later

Peewit: Later! Always later!

(silence)

Jo: Hello!

British Announcer: What? What is it now?

Jo: You gotta introduce Greedy and Gingerette

British Announcer: I don't "gotta" do anything

Livy: You do if you want a pay check

British Announcer: Dancing to "DJ got us falling in love again" by Usher is our final contestants Greedy Smurf and Gingerette.

(The lights go dim once more and the spot light falls on Greedy. He twitched his leg to the beat of the music and dances over to Gingerette who has a smirk on her face.)

_Usher_

_Yeah man_

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rocking from_

_Side to side_

_(Side-side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie_

_Come back to life_

_(Back-back to life)_

_Hands up_

_And suddenly_

_We all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember thoses_

_Eyes, eyes eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last_

_Night of you life life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like there's_

_No tomorrow there's just right_

_Now now now_

_Now now now now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this mother_

_Down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Hands up_

_When the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I've seen you before_

_I think I remember those_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause Baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last_

_Night of your life life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

(Gingerette jumps on top of the judges table and sits down and kicks her leg super high in the air, The audience lets out a gasp and cheer as she then jumps off the table and Greedy catches her)

_In the cover of the music_

_Get naked baby_

_I'm sorry chica_

_Better holla at Tyronne_

_Let him know how I jump_

_Through your fruit loop_

_Scolla chica two can_

_Were from blocka clocka_

_o' polaca_

_Where the boys get loose_

_Like a wacka flacka_

_Oh no man it's global_

_What's up Colale flacka_

_I wanna be you guy_

_no not your dada_

_Dale abri ai Papa Nicholas_

_Baby let me see_

_Yo soi un Juanito_

_Que stato taito_

_Yo freco no OK_

_Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in_

_Falling in love_

_Oh!_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last_

_Night of your life life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last_

_Night of your life life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight _

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

(The Audience goes wild as the song ends and Greedy and Gingerette end their dance with Ginergette laying on the floor on her side resting her head in her hand while Greedy stands over her with his arms above his head)

Livy: Well I must say, Papa's got himself some talented dancers.

Jo: Alright all contestants to the stage!

(Clumsy, Klutzette, Handy and Nursette come out and join Greedy and Gingerette on the the stage.)

British Announcer: And now were at the elimination round

Audience:(falls into an intense hushed silence)

Livy: Well first off you all did a great job

Jo: Yeah you surprised us all.

Johan: It was a tough desecion to make but the couple who will be ellimunated... is...

(dramatic pause)

Livy: Clumsy and Klutzette

Audience: Aw :(

Clumsy: That's okay. Klutzette and I had a lot of fun dancing anyway. Right Klutzette?

Klutzette: (nods her head causing her pink smurf hat to slip over her eyes) Yup!

(The trumpet music plays as Klutzette and Clumsy are lead off stage)

Jo: We'll you all know what this means?

Peewit: We can go home?

Livy: Why do you wanna go home?

Peewit: Because I'm hungry

All:(facepalm)

Jo: It means that Greedy and Handy are gonna face off in the final round!

Audience:(cheers)

Livy: And for the final dance of the night we have some very special musical guests

Johan: Ladies and Gentlemen-

Jo and Livy: ONE DIRECTION!

(Practically the whole audience goes NUTS as the spot light falls on the band One Direction. The opening notes of a guitar start to play as Handy and Greedy lead Nursette and Gingerette out onto the dance floor)

_Your insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_Your turning heads_

_When you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way_

_That you are is enough_

_Everyone else_

_In the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the crowd_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'd understand why I want you_

_So desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you_

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So girl come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_Your being shy_

_And turn away_

_When I look_

_Into your e-e-eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world _

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the crowd_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'd understand why I want you_

_So desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you_

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh Oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Baby you light up my world _

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the crowd_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_(you don't know oh oh)_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world _

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair _

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the crowd_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'd understand why I want you _

_So desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you_

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

(The band finishes and the crowd cheers as the dancing couples bow. One hour later the judges have reached a desicision)

Jo: Alrighty so after careful consideration

Livy: A bunch of back and forth

Jo: And a snack break because SOMEONE couldn't wait until after the show to eat (glares at Peewit)

Livy: We have finally reached a desicion

Johan:(hands Livy an envelope)

Livy: And the winner

Jo: Of the first ever Dancing with the Smurfs is...

(drumroll as everyone holds their breath)

Livy:(opens the envelope)(dramatic pause)...HANDY AND NURSETTE!

(Balloons and Confetti fall as the crowd cheers and Nursette gives Handy a big hug and the engineer smurf spins her around)

Greedy: Congratulations Handy

Gingertte: Yeah, you two did great

Nursette: Thanks. So did you two.

Jo: But wait! We got more prizes!

Johan: In addition to the toolbox; Nursette and Handy get a free dinner at L'Witty. The most fanciest and least expensive restraurant on the Eastern Seaboard. (Formal attire required)

Livy: But that's not all! Clumsy! Klutzette! Greedy! Gingerette! Get back up here!

Jo: Ya'll get prizes to

Clumsy Klutzette Greedy and Gingerette: We do?

Livy: Yes you do.

Jo: For Clumsy and Klutzette, smurf sized gold necklaces that each have a rose quartz ornament.

Clumsy: Golly! These are smurfy! (wearing his necklace)

Johan: Put the two ornaments together

(Clumsy and Klutzette do as they are told)

Klutzette: It forms a heart!

Audience: Aw! :D

Livy: :3...And for Greedy and Gingerette, matching cook books that have 1001 Smurfy recipes!

Gingerette: Smurfy!

Greedy: Oh boy! I can already taste the food!

Gingerette: I can't wait to smurf these (both chefs flip through their new books, deciding what to cook first.)

Greedy: (Looking at the last recipe of the book) Uh...This last recipe is incomplete

Gingerette: Same with mine

Livy: That's because that recipe requires the use of both books to complete the recipe ;)

Greedy and Gingerette: Oh! (they both hold their books together and then start to discuss more about the recipes)

Peewit: What were Handy and Nursette gonna get if they didn't win?

Livy: They each would have gotten a bag with a forest design on it. If you put the bags next to each other it actually forms a picture that shows the smurf village.

Peewit: Hmm, interesting

Jo: Well that's it for this LONG chapter of Questions folks

Livy: And now as we leave you, the fabulous One Direction will sing us out

Jo: HIT IT BOYS!

One Direction: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the crowd it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know Oh oh, you don't know your beautiful_

_You don't know Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

(As the band sings all the smurfs, smurfettes, humans, and anyone else who appeared in this chapter run out on the dance floor and dance)

(10 minutes later)

Johan:(dancing with Livy) Is something the matter M'lady?

Livy: I feel like I'm forgetting something

(meanwhile backstage)

Thomas:(walking around backstage whistling to himself but suddenly stops when he hears noise coming from inside Livy's dressing room. The bartender opens the door and is surprised to see a still tied and gagged Taylor Lautner in there)

Taylor: MMM! MMM! MMMM! MMM!

Thomas: O_O (closes the door and pretends that he didn't see anything)

**AN: GEEZ! Can you say longest chapter yet? Whoo! My fingers are tired. Well I hope you all enjoyed this musical edition of Questions. Sorry for going song happy, but...**

**Anyway if you could be so kind as to NOT submit any more questions until we get caught up? Don't worry it won't be a long wait till the next update of this story. I already got the answers all planned and will start working on it tomorrow night and with any luck, will be finished within a few days after. After that then you can submit them again.**

**Hope you enjoyed. TTFN Ta ta for now:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Super Sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update this, but if you have been reading the AN in "TAJP&L 2" then you'll know (part) of the reason why. So without further ado the disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit or any of the other characters that appear in this story. **

**Joannie "Jo" Mcrea belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Olivia "Livy" Ashton belongs to me **

**So enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Some of the questions will not be in order but it's not to confusing. Just thought I'd point it out nonetheless**

Announcer: You loved them in chapter 15, get ready to love them again in an all new chapter! Jo and Livy have returned with new questions. With only insane randomness happening, who can tell what will happen next? Without further ado ladies and gentleman your lovely hosts Joannie Mcrea and Olivia Ashton live!

Audience: (cheers)

Random audience dude: YEAH! WHOO! THE AWESOMENESS! I LOVE YOU JO AND LIVY!

Jo: We love you to random Dude

Random audience Dude:(fangirl scream) OH MY GOODNESS! (faints)

Livy: Okay, no more backstage passes for that guy

All: Agreed

Livy: Anyway we got a whole new chapter so get ready because first up is The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansass

"**Hey Smurfs. Lately I've been having all these fantasies about you guys being Indians with feather's, tiny horses, and everything and I was wondering if you'd do some fanfictions like that for me huh? Will ya?"**

Papa: Well we'll smurf our best

Jo: This fanfic is supposed to please the readers ^_^

"**Gargamel as a pilgrim**

**Smurfette and Sassette as little Indian princesses**

**Papa Smurf as the BIG chief**

**And the rest of the smurfs would be the brave warriors that protect the Smurf village."**

Johan: Sounds interesting

Gutsy: We'll see what we can smurf up for ye lassie

(About 5 minutes later)

Gargamel: I can't believe I'm doing this x( (dressed as a pilgrim complete with the tights, hat, shoes and everything else.)

Livy: Well remember you owe community service

Jo: If I remember correctly you owe about 100 hours

Livy: This chapter ain't gonna take that long!

Jo:(shrugs) I guess Garbage smell will have to do this 99 more times! ;D

Gargamel: Dx

Papa:(walks out wearing a feather crest)(Holds his hand up as to say "Hello")

Brainy: I miss my trousers (wearing traditional native clothing)

Gutsy: Well I like dese clothes. Gives a nice cool breeze through my enchanted forest

Brainy: And disturbing thoughts enter my mind (shudder)

Nat: I LOVE this! (wearing a feather in his hat and a wrapped garment around the waist)

Snappy: o.0 okay...I miss my shirt

Slouchy: I wonder how Sassette's smurfing?

?: Oh boys?

Smurfs:(look over)

Smurfette: Do you like what you see? (wearing a beautiful native crafted dress clinging with beads and a feathered head dress)

Hefty:(eyes bug out of his head) Hubba! Hubba!

Vanity: Smurfette! Don't you look smurfy. (admires himself in his mirror) Almost as smurfy as me!

Sassette: What about me? How do I smurf? (wearing a dress similar to Smurfette's but with a type of pants underneath. She has feathers intertwined with her braids and a floral beading design dotting the bottom of the dress)

Smurfling boys: Wow!

Jo: Okay smurfs, Gargamel is a pilgrim and he's come to make peace and stuff so...yeah, just put on a performance. (pushes Gargamel infront of the smurfs)

Gargamel:(mumbles) Oh how humiliating...Uh...hello. I am-

Gutsy: ATTACK!

Smurfs:(attack Gargamel with their weapons which are spoons)

Livy: Wait-what? Why did ya'll do that?

Gutsty: (shrugs and cheeky smile) I just wanted to attack Gargamel in his weak time ^_^

Jo: Smart

Johan: Well that certainly was...short

Peewit:(on the computer reading questions) Hey Johan, your favorite reviewer of all time-

Johan: NO! (dives behind the couch)

Peewit: Next up is everyone's favorite Johan fan, Dolphinrain!

"**Dame Barbra: I'm not always the most well behaved female-**

Johan: That's an understatement

Livy: Don't be rude!

"**I'm not always the most well behaved female, but would you teach me to do needlepoint and maybe have a nice cup of tea sometime? I love to drink tea."**

Dame Barbra: Well certainly Miss Dolphinrain. I would love to. It would be nice to be around a lady who's proper...Unlike Miss Joannie who I ask to stop immitating me!

Jo:(behind Dame Barbra mocking her like a mime)

"**Nat: Have you ever seen or met the Wild Kratt's, Chris and Martin Kratt? They are awesome animal experts. And did you ever see the Crockodile Hunter Steve Irwin? He was the best!"**

Livy: That he was. Rest in Peace Steve.

Nat: Sorry. I haven't smurfed them yet. I don't know how half the stuff works in the future. I mean, this morning I was smurfing on the counter and I climbed up on a metal thing. Next thing I smurf, I was airbourne and landed in Jo's cereal.

Jo: Well the box did say there was a special surprise inside. XD

Livy: Well that should teach you not to climb up on the toaster when I'm waiting for my waffles to pop up.

Nat: Yeah...But while I smurf everyone's attention, check out this smurfy outfit! (begins to dance around in his Indian outfit)

Snappy: I can't believe he's still wearing that thing.

"**Feathers: I notice you come pretty quickly whenever the smurfs call, even far from the village. Do you just follow or are you that fast? Also which smurf do you like to carry the least? (don't say Brainy okay)"**

Feathers: Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!

Nat: Feathers says she is close to the village and does smurf after us when any of us leave the village. That way if we need her, she comes right then and smurf.

Livy: And who's your least favorite smurf to carry?

Feathers: Squawk!

Nat: She says: Brainy, Sloppy, Crazy and Panicky.

Brainy: Why me?

Nat: She says you talk to much

Brainy: HMPH! (insulted)

Nat: Hey, Feathers squawks, not mine. Sloppy because he is to messy, Crazy because he's...well crazy. And Panicky because he smurfs out to much.

Jo: Next up is The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas with a quick statement

"**Oh Smurfs, I forgot to tell you you can keep the time machine if you like."**

Papa: Thank you. That's very smurfy of you

Livy: Next up is the smurf kisser Kastella!

Snappy: If she's coming back to kiss I'm not here! (dives into the couch)

"**Brainy: Have you ever read "The Smurf's on you?"**

Brainy: You bet. Flowerpowwer71 and CartoonCaster21 are always on fanfiction everyday so yes I've smurfed it.

"**Gutsy, Grouchy: have you read it yet?"**

Grouchy: Yep, we've smurfed it

Gutsy: Like Brainy smurfed, with de lassie's always on de site, we've smurfed pretty much all de stories.

"**Papa, Smurfette: Have you?"**

Smurfette: Oh yes

Papa: As have I

Jo: Next up is my great (x4) grandfather's favorite reviewer dolphinrain!

Johan: I'M NOT HERE! (jumps out the window)

"**Papa: Which smurf has the stinkiest feet? Do smurfs ever get drunk? And who's the rowdiest when drunk? Also where do smurfs go to the bathroom? I never saw the bathrooms on the show. Do you have indoor plumbing or outhouses?"**

Brainy: What kind of questions are those?

Livy: The readers are allowed to ask any type of question they want, so long as it's appropriate for the rating.

Jo: Now answer the questions smurfs! I actually wanna hear this.

Papa: Well as for the stinkiest feet, that would have to be Sloppy since he never smurfs a bath.

Sloppy: Why do we smurf baths? We just get dirty again. Right Fly?

Fly: Buzz!

Snappy: What does getting drunk mean?

Brainy: Snappy, Snappy, Snappy. It's so obvious. Getting drunk is when-

Hefty:(covers Brainy's mouth) It's when uh...um...When you smurf to much ice cream!

Snappy: Then I get drunk all the time!

Nat: I bet I can get more drunk than you Snappy

Snappy: No way!

Slouchy: Can we get drunk after this?

Sassette: I WANNA GET CHOCOLATE DRUNK! 8D

Jo and Livy: ROTFLOL

Papa: Uh none of my little smurfs ever get "drunk" but if I had to guess, I'd smurf Gutsy or Hefty.

Snappy: But they don't even smurf ice cream

Livy: Moving on!

Papa: As far as the bathrooms, It's the Middle Ages, plumbing hasn't been smurfed yet. That's why we bathe in the river. But we do have an "outhouse."

"**King Gerard: What breed of dog would you be if you were ever turned into one."**

Peewit: I think he'd be a chihuahua! XD

Gerard: I would not! I'm a King! I'd be a stronger breed.

Jo: Looks like we'll have to whip up another batch of Maltrochu's dog potion.

Livy: Luckily I happen to have a batch right here! (pulls out a vial)

All: o_0

Peewit: You carry that around with you?

Livy: At least I don't keep ham or chicken legs in my pockets!

Peewit: Actually, today I have cheese! (pulls out a wedge of cheddar then eats it.) Hmmm...Nice and warm.

All: EW!

Livy: That's just nasty...Anywho, hold your breath Gerard (sprinkles the potion around the young king and once the smoke clears, it reveals that Gerard is now a-)

Gerard: I'm a pomeranian?

Livy: EEEKKK! YOUR SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! (picks Gerard up and squeezes the life out of him)

Gerard: ACK!...Livy!...Can't...Breathe!

All: xD

Gerard: T_T

Livy: (hearts for eyes as she pets the dog king) I'll feed you, and love you, and hug you, and play with you, and walk you, and brush you, and-

Jo: Since Livy's busy trying to make Gerard her new pet, I'll read Dolphinrain's next question.

"**Johan and Livy: I have a request. Could you two please sing "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by Cass Eliot and John Denver. Both gifted voices gone long before their time."**

Jo: Can somebody go get Johan?

Thomas: I'll do it. (goes out the door and then we hear cat yowls, glass shattering, pots falling and sounds of a scuffle as Johan is suddenly uncermoniously tossed back into the house.)

Johan:(slightly disoriented) Thomas is stronger than he looks.

Thomas:(smirks and dusts his hands)

Jo: Anyway, you two are up. (snaps her fingers and a small stage appear under Livy and Johan and a single spotlight falls on them.)

Livy:(blushing) Um you wanna start?

Johan:(red) S-sure.

Peewit:(presses the button and music begins to play)

Johan:_ All my bags are packed_

_I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breaking_

_It's early morn_

_The taxi's waiting_

_He's blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome_

_I could die_

Livy and Johan: _So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Johan: _There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_But I tell you now they don't mean a thing_

Livy: _ Every place I go, I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you_

_When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

Both:_ So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Johan: _Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time_

_Let me kiss you_

_And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

Livy: _ Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone _

_About the times that I won't have to say_

Both: _Oh, kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

All: (Cheers and applause)

Livy and Johan:(hold hands and bow and go to get off the stage)

Peewit: Next question's for you Livy

"**Livy: What's your favorite type of chocolate?"**

Livy: I like all kinds but I'd say either white or dark.

Jo: Please! No chocolate around Livy

Livy: Oh please! I'm not that bad.

Johan: M'lady, last time you ate chocolate you were crawling on the walls like a spider and kept repeating, "My precious! My precious!"

Livy: In my defense, I had A LOT of chocolate that day. I can have a little bit and still be calm...mostly...anyway next up is Zinka17

"**That's it! No one messes with my Scaredy! (grabs Scaredy and hugs him really tight) You can't have him Ghost that Haunts Scaredy! He's coming to MY house where he'll be safe."**

Scaredy: I-I-I'm so touched! :')

Jo: Next up is Random Junk 13

"**Yo Papa Smurf, have you read "Wondering to Myself"? I think it's pretty good myself."**

Jo: My creator wrote that story! She'll be happy to hear this!

Papa: Hehehe Yes, I've read it. It was smurfy.

"**Brainy & Clumsy: Have you read "Big Brother Brainy"? Try saying that 5 times fast. I love that too by the way."**

Brainy: Yes, we've smurfed it. The title has my name in it, of coarse I read it.

Clumsy: I liked it too. I like all the stories about mine and Brainy's friendship.

Jo: P.S. Random Junk 13, my creator wanted to thank you.

Johan: Up next is Candace T13

"**Hey Smurfs, have you seen videos like, "I'm Blue" and "Who let the smurfs out"?"**

Handy: Oh yeah we smurfed those.

Jo: My favorite actually is "The Smurfs Are Blue" because it has the majority of the smurfs.

Smurfette: There is even one of Baby! Some girl named Justine Beaver had a song called "Baby" and someone re-smurfed it. It's so cute!

Livy: Next up is JOKER

Jo: Quick! Someone call Batman!

"**Jokey: How is it that everyone keeps falling for those supposed non-lethal exploding boxes? Do you do it for you are a sick psychopath who enjoys seeing your fellow Smurfs suffer? Do you do it for attention or the fact that you don't have any "friends"? And with all the idiotic pranks you pulled on practically everybody, why haven't you been banished from the village? Or even executed?"**

All: O_O

Snappy: Wow!

Johan: That's...that's some question.

Jokey: Uuuhhh...well first off my surprises are definitely non lethal. I check them myself before hand. Worst thing that happens when someone smurfs my surprise is they get completely covered in soot. And it's called a sense of humor. Of coarse I don't enjoy seeing my fellow smurfs suffer, though I wouldn't classify getting covered in soot as suffering.

Papa: And about the banishing, well Jokey is my son. I could never banish him or any of my little smurfs. And as far as execution goes, that's a little harsh all because of a prank. Besides, it's not the way of the smurfs.

Jo: Good answers.

Livy: Next up is Yugioh Fan 20

"**Hey Smurfs, when are you planning on time traveling again? There's so much future stuff I want to show you."**

Papa: Well we currently are in the future.

Smurfette: Were smurfing at Jo's house!

Livy: Your welcome to come over though, Yugioh fan 20 ^_^

Papa: But yes, that first time was an accident, but we'll be traveling again soon I smurf.

Jo: Next up is The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas

"**BTW Smurfyfriend I am looking forward to the fan video"**

Livy: So are we

Jo: IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!

Brainy: I'm excited for it to

Clumsy: Me to-uh four!

"**Brainy: I'm so glad your not suicidal. Same goes for the rest of you smurfs. I love you to much for any of you to be dead. Sorry if that sounds creepy."**

Brainy: Uh I'm glad I'm not suicidal to?

Papa: And don't worry. It didn't sound that creepy. ;)

Livy: Next up is the mysterious Ghost that Haunts Scaredy.

Scaredy: NO! (dives into Johan's cape)

Jo: Why is everyone diving into something in this chapter?

"**I'm also Sportette, Smurfs rock, and Ghost of the devil and the one with the angry birds question that says anon.**

**Gutsy: Your going down! Sportette has an enchanted pocket and carries a knife everywhere."**

Jo: I carry a tazzer with me everywhere. ^_^

Gutsy: Sportette sounds charming lassie

"**Gargamel: If you can make smurfs why don't you just make a bunch and do whatever stupid dumb smurf catching creep wizard dudes do?"**

Gargamel: (locked in the cage) Well there's only a spell for creating Smurfette's.- and I don't want hair all over my gold or food! Especially if they are evil at first.- Plus they are made of clay and I'm not eating clay. Papa Smurf is the one who made Smurfette and Sassette REAL smurfs. I don't have that spell...yet

"**Scaredy: If your still scared of me I think it would be better if you know I'm not a ghost but...BOO!"**

Scaredy:(screams like a girl)

Jo: Next up is our Smurfy friend, Smurfyfriend

"**Hee hee I love all you little smurfs (and maniacal humans xD)"**

Livy: We love you to Smurfyfriend

Jo: your so smurfy, and a good friend!

Peewit: With good works

Johan: Definitely a sweetheart

"**Crazy: I FOUND A CARROT TOO! BUT DO YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK AND FISHY CRACKERS?"**

Crazy: FISHY CRACKERS! (dives into a bag of goldfish crackers)(pops his head out of the bag holding up a goldfish cracker triumphantly) I LOVE YOU FISHY! (bites off his head)

Peewit: Here's some chocolate milk to go with that. (hands a glass of chocolate milk to Crazy)

Crazy: ARRROOO! (prepares to dive into the glass)

All: NOOO!

Gutsy Hefty and Wooly:(tackle Crazy away from the milk)

Papa: NO CHOCOLATE FOR CRAZY!

Peewit: Why? Whats wrong?

Livy: Peewit don't you remember what happened at Easter?

(tick tock tick tock tick tock)

Peewit: Oooh! You mean where Crazy was hyper and ran around the woods naked and Hefty and Doctor and Papa chased after him with his medicine but wound up sticking the needle into Vanity causing him to strip down and then run off with Crazy?

Livy: YES! That!

Jo:(hugging her knees rocking back and forth) He landed on my shoulder...Crazy landed on my shoulder.

Livy: Your shoulder? I had to burn my shoes!

Peewit: Wait all that was caused because Crazy ate chocolate?

Handy: He got into Livy's secret stash.

"**Smurfette and Hefty: so...I noticed that you two are the primary caregivers of Baby (besides Papa and Grouchy xD) and you two seem VERY close (like sharing icecream in the Smurf Rock Cafe ep. For instance) Care to explain ;D"**

Smurfette: Well I guess we have a bond

Hefty: Yeah, like a sibling bond

Livy: Are you sure it's ONLY a sibling bond?

Hefty and Smurfette: (red) LIVY!

Livy: Oh come on you two! You obviously like each other.

Smurfette and Hefty: WE DO NOT! (le random neon sign appears over their heads flashing the word "Liar!")

Johan: How does that sign keep appearing?

Livy: The power of MAGIC! (suddenly dressed as an enchantress and magic swirls appear in the background)

All: O_O

Livy:(back to normal) That and I got Thomas in the control room

Thomas:(in the control room) Livy's right Smurfette and Hefty. I can sense it.

Peewit: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR SIXTH SENSE ALREADY!

Thomas: The sixth sense never lies!

"**Scaredy: Aw sweetie! …...:C (hugs Scaredy) What on earth made you so scared of everything?"**

Scaredy: EVERYTHING! (hides in Johan's cape)

Peewit: What an explanation (sarcasm)

Jo:(hits Peewit abside the head) Don't say that! Poor little thing has Scared-of-Everything-Syndrome!

Livy: Really Jo? Scared-of-Everything-Syndrome? That's the best you can do?

Jo: Hey, there's a reason they didn't pick me to name all those sick disorders.

"**Livy: Don't worry if your dark, then I am a black jaguar wrapped in midnight in a windowless basement. XD How do you and Jo do this kind of Q&A thing together?"**

Jo: Ha! Your funny! XD

Livy: It's actually kinda difficult. You see Flowerpower71 and CartoonCaster21 pm each other once the questions start coming in and they begin to work out answers. Not to mention the whole plot of the scenery and randomness.

Jo: Trust us when we say PM's are flying back and forth until everything is conformed.

Livy: Once all the questions are answered they begin to work on the actual chapter.

Jo: Both Flowerpower71 and CartoonCaster21 suggest ideas and they work out a plot idea and the characters spine.

Livy: Finally after reading it over and some quick editing, CartoonCaster21 sends it to Flowerpower71 who then types it up and posts it.

Jo: While they do that, me, Livy and the gang just chill ;D

Livy: Then we get the script of the days chapter and just do it

Jo: Nothing can be easier (sigh) I love this job

Livy: Hope that answered your question SmurfyFriend

"**Jokey: Aw! I love you ya little schitzo (huggles)"**

Jokey:(blushes) Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Thanks. Have a present (holds out his signature surprise box)

Johan: Next up is The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas

"**Painter: Have you ever heard of Pepe Le Pew?"**

Painter: Wee wee! Jo, she ez zee beeg fan of zee cartoonz an she haz introduzed us.

?: Bonjour mon ami's (Pepe Le Pew randomly leaps into the room)

All:(cover their nose)

Sassette: Phew! Your smelly!

Pepe: I am a skunk madamoselle (hands Sassette a flower which instantly dies from the stench)

Sassette: (takes the dead flower in her free hand) Gee thanks...

Meanwhile unnoticed by anyone

Jokey: (places a joke box in front of a sleeping Azrael before running off)

Present: **BOOM!** (explodes leaving Azrael competely covered in black soot.)

Azrael: MREOW! (runs past a ladder that had a can on white paint sitting ontop of it. The soot covered cat hits the ladder and the paint spills leaving a white stripe down Azrael's back making him look like a skunk)

Pepe:(see's Azrael and thinks he is a female skunk. Hearts appear over his head and his eyes turn to hearts)

Livy: Ooh dear

Pepe:(grabs Azreal and holds him close while stroking the back of his head) Oh! My beautiful petite. Ma cherie, I have found you again and we shall never be apart again. (pulls a Gomez Adam's and begins to kiss up Azrael's arm)

Azrael: REOW! (sucker punches Pepe before running off)

Jo: Are you okay Pepe?

Pepe:(shakes his head snapping back to reality) I love it when zay play hard to get...COME BACK MON FLEUR! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! (leaps away chasing after Azrael)

All: . . .. . . . . . .

"**Smurfs: I have sent you a laptop, Looney Tunes Dvd's, The Back to the Future trilogy, Dr. House series, Dr. Who series, All six Star Wars episodes, Star Trek series, and the Home Alone trilogy using my time machine to do so. Enjoy!"**

Hefty: Thanks...Uh what's a laptop?

Brainy: I believe it was that window thing that Patrick was smurfing on

"**Papa Smurf: The laptop is for you."**

Papa: Thank you. It's even smurf sized.

Jo: Oh! Cool! Mini Google!

Smurfs: Oooh! Gooogle

Johan: o_0

"**I'm also sending Johan and Peewit some Lord of the Ring's dvd's"**

Peewit: Awesome! Yippie! That's amazing! That's- What's Lord of the Rings?

Johan:(admiring a dvd) What a strange device.

"**Oh can you send Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, Hefty, Gutsy, and Smurfette back in the time machine for a little bit? I promise I'll send them all back in one piece when I'm done with them alright? I promise not to hurt them. Okay, Bye!"**

Papa: Well alright. At the end of this chapter they can come and visit, but I need them to smurf back soon. Otherwise the director will get more stressed than he already is.

(Backstage)

Director: No! No! NO! This is all wrong! Horrible! Who write's these scripts? A monkey with a type writer? I am surrounded by idiots! AND WHERE IS THAT LATTE?

Stage hand: Right here Mr. Director sir. (hands him a latte)

Director: Thank you Johnny. (sips the latte then notices the camera is shooting this) Hey! Doug! What are you doing? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FILMING THE SHOW! NOT ME!

(back with the gang)

Livy: Our next question is from Frostforge44

"**Gutsy: Good to hear you accept our little challenge. By the way, I have to warn you, Crafty follows her own rules. I can't control her dude! So beware, that laser tag war will spring up at any given moment. May luck be with you Gutsy Smurf. Your going to need it."**

Gutsy: Thank ye lassie. (chuckles) We'll see who smurfs smurf before smurf

Peewit: Uh-what?

Gutsy: I said-ACK! (dodges just as a lasser almost hit him) Oh ho ho! So it's dat kinda game ye wanna play lassie?

Crafty:(holding a laser tag gun and gear) Catch me if you can Blue Kilt!

Gutsy: Oh I will! (rips off his kilt to reveal him wearing a camoflauge colored kilt, smurf pants and face paint and holding his own smurf sized laser tag gun) FREEDOM! (chases after Crafty)

"**Jokey: If you want to meet some hilarious characters, you should meet Jim Crow and his brothers from, "Dumbo." They are the most hilarious characters ever and they're also my favorite Disney characters."**

Jokey: They sound smurfy! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

"**Greedy: Glad to see you've accepted my offer. I'll have the doughnut delivered within the hour. Just one question: Chocolate? Glazed? Or does it really matter? I'll even bring a lot of milk if you need to wash it down."**

Livy: She is referring to the "Homer Simpson" incident a few chapters back for those who have forgotten.

Greedy: (sitting in a corner hugging his knees) So...many...doughnuts.

Livy:(scoops up Greedy in her hand) Greedy, breathe. It's okay.

Greedy:(rocking back and forth) I'm in my smurfy place. I'm in my smurfy place. I'm in my smurfy place.

(one hour later)

Knock knock knock

Jo:(answers the door)

Overly cheerful delivary guy: Ridiculously large oversized food delivery for Greedy Smurf from Frostforge44.

Jo: Bring it on it.

Overly cheerful delivery guy: Okie Dokie! (pushes in a cart with a giant doughnut laying atop of it) And here's a glass of milk to wash it down.

Jo: Okay, thank you. (goes to close the door)

Overly cheerful delivery guy: Wait where's my tip?

Jo: Oh right! Here's a tip, don't stare directly into the sun. Buh bye now (slams the door in his face)

Livy: Joannie!

Jo: What?

Papa: Are you sure your up for this Greedy?

Greedy:(deep breath) Y-yes Papa Smurf. (gulp)

Johan: I don't mean to be rude but can we please speed this up? I'm losing my grip. (holding back a struggling Peewit from attacking the giant pastery)

Peewit: Come on, just one little bite! That's all I ask! Just one bite! Maybe two!

Livy: No Peewit, Greedy needs this for closure-WHOA!

Greedy:(sitting on a table with a bloated stomach surrounded by crumbs with no doughnut in sight) BUUURRRP! Excuse me.

Jo: I believe it's safe to say that Greedy has overcome his fear of doughnuts. Thanks Frostforge44

"**Wild: Have you ever tried flying on Feathers or do you just prefer traveling by trees?"**

Wild: Chitter chitter squee sqwauk (raspberry)

Nat: Wild says "No, he's never tried smurfing on Feathers. He prefers the trees."

Jo: Next up is anon

"**Jo: I have hair that goes down to my chin and it goes upward until you have to cut it with a razor so I like wearing sabers and hats and it covers all my hair. I have a boys backpack so once I walked into my classroom, people had no idea who I was and they thought I was a boy. So I took off my hat and my class was like oh it's just Ka-h (not saying my name)"**

Jo: Yay! I got a question!...Sorta...Not really. (shrugs) Oh well. At least I ain't the only girl who get's mistaken for a boy. Glad to see your in my shoes anon. I know it can get irritating sometimes but I don't want to grow my hair out. I find the short look much easier. :)

"**All: Have you ever played angry birds?"**

Hefty: I have!

Handy: Me to

Tracker: So have I.

Clumsy: Me three-uh four

Other random smurfs: So have we!

Me: I got it on my Ipod so I let the smurfs play. Hey wait-Where is my ipod?

Crazy: DIE YOU GREEN PIGS! DIE! DIE! DIE! MWAHAHAHA! (playing angry birds on the ipod.) KABOOM! No more piggies! (crazy eyes)

All:(take a big step away from Crazy)

Livy: Yeah no more angry birds for Crazy

Crazy: I FOUND A BANANA! :D (holds up a banana)

"**Scaredy: I will never leave. I still have at least 90 more years left of more so I will be around forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and EVER!"**

Scaredy:...AAAAAHHHHH! (begins to hyperventalate) No! No! No! No!

Gutsy: Breathe into this lad (hands Scaredy a smurf sized brown paper bag)

Scaredy: (breathes into the bag)

"**By the way did you know your one of my favorite characters?"**

Scaredy:(breathes to much into the bag and it pops startling him) YIPE!. . . R-Really? I-I-I'm one of your favorites?

"**Papa: Which smurf has the best evil laugh? Mwahahaha, Mwahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHA!"**

Papa: Well none of my little smurfs have ever actually laughed like that...But Brainy has before. He would rub his hands together and chuckle oddly when he thought of an idea that would get some smurf upset.

Jo: Bad Brainy! (bonks Brainy on the head with a newspaper)

Livy: Jo! Don't do that!

Jo: Why not? (pouts)

Livy: Because Rwthefan has questions.

Jo: Fine (pouts)

"**Scaredy: I'm sorry but I didn't say that, Zinka17 did."**

Jo: Wow Scaredy is popular today (playfully nudges Scaredy)

"**Livy: Glad your feeling better"**

Livy: Thank you. :)

Jo: Next up is Chloe continued.

"**And SMURFDREAMER! (yells this to my sister) She is going to be the death of me!**

**Thanks for the fairy tale ideas my friends. You know a friend of mine once told me that life is a fairy tale. Where do you think those stories come from?"**

Livy: I believe it. ^_^

Jo: Me too, life is a book with the end ripped out.- That's a lyric from a song that I'm to lazy to state.

"**And Painter beware, my friend Jazmyn said something about you, but it does not seem flattering to me. She warned me to be careful around you since...I'd rather not say. It's just a stereotype. But it's not what I think. Just please don't lose it over this! My great grandma did say, "Who cares what other people think of you as long as they know you are nice. It only matters what you think of you." That goes for all of you."**

Livy: So true

Johan: Indeed. Your great grandmother is very wise Chloe.

Papa: Very heartwarming advice.

Jo: It reminds you to be yourself... Speaking of being myself I'm going to go hit Dame Barbra with a mallet now (leaves)

All: -_-'

Peewit: And the moment is ruined...And for once it's not by me! :D

All: (faepalm)

"**By the way Snappy, Iago feels the same way you do about Romance. Least when Thundras not around. Watch the series on youtube and you'll see."**

Snappy: Oh thank smurfness! Finally someone who agrees with me! Romance is for the birds!

Livy: Speak for yourself. And anywho next up is Chloe!

"**Before my questions are answered, Hefty and Painter are still fighting about that picture ("That Sexy Painter" by Samoanprincess555 that was mentioned a few chapters back) and they walk into a rainbow. They run out and wonder why they are in colors. Then a horse that looks to be made out of water rides down the rainbow and lands on the ground with a girl in a knee-length pink dress and Rainbow wings that strongly resembles Chloe.**

**Girl: Hey, why didn't you two look up at the rainbow?**

**Hefty and Painter: (stare)**

**Girl: Kay, you may not recognize me but it's me, Chloe. This is my true self. I'm the Color Heroine. I help Rainbow Brite in Rainbow Land and also Spectra on earth put all the colors in the world. Colors make you happy. :)**

**Chloe:(seems to be talking to her horse, Aquamarine.) We'll have to take them to Rainbow Land to get the colors off.**

**Aquamarine: Neigh **

**Chloe: But it's not right to leave them this way. Sorry but you smurfs might have to come with me at the end of this chapter. Is that okay Papa Smurf? (attempts to discolor the smurfs) You'll get to ride Aquamarine. Don't worry, I'll get ya back to normal."**

Hefty: Oh yeah! I remember that

Painter: Oi! Oi! Rainbow Land had given me inzparation for my latest master-pizza!

Jo:(comes back) What a brightly colored question. In fact Dame Barbra's bruise is just a colorful

Johan: What happened in my family? Just what did? Please! Someone tell me what went wrong!

Jo: I'm right here you know! And I say whatever went wrong was for the better.

Peewit: That is a matter of opinion

Jo:Keep talking jester and you and Dame Barbra will have matching bruises.

Livy: Break it up! Kastella has questions.

Snappy: If she's here to kiss us again, I'm not here!

"**Hey Smurfs! Have you ever heard of Dragon Ball?"**

Handy: I haven't heard of it

Hefty: Neither have I

Scaredy: D-dragons?

"**Which Smurf episode's are your favorites? 10 must answer"**

Clumsy: The Darkness Monster!

Smurfette: Baby's first word

Slouchy: The Answer Smurf

Snappy: The Smurflings of coarse

Brainy: Tattle Tail Smurfs

Handy: Handy's Sweetheart (sighs and smiles goofily as he begins to think about Marina)

Farmer: Speak for yourself Farmer Smurf

Grouchy: Once in a Blue Moon

Vanity: The Adventures of Robin Smurf. Ooh! I looked so handsome in that episode. But then again, when am I not handsome? (kisses his mirror)

Hefty: Hefty's Heart

"**By the way smurfs, thanks for letting me kiss all of you."**

Hefty: Aw don't mention it.

Snappy: Ever!

Slouchy: Ignore him. He's a sour Smurf.

Jo: Next it chibinekogirl101

"**Brainy: Can I get a picture of you and a copy of your Quotations (every single one) one of your hats, and a lesson on English literature? I am only your biggest fan in the UNIVERSE! Want proof? Your my phone background image, the only thing I draw during school, and the main subject of some fictions I have on my PC. We also have some things in common to. I wear glasses, no one listens to me all the time, we both have a best friend who is the complete opposite of us, and I only got a C in my English work (which is quite good) Things that are different...I'm not blue, I'm not physically hurt, I never go outside unless it's necessary, my favorite color is black and I don't annoy everyone around me...only a large portion of them and I got some distrubing brain cells. Oh...and Hefty have you read the fanfic Hefty Brainy? If you have can you say one good thing about it? You can't say stuff like it's interesting or different...SOMETHING POSITIVE! That's all for now. Bye Brainy! (glomps Brainy and kisses him on the cheek) See ya later. :3"**

Brainy: Finally! Someone who appreciates my intelligence (fixes his glasses)

Jo: Brainy's nice but these two are my favorite.(huggles Slouchy and Clumsy)

Livy: I like ALL the smurfs...But I have a soft spot for this little guy (picks up Baby in her hand)

Hefty: No I don't think I've smurfed it.

Jo:(typing on a laptop) Here ya go! Read em and weep

(X amount of time later)

Hefty: (after reading) 0_0

Handy: Hefty? Hello? Snap out of it buddy! (waves his hand in front of Hefty's face-still nothing)

Peewit: I think he's broken

Livy: At least say no comment!

Hefty:...

Jo: Whatever, let's move on

Livy: Next question's are from the ghost that haunts Scaredy

"**Scaredy: I'm not mean or anything. I'm like Jo, but 10 with brown and blue hair."**

Jo: Someone like me? I love this chapter! People finally mention me! :'D

Tracker: This isn't about you Jo.

Jo: Can't I get the glory SOME times?

Actor: Well I guess it depends on how you want the spotlight

Scaredy: L-Like Jo? Do you carry around tazzer's and mallets to?

"**Gutsy: It is on! Now or never! See you at the lazertron**

Johan: Speaking of Gutsy, I wonder how he's doing

(scene shifts to show Gutsy, Crafty and Sportette in a very heated battle at the lazertron)

Gutsy:(shoots the lazzer) FREEDOM! FREEDOM!

(back to the story)

"**Livy: Can I have Jo's chainsaw? Please?"**

Livy: Good luck trying to get it away from Jo

Jo:(sitting in the corner rocking her chainsaw while scary music plays in the background) Mommy loves you baby. Mommy won't let anyone take you away from me. Nobody will take away my baby. What's that? What do you mean they're watching us?

All: 0_0

**Grandpa: What was your name before you became grandpa? Because if you were a smurfling named Grandpa, that would be weird."**

Grandpa: I had a name. As did Papa. Our names are-

_(We interrupt this program to bring you a special deleated scene)_

Jo: Okay so next question comes from Chloe who says-

RING!

Smurfette: Chloe says "Ring?"

RING! RING! RING!

Livy: It's the phone

Jo: I got this (goes and answers the phone) Hello?. . . . . (rolls her eyes) yeah. . . . yeah.. . . .Okay. . . . Okay. . . . Well sorry I got some friends over. . . . . (uses her hand as a puppet and mocks the person on the other end of the phone). . . .yeah. . . . alright Mrs. Euviline. . . . .Kay Bye! (hangs up) Ooh! That woman gets on my nerves!

Peewit: Who was that?

Jo: My nosy neighbor Mrs. Euviline. She's always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and has like thirty cats.

Livy: I thought she only had twenty?

Jo: Two of her cats had litters

Livy: Oh

Gerard: What did she call for?

Jo: Saying were making to much noise and are scaring her cats. (rolls her eyes)

Livy: Let's just get back to the questions.

Jo: Alrighty. So anyway our next question is from-

(suddenly sirens sound and red and blue flashing lights flash)

(from outside) Open up! This is the police! We have the place surrounded!

Johan: What on earth did you do this time Jo?!

Jo: NOTHING!. . . . . . . .At least not recently

Livy:(rubs her temples) You all are gonna be the death of me. (sigh) You guys stay inside. I'll go talk to the police

(Livy goes outside and approaches the chief of police while everyone peeks out the window)

Livy: Is there a problem officer?

Chief of Police: Yeah we received a call from a Mrs. Euviline that she saw somebody break into the house by climbing in through the window.

All:(turn and glare at Johan)

Johan: (sweat drop and nervous smile) Hehehe

(several hours later)

Livy:(looking EXTREMLY ticked off comes in through the door) Well there goes my vacation money, because I had to bail SOMEBODY'S butt out of jail because SOMEBODY refuses to use a freaking door!

Johan: (follows in after Livy) I said I was sorry.

Jo:(follows in after them) Hahaha! Oh man! I am enjoying this! Now who's the troublemaker of the family, huh Grandaddy?

Johan: Shut up Jo!

Papa: Where's Peewit?

Clumsy: Uh didn't he leave with Livy and Jo-WOAH! (falls off the back of the couch and lands on the remote control turning on the tv)

TV: Tonight on COPS

(an image of Peewit riding on Biquette comes on the screen)

Peewit: Faster Biquette! Faster!

Cop: Don't let him get away boys!

Peewit: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS! AHAHAHAHA!

Cop: Come back here Cookie Caper!

All: . . . . . . .

_(We now return to Questions)_

Livy: Wow, never would have thought that that was your names.

Peewit: Next up is...Crazy! (covers ears)

Crazy: AAAARR-(is cut off as Wooly stuffs a sock in his mouth)

"**Funny I love it all. HELP! Little blue overweight mice are taking over my neighborhood and stealing all my food. Thanks for the money."**

Greedy: Ha! She said mice! You have no proof it was me! MWAHAHAHAHA! (runs out of the room laughing manically)

Papa: I changed my mind from before. Greedy has the most evil laugh.

Jo: Next up is our cartoon lover, MwolfL

"**I have a suggestion for Peewit. Get an umbrella hat. It'll help with the spit-takes."**

Jo:(drinks a glass of water then does a spit-take)

Peewit:(wearing an umbrella hat) Hey! It worked! Thanks MwolfL! :D

"**Wait Johan likes Taylor Swift?. . . Has he seen the Lorax yet?"**

Livy: Yes he does and yes he did

Johan:(hugs a picture of picture of Taylor Swift) (whisper) Someday my sweet.

Livy: EXCUSE ME!?

Johan: Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing to see here! (hides the picture behind his back)

"**Spiderpig! I loved that scene in the Simpsons movie. But my favorite superhero is Freakazoid."**

Jo: Gotta love the Simpsons.

Livy: I'd have to say my favorite superhero would have to be a three way tie between Spiderman, Thor and Captain America

Jo: Gotta love the Avengers.

"**Forgot to mention, I do have a couple of velvet dresses. One red and one green, that I wear on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Christmas is my favorite holiday so I like to dress extra nice for it."**

Smurfette: Ooh! Christmas is so smurfy!

Harmony: The carols

Peewit: The food

Livy: The holiday cheer

Peewit: The food

Smurflings: THE PRESENTS!

Peewit: The food

Jo: Being around your loved ones

Peewit: The food!

Livy: And to think if you don't count August it's only four months away.

"**Yeah I love Mary Poppins too, Dick Van Dyke is so funny. Like when he did the one man bamd in the beginning or danced with the penguins."**

Jo: Gotta love dancing penguins

Mumble:(from Happy Feet) (*does a tap dance)

"**I'm glad you saw the Lorax Livy, so did I! I saw it on Easter and I loved it! The songs were great (the beginning one was silly and the end is one of my favorites) And I loved the main characters. Ted, Audrey, Once-ler, Lorax and Grammy Norma were all awesome. You know Ted and Once-ler look so much alike that many fans believe that Once-ler is Ted's grandfather...me included."**

Livy: I think that Once-ler is Ted's grandpa too. Plus it would also explain how Grammy Norma knew so much about Once-ler in the first place. (snickers) I loved the bed scene where Lorax and the animals were trying to get rid of Once-ler and sent him floating down the river. XD

"**I'm glad to know that you like Space Jam too...Did you know my dad worked on that? He was one of the animation producers."**

Livy: Yup! I knew that he worked on it. And that is awesome! (AN: I'm actually watching Space Jam right now as I type this up)

"**Oh the 'How Bad Can I Be' song. . . . .catchy song but I never liked villain songs. Well in this case it was actually more of a delusion song, since Once-ler is not a villain, but I did hate seeing the animals get hit with pollution. And it wasn't his greed that caused him to lose himself it was his family. He wanted their love and respect so much that, well you saw the film, you know what happened. Actually I found one fanfic where he actually tells off his family instead of listens to them! It's on tumbler and it's written by The Sassy Lorax! You should check it out!"**

Livy: Actually 'How Bad Can I Be' is my favorite song from the movie, but I do like all the songs. Oh do not even get me started on Once-ler's family! I lost count of how many times I wanted to slap his Mother...Well actually his whole family but his mom especially.

Handy: I thought Jo was supposed to be the violent one?

"**Okay since it was magic fire Genie I forgive ya. And what do you mean 'discrimination against pun lovers'? I'm one of them! Seriously Tex Avery, who did countless of puns in his cartoons, is one of my heros! He was a comic genius!**

**And don't take my scolding too hard, I actually love your stunts. Like when you parachuted down in the third movie and went, "Geronimo!" "Arapaho!" "Novajo!" "Pocahontas!" xD"**

Silence

Livy: Where's Genie?

Papa: I smurf he's in the lamp

Jo: Where is the lamp?

Peewit: Oop! Hang on, (digs in his pocket and pulls out a ham, a full roasted turkey, a yoyo, a deck of cards, and a tuba.) Maybe it's in my other pocket (pulls out a mandolin, some apples, some balls, and then finally the lamp) Here it is! (rubs the lamp)

Genie:(poofs out of the lamp wearing a shower cap and holding a loofa and a rubber ducky) It never fails. You step into the bath and there's a rub at the lamp. (squeezes the rubber ducky making it squeak in response) (tosses the bath stuff aside) So what'd I miss?

Jo:(hands him the review) You got a comment

Genie:(reads the review) Of coarse it was magic fire. I'd never actually use actual fire. That could be dangerous. (suddenly dressed as a woman) Plus do you know what all that heat could do to my complection?

Vanity: (shudders at just the mere thought of it)

Genie: Oh yeah! I remember that scene. Glad to know your a fan of my work. Want an autograph?

"**Okay since it's an ACME chainsaw never mind."**

Jo: (crosses arms and pouts) Livy won't let me have a real one

Livy: We gotta respect the rating Jo. Don't want a bloodbath on our hands.Well that's all for this chapter. I promise the next one won't take four months to come out.

Jo: And as always we'll answer the questions that we did not get to in this one.

Livy: Gotta think of some good answers.

Jo: Leave your questions in the reviews

All: BYE!

**Bonus points to whoever can find the "Grown Ups" refrence in this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys! Okay so before we get started The fabulous Aralyn187 has done it again! She drew me another pic. This picture features the end scene of this chapter so after you read this, go to Deviantart, type in her name to go to her profile and you'll find it. :)**

**Well that's all. Disclaimer time!**

**I do not own any of the smurfs or any other characters that appear in this story.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Aralyn and Ashlynn belong to Aralyn187**

**Livy and Thomas belong to me**

**Enjoy! :D**

Livy and Jo: HEY YA'LL!

Jo: I'm Jo!

Livy: And I'm Livy!

Both: And this is...

All: QUESTIONS!

Livy: And today we have two very special guests hosts with us today. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Aralyn187's fabulous oc's Aralyn and Ashlynn!

(The crowd cheers as the two girls walk out)

Aralyn: (shyly waves to the crowd)

Ashlynn: (waves frantically and blows kisses) HEY YA'LL! YOUR SO AWESOME! HAVE SOME BROWNIES! (throws brownies to the audience)

Aralyn: (shakes Jo and Livy's hands) Thanks for having us here on Questions, it's an honor

Livy: No problem. Were glad to have you two here

Jo: Yeah and besides we need some more females on the show. Were way outnumbered!

Ashlynn: No argument there Jo! Say sometime we need to get together and pull a good prank on Dame Barbra. Whatda ya say?

Jo: (glomps Ashlynn) I say I love this girl! What did you have in mind?

Ashlynn: (taps chin thoughtfully) I was thinking something along the lines of maybe some molasses and a bunch of feathers.

Aralyn:(nudges Ashlynn in the side) Ash, not now. We have a show to do.

Ashlynn:(pouts) Fine...I'll just do my sword juggling act instead! (pulls out a bunch of swords. Freshly sharpened too)

Gerard: Ashlynn what are you doing?!

Ashlynn: Juggling swords why?

Aralyn: Ash, have you ever juggled ANYTHING before?!

Ashlynn: Nope, but how hard can it be? I watch them do it on t.v. All the time. Here goes nothing! (tosses all the swords in the air)

Peewit: HIT THE DECK!

Gerard: (grabs Ashlynn and pulls her out of the way) ASHLYNN MOVE!

Johan: TAKE COVER!

(everyone jumps out of the way as the swords rain down upon the stage. Once sword just barely missing Peewit by mere INCHES)

Peewit: (whimpers) Momma!

Livy: Um, maybe we should just save the juggling for Peewit

Johan: And better yet, not juggle ANYTHING sharp!

Ashlynn:(pouts in a corner as Johan takes the swords away from her) That's not fair Johan! You always take her side!

Aralyn and Livy: (in unison) Because he's smart (both link arms with Johan)

Aralyn and Livy: ?/!

Aralyn: Excuse me Livy, not to be rude, but what are you doing with MY Johan? (yanks Johan away from Livy protectively)

Livy: YOUR Johan? I'm sorry but you must be mistaken Aralyn because he's MY Johan (yanks Johan back from Aralyn)

Peewit:(whispers to the audience) For those who don't know, Aralyn is Johan's love interest in her story, "Adventure in an Alternate Reality."

Jo: (excited) I'm sensing violence up ahead! :D 

Aralyn: Oh I beg to differ Olivia!

All: OOOH!

Hefty: Full name. Never a smurfy sign.

Ashlynn: (nudges Jo) This is going to be good! I always wondered how something like this would turn out. (pulls out a jumbo bucket of popcorn) You guys want any?

Jo: Sure! (takes a handful of popcorn)

Aralyn: How dare you stand there and act like you own him?! He ain't yours to claim!

Livy: I'm not acting like I own him! But if you want to get technical about it, I was here first!

Aralyn: What's that supposed to mean?

Livy: My story came out before yours! (pokes Aralyn in the chest)

Peewit: Pass the popcorn

Aralyn: So what if your story came out first! I'm older so I call seniority! (pulls out a rubber chicken) Do...not...make...me...use...this!

Ashlynn: Oooh! This is getting good!

Livy: Whatever girl! I called him first! First dibs trumps all! (pulls out a bow and arrows with rubber suction cup tips)

Aralyn: Put the bow down before things get ugly.

Livy: You first sister. (suddenly gasps and points behind Aralyn) Aralyn behind you!

Aralyn: (looks behind her then turns back) Livy there's nothing ther-

(a suction cup arrow suddenly hits Aralyn square in the forehead)

Ashlynn:(doubles over laughing) Classic!

Aralyn: (pulls off the arrow and then gives the mother of all death glares at Livy) Big mistake! (tackles Livy to the ground and then proceeds to beat her with the rubber chicken) How do you like them apples Olivia!

Livy: You did NOT just hit me with a rubber chicken!

Aralyn: Oh yes I did and I'm about to do it again!

Livy: FACE MY RUBBER! (pulls out a rubber trout)

Aralyn: Oh it's on! (the two girls attack each other)

Gerard: Shouldn't we try to stop them?

Jo: Not yet! This is getting good!

Ashlynn: GO FOR THE EYES! CLAW OUT HER EYES!

Aralyn: PILE DRIVER! (pins Livy to the ground with her hands behind her back) Gosh darn it! Where's a cream pie when you need it?

Livy: Will a serving of Humble pie do? (manages to kick Aralyn off)

Johan: This is getting a little scary

Ashlynn: People this is why we keep you away from fan girls, because entertaining stuff like this breaks out all the time and the world won't be able to handle it's awesomeness!

Livy: (has Aralyn in a headlock) Say it! Say Johan is MINE!

Aralyn: NEVER! (yanks Livy off her back and grabs her locket yanking it off her neck) Surrender Olivia or the locket shall suffer! (holds the locket over a random toilet)

Livy: (sees red but is slightly frightened for her locket)

Gerard: Okay now we NEED to stop this!

Ashlynn: (starting to get a little paniced) Okay Jo, Peewit, you two better grab Livy. Gerard help me hold down Ar!

Johan: What can I do?

Ashlynn: Leave the room! We need to get them to calm down. GO! NOW!

Livy: Aralyn, hand over the locket

Aralyn: Hand over the squire

Jo: NOW!

( a random net falls over Livy and Gerard and Ashlynn tackle Aralyn)

5 minutes later once the two girls are taken care of

Jo: Well they're taken care of for now

Peewit: But what are we gonna do about the whole Johan thing?

Ashlynn: Ok, Ok, give me a second to think. (thinks) Ah! I got it! Hey Handy wanna lend a hand here?

Handy: Sure Ash, what do you need?

Ashlynn: (hands Handy a set of mechanical plans) Take a look at these plans. Do ya think you could build it?

Handy:(looks over the plans) Yes I think I can smurf it, but it'll take some time.

Ashlynn: Smurftastic! You do that and we'll keep things under control here.

Gerard: We apologize for this inconveniance to our Questions fans. While we smooth things over please help yourself to these pre-recorded answers. (presses a random button on the magic remote and the giant screen comes down and shows us doing a previous recording)

Livy: Next up is Rwthefan

"**AT LAST!**

**All Smurfs: Have any of you ever heard of or watched "America's Funniest Home Videos?"**

Gutsy: Aye, de lassie's watch it sometimes and so we smurfed it to.

Clumsy: Golly! It's funny! I fell off the table one time

Brainy: (whispers) More than once

Jo: LOL yeah, it's great. Okay the next question is from The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas

"**This was an awesome chapter! Thank you so much for the Pilgrim's and Indian's bit, it was awesome! BTW Papa Smurf, thanks for letting Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, Hefty, Gutsy, and Smurfette come over for awhile. We had a great time. :) "**

Clumsy: Uh yeah!

Brainy: Thank you for smurfing us over The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas

Handy: Your a really smurfy human.

Papa:(chuckles) Well I'm glad my little Smurfs had fun. And thank you for returning them.

Peewit: I wanna read the next one!

Jo: Go ahead Peepod

Peewit: (glares at Jo but then proceeds to read the question) This one's from chocolate123

"**All: Have you watched The Secret of Kells? If you haven't, then watch it, it's an amazing movie."**

Jo: I haven't watched it. Have you Livy?

Livy:(shrugs) I haven't even heard of it.

Jo: We'll be sure to watch it. Thanks for suggesting it. We needed a movie to watch on movie night anyway.

Peewit: If we didn't have a new movie to watch, we'd be stuck watching that chainsaw one again. (shudders)

Jo: What?

"**Livy: Have you read Little Women?"**

Livy: Well I actually have the book but I haven't read it yet.

Johan: You really need to stop buying new books when you already have a bunch to read.

Livy: The Bookstore is a dangerous place for me to be in.

Sassette: Jumping June bugs! The next question on this magical window google thingy is from Callister the Great

"**Hey Smurfs have any of you ever heard of Rozen Maidens? It's about these dolls that come to life to play in the Alice Games!"**

Johan: That sounds kinda creepy.

Jo: Ignore my Grandaddy. He's still learning how to have fun

Johan: I beg your pardon! I know how to have fun! Livy am I fun?

Livy:...Um...Well to be honest Johan, you can be a little bit uptight sometimes.

Johan: !

Jo: And just to show how "fun" my really great grandaddy is, here is a video clip. (clicks a button on the remote and the screen pops up showing Jo, Livy and Johan in the castle hallway)

Johan: What the?! I am plenty of fun! I'm loads of fun! Here I'll show you just how fun I can be! (flips his cape on top of his head) See? Fun?

Livy and Jo: -_-'

(Jo turns off the tv)

All: . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Johan:(dies a slow painful death of embarrassment)

"**Smurfette: Have you ever heard of Infinite Stratos? There's this boy who's in the same position your in only he's at an all girls school! If you don't know what I'm talking about look it up on anime netwrok."**

Smurfette: That sounds smurfy! Finally somesmurf who understands me! Oh Livy, if it's a movie can we smurf it for movie night?

Livy: Anything's better than Jo's horrors

Hefty: Or watching RENT for the smurfteenth hundredth time

Handy:(smirk) Your just mad because I smurfed that your like Angel.

Hefty: I AM NOT A DRAGQUEEN! THAT WAS ONE SMURFING TIME AND YOU KNOW IT HANDY!

Livy: Hey we don't know what you do in the privacy of your own mushroom xD

Hefty:(throws a brick at Livy which she easily dodges)

Livy: Missed me you stinkin Tranny!

Jo: Moving on,

Livy: Our next question is from Snappy's favorite person, Kastella!

"**Oh Snappy if you ever misbehave I'll just have to come over there and give you another kiss. (evil grin)"**

Snappy: NO MORE KISSING! YEUCK! THE MUSHINESS IS KILLING ME!

Nat: Uh oh! He's misbehaving!

Sassette: Let's call Kastella!

Snappy: NO! (dives behind the couch)

Jo: Wow...That's one kiss up act we won't forget

Livy: And that's one cheesy joke we won't forget ^_^

Jo: x(

"**Thanks so much for such an awesome chapter, I loved it! I really loved it! XD"**

Livy: Thank you. This story is really hard to put together (mumbles: Which is kinda why it takes so long to get updated) But it's fun making it.

Jo: And totally worth it! =)

"**Oh Smurfs have you read any of CandyFlossGirl's stories?"**

Hefty: Oh yes. Savannah's a smurfy oc. We've read every story in her Savannah series so far.

Handy: Yes, she's a very smurfy author.

Brainy: But why did I have to be kidnapped?

Jokey: Because your annoying

Brainy: !/?

Livy: Next question is from my friend dear friend, Witty

"**Clumsy, Greedy, and Handy: I understand that this is to personal and you don't have to answer if it's to painful, but do any of you regret growing up without a Momma Smurf?"**

Greedy: Well...We always felt that there was something missing from the family...

Clumsy: Yeah. I mean Papa's great ya know and we really love him, but we do feel like there's something missing without a Momma

Handy:(nods) I'm sure I speak for everysmurf when I say that we do sometimes regret not growing up without a Momma Smurf...But we have Papa and were thankful.

Papa:(small sad smile)

Jo: I'm sorry for butting in, but I got some news. For all you people who wonder about Momma Smurf, my creator, CartoonCaster21, is working on a story about that. Just thought I'd get that out there...even though I'm not in it. :3

Livy: Okay next up is MwolfL

"**YAY! I'm glad you guys are back! I understand why it took you guys awhile to continue. I mean I always finish my stories before I post them but of coarse you can't do that with this kind of fic, it'd be kinda impossible. Unless one of you has a combo of ESP and telepathy powers."**

Livy: Actually people have said that I'm psycic.

Peewit: Oh brother here we go again

Livy: Silence non-believer! (suddenly dressed like a psycic and standing in front of a crystal ball) In thirty seconds you will get hit in the face with a whipped cream pie right before getting attacked by a rabid monkey.

Peewit: Seriously? That's what you come up with! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard in my-

(A random cream pie flies out from nowhere and smacks Peewit in the face)

Peewit:...That's just a coincidence

Random Evil Rabid Monkey of Doom: (leaps in through the window) EEEEE! (begins to attack Peewit)

All: O_O' (scoot away from Livy)

"**Hey Jo, if you need inspiration for making fun of Dame Barbra, (not that I believe you do, your pretty good at it) Watch the Warner Sibs and Slappy Squirrel for it. Yakko even did the 'mock behind the back' thing...except he added a few extra details near the end of it. Watch Hello Nice Warners to see what I mean. Oh and Slappy goes Walnuts is a good one for inspiration too."**

Jo: Oh yes, I love the Warner Sibs! They're so awesome! Wakko inspired me to have a never ending hat. Yakko is a blast to-pulling objects out of thin air. But thanks for the tips. I do have a plan for her...(smiles evily)

(Time skip to later that night)

Dame Barbra:(walks into the room and it seems as if the floor is moving. Confused she lights a candle and to her horror the whole entire room is flooded with-)

Dame Barbra: MMMIIICCCCEEE! AAAAAHHHHH! (stands up on a chair) MISS MCREA! I KNOW YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! SIRE! HELP! THE CASTLE'S BEING INVADED BY VERMIN! AAAAHHHH!

(Back to the present)

"**Your welcome Peewit. :) I've been thinking of getting one of those myself, it would leave my hands free on rainy days, but the only place I found them sells them in bulk. I only need one, not a dozen. (Sigh)"**

Peewit: I know. It's so hard to find some good quality these days.

"**Hey cool! Johan was probably disappointed that Taylor Swift's character, Audrey, didn't sing though. Mom and I were disappointed to. Have the smurfs seen Lorax as well? I bet they'd really like the Lorax character."**

Johan: I was somewhat disappointed but she's still amazing. (begins to day dream about Taylor Swift)

Livy: AHEM!

Johan: Huh? Uh, Hi M'lady!

Livy:(glares)

Sassette: Some of us smurfed the Lorax.

Lazy: But only so many smurfs could fit in the bag. (yawn)

Greedy: And only so many of us bothered to go (eyes Lazy who fell asleep right then)

Sassette: The Lorax is so fuzzy! His moustache reminds me of two things, a yellow caterpillar and Pappy's beard!

Pap: 0_0

"**I prefer Freakazoid because any superhero can defeat a villain, but defeating a villain with comedy? That takes talent. Fighting is easy but comedy is hard In fact during the Superwolf Adventures I try to slip in some comedy while fighting an enemy."**

Livy: I have noticed that actually. :P

Peewit: I'll say comedy's hard. You should see the king's knights. Trying to get them to crack a smile is near impossible!

Jo: So why you keep trying?

Peewit: I said NEAR impossible. I swear I will make those guards laugh one of these days if it kills me!

Jo: And it probably will

Peewit: (glare)

Jo: ^_^

"**What I like about Christmas: cold weather, decorations, and the movies and TV specials. Being a kid on the inside I also like the presents and food as well, but you can get those at other times of the year. (like birthdays) I'd include no school but I already graduated from college last June. No more school for me! :D I'm looking for a part-time job now, though in this economy who knows if I'll get one..."**

Jo: LUCKY! No more school! It's a dream I MUST complete.

All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**Yeah penguins are neat. I like Robin Williams in Happy Feet (Ramon and Lovelace) He's one of my favorite comedians. He's also great as Batty from Fern Gully and Fender from Robots."**

Livy: You got that right! Robin Williams is just an awesome actor period. I also really liked him as Teddy Roosevelt in the Night at the Museum movies. And of coarse you can't forget the classic Mrs. Doubtfire.

"**Yeah remember when Grammy Norma stroked the seed and mentioned remembering it? I bet she was the one who gave it to Once-ler!"**

Jo: Wouldn't surprise me none.

Livy: Actually, that was my first thought when I saw that scene. :)

"**I know you knew Livy, I was asking the smurfs and the other characters from their world if they knew that my dad worked on Space Jam (before I mentioned it.)"**

Livy: Oops! Sorry my bad. It's kinda hard to tell which questions are directed at who unless otherwise noted.

Johan: What's Space Jam?

Jo: It's this AWESOME movie that involves the Looney Toons! :D

Livy: And MwolfL's dad worked on it.

Jo: Looney Toons! 8D

Peewit: We lost her

Snappy: Did we even have her to begin with?

Jo: LOONEY TOONS! 8D

"**My favorite Lorax song is 'Let it Grow' which brings up another hint of Once-ler being Ted's grandpa: Ted's mom is an awesome singer just like Once-ler was when he was younger. Speaking of Lorax, there's this comic I really love on DeviantART. It's called 'Truffela Love' and it's done by KicsterAsh, though it's not complete yet. She's not only an amazing artist but also had a good sense of humor. Seriously when I read the recent page I died of laughter! (metaphorically I mean, relax)"**

Jo: I know KicsterAsh. I love her Sonic and recently Toad Patrol pictures, but overall she's incredible.

Peewit: Yeah I seen her drawings. So had Johan.

Johan: Since she draws realistically as well...perhaps she can draw me a Taylor Swift portrait?

Livy:(punches Johan hard in the shoulder)

Johan: ^^' (winces slightly from the pain in his shoulder)

Jo: How about you Livy? Your thoughts on KicsterAsh?

Livy: ^_^ I'm actually watching her on Deviantart. (AN: Yes people, I recently got a DA account. Don't have any drawings up though, and don't expect me to post any. I mostly got it to favorite pics but I WILL be posting my fics on there though.) And I'm reading Truffela love as well. She is an amazing artist and is just, well awesome. :)

"**Again with the 'interrupting Genie's bath' xD. Genie you seriously should consider getting a lock for your bathroom or something. I always lock the door when I take a shower."**

Genie: Prescisley why I just returned from shopping for a door, locks and a shower curtain.

Jo: That ain't gonna do much though...

Genie: T_T

"**I'd love an autograph but I think it'd be kinda hard to send it through the story."**

Genie: Not at all! The hardest part is picking a picture. (poof's up a photo album and begins to flip through it.) Hmm lets see. Which photo? Baby photo? (holds up a photo of baby Genie sucking on a pacifier and wearing a pink baby bonnet) Nah! High school year book photo? (holds up a picture of Genie in highschool with an afro, geeky glasses, braces, and wearing a sweater vest) Yeuck! Definitely not! Ah how about-er um..How'd this get in there? (holds up a photo of Genie dressed in drag)

All: O_O

Genie:(burns the photo and continues to flip through the book until) AH! Perfect! (pulls up just a regular photo of Genie smiling for the camera) (poofs up a sharpie and then signs the picture) And now here's the fun part. (puts the photo in a magic envelope which then enters the computer through the screen) She should be receiving that right...about...Now!

(meanwhile at MwolfL's house)

MwolfL: (on the computer when suddenly an envelope shoots out through the screen and lands in her lap) What the-!? (opens the envelope and smiles and snickers when she see's it's her autograph from Genie) Well, I guess they DID figure out a way to send it through the story after all. Thanks Genie! :D

"**Besides, Genie, remember the superwolves who befriended you, Aladdin, Jasmin and the others? I'm one of them! Remember me, Miranda? The Superwolf leader?"**

Genie: Oh yeah I remember-wait THAT WAS YOU!? (suddenly poofs up a fruity drink and does a spit take)

Peewit: (quickly whips out his umbrella hat and protects himself from the flying drink) HA! It worked! I love this thing! (hugs the umbrella hat)

Genie: HA HA! That's so awesome! I didn't know you was Miranda! How you and the rest of the Superwolves doing? Oh and tell Ron I said Hi! I miss my little side kick. You know what, Why don't I just drop in for a visit? (Poof and he disappears)

(Back over at MwolfL's house)

Genie: LOOK OUT BELOW! (jumps out of an airplane and then parachute's himself into MwolfL's house through the roof)

(back at the studio)

Jo: Friends reunited only on Questions.

Livy: Hope you have a nice visit with Genie MwolfL. Let us know how it goes. :)

"**Say Jo, ever tried an ACME anvil or safe? How about a catapult? Gotta warn ya though those things can backfire on you. Literally, Wile E got squashed by one falling backwards on him once."**

Jo: Actually yes! My favorite is the anvil. No one ever suspects it. ;)

Wile E Coyote: (holds up a sign) Why doesn't it work for me?

Jo: You think to much man. You just gotta do it.

Wile E: (writes on the back of the sign) I tried that...I still fell off the cliff

Peewit: You just have bad luck.

Wile E: (pulls out a new sign)I'm thinking about getting a job at pizza hut. At least I can eat the food.

Greedy: That sounds like a smurfy idea! Maybe I should apply there?

Livy: Sorry Greedy, but I'm pretty sure one of the job requirements is that you have to be taller than seven inches. ^_^;

Greedy: Hmph! Everysmurfs a critic.

King Gerard: Next up is Random Junk 13

"**Brainy: Are you heartbroken because Fat Pannda is gone?"**

Brainy:...(bursts out sobbing hysterically) OH FAT PANNDA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?! (sobs)

Jo: Yeah, Fat Pannda is still a sensitive subject for him...

Jo: Next questions are from our smurfy friend, SmurfyFriend!

Livy: You just get a big kick outta that introduction, dont'cha?

Jo: Duh!

"**Gutsy: You guys may be boss at laser tag, paint ball and all that stuff, but I WOULD KICK YOUR TOUCHESES AT GO KARTS! :D"**

Gutsy: Oh ho ho ho, is dat a challenge? Well in dat case, BRING IT ON LASSIE! BRING IT ON!

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust, Gutsy is suddenly sitting in a go cart, about to race SmurfyFriend)

SmurfyFriend: See ya at the finish line Gutsy.

Gutsy: Hope ye enjoy the view of me enchanted forest as I cross it first.

SmurfyFriend: Oh it's on now you little skirt wearing tranny!

Gutsy: It's a kilt!

Announcer: On your mark...Get set...GO!

(And they're off!)

"**Hefty: How much weight can you bench press?"**

Hefty: (flexes a muscle) Hmm...I'd probably have to say about 50

"**Papa: How is it that there's such an age gap between you and the rest of the smurfs? I mean, like, if there's supposed to be one smurf delivered via stork per blue moon then shouldn't there be some smurfs that are older than others, or what?"**

Papa: Actually my little smurfs are different ages. Some were brought months before the others, some came a year or two later. I can explain this as during this time, I'll smurf there were A LOT of infants being brought nights in a row. The blue moon in our world does appear more frequently than in your world, sometimes every few months or years. There was a really big gap between Baby and the rest of the smurfs to smurf that, I'm not sure. The Blue Moon is magically mysterious. But as long as each one is smurfed to me I'm smurfy with it. ^_^

"**All: So there's a bunch of smurfs that have fangirls (and fanboys xD) do you have any that you like? Like beside the RavenChild fangirls as awesome as they are."**

Peewit: I thought that a fangirl was someone who has an unhealthy obssession with a fandom?

Jo: Well it is, but I think in this case she means fangirl as in like a smurf oc.

Smurfs: Ooh!

Painter: Well I like Samoanette

(A random note appears from out of thin air and falls into Jo's lap)

Jo:(reading the note) It's a note from Gutsy. He's still racing but says he really likes Crafty, Aiko and Shini.

Smurfette: Oh well I like Huggie Smurfling. He just gives the smurfiest of hugs.

Hefty: I like Ashli and Chi (And NO SmurfyFriend we are not just saying that because Chi is your oc)

Smurfette: Oh there's just to many to name! :D

Livy: And next up is Chloe!

"**Hello again I wanted to give you guys keys to Rainbow Land. One for the smurfs and the other for the humans. All you have to do is put the key in any lock and it'll be there, though I may not be there at the time. My friend Rainbow Brite will take you home when you need to go."**

Jo:(holding a key) Awesome! Thanks Chloe!

Painter: Wee wee! Zank you madamoselle! Rainbow Land, eet eez zo bright and colorful, eet give me inzapartion!

"**Poor Greedy. I was watching my little neighbor Logan for his parents when I found Greedy in their cupboard. Before I left I shoved him in my purse. At my house he seemed sick. Before I could ask what was wrong he ran into the bathroom and threw up. He gave himself food poisoning. I gave him some water and rushed him to Papa. Next time check the experation date Greedy. Hope you feel better."**

Greedy: I'm actually feeling much smurfier. Thanks for taking care of me though Chloe.

Brainy: I still smurf that you wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place had you not been smurfing into humans cupboards.

Greedy: (scowls)

"**Dreamy: I shrunk my dream dictionary so you can borrow it. I also used the outline for a dream diary to make one for you so you can record and interrperet your dreams. Hope you like them buddy! :D"**

Dreamy:(clutching the books to his chest) I LOVE THEM! Thank you so smurfily much Chloe! :D

"**Peewit: What was it like being a dog? I'm just curious."**

Peewit: It was kinda weird actually. I mean my hearing and sense of smell increased drastically and walking on all fours was odd. Not to mention the fleas. But overall it was...interesting to say the least.

Johan: (mumbles) Not to mention you had the urge to mark every single tree as your territory.

Peewit: Hey! I was protecting what was rightfully mine!

Jo: Weird discussion aside, next questions are from frostforge44

"**FINALLY! Oh and before I forget, the "Grown Ups" thing is when you tell the smurflings getting drunk is when you want ice cream and then the Smurflings talk about getting drunk. I'm with ya Sassette."**

Jo: You are correct sir! That was the reference! Let's give the lady a prize from the prize box.

Livy: (digging through the prize box) Okay so today's prizes are... (pulling out random items) A blue light saber, a lifetime supply of reeses pieces, a talking zebra named Bob.

Bob: Hello!

Livy:(tosses Bob aside) This pink glowing jewel, and last but not least Abe Lincoln's original hat...Okay where did we even get this!?

Jo:(whistles innocently)

Livy:...Yeah anyway those are your prize choices frosty! Hope you like whatever you choose. :)

Bob: Pick me! Pick me! I'll be your best friend. Please pick me!

"**Gutsy: I hope your doing fine with fight. I didn't join you guys because unfortunately (blushes embarrassingly) Crafty got me before we got you guys. Good luck to you."**

Livy: Well Gutsy is still go kart racing with SmurfyFriend and well as you probably already know by now-

Jo: CRAFTY KICKED HIS BUTT! XD

Livy: (snickers) Yeah, poor guy looked like he'd been through a war zone by the time he got home

(another random note from Gutsy appears and falls into Gerard's lap)

Gerard: (reading the note) It WAS a war zone! Crafty is merciless.

"**Greedy: Glad your over your fear of doughnuts. And they're right you do have a very laugh. Which reminded me, never become what you were in "The Master Smurf". Dude you were just plain SCARY!"**

Greedy: (shudders at the memory) Don't worry about that. I assure you that that will never happen again...Plus Papa got rid of those crowns and put them some place no smurf will ever find them again.

"**Brainy: I think I have the solution to your problem."**

Brainy: What problem?

Livy: Don't interrupt when the questions are being read!

"**It's your voice. I mean, take a look at Basil from Baker Street of "The Great Mouse Detective." He's a know-it-all, but he really does know it all and just has a charismatic voice. If that doesn't work for you then you should just be quiet more. No offense."**

Brainy: (hands on his hips) And just what exactly is the matter with my voice?!

Hefty: It's annoying

Handy: It's loud

Tracker: It's nasally

Snappy: It never smurfs up

Brainy: NOBODY ASKED YOU!

Jo: You know what you need? A British accent! Everyone loves a British accent.

Livy: You can't just _get _a British accent Jo.

Jo: Oh really? (pulls out what appears to be a bottle of pills) These are accent pills. You take one and suddenly your able to speak in an accent.

All: O_0

Livy:...Do I even want to know where you got those?

Jo: Ebay. It came in a set. I also got Irish, Italian, German and southern belle accents.

Brainy:...GIMME! (snatches the bottle from Jo's hand and pulls one of the red pills from inside)

Papa: Brainy Stop! You should never-

Brainy:(swallows the pill) (feminine voice) Hmm cherry flavor. !/? I do declare! What happened to my voice!?

Jo:(reads the bottle) Oooh! That was the Southern Belle bottle. (anime sweatdrop)

Brainy: Oh Papa Smurf! What eva shall I do? This is to much for a lil ol flower like myself to take!

Johan: Lil ol flower? 0_o

Jo: Don't worry Brainy the effects will wear off soon...I hope

Johan: Next we have a comment from DBZGirl111

"**I WANNA GET CHOCOLATE DRUNK'! That is the BEST scene in the entire movie. XD"**

Livy: Agreed 100%! Haha! Grown Ups is such a funny movie.

Jo: Personally I like the part when Kevin James was swinging on the rope swing but fell and crushed the bird.

All: O_O'

Livy: The bird lived

All: Phew!

Jo: Anyway DBZGirl111 since you also put in a guess for the reference, you to get a prize from the prize box.

Bob: PLEASE somebody pick me! I'm a talking Zebra for crying out loud!

Jo: Next up is Chloe's sister SmurfDreamer

"**Calling all smurfs, have you guys ever heard of Transformers G1? If so who are your favorite autobots? My favorites are Jazz, Blaster and Bumble Bee, but my tip top favorite is Jazz."**

Smurfs: Transformers?

Jo: Were still trying to teach them about regular cars so no Livy and I haven't really taught them about Transformers yet. Sorry SmurfDreamer.

Livy: If it makes any difference, my personal favorite autobots are Bumble Bee and Optimus Prime.

Jo: Next up is Chibinekogirl101

"**I AM BACK! Aw did I break little Hefty? The smurf with strong will? I am getting better at magic then. -.-**

**Papa: Do you think getting Brainy to babysit Baby, sweep your lab, and act more like a maid is going to increase his magic ability? Come on I can see Brainy agrees with me it's pretty dull. Being forced to endure something that's not what your name implies."**

Papa: I do teach Brainy magic. But he like all of my little smurf has a share of chores to do that must be completed. Plus being an apprentice doesn't just mean learning magic, it also comes with helping with cleaning and such which is why he sweeps my mushroom and other things in addition to learning magic.

"**Ok I get your busy with over 100 smurfs but you seem to take time for every smurf. Why not try the teleportation spell? I recommend it. Because if you don't, I'll come to your house and sort you out personally. (does Brainy's evil laugh) MWAHAHAHA!"**

All: 0.0'

Papa: Uh...I'm not exactly sure how to respond to this. I don't know what you mean by using the teleportation spell. Like you said, I do make time for each of my little smurfs so why would the spell be necessary?

"**Hefty: You didn't answer my questions from chapter 16. ANSWER IT NOW OR I'LL SORT YOU OUT! I CAN PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL FOR WEEKS!"**

Hefty: 0_0

Livy: Look Hefty, even if that question broke you, ya have to answer it.

Jo: It's like, the whole point of this fic.

Hefty: Uh...um

Peewit: Just answer the question so we can get on with this story!

Hefty: (Shakes his head) Ok, if you want my opinion, that is an M rated fic which isn't really what we read, so that was shocking to me.

(AN: For future reference guys, Do Not ask us or any of the smurfs if we have read such and such fic if it is M rated because the answer is and always will be No. CC21 is not allowed to read them, lest she risk losing her fanfiction account, and as for me I just don't like to read that kind of stuff so no more asking about M rated stories okay?)

Hefty: For the author, I'm not going to say anything bad because this site if where you guys are free to unleash your imaginations, so I won't say anything. All I'm going to say is that the story was...different...I'm usually paired with Handy but...

Handy: o_0

Livy: MOVING ON!

"**Brainy and Clumsy: I still love you both. (They are both CUTE!) x3 I am hiding in a bush. Brainy call me your personal paparrazii (Takes a photo) Ok that's all for now see ya!"**

Brainy:(normal voice) Takes a photo?

Chibinekogirl101:(jumps out from a nearby bush and snaps a photo of Brainy before running off laughing manically)

Jo: And next up is my Grandaddy's favorite person of all time, dolphinrain

Johan: I'M NOT HERE! (leaps out the window)

Livy: (facepalm) Would it kill you to use a door?!

Johan:(from outside) The window's much faster.

Livy: -_-'

"**Hey Brainy what's your I.Q.? (Spencer Reid on Criminal Minds has an I.Q. Of 187 and can read 20,000 wpm. And is my newest obssession)"**

Brainy: (big smile) Why my I.Q. Is smurfily 300

Handy:(whispers to Hefty) Yeah...300 (sarcasm)

"**Crazy and Livy: Here's some chocolate covered bananas."**

Livy: CHOCOLATE! :D

Crazy: BANANAS! :D

All: NNNOOO!

(Crazy and Livy grab their treats and run into the closet locking themselves inside)

Jo: (pounding on the door) Livy! Don't you dare!

Peewit: Why does everyone insist on giving her chocolate?!

(a suddenly rumbling sound is heard from inside the closet)

Jo: Uh oh

Thomas: HIT THE DIRT!

(everyone leaps out of the way as Livy and Crazy burst out of the closet and begin literally bouncing off the walls like pinballs)

Livy and Crazy: CHOCOALTE BANANAS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Please enjoy this pic of Livy's kitten Turnip while we try to catch these two hyperactive crazies)

(An adorable pic of Turnip in a box of turnips pops up on screen)

Audience: AAAWWW! :D

(Time skip later to after Livy and Crazy have calmed down)

Livy: (holding an icepack on her head and looking ill) Next question is from spectrum161916

"**Hey-OH MY GOSH BRAINY! :D (glomps him and kisses him on both cheeks) GAH! IT'S YOU! YOU ARE MY #1 FAVORITE SMURF! CAN I HAVE THREE COPIES OF ALL OF YOUR BOOKS? PRETTY PLZ! AND TAKE A FEW PICTURES WITH YOU?"**

Brainy: Hehehehe (has kiss marks on both cheeks) But of coarse you can have three copies of my books and take a few pictures with me. :3

"**Ahem, anyway I've been wanting to ask a few Q's.**

**Brainy :3 :Do you sometimes wish you didn't have to wear glasses?"**

Brainy: Well sometimes I do, but most of the time I don't really mind it.

"**Greedy: Have a cookie! How can you eat so much? Not meaning it in a bad way."**

Greedy: Ooh cookie! Thank you! (eats the cookie) (mouth full) And dunno how I can eat so much. I just do (shrugs) Mmm this is good!

"**Painter: Doesn't it get frustrating when someone doesn't care about or appreciate your artwork?"**

Painter: Wee wee. But of coarze. I am zee artist and eet hurtz to ave my brilliant masterpizzas go unapreeziated. But one of zees dayz dey shall see. Dey shall all see! My masterpizza's will become famous! FAMOUS I SAY! FAMOUS!

All: …...

Painter:(embarrassed) Ehehe Zo zorry. I got carried away zere

"**Clumsy: YOUR MY SECOND FAVORITE! (hugs him) Would you choose another best friend over Brainy?"**

Clumsy: (smiles a big smile and shakes his head) Nah. I could never choose somesmurf else over Brainy. He's my best friend and best friends stick together. No matter what. (traps Brainy in a hug)

Jo: Wise words Clumsy. Very wise words ^_^

Livy: I just love these fluffy friendship moments. :3...Okay next up is FrittzyCrazy

"**Papa: Can I borrow the smurflings? I promise I'll take good care of them. (Is muttering: Now lets see, I'll need a cake, the Alter, and I'll have to choose a groom. Descisions, descisions!)"**

Smurflings: 0_0'

Papa: Hehehe sure! Just be sure to smurf them back by dinner

Smurflings: PAPA!

Snappy: I don't wanna get married!

Livy: Oh it's just play. You can't legally get married. Your underage...er wait a second...

"**Smurfs: Have you guys read my story "The Legend of the Three Sisters?" What did you think?"**

Dreamy: Well were actually in the middle of reading it so we'll have to smurf back to you on that one. ^_^;

Jo: Next question comes from a new reviewer named Shanette-Smurf

"**This is a great idea! I have a question for one particular smurf**

**Greedy: You are my favorite smurf of all time. I am obssessed with you! I think your just so adorable in the cartoon and the movie! I wanna huggle you to death!"**

Greedy: ^_^ (blushing) Aw shucks! Thank you.

Livy:(dressed like Jeannie from "I Dream of Jeannie" ) And your wish is my command! (crosses her arms and nods her head and Shanette suddenly appears)

Shanette: GREEDY! (tackles the chubby smurf in a hug) OMG! I LOVE YOU!

Jo: Next up is Zinka17

"**The 'Grown Ups' refrance is when Sassette says she wants to get chocolate drunk. LOL I laughed so hard when I read that part. I instantly thought of the movie."**

Livy:(back in her normal outfit) Well that was kinda point xD But just like the others before you you get to pick a prize from the prize box.

Bob: PLEASE PICK ME!

Jo: Will you get outta here! (shoves Bob into a closet)

"**I agree with Jo about 'The Avengers.' It's my favorite movie. Mainly because of Loki. I know he's a villain but he's HOT!"**

Jo: I kinda figured you liked Loki based on your profile pic.

Livy: Personally I'd have to go with either Thor or Captain America.

Johan: (jealous) Hmph! What's so great about them?

Livy: Well lets see, Thor's a god, Captain America's hot (continues naming off traits from ridiculously long list)

Johan: OKAY WE GET IT!...(mumble) So what if they got a hammer and shield? Big whoop! I got a sword...Stupid super hero's in tights.

"**About that time when Crazy ate chocolate...Yeah totally did not see that part with Vanity coming. Haha!"**

Jo: Well that was kinda an accident. You see (presses a button on the remote and the screen pops up showing Vanity sitting on a rock admiring himself in his mirror as Painter paints him)

Vanity: Oh Painter! Are you almost done? I got a mud facial at two and I can't be late.

Painter: Juz a moment Vanity. Zee art, she cannot be rushed! Eet takes time. You do not control zee brush, zee brush controls you.

Vanity: (not listening to a word the French Smurf just said) Well hurry up!

Painter: (Mumbles swears in French but continues to paint)

(Suddenly)

Crazy: FREEDOM OF THE CHEEKS!

Doctor: CRAZY! SMURF BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!

Hefty: AND PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!

(Suddenly a naked Crazy runs by Vanity and Hefty and Doctor tackle him to the ground. Vanity is caught up in the scuffle and a dust ball forms around the fighting smurfs while Painter hurridly paints to catch the scene)

Doctor: I got him! I got him! I...Oh no!

(the fight stops and reveals Hefty having Vanity in a headlock and Doctor sticking a needle in Vanity's neck)

Doctor: This is not good.

Hefty: (wary) Why?

Vanity:(eyes suddenly pop open and are flashing different colors as his body begins to tremble uncontrollably. Vanity suddenly shoots straight up in the air like a rocket leaving a trail of smoke in his wake) WWWAAAAAHHHHOOO! (Vanity lands and runs off screen and a pair of white smurf pants fly back and smack Hefty in the face)

Doctor: That's why

(End of video)

Hefty: (shudders) Ooh! Not a smurfy day for me.

Vanity:...Well I look at it this way, you all got to see my whole beautiful smurfy self

Hefty: a lot more than what I would have liked too.

Doctor: a lot more than ANY of us would have liked to

Livy: Well that was the last question so until next time-

(The T.V. Turns off and now we are back in present time with Ashlynn and the rest)

Ashlynn: Hey ya'll! Thanks for your patience. We might have this problem just about wrapped up. You ready Handy?

Handy: Ready!

Jo: Wheel it in boys!

Peewit and Gerard: (push in a large outhouse sized metal machine with colorful lights and levers)

Gerard: So what is this supposed to do?

Ashlynn: All in good time your highness. Aralyn, Livy, you guys ready?

Aralyn: MMMM! MMM! MMM! NNNN! (gagged and struggling in her straight-jacket that Ashlynn made specifically for such an event)

Livy: MMM! MMMM! MMM! MMMRRR! (also gagged and trying to get loose from the restraints that are binding her to a large chair)

Ashlynn: Thought so. Johan you can come in now.

Johan:(cautiously enters the room) Are Aralyn and Livy friends again?

Ashlyn: If this works they will be soon enough. Now in you go!

Johan: Go in where?

Jo:(pushes Johan into the machine) In there great, great, great, great, great, great,great Grandaddy.

Johan: I told you not to call me that!

Ashlynn: Hush it squire boy! Flip the switch Handy.

Handy: Aye Aye Ash, smurfs away! (pushes the lever down and starts the machine)

(The machine starts flashing and beeping like a computer on the fritz for a second until-)

Machine: DING!

Handy: (opens the door)

Ashlynn: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Johan...

Johan:(steps out of the machine unsteadily)

Ashlynn: And Johan two!

Johan 2: (follows the first Johan's example)

Ashlynn: Alright Peepod, Gerard, release the hounds

Peewit and Gerard:(release Livy and Aralyn)

Aralyn:(yanks off her gag) IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'M GONNA-

Ashlynn: Ah hush up and each of you go get your boyfriend

Johan and Johan: Amazing! Simply Amazing! (admires each other)

Jo: Now you each get a Johan.

Aralyn and Johan:(hug)

Livy and Johan:(hug)

Ashlynn:(dreamy sigh) And they all lived happily ever after

Aralyn: (smiles sneakily) I think your forgetting something Ash

Ashlynn: Huh?

Livy: (cough) Ashlynn (cough cough) Gerard (cough)

Aralyn:(starts up a slideshow showing all of Ashlynn and Gerard's fluffy moments) Exhibits A through Q

Jo: Bout time he got himself a girlfriend

Gerard: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Thomas: Yet...

Ashlynn: WERE JUST FRIENDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Thomas: That's what they all say

Ashlynn:(pulls out a frying pan) Don't you got a royal get together or something you've been invited to Thomas?! NOW GET! (takes a swing at Thomas as he makes a run for it)

Thomas:(still running) THE SIXTH SENSE NEVER LIES!

Livy: Well before we sign off (turns to Aralyn) I'm sorry I hit you with a rubber trout...and trapped you in a headlock...and hit you with that suction cup tipped arrow

Aralyn: And I'm sorry I hit you with a rubber chicken...and pulled your hair...and almost flushed your locket down the toilet...Oh! That reminds me (reaches into her pocket and pulls out the locket) Here.

Livy: Thanks (takes the locket and puts it on) We still friends? :)

Aralyn: Of coarse! Who else am I gonna tease Ashlynn and Gerard with? (hugs Livy) Have a fun and Smurfy week you guys!

Ashylnn: Bye! Bye! (waves frying pan in farewell)

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Okay so CC21 and I were talking and we decided that for the next chapter, instead of ya'll sending in questions, were gonna do a special Truth or Dare chapter! Instead of sending in questions, you guys send in a truth and/or a dare that you want somebody to perform. Example: "Hefty: I dare you to dress in drag" or "Dreamy: What's your most embarrassing secret?" ect.**

**Just trying to do something a little bit different. Of coarse all truths and dares must be kept within the rating. As long as you guys do that feel free to go as wild with your dares as you want (Except no killing anyone. However classic cartoon violence is allowed) And yes Livy, Jo and Thomas are participating so ya'll can truth or dare us as well. XD**

**Can't wait to see what crazy dares or embarrassing truths you all come up with. See ya'll next chapter! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ya'll know the drill. I do not own any of the smurfs or any other characters that appear in this story.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy and Thomas belong to me.**

**Enjoy the randomness.**

Peewit: Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Questions! I'll be hosting this one today since Jo and Livy are busy at the moment.

(Backstage)

Jo and Livy: (banging on a door) PEEWIT! OPEN THIS CLOSET RIGHT NOW!

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Johan: (walks by the closet but stops hearing the banging) What the-?

Livy: (from inside the closet) PEEWIT!

Johan: Livy?

Jo: (also inside) PEEBRAIN!

Johan: Jo? (goes over and unlocks the closet...big mistake)

Jo: (jumps out and tackles Johan to the ground holding a mallet above her head)

Johan: 0_0; NO! JO! WAIT!

Jo: (storms off Johan with her mallet still above her head) YOUR SO DEAD PEEPOD!

(Back on stage)

Peewit: So anyway first question is from-

Livy: There you are!

Peewit: (whips around to see a livid looking Jo and Livy) Oh! Jo! Livy! Hehehe M-My my, don't you two look lovely today ^^;

Livy: Did you seriously kidnap us and put us in a closet?!

Peewit: What? NO! No no no no. You must be mistaking me for my double Ingaran

Ingaran: Leave me out of this.

Livy and Jo: (glare death glares at Peewit)

Peewit: (gulp) So stay tuned. We got an awesome Truth or Dare chapter for you today so now if you excuse me-MOMMA! (runs for his life as Livy and Jo chase after him. Jo wielding her mallet and Livy wielding two fireballs in her hand)

Clumsy: Golly Papa, whose gonna smurf the chapter?

Papa: I suppose we'll have to Clumsy

Brainy: The window machine is one. Lets smurf it a try! (goes over to the laptop and reads) First up is Shanette Smurf.

"**Greedy! You replied to me! I'm so happy! I was wondering if you would like to come visit me? I made loads of cakes especially for you, I'll feed you anything you desire, Anything that makes you happy you will get. I love you so much! :3"**

Greedy: (licks his lips and salivates at just the mere thought of it all) That sounds just smurfy Shanette! Of coarse I'll come visit you! I'll smurf over after the end of the chapter.

Smurfette: She sounds smurfy. And Next up is Calister the Great

"**Ok Smurfs I dare you to guess which of the 8 Rozen Maidens if fake. 25 of you must answer."**

Wooly: Well uh, ya see partner, Livy and Jo haven't shown us Rozen Maidens yet so we have no idea what yer talking about. ^^;

Livy: (runs by in the background still chasing Peewit but this time she's wielding her arrows) I'm sorry I've been very busy. Plus I got a bunch of other movies and books that my friends have suggested I should check out so I haven't really had a chance to check it out. GET BACK HERE PEEWIT! (proceeds to chase the jester)

Hefty: *chuckles* Oh smurf! Gutsy! This next one's for you from DBZGIRL111

"**AWESOME chapter guys! Gutsy: I dare you to dress up as a ballerina and dance around (Sorry I'm not really good at Truth or Dare ;) BTW I pick Bob! (Huggles Bob)"**

Gutsy: Not good at dares? I ain't gonna smurf a dress! (crosses his arms stubbornly)

Snappy: But you have to. ^_^

Gutsy: *Growls* Fine!...But I ain't got a dress and I'm pretty sure tha Livy an Jo don't 'ave one in smurf size either so ha!

Smurfette: Ooh but I do! I'm gonna make you look so smurfy! (yanks Gutsy off screen)

Gutsy: x(

Dreamy: I think Jo and Livy have calmed down

Jo and Livy: (come back without any weapons) Hey guys!

Johan: Um...Where's Peewit?

Jo: He couldn't make it

Livy: He's a little bit tied up at the moment

(Backstage)

Peewit:(gagged and tied to a chair) MMMM!MMM! MMMMM! MMMM! MMMMM!

(Translation: Thomas dared me to do it!)

(back to the story)

Livy: Anyway I'm guessing the story already started?

Handy: Yep

Jo: Anything embarrassing happen

Hefty: Your just in time. ^_^

Jo and Livy: ? ? ?

Smurfette: Introducing, Gutsy The Smurfy Ballernina! ;D

Gutsy: (wearing a pink ruffled ballerina outfit with tied pink slippers that had roses on the toes and a huge pink rose bow on either side of his sideburns) *scowl*

Livy: (laughing) You look like Grouchy! Minus the pink xD

Jo: (struggling in vain to contain her laughter)

Gutsy: Oh 'ha ha ha" now can I smurf this off?

Hefty: Nope! The review also asks you to dance.

Gutsy: No.

Livy: Come on Gutsy! Think of your fans!

Gutsy: That's why I ain't dancing!

Jo: Come on Gutsy! Show your fans just how gutsy you are. Only the bravest of smurfs would dare to dance in a ballerina outfit.

Gutsy:...Oh alright fine! I'll do de dance.

Livy: Thomas cue the lights and music

Thomas: (up in the soundbooth) (gives Livy the thumbs up sign and then the lights go dark and a single spotlight falls on Gutsy. Suddenly Swan lake music begins to play as Gutsy dances gracefully to the beat. Suddenly the record scratches and the song changes to Gangnam stlye!"

Music:_ Oppa Gangnam Style! He-e-e-ey sexy lady!_

Gutsy: (dances Gangnam style)

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

Audience: Whoo! Go Gutsy! Go Gutsy!

Livy: Ride that invisible horse!

Bayard Brownie and Skippy Smurf: ? ? ? ? ? ?

Gutsy: (stops dancing and bows) Thank ye! Thank ye! No I'm gonna go change outta this outfit and den hunt down any smurf who took a picture.

Audience: (falls silent as some tried to hide their phones or cameras)

Jo: Next up is our cartoon fanatic friend MwolfL

"**Say Livy speaking of supernatural powers you interested in seeing ParaNorman? For those who don't know it's about a boy who can see and talk to ghosts."**

Scaredy: Gh-G-g-ghosts?

Livy: Well as you already know I already saw it.

Jo: Me too. NORMAN AND AGGIE FOREVER! (jumps into the air)

Livy: I'd give it a 7/10. The beginning and middle are kinda slow but the ending and overall story was really entertaining. I recommend it to people if they want to see it.

"**Nice work with the mice Jo. XD"**

Jo: ^_^ Thanks! Your much to kind.

"**What did the smurfs think of Ted and Audrey?"**

Smurfs: They're smurfy! :D

"**Oh yeah, I saw Mrs. Doubtfire. That was good. It's been awhile since I saw Night at the Museum so I don't remember a lot but I know Robin Williams was great in it. Anyway, this scene from 'Robots' sums up Robin William's characters well.**

**Fender: Piper we've told you a hundred times (talks through his hand like a ventriloquist) "Don't talk to strange men." (normal voice) Thank you Manuel.**

**Piper: I talk to you, who's stranger than that?**

**I mean it in the nice sense of coarse."**

Jo: Let's just all agree that Robin Williams is an awesome actor and comedic genius and that's that.

"**It's okay Livy. I should have been more specific when I asked about my dad working on Space Jam."**

Livy: Nah, don't worry bout it. :)

"**I dunno, DID you guys ever have Jo? XD Eh, don't have any advice for dealing with her Looney Tune fan-ism since I'm a major one to (I'm just more in control)"**

Jo: Hey! I can be in control of my fanism! (le random Bugs Bunny stuffed animal suddenly appears next to her)

Jo: (eyes shift to and from the doll and she begins to sweat)...MINE! (snatches the doll and quickly runs into a dark cave) (her voice carries out from inside) My prescious...My prescious...

"**Uh the title of the comic is Truffela TROVE not love. Oh and if you want to see the page I was referring to it's page eleven of chapter one. And sorry Johan but KicsterAsh doesn't take requests. She'd get to many of them if she did. Oh and she did Danny Phantom and Phineas and Ferb stories. Pretty epic."**

Johan: :( Oh well...Back to trying to get Taylor's autograph

Livy: (head explodes)(Head randomly reappears in place) Eheh, Sorry about getting the comic name wrong. Read the title wrong I guess. ^^; But speaking of her Phineas and Ferb fanfics I read a few of them and yes they are epic! :D

"**...Wait how can Genie look like he came out of the 1970's or so when it wasn't even the early 1900's when he met Aladdin? I know he time travels but you'd think the other people that were there would wonder what the heck he was wearing (Braces weren't even invented until the 1950's for one thing)"**

All: (shrug)

Livy: You'd have to ask Genie about that.

Hefty: Where is Genie anyway?

(Meanwhile somewhere in Agraba)

Aladdin: (cornered against the wall surrounded by a bunch of scary looking demon dogs) Genie, I could use a little help here!

Genie: No worries Al. I got'cha! (Whistles getting the dogs attention and then transforms himself into a giant piece of bacon) Come here doggie! Come and get it!

Demon Dogs: (Suddenly become tame and then chase after the bacon Genie)

Genie: You know in hind sight I probably should have thought this through more. AAAAHHHH! (runs off with the dogs chasing him)

(Back to Questions)

"**What's wrong with you people? Genie only dresses in drag for a laugh. Like Bugs Bunny. **

**Oh and thanks again for the autograph Genie. :D"**

(Le random note appears out of thin air and lands in Jo's lap.)

Jo: Genie says, "Your welcome Miranda. Oh no! Stop attacking me you horrible beasts! Ow! Ow! Ow! Good doggie, good doggie, ow! Oh the pain! The pain of it all! Ow!" O_o

Livy: He'll be fine

"**A spit-take on purpose! XD I remember Cosmo doing that a few times in an episode of "The Fairly Odd Parents...He even did it once after the danger was over. Wanda was not amused."**

Peewit: (suddenly gets hit from the side with a spit-take. Unfortunately he didn't have time to grab his umbrella hat and got soaked)(cough cough cough) JO!

Jo: It wasn't me! It was him! (point's ton Cosmo who's holding an empty glass)

Cosmo: YAY SPIT-TAKES!

Wanda: Get out of here you idiot! This isn't even our fandom! (grabs Cosmo's ear and pulls him offscreen)

"**Yeah Ron misses hanging out with you to. Were doing good, we had some crazy adventures lately. Just had to deal with a giant demon earlier this month. We have also been hanging out with some dinosaurs (alternate universe where they don't go extinct. They end up becoming the next sentient creatures on Earth so the team and I had to take a few of their problems...like prejudism).**

**Genie and I had a pretty good time. We recreated some famous toon and comedian routines (I have morphing powers so it's easy for me) and did some of our own. Genie also wanted to see his Main World voice actor's other character's so we watched some movies that had them. He liked Fender a lot."**

Fender: And who in their right mind wouldn't like me? What with my charisma and all. Plus incredibaly handsome good looks.

Vanity: Geesh! Now there's someone who's full of himself. (glances at his mirror) Why hello there you incredably handsome smurf you. (kisses his mirror)

"**Actually Wile E, toon props always work against the antagonist and in the world of Loony Tune cartoons the hunter is always the antagonist. Example: Elmer Fudd, Yosemetie Sam, ect. Even Bugs Bunny kept loosing to the Gremlin in "Falling Hare" because he was 'hunting' the Gremlin down."**

Wile E: (holds up a sign that says: Still just once I'd like to catch that bird! Just once! Is that so wrong?")

"**Say Jo and Livy have already seen Gravity Falls but have the rest of you guys ever seen it? Awesome stuff, it's my new favorite show."**

Handy: Yep the girls showed us Gravity Falls.

Tracker: I like it.

Smurfette: So do I.

Sassette: I like Mabel. She's silly

Nat: And she's got a pet pig! :D

"**Oh and I highly don't recommend the series to Scaredy Smurf (It has ghosts and such in it.) And the smurfling's and Baby Smurf probably shouldn't watch "The Inconveniencing" late at night so better show them that now or wait until tomorrow."**

Jo: Yeah we showed all the smurfs the first episode and Scaredy kinda freaked out.

Livy: Poor things been afraid of gnomes ever since.

Brainy: Well he actually was afraid of gnomes before but is more so now.

Handy: Hey where is Scaredy anysmurf?

(Off in the back room the smurflings had taken Scaredy back in the back room and are now showing him "The Inconveniencing" episode.)

On the Tv

Dipper: Well I can't do the Lamby Dance because you can only do it wearing a lamb costume.

Pa Ghost: (poofs a lamb costume on Dipper)

Dipper: Are you sure there isn't another way?

Pa Ghost: (fire burns in the background behind him and he gets a demon face) NNNNOOOO!

Scaredy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (runs from the room crashing through the door)

Snappy: Come back Scaredy! Your gonna miss Dipper doing the Lamby dance! XD

"**I dare Peewit to eat some of my mom's spinach souffle. I'll send one to him via magic. If he doesn;t like it then the others are welcome to try it. Especially Slouchy."**

Peewit: Spinach Souffle?

Livy: She said it's one of the only two ways she eats spinach. The second being this spinach pizza that her parents discovered.

Slouchy: Sounds smurfy (licks his lips)

Snappy: Gross! Spinach!

(Suddenly a bowl of spinach souffle appears in front of Peewit)

Peewit: (takes a bite and his eyes grow tiny) Eep!...This is the best souffle...In the history of souffle.

Slouchy: Lemme try! (takes a bite) Mmmm! Tasty! :D

(everyone else (minus Slouchy each steals a taste and the result is unamnimous: The souffle is deliscious!)

Livy: Thanks for the tasty dare MwolfL. Tell your mom she's an awesome cook!

Jo: And next up is FritzyCrazy

"**Great job! I was laughing every moment.**

**Livy: I dare you and Crazy Smurf to eat 1 ton of chocolate"**

(A Giant one ton chocolate bar falls from the sky and lands in front of Livy and Crazy)

Livy and Crazy: 8D

All: Oh no!

Livy and Crazy: CHOCOLATE! (they attack the chocolate bar in a classic cartoon frenzy style until there is nothing left. Not even any crumbs.)

"**Everyone else: I dare you to deal with the havoc."**

Livy and Crazy: (eyes light up and their bodies tremble a little before they shoot off into the air like rockets and then bounce off the walls) WWWHHHOOO HOOO! CHOCOLATE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Johan: -_- I'll get the net

Papa: And we'll smurf the cages. T.T

(Insert 80's montage showing everyone trying to catch Crazy and Livy here)

(After several failed attempts, everyone finally manages to lure Livy and Crazy into a large cage)

Livy: (climbing on the bars of her cage) (raspy voice) MY PRESCIOUS! MY PRESCIOUS!

Crazy: (foams at the mouth and hops around crazily) CHOCOLATE COVERED PUPAYA'S WITH PURPLE MARMMOSETS!

(Some time later after the sugar rush has worn off)

Jo: Next up is Witty!

"**I dare Handy to spend a full day with both Nursette and Marina. The setting doesn't have to be romantic but I know it'll make Handy uncomfortable."**

(scene shows Handy, Nursette and Marina sitting at a table with Handy sitting between the two females.)

Marina: (in her mobile water machine thingy that Handy made her in the episode "Handy's Sweetheart") So uh Nursette, how long exactly have you known Handy?

Handy: (sinks lower in his seat) (thoughts: Note to self, when this is over KILL WITTY!)

(a couple of hours later, Marina and Nursette have become friends over telling each other about Handy's embarrassing habits/secrets)

Marina: (laughs) And how about the way Handy snores? It louder than an elephant seal xD

Nursette: Or what about how he drools in his sleep? XD

Handy: (sinking even lower in his seat) (thoughts: Note to self, when this is over KILL LIVY AND JO FOR MAKING ME DO THIS ALONG WITH WITTY!)

"**I dare a couple of smurfs to switch places for a week with the snorks. Using magic can provide them with essential tools/gills in order for the smurfs to breathe water and the snorks to breathe air. **

**Handy/Allstar**

**Either Wild or Crazy/ Tooter**

**Greedy/Dimmy**

**Either Brainy or Grouchy/ Junior**

**Smurfette/Casey**

**Sassette/Daffney"**

Livy: I'm gonna like this dare. (snaps her fingers and everyone is transported to the ocean and the snorks appear as well)

Allstar: What just happened? (notices the smurfs and humans) Oh Hiya Smurfs! Livy! What are you doing here?

Junior: Who knows? who cares?

Livy: Hello Snorks. The reason I brought you here is because (explains) So whatya say?

Snorks: Uuuhhh-?

Jo: Great! It's settled! Livy, do your thang.

(by the power Livy's magic the smurfs are in the water and the snorks are on land with the smurfs wearing the snorks clothes and the snorks wearing the smurfs clothes.)

Smurfette: Oh my! (looking at herself wearing Casey's green pants and shirt.)

Tooter: (wearing only smurf pants and a hat) (trumpet noises)

Grouchy: I hate switching places with Junior!...but he's got a nice taste in clothes (admires his fancy blue tux)

Junior: Hey! You better not get my clothes dirty! That outfit costs more than your whole house!

Sassette: (dressed in Daffney's outfit) Actually smurfs don't use money.

Junior: O_O...WHAT!? NO MONEY?! (panic)

Wild: (dressed in Tooter's clothes) (leaps onto the panicing Junior and the licks him like a dog)

Junior: Ew! Gross!

Livy: Alright, see you smurfs in a week. (poof ans everyone is back at the Question's studio)

Jo: So are we really going to wait to see the results?

Livy: Of coarse not! I predicted that some of the dares would make the smurfs do something for a significant amount of time, so I borrowed a time machine from my good friend The Doctor

Jo: Doctor Who?

Livy: Exactly!

Jo: No what's his name?

Livy: Who

Jo: The Doctor!

Livy: Who!

Jo: No! What's The Doctor's name?!

Livy: Who! WHO!

Jo: NO WHAT'S HIS- Oh forget it! Let's just get in the TARDIS and be done with it!

(Into the TARDIS they go and Livy sets the controls and everyone is transported into the next week.)

Jo: SMURFS! GET YOUR TINY BLUE BUTTS UP TO THE SURFACE NOW!

Smurfs: (swims put of the water as fast as they can) SNORK EATER! (they run out of the water and collapse on the sand panting)

Casey: Are you okay?

Handy: Aside from almost getting eaten back there, were just smurfy!

Livy: So what was life as a snork like?

Smurfs: Snorky!

Jo: (to the snorks) and what was life as a smurf like?

Snorks: Smurfy!

Jo: There ya have it folks. Livs change them back to normal and we can get back to the studio

(Livy switches everyone back and then once more they all pile into the TARDIS and head back to the studio)

Johan: Here's Witty's last dare.

"**I dare Handy, Grouchy and Lazy to all impersonate each other."**

Grouchy: I hate impersonations!

Lazy:

Handy: (scratching his head) I wonder why he wants the three of us to impersonate each other?

Grouchy: Yeah none of us have anything in common

Jo: (cough) All three are voiced by Michael Bell (cough cough)

Handy: You say something Jo?

Jo: Nope!

Livy: Well go ahead. Act like each other.

Handy: (smirk) Well Grouchy will be easy.

Grouchy: And how so?

Handy: All I gotta smurf is this. (scowls and crosses his arms) I'm Grouchy and I hate everything! I hate this day! I hate this dare! I hate the sky! I hate Justin Beiber! I hate macaroni! I hate cheese! I hate time travel! I hate-

Lazy: (snickers) Well here's you Handy. (grabs Handy's pencil and sticks it behind his ear) I'm Handy and I smurf all day long in my workshop (pretends to hammer something) I come up with all kinds of smurfy inventions that eventually smurf up in my face.

Handy: HEY! My inventions don't ALWAYS smurf up in my face!

Livy: Now Grouchy has to impersonate Lazy

Grouchy: That's easy (falls asleep) Z

Jo: Next up is SmurfDreamer

"**Hey again. I hope my favorite smurfs aren't fighting again. You know I didn't want to say but my other crush was on Wooly. Can I come kiss them please?"**

Livy: Of coarse you can!

(with a snap of the fingers SmurfDreamer appears)

SmurfDreamer: WOOLY! (tackles the Texan smurf and gives him a big ol' kiss)

"**Livy can you sing the Katy Perry song "I kissed a Girl" please?"**

Johan: 0-0

Livy: O_O...Um...sure I guess

Jo: HIT IT!

(The opening music to the song begins and Livy begins to sing)

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_Your my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should be have_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_To good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal_

_It's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong it felt so right _

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Jo: And next up is Frostforge44

"**Yes! I choose the lifetime supply of reeses pieces. How did you know they were my favorite candy?"**

Livy: Actually we didn't but awesome! Lucky coincidence! :D

"**And sorry Bob but someone already chose you. Anyway I have a few truths and dares**

**Vanity: Is there anyone you are jealous of at all? Even a little?"**

Vanity: (growls) Carson Kressley

Jo: Why in the heck are you jealous of him?

Vanity: Darling have you even SEEN his wardrobe? It's fabulous! Anysmurf would die for it!

All: T-T

"**Gutsy: A lot of OC's have been made romantically for you in fanfiction. If you had to choose to be with one of them forever, who would you choose?"**

Gutsy: (red) Uh...I-

Jo: WAIT! Don't answer that yet. Let's make things more interesting.

Gutsy: Aye don like de look in yer eye Jo

Jo: You shouldn't. Livy lets see what's behind Curtain number one!

Livy: (dressed in a fancy sparkling red dress pulls back a red curtain to reveal) Introducing a few of those oc's. Aiko, Shini and Crafty!

Aiko, Shini and Crafty: Hi Gutsy

Gutsy: (eyes pop out of his head) LASSIE"S!?

Livy: And now you must answer the question.

Gutsy: (sweating bullets) …...I...uh-I-I...

Jo: CONFESS!

Gutsy: Uh I-I-I choose-OH LOOK BIG TIME RUSH!

All: WHERE?!

Gutsy: (makes his escape)

Shini: What the?!

Crafty: He escaped!

Aiko: (pulls out a smurf sized chainsaw) SMURF HIM LADIES! (the three smurfettes then begin to chase after Gutsy)

Jo: (sigh) Young love.

All: T_T

"**Peewit: I dare you to have a wrestling match with my oc Xavier the badger! Good luck your gonna need it."**

Livy: You got that right sister.

Peewit: Hah! I gotta wrestle that ball of fluff? Hahah! Hoo boy this'll be a piece of cake

Xavier: Is that so Big Nose? Well the how about this! (tackles Peewit to the ground and the two roll around until Xavier gets Peewit in a headlock)

Peewit: ACK! ACK!

Xavier: Say Uncle!

Peewit: No!

Xavier: (tightens his grip)

Peewit: ACK! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!

Xavier: (lets him go)(chuckles) Hehehe Not just a big ol ball of fluff anymore am I Big Nose? Well I'm outta here. See ya Livy, Smurfs, the rest of ya

All: Bye!

Peewit: (recovers from his attack) Hey! Wait a minute! I want a rematch! (a giant slab of earth comes shooting back and smashes into Peewit)

Xavier: (offscreen) There's your rematch Big Nose. And I win again!

Livy: Next is chocolaterain123

Crazy: CHOCOLATE! AAARRROOO!

"**Johan: I TRIPLE DARE you to go visit your friend dolphinrain"**

Johan: (eyes grow wide with horror) OH GOOD LORD NO!

Livy: I had a feeling this was gonna happen when we decided to do a truth or dare chapter.

Jo: I'll take him

Johan: NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! MERCY! (Jo grabs him by the leg and drags him off stage)

(Sometime later)

Ding dong!

Dolphinrain: Hello? (opens her door an looks down to see a tied and gagged Johan sitting at her feet)(smiles evily) Well hello cutie. (picks Johan up) What do you say you and I could take a trip to the closet?

Johan: (screams into the gag as dolphinrain takes him inside)

(Back to the story)

Livy: Anyway next up is Chloe

"**Hey I don't have long to talk as I'm running!**

**I dare someone, anyone to get these Seekers away from me! They display the effects of a love potion and have been chasing me all over town! Don't know how they got here in the first place! Help!**

**Jokey: (truth) Did YOU put a love potion in that Energon?"**

All: (look at Jokey)

Jokey: Hyuk, hyuk hyuk, SURPRISE! :D

Brainy: Why would you do that?!

Jokey: She's been so smurfy, I thought I'd return the love.

Papa: T_T

(Seekers run by chasing after Chloe)

Seekers: There's our spark!

Chloe: Get away creeps! Help!

Seekers: Don't go! We love you!

Chloe: Somebody find the antidote! (they chase Chloe off screen)

Papa: (sigh) I'll go smurf her a hand (grabs his bag of magical stuff and with some gibberish words disappears in a tiny puff of smoke)

Jo: Next up is YinYangofthePeaceCircle

"**Hello everysmurf! YinYang here!**

**May I first give you my sincerest thanks(and apologies) for my four smurfettes. We've slightly resolved the issue...which is Aiko but let's not talk about that m'kay?"**

Livy: Nah don't worry about it. We have to deal with Jo, so were used to random outbursts of extreme violence.

Jo: Hey!

"**Anywho Kenzie, Sadie and Janice are out but Aiko's here. She's not allowed to leave my sight. Her therapist's therapist is in therapy, so ya know. Just giving you a glimpse of my everyday life.**

**And my friends wonder why I'm insane. Hm."**

Jo: So you say Aiko's therapist's therapist is in therapy huh? Heh, so's my therapist's therapist. I wonder if they know each other?

Livy: -_-

"**Anywho dare number 1**

**Brainy: I dare you to insult Aiko and survive the oncoming terror. XD Don't worry she won't injure you...Critically."**

Brainy: O_O' Oh sweet merciful mercy! Please anything but that!

Livy: Sorry Brainy, but we have to do all dares.

Jo: (whistles) HEY AIKO!

Aiko: (Who's still chasing Gutsy along with Crafty and Aiko) What?

Jo: Brainy has something he want's to tell you

Aiko: (approaches Brainy) What do you want?

Brainy: I-I-I-uh-I

Aiko: Spit it out!

Brainy: (gulp)(sweating bullets) Um- you smell (ZIP)

Aiko: …...WHAT?! (begins to chase after Brainy with her chainsaw) HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! I JUST TOOK A BATH THIS MORNING! GET BACK HERE YOU SMURFING SMURFY SMURF! I'M GONNA SMURF YOU TO SMURFDOM COME WHEN I SMURF MY HANDS ON YOU! (she tackles Brainy and then-)

(Sorry this scene is to violent for young smurflings. Please stand by and we will return to our original fanfic shortly. In the meantime here's a lesson in being proper from Dame Barbra)

Dame Barbra: (sitting at a table sipping tea) The proper way to drink tea is to first take the teacup in your hand like so, with your pinkie finger extended in the outward position. One must take small sips as well, not slurp it like some uncivilized behemoth. Also your elbows should be at your sides and never be placed upon the table and you must sit straight in your chair with your back against the back of your chair-

Jo: (pops up next to her) BORING! Here have a frog (places a frog into Dame Barbra's tea cup)

Dame Barbra: AAAAHHHH! MISS MCREA! YOU'VE RUINED MY LESSON! (begins to chase after her) YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE CREATON! WHEN I GET ME HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA-

(We now return to Questions)

Brainy: (severly beaten and bruised) I'm ok! (gives the thumbs up sign before he faints)

Livy: Can we get a medic here...STAT!

"**Dare number 2**

**Hefty: I dare you to propose to Chi...again."**

Hefty: (blushes red as the other smurfs hoot and holler)

Handy: Way to go Hefty!

Hefty: Er-but uh Ch-Ch-Chi's not here

Jo: Not yet anyway

Hefty: Huh?

Knock knock

Livy: I got it (answers the door)

UPS guy: Package delivery from SmurfyFriend

Livy: (signs the package and then takes the box) Thank you. (closes the door)

Peewit: Lemme see! What's in it? Oh I hope it's edible (takes the box and shakes it around repeatedly)

Livy: Peewit stop! (grabs the box from him and a furious looking Chisette pops out of the box)

Chi: Who's the smurfhead who shook the box?

Livy: (points to Peewit)

Chi:(glares murderously at Peewit)

Peewit: (gulp) Momma

Chi: YOUR DEAD JESTER! (leaps out of the box and then proceeds to massacre Peewit)

Livy: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Easy Chi! (picks up the struggling smurfette and holds her in the air) Let's leave Peewit a little bit of pride now. I mean getting beaten by a badger was bad enough but now getting beaten by a smurfette, that's just pathetic.

Chi: (calms down slightly) Oh, I suppose your right.

Livy: (giggles) Plus, Hefty's got something to ask you (squeals)

Chi: (confused look) What is that bubbelah?

Livy: Oh you'll see (sets her infront of a nervous looking Hefty)

Chi: Hey Hefty. …..Why so nervous looking bubbelah?

Hefty: I-I (gulp)(takes a deep breath) (gets down on one knee and everyone gasps) (Hefty takes Chi's hand in his and he looks her in the eyes) Chisette Okamoto Smurfette, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Chi: (tears in her eyes) Yes...YES HEFTY YES! (hugs and kisses him as everyone cheers)

Smurfette: This is so smurfy!

Vanity: Oh! I know the most smurfy place for a venue reception! :D

Livy: (wipes a tear) This is so romantic

Snappy: YEUCK! (gag)

"**Dare number 3**

**Vanity: So... what do you think of Farmer? Hmm? Truth!"**

Vanity: I think Farmer is a very wise and smurfy smurf. He's very kind hearted and hard worker...though he could be a little cleaner

Farmer: I smurf in the fields Vanity. I'm gonna get dirty.

"**Dare 4**

**All Smurfs: If you have read "Perfection" or the first two chapters of the three chapter story? Anyway how did you feel about the main pairing? What about what happened to Vanity? And most importantly did any smurf tear up at Aiko's exit?"**

Tracker: Um Livy hasn't had a chance to read it to us yet

Livy: (hangs head in shame) I know I said I would read it, and I will, but I kinda got sidetracked reading some other fanfics and plus life in general but I swear I will read that I will read it as soon as I can.

Vanity: Wait what happens to me? (worried) Oh no! Please don't tell me I get a pimple! (horrified expression and frantically checks his reflection)

Jo: Alrighty next up is Zinka17

"**Thank you so much for this special chapter! I love truth or dare stories.** **Oh and as far as my prize from the last chapter, I'll take Bob if nobody's claimed him yet."**

Livy: Ooh, sorry but Bob's already taken. :(

Jo: We still got other prizes though. We got a blue light saber, this weird glowing jewel thing and Abe Lincoln's hat

"**Brainy: I dare you to dress up as a butterfly and skip around the village singing "I'm a pretty butterfly"**

Brainy: Your kidding right?

Livy: Nope! (snaps her fingers and suddenly Brainy is wearing pink and purple butterfly wings and an antenna headband)

All Smurfs: (snickers)

Hefty: Very smurfy wings Brainy xD

Jo: Well do it. Do it! Skip!

Brainy: (dying a slow painful death of embarrassment as he skips) I'm a pretty butterfly! I'm a pretty butterfly! I'm a pretty butterfly!

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

"**Vanity: Do you like anyone? If so who? (It can't be yourself)"**

Vanity: A better question would be who couldn't like ME? I mean with my gorgeous face and all, I'm just simply irrisistable!

All: (rolls their eyes)

"**Greedy: I dare you to eat some of Gargamel's mom's cooking (does evil laugh)"**

Gargamel: What?! My Mummy's here?

Gargamel's mom: Gargamel! What have I told you about slouching? Stand up straight before you mess up your back!

Gargamel: (straightens up) Y-Y-Yes Mummy!

Villains: (snickers)

Chlorohydris: Momma's boy

Gargamel: I AM NOT!

Gargamel's Mom: Use your inside voice!

Gargamel: Yes Mummy!

Livy: Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but we kinda got a time scheduale to keep

Gargamel's Mom: Oh of coarse! (pulls out a dish behind her back) Here's my famous homemade bean curd casserole

(Close up of the casserole shows a brown bubbling mush full of fish heads, a bone and even an eyeball)

Gargamel's mom: (places the dish in front of Greedy) Here you go. Now eat it all up

Greedy: (hesitates eyeballing the casserole uneasily)

Gargamel's Mom: Well what are you waiting for? Eat up!

Greedy: (gulp) (grabs a spoon and takes a bite then falls silent)

Smurfette: How is it Greedy?

Greedy: This...Is...SMURFTASTIC! (proceeds to eat the whole dish)

Jo: (turns green then throws up in a bag)

Livy: Okay that was one of the more disturbing things we've seen in this story...

"**Hefty: I dare you to dress up as a dragqueen again!"**

Hefty: Oh for the love of smurf! Why?!

Livy: Because you make such a pretty girl xD

Hefty: (steams)

"**But...you get to choose someone else to do it as well. It can be any guy smurf"**

Hefty: (small evil smile) Oh Handy oh buddy ol' pal of mine

Handy: (ZIP)

Jo: Oh no you don't. (grabs Handy by the overalls)

Handy: SMURF ME DOWN! SMURF ME DOWN! NO! I DON'T WANNA DO IT!

Hefty: Well neither do I!

Livy: (shoves both smurfs into dressing rooms) Ah stop your complaining.

(about 5 minutes later)

Livy: Ladies an gentlemen, wearing wearing a lovely white sundress with a matching white hat and white pumps is the lovely Hefty.

Jo: And wearing an adorable salmon colored dress with a taffeta skirt and a sweetheart neckline, with matching six inch heels and elbow lengthed satin gloves is the beautiful Handy.'

(I'd also like to add that in addition to these dresses, Hefty is wearing a blonde wig and Handy is wearing a brunette wig with a bob cut. Plus both smurfs are wearing jewlery as well)

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

Hefty: Oh smurf up! All of you!

Livy: You both look gorgeous darling's just gorgeous! XD

Handy: I won't make fun of you again for dressing in drag Hefty. T.T

"**Livy and Jo: This is a weird kind of question but it's been on my mind for some time now. Does it feel weird knowing that your best friends but your related? Livy your Jo's great, great, great something grandmother! But yet your both the same age."**

Livy and Jo: (spit take at the same time)

Peewit: (pulls out his umbrella hat) ^^

Johan: 0_0

Livy: (red) Uh Johan and I are just dating

Thomas: For now. Everyone knows you two'll eventually get hitched

Livy: GET BACK IN THE SOUND BOOTH! NOBODY ASKED YOU!

Thomas: (laughs and runs up back to the sound booth)

Livy: But to answer your question, it's both really weird but kinda cool at the same time.

Jo: Yeah I mean, Livy and I are really close and always considered each other like sister's even before we traveled back to the past. So it's cool that were gonna be related someday

Livy and Johan: (glare at Jo)

Jo: But it's weird because she's gonna be my great whatever grandma

Peewit: If it's weird for you now just wait until they have a kid.

Livy and Johan: PEEWIT!

Sassette: Why would that make it weirder?

Peewit: Because their kid would be Jo's great great great whatever grandparent as well

Slouchy: Papa Smurf where do human babies come from?

All the humans: (redder than a smurfberry bush on the sun)

Brainy: (adjusts his glasses) Slouchy, Slouchy Slouchy. It's so obvious. When a human male and a human female want to smurf a baby-

Livy: No no no no no no! (covers Brainy's mouth)

Jo: No Bird's and the bees talk today!

Brainy: (moves Livy's finger) What do birds and bees have to do with this? Baby humans come from a cabbage patch. Everyone knows that.

Humans: o_0

Snappy: A cabbage patch? Yeah right

All the humans: Oh no it's true! Yes very true

Jo: That aside next truth and dares come from Kastella

Snappy: I AIN'T HERE! (dives behind the toaster)

"**Jokey: I dare you to play a prank on the Joker and live to tell about it!"**

Jokey: Who's the Joker?

Jo: (typing away on her laptop) He's a cruel villain from Batman. Here's his photo (turns the laptop around and shows Jokey a picture of a man wearing a purple suit, has bright green hair, a white face, yellow teeth (XD) and bright red lips.)

Jokey: YYYYYIIIIIEEEEEAAAAA!

Vanity: Good heavens! He used WAY to much hairspray and did he put his makeup on while wearing a blindfold?

All: -_-

Jokey: Why do I have to smurf him?

Jo: Cause you were dared now go!

Jokey: I-I'd love to but...I don't even know where he is.

Jo: (still web surfing) He's usually in Gotham City and right now at the moment he's in jail

Jokey: (Thoughts: Great!) Fine. (grabs a huge gift box) Smurf me to Gothic Sit-E and I'll smurf the rest.

(By the power of imagination and a pinch of pixie dust, Jokey is transported to Gotham city jail, in the Joker's cell where he currently lay for cutting in line at the circus to see The Penguin)

Jokey: HEY!

Joker: o_0?

Jokey: Down here!

Joker: (spots the little blue creature at his feet) A little blue thing? Are you with Freeze?

Jokey: No, I have a present for you

Joker: Present? I don't need stupid presents

Jokey: But I saw how sad you were. You'll get a real "bang" out of it

Joker: A bang huh?...Gimme! (grabs the present and opens it)

Present: BOOM!

Jokey: Heeheehee...SURPRISE! (runs off screaming like a frightened schoolgirl)

Joker: WAIT! Do you have any more of those? I can blow up the wall and escape...then attack you for that.

(Jokey Poofs back with us)

Jokey: I-I...I never wanna smurf suck creepy red lips again!

Jo: (suddenly her hair's dyed green, and she's wearing white powder makeup and bright red lipstick) (playing with her dagger) Oh Jokey...Why so serious?

Jokey: AAAAIIIIEEEE! (faints)

Livy: (glares at Jo) That wasn't nice

Jo: Since when am I nice?

"**Papa Smurf: I dare you to turn yourself 150 again, jump up and down and go woopy woopy!"**

Livy: Woopy woopy?

Jo: WOOPY! 8D

Papa: (dry laugh) Smurf me Kastella, if I could make myself 150 again I could. (sigh) but alas that's not possi-* POOF*

Smurfs: Papa?!

(the smoke clears and standing there is a young 150 year old Papa Smurf)

Papa: Wh-what the? I'm...I'm young again?...But how?

Livy: Oh I just pressed the fountain of youth button on the universe remote. (points to a fountain shaped button)

Papa: I-I'm young again...I'M YOUNG AGAIN! HAHA! WOOP! WOOPY! WOOPY! WOOPY! (jumps up and down)

**All Smurfs: I dare you to sing and dance to the carmelldacen dance, English version."**

Smurfs: What's that?

Livy: We'll show you (Livy searches and quickly finds the video)

Smurfette: Ooh what a smurfy beat! Who wants to dance with me?

Wild: EEE! EE! Oooh! (dances around crazily)

Crazy: AAAAARRRRROOOOO! (runs around in circles flapping his arms like a crazy person)

"**Gutsy Hefty and Grouchy: I dare you three to go three whole weeks without kicking Brainy out of the village. Be nice about it Brainy!"**

Brainy: WHOO HOO! HA! In your smurfs!

Livy: What part of "Be nice about it Brainy" did you not understand?

Brainy: I'm sorry but this is just smurftastic! :D

Hefty: Oh smurf!

Grouchy: Can we THROW him out of the village?

Livy: No

Jo: Three weeks starting...NOW!

Livy: To the TARDIS!

(everyone piles back into the machine and then travel three weeks into the future)

Livy: Here we are! Three weeks into the future. Lets see how everyone's holding up?

Jo: OOH! Not to well...

Hefty: (hugging his legs and rocking back and forth twitching and laughing manically) Hehe heh-he- hehehe- Haha! Ahhhh! HA HA HA!

Gutsy: (lying on the ground in the fetal position) _M-Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow_

Grouchy: (Talking to a small rock with a smiley face panted on it) What's that Buttercup? (listens to the rock) What do you mean people are here?

Clumsy: Ooh what a smurfy rock (reaches for "Buttercup")

Grouchy: NO! (swats Clumsy's hand away and hold the rock protectively) NO ONE TOUCHES BUTTERCUP! She's mine you hear me? MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! (growls)

All: O_O (slowly back away from the smurfs)

Peewit: All this was caused because they couldn't kick Brainy out of the village

Brainy: (walks by holding a basket of flowers) Oh hello everysmurf. Isn't it a beautiful day? Here have flower (hands a flower to Livy and Jo)

All: o_0

Livy: Yeah...back to the past

(Back to the past...er present...whatever)

"**Snappy: I dare you to kiss me back! (evil laughter) Hmmahahah!"**

Snappy: WHAT?

Nat: I'll go and smurf him (goes behind the toaster and then we hear strange sounds such as smashing glass and cat hisses. Nat comes out dragging Snappy by the back of the shirt)

Snappy: I DON'T WANNA KISS HER! NO! I WON'T KISS HER! I DON'T WANNA GET COOTIES! LET ME GO!

Jo: Aw look how excited he is ^^

Livy: o_o

Snappy: DON'T MAKE ME KISS HER!

Gutsy: Ah but ye have ta ^^

Snappy: (glares daggers)

Jo: Okay Livy bring her in

Livy: (uses her magic and suddenly Kastella appears holding a glass of milk and a cookie)

Kastella: Huh? What? Can't I have cookies and milk in peace?

Livy: Welcome to Question's Kastella

Jo: Now don't you have a dare for a certain smurfling?

Kastella: AH! I'm in Questions! :D (tosses her milk and cookies aside then eyes Snappy who's still clawing at Nat) Hi Snappy

Snappy: AH! NO! I WON'T KISS YOU! I WON'T! I WON'T!

Livy: Aw come on Snappy, your gonna hurt Kastella's feelings. She came all this way just to get a kiss from you

Kastella: (gives Snappy the puppy face as sad piano music plays in the background)

Snappy:...Fine

Kastella: YAY!

Snappy: (scowls and gives Kastella a three second kiss on the cheek) There happy?

Jo: I am, I got a picture! (waves her camera)

Nat: And I got something to tease you about.

Kastella: And I got a kiss ^v^

Livy: Hehe Thanks for the moment Kastella. See you around.

Kastella: Thanks for having me. Bye everyone! I'll be back for you Snappy! ;P

Snappy: 0_0 Nooo! (runs back behind the toaster)

Kastella: Mwahahaha! (sparkles appear around her and she disappears)

Jo: Next up is Random Junk 13

"**All Smurfs: I dare you to watch the Mean Kitty music video."**

Livy: I LOVE that video! X3

Jo: (pulls up the video) Come on Smurfs!

(3 minutes 30 seconds later)

All:...

Jo: OMG!

Livy: Aw! X3

Turnip: (Livy's kitten) (scowls at the cat in the video) Mew!

Livy: Aw, now don't be that way Turnip. Your still the cutest kitty (snuggles her kitten)

Turnip: (purrs)

Brainy: Well that was three minutes of my life I'll never smurf back

Smurfette: Oh smurf up Brainy! It was cute.

Hefty: Besides you smurf boring books all day and you call THIS a waste of your time?

Brainy: !

Sassette: What a smurfy Kitty

Snappy: I prefer dogs (pets Puppy) No offence Turnip

Turnip: Mew

Livy: Next up is Selena Rose

"**Brainy: For the next truth someone asks you I dare you to pantomime the the answer without speaking."**

Brainy: (gives the thumbs up sign)

"**Gutsy and Hefty: Is it true you sing Rebecca Black songs when your alone? It's okay I promise nobody will think differently of you guys...Maybe."**

Gutsy: WHAT?!

Hefty: No we don't!

Gutsy: Aye! Dis is lies! All lies!

Livy: This video will explain differently

Gutsy and Hefty: (pale) Video?

(The jumbo screen comes down and shows Hefty and Gutsy singing and dancing along to Friday)

Gutsy and Hefty: _It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend, Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend_

(screen goes black)

All: o_0

Hefty: Uh...We can explain!

**Smurflings: Using teamwork, trustworthiness and smurfiness, I dare you guys to fly to Cambodia. At the airport a man with one eye will approach you and ask to see your passport. When that happens take out this piece of paper that I have given you and read it to him. He will turn into a narwal, but before he dies he will mate with a horse and create a unicorn. Once the unicorn is born (yes you must stay with the mare while she is giving birth; since her mate the narwal died she will be very stressed out.) The horse will die because her baby's horn would have ripped her stomach, but thr unicorn will be perfectly healthy. If it's a boy name him Twinkle Toes but if it's a girl name her Bob. Train it to act like a Red Panda on Tuesday's and Friday's and a spectacled owl every other day. To do this you must use strong magic to divulge your essence and send a part of you guys to Lithuania to study the natural habits of these animals. Once your done repeat all these steps so the unicorn will have a mate and they will populate the planet with unicorns."**

All: O_o

Smurfette: So that's where all the unicorns went

Smurflings: ._.

Livy: Well good luck with repopulating the unicorns

Smurflings: Wait-(POOF and they disappear)

Jo: Time travel again?

Livy: Eeyup!

(Time skip to several years into the future and in the fields running wild and free are a herd of unicorns.)

(Back to the present)

Livy: Once again here's Kastella

"**I've come back to dare Grandpa to make himself 350 and do the same as Papa."**

Grandpa: Hoo doggies! Well lets smurf to it! These old bones haven't been 350 in years

Jo:(presses the Fountain of Youth button on the universe remote and now Grandpa is 350)

Grandpa: Whoo hoo! Lookit me! I'm as fit as a fiddle! (begins to jump around along with Papa (who is still young) WOOPY! WOOPY! WOOPY! WOOPY!

Livy: Our next dare comes from Random Junk 13

"**I dare Dave Seville and Papa Smurf to trade places for two weeks."**

Jo: DANG! Good luck to both of you.

Livy: I think Papa's gonna need more luck. Dave might have to deal with over 100 smurfs but poor Papa's gonna have to deal with Alvin

Alvin: Hey! I resent that! (turns to Papa Smurf) Come on Pop's lets blow this popsicle stand

Papa: Uh

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust, both Papa and Alvin disappear and then Dave appears)

Dave: Who? What-ALVIN!

Jo: Nope! Not Alvin's fault this time Dave. Papa Smurf's gonna be taking your place for two weeks

Dave: !/? R-Really?

Livy: Yes and you will be taking his place.

Dave: Well...that's not to bad I geuss

Brainy: I'm sorry to interrupt but at this point I'd like to point out that we will need to smurf into the future during this week for it's impossible for Mr. Seville to smurf back to the village in this state. Human size difficulty and-

Dave: BRAINY!

Jo: Aw! Dave found his Alvin. X3

(There is a sudden exploding noise and the whole room shakes)

Papa: (from far off in the distance) ALVIN!

Jo: Next up is our smurfy friend, SmurfyFriend

"**Hehe thi'll be fun. (evil plotting in progress)**

**Hefty: I dare you to sing a CERTAIN song from "Rocky Horror Picture Show." Livy, I think you'll understand what I mean. (eyebrow wiggle) XD and BTW don't go knocking Angel from RENT! He's the best! :U"**

Livy: (falls over laughing) Oh I know EXACTLY which song you mean! XD Haha!

Hefty: Yeah well so do I and I'm not smurfing it!

Livy: Oh yes you are

Hefty: Oh no I'm not!

Livy: You have to.

Hefty: Haven't I've been humiliated enough today?

Jo: Nope!

Hefty: T_T

Livy: The sooner you sing it the sooner we'll leave you alone

Hefty: (sigh) Fine! (opens his mouth to sing)

Livy: Wait!

Hefty: Now what?

Livy: You got to get in costume. (Snaps her fingers and Hefty is dressed in drag again)

Hefty: LIVY!

Livy: Hit it!

(a rocking guitar beat begins playing followed by some drums and pretty quickly a begruding Hefty starts singing)

_How do you do?_

_I see you've met_

_My faithful handyman_

_He's just a little brought down_

_Because when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candyman_

_Don't get strung out_

_By the way I look_

_Don't judge a book_

_By it's cover_

_I'm not much of a man by the light of day_

_But by night I'm on heck of a lover_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual Transylvania_

_Ha Ha_

_Let me show you around_

_Maybe play you a sound_

_You look like your both_

_Pretty groovy_

_Or if you want something visual_

_That's not to abysmal_

_We could take in an old_

_Steve Reeves movie_

**Narrator Smurf: **_I'm glad we caught you at home_

_Could we use your phone?_

_Were both in a bit of a hurry_

**Smurfette: **_Right!_

**Narrator: **_We'll just say where we are_

_Then go back to the car_

_We don't want to be any worry_

**Hefty: **_Well you got caught with a flat wheel_

_How 'bout that?_

_Well babies don't you panic_

_By the light of the night_

_It'll all seem alright_

_I'll get you a Satanic mechanic_

_I'm just a sweet tranvestite_

_From Transexual Transylvania_

_Ha Ha_

_Why don't you stay for the night?_

_(Night)_

_Or maybe a bite_

_(Bite)_

_I could show you my favorite obsession_

_I've been making a man_

_With blonde hair_

_And a tan_

_And he's good for_

_Relieving my tension_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual Transylvania_

_Ha Ha!_

_HEY! HEY!_

_I'm just a sweet tranvestite_

_(Sweet transvestite)_

_From Transexual_

_(Transylvania)_

_Ha Ha_

_So come up to the lab_

_And see what's on the slab_

_I see you quiver_

_With antici. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .pation_

_But maybe the rain_

_Isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause_

_But not the symptom_

All: O_O

Hefty: If anysmurf smurfs ONE WORD I swear I will smurf you all into next year! (rips off his wig-exposing his bald head- and storms off stage)

Jo: BALD! BALD! BALD!

Hefty: (throws a brick at Jo but she ducks)

Jo: ^^

"**Vanity: Do you wear makeup? OwO"**

Vanity: Hmmm...Just a little blue blush from time to time but not a lot. These gorgeous good looks are all natural. :3

**Crazy&Livy: *giant 5lbs chocolate bare falls out of the sky and lands in front of Crazy&Livy* Eat it. Seriously. I'll take responsibility for the chaos that follows!"**

All: Not again!

Livy: I LOVE YOU SMURFYFRIEND!

Crazy: ME TO!

(they both dive at the chocolate bar. And then utter chaos ensues once again)

Livy and Crazy: WWWAAAHHHHHAAAA! (bounce off the walls, knocking over lamps and pictures)

Jo: (facepalm)

Peewit: I'll get the net

(Several hours later Crazy and Livy are finally caught and calmed down)

"**Everyone: I'm in a Wizard of Oz-y mood. I COMMAND YOU SMURFS TO COSPLAY! COSPLAY I SAY! COSPLAY! (maniacale evil laugh) (and if you run out of females I'll send my FC character Chisette via UPS. Just don't shake the box, she has a nasty temper. And give her a good swat if she tries to cross the rating. XD)"**

Peewit: NOW you tell me not to shake the box. X(

Chi: (glares daggers at Peewit) What idiot shakes the box anyway when it's covered with "Fragile!" "Handle with care" stickers?!

Livy: Ya'll can continue this argument later, but for now, COSPLAY!

(Random smoke appears and Chi is suddenly dressed like Dorothy and Puppy is shrunk down to smurf size)

Chi: Puppy, I don't think were in Smurf village any more

Smurflings: (dressed as munchkins) _We welcome you, the lollipop guild, the lollipop guild, the lollipop guild, and in the name of the lollipop guild we wish to welcome you to munchkin land._

Gargamel: (suddenly dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West, complete with green skin and everything) I'll get you my pretty and your little dog to AHAHAHAHAHA!

Smurfette: (As Glinda) follow the yellow brick road

(Chi is now walking in the middle between Handy (the Tinman) Farmer (the Scarecrow) and Scaredy (the cowardly lion) as they walk down the road singing)

_Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz_

Gargamel: Fly my kitty! Fly! Fly! (throws Azrael, who's dressed like a flying monkey, out the window)

Azrael: RRRREEEEOOOOOWWW!

Brainy: (hiding behind a curtain dressed in a fancy tux) PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE SMURF BEHIND THE CURTAIN!

Chi: (clicks her heels together) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home.

"**Alright that's all my psycotic truths or dares for today. XD Oh and guys call me Chi, Smurfyfriend is such a mouthful! :D"**

Jo: Will do. (Thumbs up sign) ^^

Livy: Okay next up is chibinekogirl101

"**Harmony: Do you ever consider taking music lessons?"**

Harmony: Uh no. Why would I need to smurf music lessons? I can play the trumpet just beautifully. Here listen (blows into the trumpet and everyone covers their ears)

"**Clumsy: What is it about rocks that intrigue you so much."**

Clumsy: Oh gosh, there's so many smurfy things about rocks, but if I had to narrow it down, I'd say it's the fact that no two rocks are exactly alike. Each one is special in its own way.

Jo: (holds up two gray rocks) These two look the same to me

Clumsy: Oh no! Look this one's a lot bigger than the other. And this ones more smooth while the other is more bumpy (rambles)

"**Brainy: Can I kiss you? (On the cheek. Saving the lips for Clumsy :D)"**

Brainy: Um...Sure

Chibinekogirl101: EEEE! (randomly appears and snatches Brainy and give him a big ol' kiss on the cheek)

"**Papa: Well Brainy does do more house cleaning then ACTUAL spells so...how would you feel if I ripped your beard off?"**

All: 0_0

Papa: Not very smurfy (grabs his beard)

Jo: Threats to Papa's beard aside, next up is Coolkiddy

"**Oh my gosh! I am, Like, SO sorry I haven't reviewed in such a long while! If it's not to late could you add in my dare?**

**Smurfling Boys: I dare one of you to kiss Sassette. (It can be on the cheek)"**

Nat, Snappy and Sluchy: WHAT?!

Snappy: Well there's no way I'm kissing her!

Slouchy: Me either!

Nat: Well I'm not gonna do it.

Snappy: You got to do it! I'm not doing it!

Nat: Why do I have to do that? Why can't Slouchy?

Slouchy: I don't wanna kiss her!

Sassette: I'm right here you know!

(the three smurfling boys get in a fight over who should kiss Sassette, kicking up dirt and creating a dustball around them.)

Livy: Okay! Okay! Break it up! (pulls the three apart) Now were gonna settle this in a civilized manner...Were gonna flip a coin.

Slouchy: But there's three of us.

Livy:...Oh...Uh, well we'll flip something else.

Jo: I know! (grabs Peewit) We'll flip the jester.

Peewit: What?!

Jo: Yeah. Call it out boys, front back or side. (tosses Peewit in the air)

Peewit: JJJJJOOOO!

Slouchy: Front!

Snappy: Back.

Nat: Side!

Peewit: (lands facefirst on the ground.)

Jo: He landed backside up. That means you better pucker up Snappy.

Snappy: I changed my mind! I call Side!

Livy: To late. Come on (pushes Snappy and Sassette together.) Now kiss

Snappy: (Scowls and reluctantly kisses Sassette's cheek) There I did it. (red)

Livy: ^^ You two make an adorable couple.

Snappy: (blushes redder) LIVY!

Livy: (giggles) Next up is smurfygirl

"**Jokey: Would you ever go with a smurfette named Playful?"**

Jokey: Well that depends. What's she like?

Jo: Judging from her name, I'd say she's...playful

Jokey: Well if I like her and she's smurfy, then sure.

Livy: Next is PainterSmurffan1

"**Hey I have a few questions.**

**Smurfette: Do you think if Vanity stopped being so selfish and put down his mirror every once in awhile, you'll consider falling in love with him?"**

Vanity: Well I never! (crosses his arms indiginantly) I'm not selfish!

Smurfette: (dry laugh) Oh no, I could never fall in love with Vanity. He's to much of a best friend to me to fall in love with.

"**I dare Smurfette and Vanity to kiss for at least six seconds at least."**

Vanity and Smurfette: O_O

Smurfette: Oh my!

Livy: Saw that coming from a mile away.

Jo: Well go on you two, get it done with.

Vanity: Oh if I have to

Smurfette: This is going to be awkward later

(Vanity and Smurfette scoot closer and reluctantly kiss for six seconds)

Jo: And that was our final dare for the day.

Livy: Thank you guys

Jo: And as always leave a review

Livy: Now if you excuse me I gotta rescue my boyfriend from dolphinrain so see ya!

All: BYE! 

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Yep that's rightfolks were having another soecial editions chapter. Since Halloween is so close and and CartoonCaster21 decided to do a special Halloween chapter. The characters will be dressed up in costumes, but the main bit will be you readers sending in special "Spooky questions."**

**Examples:**

"**Greedy: Whats you favorite type of candy?" or "Papa: Have you met Dracula?"**

**Of coarse regular questions are allowed to but if you can think of a spooky question then send it in!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: All I'm gonna say is that somebody better be prepared to take care of Scaredy xD**

**I do not own any characters from the smurfs or any other characters that appear in this story.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy this spooky chapter. Mwahahaha!**

(The scene opens up and shows Scaredy Smurf, dressed in a bunny costume, walking through the forest until he reaches a circle of trees. On each tree is painted a different image such as a heart, a turkey and even an Easter egg.)

Scaredy: What is this place?

Narrator: Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams

Scaredy: N-Narrator? Is that you? Where are you?

Narrator: For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old.

Scaredy: What are you smurfing about? What holiday worlds of old? Wh-whats smurfing on?

Narrator: Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from

Scaredy: N-N-Not r-r-really

Narrator: If you haven't I say it's time you begun

(Suddenly the Jack-o-lantern that is panted on one tree opens up like a door and a vacuum like force wind begins to suck Scaredy into it)

Scaredy: EEP! WAIT! WAIT! I SMURFED MY MIND! I DO WONDER WHERE HOLIDAYS COME FROM!AAAAAHHHHH!

(Scaredy gets sucked into the tree and is swirling around uncontrollably in pitch darkness until he finally lands on the ground. The bunny dressed smurf looks up and slightly creepy violin music begins to play)

Scaredy: Where's that music smurfing from?! What's smurfing on?! HELP!

(Suddenly random smurfs dressed like ghosts and monsters begin to appear out of nowhere and scare Scaredy even more out of his wits. All the while they begin to sing)

Smurfs: _Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_In our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors_

_Gonna die of fright_

_It's our town everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

(By now Scaredy Smurf is running for his life. He runs into the first house he sees and runs into a random bedroom before diving under the bed)

Scaredy: (panting) I-I'm safe now. No one thinks to look under the bed.

Grouchy: _I am the one hiding under your bed_

Scaredy: (stiffens as the voice came from right next to him) G-G-Grouchy?

Grouchy: _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

(Grouchy's face appears from the darkness, except now he's got razor sharp teeth and blood red glowing eyes. Scaredy screams and runs out of the room and down the stairs but he's not safe as now he here's Hefty's voice singing)

Hefty: _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

(Scaredy screetches to a halt and Hefty hops out from behind the stairs. A Snake slithers around him and a spider drops down from the ceiling right in front of Scaredy.)

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

(Scaredy screams and runs our of the house only to run into four other smurfs who are dressed as vampires)

Vampire Smurfs: _In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

(Scaredy screams again and runs around Halloween Town until he runs into Papa Smurf who's wearing a suit and a top hat making him look like a mayor)

Papa: _In this town don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Scaredy: NOT YOU TO PAPA! (Screams and runs off again in a panic only to run into) AZRAEL!

_Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can_

_Somethings waiting to jump right out and_

(Azrael chases Scaredy down an alley until he manages to lose the feline by jumping ontop of a trashcan only to go flying as King Gerard jumps out of the trashcan dressed as a monster)

King Gerard: _Scream! _

Peewit: (dressed as a werewolf and bursts through the wall) _This is Halloween_

King Gerard: _Red and Black_

Savina: (dressed as a zombie pops out from a hidden door in the floor in front of the two) _Slimy green_

Peewit: _Aren't you scared?_

Scaredy: YES I AM! (runs off only to be snatched up by Smurfette and Sassette who are dressed as witches and riding on broomsticks)

Smurfette and Sassette: _Well that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

(They drop Scaredy infront of a the Great Oak with a bunch of smurfs dressed as skeletons "hanging" from the branches. The Great Oak is enchanted for this chapter and is alive and has a face and sings the next line)

The Great Oak: _Everybody scream_

_Everybody scream_

Hanging Smurfs: _In our town of Halloween_

(Scaredy runs off until he runs into Jokey who's dressed as a clown riding a unicycle)

Jokey: _I am the clown with a tearaway face_

(Jokey's voice gets all demonic and scary)

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

(Scaredy runs off again, passing Livy who's sitting by a fence,- dressed in a dress made out of scrap pieces of fabric, and now has fake stitches all over her body-brushing her now long red hair)

Livy: _I am the who when you call "Who's there?"_

(The wind blows, making Livy's hair blow everywhere)

_I am wind blowing through your hair_

(The scene shifts to the full moon showing Gargamel's shadow on the moon)

Gargamel: _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

(Gargamel's shadow dissolves into a bunch of bats who fly off into the night. And the scene shifts back to Scaredy who's running through the town trying to escape from the creatures of Halloween town who are marching through through town square.)

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

(Scaredy runs and screetches to a hault in front of a guilotein which drops down and slices a pumpkin in two. Scaredy gulps only to turn around and come face to face with the smurfling boys. Snappy's dressed as a devil, Nat a skeleton and Slouchy as a witch (He lost a bet xD)

Snappy, Slouchy and Nat: _Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

Tracker: (dressed as a Zombie) _That's our job_

Greedy:(Also dressed as a zombie) _But where not mean_

Tracker and Greedy: _In our town of Halloween_

Papa: _In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

(Scaredy then notices the resisdents of Halloween town are pulling out what appears to be a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head on a wooden horse out into the middle of the town square towards a fountain)

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and_

_Scream like a banchee make you jump right out your_

_Skin! This is Halloween! Everybody scream!_

_(_The Pumpkin Scarecrow grabs a torch that one of the monster smurfs is holding)

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy_

(The Punkin Scarecrow then lights himself of fire and proceeds to dance around on the horse)

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now_

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

_Halloween_

(The Pumpkin Scarecrow leans over close to Scaredy, scaring the already traumatized smurf, before he jumps off the horse and does a front roll in the air before landing in a fountain. The smurflings go over peek into the fountain)

Smurfling: _In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

(Slowly a figure risies up from the fountain, revealing that the Pumpkin Scarecrow was actually Johan, who now looks like Jack Skeleton)

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_La La La_

_WEEE!_

(a blast of smoke appears in the center and it clears to reveal Livy)

Livy: AHAHAHAHA! Good evening, and welcome to this special Halloween edition of Questions! We hope you all enjoyed our little musical number.

Scaredy: (clutching his heart) I DIDN'T!

Johan: And I didn't exactly enjoy lighting myself on fire

Livy: (shrugs) Sorry squire boy but it was in the script. Anyway-

Peewit: Hey has anyone seen Jo?

(evil laughter suddenly sounds, causing Peewit to leap into Johan's arms Scooby Doo style)

Evil voice: Speak of the devil, AND THE DEVIL SHALL APPEAR!

(a thick cloud of black smoke appears and a red light glows on Jo, who's dressed as the devil)

Jo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-(Cough cough cough cough) (the red light goes out leaving Jo looking less menacing) Geez! That evil laugh is hard on the throat.

Scaredy: (freaks out) I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE THE DEVIL! AAAH! (faints)

All: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy: I think you mighta went overboard on the special effects Jo.

Jo: (shrugs) Eh, he'll wake up eventually. But in the meantime we got some questions to answer.

Livy: And first up is MwolfL

"**Don't worry Scaredy most of the ghosts are really nice. Only one was mean at first but that was because she had been unjustly killed when she was a little girl and was acting out of pain. I like NormanXAggie to but I'm okay with NormanXOC's."**

Livy: Can somebody wake Scaredy up?

Jokey: I got it. (splashes a bucket of water on Scaredy)

Scaredy: YIPE! (jerks awake) Wh-What?! What?!

Jo: You got a comment.

Scaredy: (reads it) T-Tell me one ghost who's friendly?

Livy: Casper for one thing

Casper: Hi!

Scaredy: AAAAAHHHH! (faints again)

Casper: Was it something I said?

"**(See's Jo claiming to be in control of her fanism only to grab the Bugs Bunny stuffed animal) * *sarcastically* Right, sure you are. That's why you sounded like Golem just then."**

Jo: Oh come on! That stuffed animal was in mint condition. I'm not THAT much of a fangirl.

Peewit: Jo you have a whole CAVE full of Looney Toons merchandise!

Jo: …...What's your point?

"**Yeah I felt sorry for Phineas after Ferb got in that car accident...after losing his dad to one you can't blame him for freaking out. In my Phineas and Ferb story the roles of the missing parents are kinda switched: Ferb's mom is the one who dies in a car accident, while Phineas' mom and dad went through a divorce after she discovered his true colors.**

**Oh dear...Genie you better switch to a 'demon dogcatcher' soon."**

Genie: (still a giant piece of bacon and running from the demon dogs.) Why didn't I think of that? POOF! (is now dressed as a dog catcher)

Demon dogs: (freeze and stare up at Genie with slight fear)

Genie: Gotcha now!

Demon dogs: (turn tail and run off "yipeing" as Genie chases after them)

"**Well, this may not be the Fairly-Oddparents fandom but I wouldn't mind the characters making cameos now and then. EXCEPT Vicky. Mr. Crocker I wouldn't mind to much, he always makes me laugh when he convulses everytime he says 'fairy godparents'. Did you know that he actually once did that in a locker? XD What an idiot!"**

Jo: XD Oh yeah! I remember that episode.

Livy: Well we can't garuntee a cameo but as random as this whole story is the chances of some of the FOP characters showing up is more than likely. :)

"**(To Fender) Yeah not to mention your ability to 'fall apart at the seams.' Heh, Vanity just used a Trope I like: Hypocritcal Humor."**

Vanity: Who are you calling a hypocrit?

Jo: You

Vanity: I am not! I'm fabulous!

"**Uh, you did catch Road once Wile E...Though that was after you had accidentally been shrunk so I geuss you don't count it."**

Wile E: (shakes his head "No")

"**I like pretty much all the characters (except for the evil ones like the gnomes and Gideon...man he gives me the creeps) What do you guys think of the DipperXWendy pairing? I know Jo is neutural and Livy is a major supporter (Like me) But what do the rest of you think?"**

Smurfette: I think they're smurfy.

Brainy: Isn't Wendy kinda old for Dipper?

Livy: Well it's only a three year difference so when they're in their twenties it won't really matter.

Hefty: Eh, they're alright.

Sassette: I think they make a cute couple.

Handy: So do I.

Snappy: YEUCK! To much mushy romance! X(

"**Maybe you should show Gnomeo and Juliet to Scaredy. That might help get rid of his fear of gnomes. For that matter Scary Godmother might help get rid of his fears of a few other things..."**

Scary Godmother: (appears in a swirl of sparkles and magic) Did someone say my name?

Scaredy: A WITCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (runs over to a closet and opens it only to find) A SKELETON! AAAHHH! (runs)

Skully: (peeks out of the closet) What? Can't a skeleton just hang out in a closet in peace?

Scaredy: (dives under the bed)

Livy: Three...two...one...

Scaredy: A MONSTER! (runs as Bug-a-Boo crawls out)

Bug-a-Boo: My job is supposed to be scaring kids not blue things.

"**Wow I'm glad you really like it Peewit. :D Of coarse I knew Slouchy was gonna like it but I'm also glad everyone else does to."**

Snappy: I don't like it!

Papa: Snappy don't be rude!

Slouchy: Well you don't like spinach anysmurf.

Peewit: I LOVED it! Ya got any more?

Johan: Peewit!

Peewit: What? I'm hungry!

"**Can't give mom the compliment now she's watching the debate. (Can't understand how people can get so into politics.) But I'm sure she'd be grateful for it.**

**Hey, speaking of food when I went to Williams-Sonoma, a kitchen store, geuss what I found? Pumpkin-Parmesan Sauce! My friend Selena and I are planning to have some pasta with it on Halloween day. (Fortunately I don't have to worry about school anymore! Yay!) I'm also planning on making a Jack-o-lantern face on mine with black olives."**

Greedy: (licks his lips) Mmm, pumpkin parmesan. (drools)

Livy: Sounds like you and Selena are gonna have fun today.

Jo: And next up is Frostforge44

"**Awesome. That's so what Xavier would do. Tell ya what Peewit, I can kick it up a notch and have you fight Crafty. That oughtta get ya a good fight."**

Jo: Don't do it Peewit!

Livy: You got to keep what little dignity you have left.

Peewit: Well I'm so glad to see how supportive my friends are. (sarcasm)

Johan: Peewit really, getting beaten by a badger was bad enough. Getting beaten by a smurfette that's worse.

Peewit: She's three apples tall? How bad can she be?

Crafty: And yet I was able to take you down by biting you the first time we ever met.

Peewit: That doesn't count!

Crafty:(dressed as a bluebird) No, but this does! (she then proceeds to beat Peewit to a pulp)

Peewit: MOMMA! MOMMA! AAH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Crafty: (hogs ties Peewit before dusting her hands and casually walks away)

Johan: We tried to warn you Peewit

Peewit: Oh Shut UP!

"**Gutsy: Really? Big Time Rush? That's the best distraction you could do? Oh by the way, I'm warning you now that Crafty is a Life Giver and can literally hunt you down and catch you. Want my advice? Run faster than she can. She loves the thrill of the chase but she'll just throw it in your face when she pins you down. And don't argue with that logic cause we all know it will happen."**

Livy: She's right you know Gutsy.

Gutsy: *stretches* Bah! I kin take her.

Jo: And Gutsy's humiliation coming in 3...2...1

Crafty: (leaps out from nowhere and tackles Gutsy to the ground) Honestly Blue Kilt, I thought you knew me better than that.

Gutsy: (throws Crafty off of him and then runs off)

Crafty: (rolls her eyes) Always gotta do it the hard way don't we? (takes off after Gutsy but at the last second runs behind a corner)

Gutsy: (realizes he's not being chased anymore and stops) Crafty?...Where'd ya-AH!

(Crafty again flies out from the middle of nowhere and pins the Scottish smurf to the ground)

"**Another piece of advice? Whatever you do, do not squirm when she does because if you do... well, let's just say it will initiate a sort of...romantic persuasion technique. You don't want that, you won't stand a chance!"**

Gutsy: (squirming under Crafty) Lemme go! Lemme go!

Crafty: (smirks and leans her face closer to Gutsy's) Aw come on Gutsy. We both know I'm gonna win in the end. (traces his sideburn with her finger and Gutsy shudders) I always win.

Jo: And were gonna move onto Frosty's next question before those two cross the rating.

"**Smurfs: Have any of you watched the Goosebumps episode's or read the books? My favorite is attack of the 'Jack-o-lanterns'!"**

Dreamy:(dressed as Finn from "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) We haven't smurfed any of the books, but we have smurfed a few of the episodes.

Scaredy: They were scary! (shakes uncontrollably)

Livy: That's kinda the point Scaredy.

Dreamy: Anway we thought they were good...but scary. XD

"**Everybody: I have a whole bunch of pumpkin shaped Reese's-cups! Everbody gets a sack!"**

Greedy: (dressed as a gargoyle) OH BOY! (dives into his sack and we hear munching sounds coming from the bag) Mm! MMM! Smurfliscious! Yum!

Johan: What's this strange stuff inside?

Jo: That would be called peanut butter

Johan: (takes a bite and smiles) Not bad. Not bad at all.

Livy: Thanks for the Reese's Frosty! And next up is the always awesome Zinka17

"**The Truth or Dare chapter was awesome! There were so many funny things but to save time I won't bother mentioning them because there are just WAY to many! And since Bob is taken I'll have the "weird glowing jewel thing."**

Jo and Livy: ^_^ Thank you!

Jo: Were so glad you liked the last chapter so much. :)

Livy: Tracker would you be a dear and get the jewel from the Prize Box?

Tracker: (dressed as an explorer) No problem! (climbs into the prize box and throws out various things as he searches for the jewel) Lets see here. We got a snowglobe, some lightbulbs, a shrunken head,

(The shrunken head lands in Scaredy's lap)

Shrunken head: Hi!

Scaredy: AAAAAAHHH! (runs off)

Tracker: (still searching) A pack of cards, a trombone, …..Ah! Here's the jewel!

Livy: (takes the jewel, places it in a box and then give the box to a UPS delivery man) Take this to Zinka17 please

UPS guy: Sure whatever.

Jo: You should be getting your prize within 6-7 business days.

"**Okay questions for this chapter...**

**Everyone: Have you seen 'Hotel Transylvania'? I just saw it on Sunday and it's one of my favorite movies! And if any of you HAVE seen it what did you think?"**

Handy: Funny you should smurf that, we just smurfed that movie the other week.

Livy: And it was AWESOME!

Smurfette: (sigh) Mavis and Johnny make such a cute couple.

Slouchy: I liked Frankenstein!

Nat: No way, Dracula all the smurf!

Jo: Well I believe I speak for all of us when I say that Papa Smurf can relate to Wayne the Werewolf when it comes to trying to parent a whole lotta kids

Papa: Ugh... T_T

Livy: Overall everyone loved the movie and it was great! :3

"**Scaredy: What's the scariest nightmare that you've ever had?"**

Scaredy: (peeks out from behind Peewit) Oh there's to many to smurf! There was the one where Gargamel caught me, and the one where I was falling, the one where I was drowning, the one where I was being chased by a scary monster, the one where-

Jokey: What about the one where you dreamed you were in your underwear? Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

Scaredy: That one to!

"**Farmer: Do you always get a swarm of smurfs surrounding you on Halloween asking for pumkins?"**

Farmer: Eeyup! A whole smurf load at that. Basically every smurf in the village be smurfing by the fields everyday wanting a pumpkin.

"**Jokey: Have you ever scared someone so much that they fainted? If so who was it?"**

Jokey: Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Uh huh! Scaredy was the one who fainted. Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

Scaredy: W-W-Well your the one who rigged it so that that horrible clown doll would pop out!

"**Handy: Have any of your inventions, specifically big, weird looking machines ever looked like a monster in the dark and scared you?"**

Handy:(dressed as the grim reaper) (rubs the back of his neck sheepishly) Well when I was a smurfling I was smurfing an invention, I went to get a glass of water and when I smurfed back to my room, it was raining outside at the time and then the lightening flashed making the machines shadow look scary

Livy: Aw!

Papa: (chuckles) Handy ran into my room screaming that there was a monster in his room.

Handy: (embarrassed) Papa!

"**Livy, Johan and Peewit: Has Jo ever really scared the smurf out of you?"**

Livy Johan and Peewit: YES!

Johan: What scares me most is the fact that were related. 0_0

Livy: Back when we was in our time, Jo would always be the crazy kid who would jump from roofs just cause she could. Not to mention the other times she tried to defy death.

Peewit: Plus she can just be scary violent or gory.

Jo: (smiles proudly) Sounds like I'm doing my job well

Smurfs: O_O;

Jo: Anyway next up is Witty

"**I have but one evil request (smiles evily) I want Handy and Nursette to create a FRANKENSMURF! (lightening cracks and evil dum dum dum music sounds) (Hey considering what their talents are it's not too out there)"**

Livy: One bonafied Frankensmurf created by Handy and Nursette coming right up!

(The scene suddenly looks like an old black and white movie and lightening cracks as Handy, now wearing a lab coat, goggles, and gloves, works feverishly over a table)

Handy: Smurfdriver

Nursette: (dressed similar to Handy's though the labcoat looks more feminine)(Hands him a screw driver) Smurfdriver

Handy: Wrench

Nursette: (hands him a wrench) Wrench

Handy: Hammer

Nursette: (hands him a hammer) Hammer

Handy: Sandwich

Nursette: Sand-what?!

Handy: Hehe, sorry. I didn't eat lunch today so I'm kinda hungry. ^^;

Nursette: (rolls her eyes but hands him a sandwich) Sandwich

Handy: Thank you Nursette (takes a big bite of the sandwich and then tosses the rest of the sandwich aside) Now my assistant, we must act quickly. Raise the patient!

Nursette: (runs over to a giant machine on the wall and begins to crank a a handle that slowly lifts the table the Frankensmurf is laying on through a hole in the ceiling. All the while lightening continues to crack)

Handy: NOW NURSETTE!

Nursette: (flips a giant switch and the lightening strikes a conducting rod which then zaps the FrankenSmurf)

Handy: That's enough! Lower him down!

(Nursette lowers the table and both rush over. Handy cautiously pulls back the sheet covering the body...and then a finger twitches and the monster slowly begins to rise)

Nursette: We've done it...We've created life!

Handy: It's alive! IT'S ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

(The Frankensmurf rises from the table and pulls the sheet aside to reveal-)

Nursette: Clockwork?

Handy: MWAHAHAH-(realizes what Nursette said) Huh?

Clockwork: (dressed like Frankenstein) Cheer ree ree! Whir!

"**By the way, if you like, Lucky **(Witty's Twin brother for those who don't know) **and I would love to make an appearance in the Halloween chapter, our costumes would be humanized versions on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's very own Flim and Flam, Lucky being moustached Flam and me as Flim. :)"**

Livy: Once again, One guest appearance coming right up! :D (snaps her fingers) They should be here right...about...now!

POOF!

POOF!

(Lucky and Witty appear out of thin air, Lucky in the middle of eating a bowl of popcorn and Witty's drinking a soda)

Peewit: Ever notice how we always seem to poof guests here when they're eating?

Lucky: O_O (swallows the popcorn in his mouth before turning to his brother) Uh what just happened?

Livy: Welcome to Questions boys! :D

Witty: Were really in Questions?!

Jo: No your in the middle of the Northpole.

Livy: (glares at Jo)(rolls eyes) Oi...Anyway yeah your in questions.

Lucky and Witty: AWESOME! :D

Witty: Thanks so much for letting us come here.

Jo: Wasn't the first time that readers appear in this story and it won't be the last

Lucky: Uh...not to sound rude but...is it always this...dark here? (a random spider lowers itself on a web next to him) O_O

Jo: Nah, Halloween edition.

Livy: Which reminds me, you two need some better attire

(Livy snaps her fingers again and Lucky and Witty's teeshirts and jeans transform into khakies, white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up under white and blue striped vests. The two are also wearing red bow ties and straw hats and Lucky now has a moustache)

Witty: (admiring himself) Hey, I look good!

Lucky: I HAVE A MOUSTACHE! 8D

Livy: Yes, yes you do.

Witty: This is so cool

Lucky: These costumes ain't half bad either.

Witty: (feeling the material of his vest) Yeah, very good quality.

Livy: Ok you two. I'm glad you like the costumes...but they come with a catch.

Lucky and Witty: ?/! A catch?

Livy: Eeyup! (motions for the two to lean closer and whispers)

Witty: OH NO! That was not part of the plan!

Lucky: Can't we do something else?!

Livy: Nuh uh. Besides Witty here said and I quote, "Feel free to have us do anything you want in Questions."

Lucky: (glares at his brother)

Witty: ^^;

Livy: I'll let you guys keep the outfits

Lucky:...And the moustache?

Livy: (rolls eyes) Okay you can have the moustache to.

Lucky and Witty: It's a deal!

Jo: (presses a button on the universe remote and the scene changes. Now the once dark spooky looking Halloween town is now transformed into a lovely spring day and everyone is back in their normal clothes. Chef, Baker and Greedy are standing on what looks like a lemonade stand only instead of lemonade they are selling apple cider.)

Livy: (to the audience) All you My little pony fans will get a kick out of this next scene. :)

(Lucky and Witty (still in their Flim and Flam costumes) ride up to everyone in this crazy looking contraption that looks like a combination between an oven and a car. The contraption stops in front of everyone and music begin to play)

Witty:_ Well lookie what we got her brother of mine, its the same in every town_

_ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues and not a drop of cider to be found._

_Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary dispair_

Lucky: _That the key that they need to solve this cider shortage you and I will share_

Lucky and Witty: _Well you's got opportunity in this very community_

Lucky: _He's Flim_

Witty: _He's Flam_

Lucky and Witty: _Were the world famous Flim Flam brothers_

_Traveling sales ponies Nonparille_

Jo: Non-par-what?

Witty: _Nonparille and that's exactly the reason why you see_

_No one else in this whole place will give you such a chance_

_Where you need to be _(picks Sassette up and kisses the side of her head)

_Sassette: ^_^ _(blushes)

Witty:_ And that's a new world , with tons of cider_

_Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking_

Lucky: _More cider than you can drink _

_In all your days of thinking_

Hefty: I doubt that!

Lucky and Witty: _Well you've got opportunity_

_In this very community_

Lucky: _He's Flim_

Witty: _He's Flam_

Lucky and Witty: _Were the world famous Flim Flam brothers_

_Traveling sales ponies nonparille_

Witty: _I suppose by now your wonder 'bout out peculiar mode of transport?_

Lucky: _I say, our mode of locomotion_

Witty: _And I suppose by now your wondering where is this promised cider?_

Lucky: _Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same_

Witty: _But my brother and I have something most unique and superb_

_Unseen at any time in this great new world_

Lucky and Witty: _And that's opportunity!_

Witty: _Folks the one and only, the biggest and the best_

Lucky: _Unbelievable_

Witty: _Unimpeachable_

Lucky: _Indispensable_

Witty: _I-can't believe-able_

Lucky and Witty: _Flim Flam brothers Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 _(They gesture to their car/oven contraption they arrived on)

Lucky: What do ya say sister? (to Smurfette)

Smurfette: (faints dramatically landing in Clumsy's arms smiling dreamlike)

Crowd of smurfs: _Oh we got opportunity _

_In this very community_

_Please Flim, please Flam_

_Help us out of this jam_

_With the Flim Flam brother's_

_Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

Witty: (approaches Greedy) Young filly, I would ever be so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your deliscious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?

Greedy: I'm not a filly, I'm a smurf

Witty: (whisper) Play along!

Greedy: Oh! I mean-Uh, sure I guess.

Crowd: _Opportunity in our community_

Lucky: _Ready Flim?_

Witty: _Ready Flam_

Luck and Witty: _Let's bing bang zam!_

Witty: And show these ponies a delectable world of cider!

(They press a button on the side of the machine and it comes to life. A funnel attached to a hose comes out and then begins to suck the apples off a nearby apple tree)

Crowd: (chanting) _Cider, cider, cider, cider, cider_

Witty: Watch closely my friends

Lucky: _The fun begins_

Witty: (standing atop of the SSCS6000) Now here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving rolling cider press boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top notch, five star, blow your horses off one of a kind cider!

Lucky: _Feel free to take a sneak peek_

(A few smurfs run up and Lucky lifts them up to a little window on the side of the machine that shows apples either being passed through or tossed aside depending on if they are ripe or rotten)

Nanny: _Now wait you fellers hold it! You went and oversold it!_

_I garuntee that what you have won't compare. For the_

_very most important ingredient can't be added or done_

_Expedient. And it's quality friends, Apple Acres quality_

_And care._

_Witty: Well Nanny I'm glad you brought that up_

_My dear I say I'm glad you brought that up_

_You see that we are very picky when it comes _

_To cider if you'll kindly try a cup_

(Witty hands her a smurf sized cup of cider. She takes a sip and you can tell she likes it but tries to hide it)

Lucky: _Yes sir, yes ma'am this great machine it's just the very best._

_So what do ya say there Apples? Care to take a step into the _

_modern world and put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

_to the TE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ST?_

Crowd: (chanting) _Cider, cider cider cider_

Witty: What do you think folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! Come on Ponyville you know what I'm talking about!

Lucky and Witty: _Were saying you've got_

Lucky, Witty and crowd: _Opportunity in this very community_

_He's Flim, He's Flam _

_Were the world famous Flim Flam brothers_

_Travelling sales ponies nonparille_

Lucky and Witty: _Yeah!_

All: (applause)

Lucky and Witty: (bow)

Jo: Not bad. Not bad at all you two.

Livy: You both did great!

Lucky and Witty: ^_^ Thanks!

(By the power of imagination and pixie dust everyone is transported back to Halloween town and everyone is dressed in their costumes again)

Johan: And our next question comes from chocolaterain123

"**Well, I don't celebrate Halloween (I'm a Penecostal Christian) but I do have a 'spooky' question for Scaredy:**

**What would you do if you were in a situation like Victor's? (Corpse Bride)"**

Scaredy: W-W-What's C-C-C-C-Corpse B-Bride?"

Livy: It's this awesome movie that takes place in the Victorian era about a guy named Victor who accidentally gets married to a corpse named Emily.

Scaredy: Wh-Wh-WHat?!

Jo: So What would you do if you suddenly found yourself married to someone who's dead?

Scaredy: I-I dunno! Panic I guess.

"**Oh and did you guys get around to watching TSOK? I know it's a hard movie to get ahold of, so I was wondering."**

Livy: We've been looking for it but so far we can't find it. But we'll keep you updated.

Jo And next up is yaio

"**With all the appearance of (Robin William's) GENIE from Aladdin, I'm surprised he hasn't interracted with the genie of a certain country bumpkin."**

Jo: Oh Gourdy and Genie do interact. It's just mostly backstage.

(Scene shifts to backstage showing the two playing cards)

Genie: Got any threes?

Gourdy: Go fish

Genie: Shoot! (floods the room with water and is now dressed like a fisherman and sitting in a small boat) Oh! Oh! I got one! I got one! (reels in the fish and pulls up Flounder from The Little Mermaid) Aw it's just a guppy.

Flouder: I am not a guppy!

(back to the story)

Livy: Plus the two always meet up at the annual Genie Convention.

Jo: Anywho next up is our smurfy friend...Chi! XD

Livy: AKA SmurfyFriend

"**Haha, I love you all...You all make me smile. :)"**

Livy: Aw! Thank you Girly ^^

Jo: We love you too! (does a peace sign)

" **Hefty: Haha...your performance rocked my socks off bubbelah! Sorry we all dress you up in drag so much XD Let's face it, you ASKED for it this time! XD Watch out Hefty! Chi comes with a lot of baggage you know ;) (as well as commitement phobia out the EARS *hides under covers*) OKAY QUESTION! If you had the choice, would you rather be a werewolf, a fairy, a genie, a gorgon or a dragon?"**

Hefty: I didn't really ask for it...

Jo and Livy: Yeah you did!

Hefty: *glare* Hmm, I'd have to smurf with genie

Gordy: Ooh! Good choice

Genie: ^^

Hefty: A genie is powerful! Strong! *Flexes muscles* Plus I will to smurf magic like Papa

Papa: ^^

"**Brainy: Turn back into a weresmurf again, please? :3 I saw the episode and I was like, "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" :D"**

Brainy: (blushes and fixes his glasses* I'm glad you thought I was fluffy. It wasn't all smurf and games thoug, but for a loyal reviewer and smurfy writer like you I will.

Livy: (flips through a spell book titled "How to Create Smurf Monsters for Dummies") Let's see, smurfpire, Frankensmurf, Slendersmurf, Mummy smurf, Ah! Here we go, weresmurf.(waves a hand over Brainy) _On this day, a dark cold night,under the stars and full moonlight. Sharp fangs surface and hairlines rise, turn into a werewolf before my eyes!_

(Hair begins to sprout over Brainy's body and his teeth turn into sharp canines, His nose turns into a snout and his tail grows longer and furry. Now where Brainy once stood was now a fluffy miniature werewolf with smurf like features wearing glasses)

Brainy: AAARRRROOOO!

Livy: AAAAHHH! Smurfyfriend was right! HE'S SO FLUFFY! X3 (flaps arms crazily)

"**Vanity: Would YOU ever be willing to dress in drag? OwO Even if it was just a Halloween costume? :3"**

Vanity: Hmm, I dunno about drag, but I would wear makeup or a wig to smurf the outfit! Perhaps I'd smurf in drag for a costume but nothing more.

Jo: Well why don't you dress in drag now? Actually your the only one NOT in a costume

Vanity: I couldn't find a costume that would highlight my beautiful handsome features.

Jo: Well now were gonna find a costume that highlights your womanly features! Come on! (yanks Vanity off screen)

Peewit: You know I worry about you two's obbession with dressing the smurfs in drag.

Livy: It's not just us, it's pretty much everyone...Plus need I tell the audiecne about that dare you had to do? (smirk)

Peewit: I still say that that dress did not match my skin color!...Wait what am I saying?!

Jo: (comes back) And now, presenting Vanity Smurf!

(Dude looks like a Lady, plays in the background while Vanity-now wearing a sparkly purple sequened dress, black stripper heels, a white feathered boa, makeup and a wig-struts out.)

Vanity: (strikes a pose) I feel FABULOUS!

All: O_O

Livy: Okay one of the more disturbing things I've seen

Jo: You must be so proud Papa

Papa: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

"**Scaredy: Don't worry bubbelah, you can come over to my house on Halloween and watch Tim Burton movies, or lots of Gabreil Iglasias. And Robin Williams!"**

Jo: LUCKY!

Lucky: What?

Jo: Not you!

Scaredy: T-T-Thanks Ch-Ch-Chi...(smiles shyly)

Livy: Yeah thanks. It ain't really safe in this Halloween town with Jokey around.

Jokey: (still dressed as a clown) (sneaks up behind Scaredy) BOO!

Scaredy: (screams bloody murder and jumps into Livy's hands) SAVE ME!

Jo: And now next up is FrittzyCrazy

Crazy: (wearing a straight jacket) AAARRROOOO!

Brainy: (still a weresmurf) AAARRROOO!

Jo:Can it you two! (tosses a carrot at Crazy and a steak at Brainy)

Peewit: Hey! I was gonna eat those!

"**HAHAHAHA! Pure Brilliance! Loved it! Ok! Spooky question time!**

**Vanity: Have you heard of or seen Bloody Mary? (The Spook. Not the drink) (They say she can be seen in mirrors at night. That's why I ask.)"**

Vanity: What's Bloody Mary?

Livy: If I'm thinking correctly, the legend says that if your looking in a mirror at midnight and say the name Bloody Mary three times then her face should appear in the mirror. (AN: I'm not sure if this is the right spook or not so forgive me if I'm wrong. T.T)

Vanity: Well I never really did that so no. I haven't seen her

"**Brainy: Have you ever heard of Wolf Man?"**

Brainy: AAARRROOO!

Jo: Alright Livy turn him back. We need answers.

Livy: (snaps her fingers and Brainy poofs back to normal) You got a question Brainy

Brainy: (shakes his head and reads the question) Isn't he like the first werewolf to be featured in a movie or something?

"**Scaredy: Have you ever heard of "The Ghost that Haunts Scaredy"?"**

Scaredy: Un-unfortunately. She haunts me all the time!

Ghost that haunts Scaredy: BOO!

Scaredy: AAAAHHH! (runs) PLEASE! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!

"**Greedy: What's your favorite type of candy?"**

Greedy: Mm! There's so many! Though I really like these candy's that Livy and Jo introduced me to called Skittles. Those are tasty

Livy: And speaking of Greedy, the next question comes from his favorite fan Shanette Smurf!

"**Greedy: Did you like the cakes? I hope you don't get to plump from them! Love you xxxx"**

Greedy: No I did not like the cakes

All: Gasp!

Greedy: I LOVED THE CAKES! 8D They were so smurfy! And your a really smurfy baker...almost as good as me ^^

"**Also question for Farmer, could you give Greedy a big smurfy hug for me!"**

Farmer: (chuckles) I believe that can be arranged Miss Shanette (hugs Greedy)

All: Aw! :3

Livy: And next up is smurf lover forever

"**Brainy: For the next weird or girly dare that Brainy gets I dare Hefty, Grouchy and Gutsy to do it to. Sorry guys but I just think Brainy has been dared to do to much wacky stuff."**

Livy: Um...I'm sorry but the truth or dare chapter was LAST chapter.

Hefty Grouchy and Gutsy: (sigh with relief)

Jo: But since you sent in that dare anyways we'll do it anyway

Hefty Grouchy and Gutsy: WHAT?!

"**Smurfette: I dare you to go on a little date with Clumsy."**

Clumsy: Oh gosh! (blushes bright red and looks away shyly)

Smurfette: (blushes slightly but smiles) Ok! Is eight o'clock tonight good for you Clumsy?

Clumsy: (blinks) Uh uh s-s-s-sure Smurfette.

Smurfette: Smurfy! :D

All male smurfs: AW COME ON! SERIOUSLY?! NO! BOO!

Jo: Aw hush up! All of you before I bring out my chainsaw

All smurfs: (shutup)

"**Hefty: I dare you to watch Rent again XD That movie is awesome!"**

Livy: That it is, that it is

Hefty: (groans) What?! I've already watched that movie!

Livy: And your about to watch it again! (tosses Hefty infront of a tv and flicks on the tv to the beginning of the show)

TV: _Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

Hefty: NOOO!

"**Clumsy: Could I spend a day with Clumsy? Please he's just so cute."**

Clumsy: Why sure you can. I love smurfing new friends. :)

**Brainy and Clumsy: What is your favorite childhood memory together and how long have you been friends?"**

Clumsy: Oh golly! There's so many smurfy memories. Like the time I taught Brainy how to skip rocks, or the time he taught me how to read, or the time we went swimming in the lake or-

Brainy: Anysmurf, Clumsy and I have been friends pretty much since the stork smurfed him to the village.

Papa: (chuckles) Yes that's quite true. Brainy was such a good big brother to little Clumsy

Clumsy: (huggles Brainy) And he's my best friend to! ^^

Brainy: (rolls his eyes but smiles and returns the hug)

All: AAAWWW! (anime eyes)

Livy: I just love these friendship moments. ^^

Jo: And next up is Chloe! :D

"**Hello my smurfy friends! (dressed as a Greek goddess) Yeah my costume is Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom because I'm part brainiac."**

Smurfette: Ooh! What a smurfy costume!

"**Grandpa: Just curious, do you tell special Halloween stories this time of year? Can I come over to the village to hear? I have my shrinking charm still!"**

Grandpa: (dressed as a mummy) You bet your smurf I tell Halloween stories youngin!

Sassette: Grandpy's stories are the best!

Slouchy: Can Chloe come over Papa? Please?

Papa: (chuckles) Of coarse she can. And so can anyone else who wants to as well.

"**Smurfs: What special things do you do for Halloween?"**

Tailor: Well we smurf up in costumes

Sassette: And Greedy, Chef and Baker make smurfliscious Halloween goodies!

Greedy: Like roasted pumkin seeds, and cookies and candy and-

Snappy: (feels a drop land on him and he looks up to see Peewit drooling) EW!

"**Papa Smurf: Thank you sooo much for the antidote! Those deceptions had me cornered! What can I do to thank you?"**

Papa: (waves hand dismissivly) No thanks necessary Chloe. Just knowing that your safe is thanks enough. :)

"**Jokey: I appreaciate that you wanted to return the love but that was not the best way to do it. I do NOT recommend a repeat, but next time you use that potion not villains! Con scum and evils aren't my type. (realizes what she just said) What did I just do?!**

**Happy Halloween!"**

Jokey: Alright. I won't smurf it on villains...But you never said I couldn't smurf it on good guys! (runs of with the potions cackling madly)

Wooly:(dressed as an Indian) Hold it right there partner! (lasso's Jokey with his rope)

Livy: Here's a questions from Random Junk 13

"**To Coool! :D That was beyond awesome! XD Thank you!**

**So Papa Smurf, Dave, how did you 2 "enjoy" being the other for two weeks?"**

Dave and Papa: (dry laugh)

Papa: Alvin Simon and Theodore were definitely...energetic

Dave: And your little smurfs were...um...Smurfy?

"**Smurfs: What did you think of those two weeks with Dave?"**

Hefty: It was a little odd the first couple of days and Dave was nervous at first but he smurfed up after awhile

Nat: Dave even read us a bedtime story at bedtime!

"**Chipmunks: What did you think of those two weeks with Papa?"**

Simon:(dressed as Albert Einstein) (adjusts his glasses) Well Papa taught me some magic.

Theodore: (dressed as a chef) And he let me eat smurfberries!

Alvin: (dressed as a vampire) Eh it was alright.

Simon: (jabs Alvin in the side)

Alvin: Ow! I-I mean Great! (thumbs up)

Snappy: Say Dave why aren't YOU in a costume

Dave: I am. I'm the guy in the sweater.

Jo: BORING! You need a costume! (shoves Dave behind a changing screen and then pulls him out and now Dave is dressed like a cowboy)

Wooly: Nice duds! ^^

"**Now onto the Halloween questions! XD**

**Papa: If you had to choose between becoming a vampire or a werewolf which would you choose?"**

Papa: Hmm...I've never really given much thought to it but maybe a vampire. (chuckle) I think it'd be fun to turn into a bat

"**Brainy I think you looked adorable as a werewolf; ;) But I also wonder how cute Clumsy, Gutsy and Grouchy would be a werewolves to."**

Gutsy: Funny ye should mention me being a werewolf. I actually did get turned inta one in Frostforge44's story "Nightmare in Smurf Village."

Livy: Yeah! An excellent read for Halloween btw. But anyway (chants the same spell from before and then transforms the three smurfs into werewolves)

Clumsy, Gutsy, and Brainy: AAAAARRRROOOOO!

Clumsy: Oh gosh! (examining his now gray and blue fur colored body) I'm so fluffy!

Grouchy: (chocolate brown colored fur with blue splotches) I hate fluffy! And I hate howling at the moon too!

Gutsy: (now has rust colored fur and blue splotches) Aye! Dis be exactly what I looked like in de story

Jo: (holding Clumsy) Your so warm!

"**Handy, Hefty and Vanity: I want to see you three as vampires."**

(Livy performs the same spell that she did on the werewolves but this time the smurfs are turned into vampires!)

Hefty: (paler blue skin and eyes, fangs and a cape) (turns into a bat and flaps around)

Handy: (looks basically the same as Hefty except he's wearing a suit in addition to the cape) (hisses exposing his fangs)

Vanity: (pale and has fangs but otherwise looks the same)

Livy: What's wrong with Vanity?

Jo: Wait for it... 

(sunlight suddenly shines on the vain smurf and he sparkles)

Livy: FAIL! FAIL! EPIC FAIL!

Vanity: (examining his sparkly skin) Oh I dunno. I think the sparkles match my personality (checks his reflection but sees nothing) …...AAAAAHHHHHHHH! What happened?! I can't see my beautiful face!

Livy: Vampires can't see their reflcetions

Vanity: WHAT?! (jumps on Livy and grabs her shirt) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME BACK NOW WOMAN! NOW!

"**Let's have a vampire vs werewolf contest to see who is cooler!"**

Clumsy: How do we do that?

Jo: BATTLE TO THE DEATH!

Scaredy: D-D-D-Death?! Oh! (faints)

Livy: No battle to the death!

Jo: :(

Livy: (thinks)(lightbulb) I got it! We'll have the readers pic! Leave your votes in the comments for your pic between vampires or werewolves. We'll tally up the votes next chapter and announce the winner!

"**Smurfs: Could you please dress as star wars characters for me?"**

(The star wars theme song plays and shows the smurfs dressed as Star Wars characters. Smurfette's princess Lei, Hefty Hans Solo, Handy R2D2, Handy Luke Skywalker, Papa Obi Wan Kenobi, Puppy as Chewbacca and the piece de resistance-

Gargamel: (dressed as Darth Vader) Luke I am your father

Handy: NNNOOOOOO!

"**And last but not least Smurfette could you do a Wizard of Oz act for me please? Jo Livy, I'll let you two pick the 3 smurfs to play the Tinman, Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion! ;)"**

Smurfette: Well we did do a Wizard of Oz scene last chapter but ok! For a fan we'll gladly smurf it again!

Livy: Alright um...I pic Farmer for the Scarecrow

Jo: And I pic Handy to be the Tinman

Livy and Jo: (look at each other and smile mischieviously) And we both pick Scaredy to be the cowardly lion!

(So the four smurfs are transformed into their costumes. Smurfette's hair is braided into two braids and is now wearing a blue and white gingham dress and red shoes and carrying a basket. Farmer is wearing a scarecrow outfit and Handy's skin is painted silver and he looks to be made of metal. Scaredy is wearing a lion costume. They all link arms and skip down a yellow brick road)

Smurfette, Handy, Farmer and Scaredy: _Soooo we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz,_

_They say he is a whiz of a wiz the wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_There ever a whiz of a wiz there was the wizard of Oz _

_Because, Because Because, Because of the wonderful things he _

_does. Were off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

Jo: And next up is Selene Rose

"**XD Guys that was hilarious! Thanks so much for updating! Oh, yeah, and before I forget: (hands each person and smurf a bag of candy) Happy Halloween!"**

Smurfs: Thank you Selene Rose!

Peewit: Yeah thanks! (proceeds to eat his candy)

Livy: Hey! There's candy corn in here! How'd you know that was my favorite Halloween candy? :D

"**Scaredy: How do you celebrate? (obviously not by visiting haunted houses)"**

Scaredy: I-I-I celebrate H-H-Halloween by hiding in-in my closet and waiting for it to be over! (shakes like a leaf)

"**Tailor: Can you name the most ridiculous costumes you've had to make? :D"**

Tailor: (dressed as a Pirate) Let's smurf...Well I once had to smurf a duck costume for Nat.

Livy: That's not to ridiculous

Tailor: Yeah but it was one of the more harder costumes to smurf. Especailly the bill

Smurfette: Ooh but Nat looked so cute afterwards. ^^

Jo: I bet he did. And here's a cute questions from The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas

"**Have the smurfs seen "Too Cute Kittens" on Animal Planet?"**

Livy: We've never even heard of that to be honest

Nat: They did show us "Cats 101" and "Dogs 101" though!

Jo: And last up is Calister the Great

"**Have the smurfs dress up as characters from these movies:**

**Harry Potter**

Brainy: (dressed as Harry)

Smurfette: (dressed as Herminie)(I dunno how to spell her name)

Clumsy: (dressed as Ron)

**Star Wars**

Jo: Already did that

**Lord of the Rings**

Handy: (dressed like Frodo)

Sassette: (dressed as E'owyn)

Crazy: (dressed as Gollum) (raspy voice) My prescious my prescious!

**Star Trek**

Brainy: (dressed as Spock)

Hefty: (dressed as Captain Kirk)

**Ghostbusters**

Johan and Peewit: (dressed in Ghostbuster gear as the theme song plays in the background)

Livy: And that's all for this chapter. Now were all gonna go to a Halloween party hosted by Dracula at Hotel Transylvania and Lucky and Witty will be serving apple cider

Lucky and Witty: We what?!

Jo: (pulls out a megaphone) SHE SAID YA'LL ARE GONNA BE SERVING APPLE CIDER AT THE PARTY!

Livy: Give me that! (yanks the megaphone back)

Lucky and Witty: (blink and rub their now ringing ears)

Lucky: I think I've gone deaf

Witty: We never agreed to make cider

Livy: Ya'll wanted to be Flim and Flam for Halloween so of coarse you gotta make a batch of cider.

Witty: But we don't have any apples

Livy: (roles eyes and pulls a random rope that suddenly appeared next to her. Suddenly an avalanche of apples falls on Lucky and Witty burrying the twin brothers alive)

Witty: (pokes his head out of the top of the apple pile with an apple in his mouth which he then spits out)

Lucky: (pokes his head up next to his brothers) We don't know how to make apple cider though...

Jo: (tosses a book at them)

Lucky: (gets hit on the side of the head with the book) OW! (rubs head and reads the title of the book) _How to Make Apple Cider for Dummies_

Livy: Plus you guys could also use the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.

Jo: But anyway we hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Have a happy and safe Halloween everysmurf!

(random broomsticks fly out and everyone jumps on them and rides into the night)

All: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
